


Fresh Start

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 129,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pardoned slayer, a stubborn witch…  What will happen??? LMAO SNORT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tara frowns heavily as she watches her hurt and angry ex-lover stride away, her mind tripping back to roughly a year earlier, and the things that had happened that culminated in this moment. Smiling softly as she feels a strong, warm body brush gently against her back and two strong arms wrap around her middle to comfort her. At the husky tone whispering that everything was going to be okay, Tara relaxes back into her lover’s arms and lets her mind drift back.

 

Chapter 1

“It’s for the best, Willow.” Buffy looks at her redheaded friend, wincing at the angry look that gets thrown her way.

“Oh, great. It’s best for me to fly to another country, because I can’t control the magic.” Willow throws her hands up in the air. “I haven’t done one spell in three months… I’m pretty damn sure I have control of the magic.”

Buffy looks to the rest of the group for help, sighing quietly in relief as Tara slowly steps forward.

“Willow, we know you haven’t done any magic in three months, and that’s wonderful. But denying that part of you is going to eventually eat away at your control and you’ll tip over the edge. You need to learn from the ground up how to control the magic, not to let it control you.” Tara speaks softly, trying not to irritate her ex-lover.

Willow narrows her gaze on Tara, hesitating for a moment, looking at Buffy and Xander shifting nervously behind her girlfriend… ex-girlfriend, thankful that they at least didn’t have Dawn and Anya here with them. “If I learn to control the magic properly, will you take me back?” Willow finally asks the one question everyone was afraid she’d put voice to.

“I…” Tara looks beseechingly at the redhead, not wanting to flat out dash all of the redhead’s hopes, though knowing in her heart that she could never be with Willow again.

Willow swallows as she sees the answer on Tara’s face. “When’s the flight?” Willow tears her gaze away from her ex-lover… Realizing for the first time that Tara really, truly is her ex-lover and that there is no chance of reconciliation because of her own actions, her addiction. 

“You can get on the flight that leaves in four hours.” Buffy offers seeing the heartache in her best friend’s eyes, along with the realization that she would never have Tara back. 

Willow nods her head in acceptance before striding from the room and practically running up the stairs.

Buffy looks at Tara seeing the dejected slump to her shoulders before turning her gaze to Xander. “Please check on Wills.”

Xander nods and quickly follows Willow up the stairs.

Buffy sighs heavily and walks towards Tara. “Tara?” 

Tara wipes at the tear that was slowly streaking down her face. “It’s best that she knows that way she won’t be using that as a reason to get better.” Tara whispers.

“Are you going to be okay?” Buffy cautiously wraps her arms around the Wiccan, still uncomfortable with a lot of physical touches.

Tara feels the sob working its way out of her chest. “I’ll always love her, Buffy. But I can never be with her again.”

“Shhh. I know, I know.” Buffy unconsciously rocks the blonde Wiccan as she thinks about the conversation they had had just a couple weeks earlier. Where Tara had broken down and told her exactly what had happened between the two women and her reason for leaving. Understanding completely the reason why Tara would never be able to trust Willow again. 

“I should go.” Tara releases a deep breath, trying to calm down, patting the slayer’s arms that are wrapped around her, smiling at the oddness of Buffy comforting her. “Thank you, sweetie.”

Buffy shrugs as she releases the Wicca. “Thought you could use a hug.”

“We can all use hugs.” Tara turns and smiles sadly at Buffy. “Are we still on for Tuesday and Thursday coffee dates?”

“Definitely.” Buffy nods, smiling. “Still meeting up with Dawn for every other Saturday milkshake and movie fests?”

“Definitely. If I need to be here, just let me know.” Tara chuckles as she reaches out to grasp Buffy’s shoulder, gently squeezing it before grabbing her purse to head out the door. “You know where I am if you need me.”

“Same here.” Buffy calls out after the quickly departing Wiccan, sighing quietly at the thought of the kind woman, knowing that Tara will come in a heartbeat if she needs her. Slowly turning on her heels, Buffy jogs up the steps to check on Willow and Xander.

***

“This is your chance to do what’s right.” Angel stares at the dark-haired slayer, watching her look at the pardon in her hand as if she’s afraid it will bite her.

“Why? Why’d they do it? I should be in here until they have to bury me six feet under.” Faith raises her eyes to stare into the vampire’s dark eyes. “Why’d they give me a pardon, Fang? I don’t fuckin’ deserve it.”

Angel sighs quietly as they walk towards his convertible. “Everyone deserves a second chance, Faith. And do you honestly feel like you’re making up for what you did by being in there?”

Faith tosses her small bag of items on the back seat before hopping in the vehicle, leaning against the door to stare at Angel as he climbs in and starts the car. “I can’t ever make up for what I did, Fang. I fuckin’ killed two men, held Red at knifepoint, almost choked Boy Toy to death, let alone torturing Wes, poisoning you and about making B flip her wig. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg. We won’t even get into the other shit before Sunny Hell.” Faith stares out over the back of the car as Angel pulls away from the Maximum Security Prison that had been her home for the last two years. “Why’d they stand up for me, Fang? I thought the Council wanted me dead then they talked on my behalf with the review board.”

Angel sighs quietly and reaches across the car to open the glove compartment, pulling out an envelope, dropping it in Faith’s lap before shutting the glove compartment and settling himself back against the seat. “All I know is that they told me there are some serious rumblings of something big coming, and they wanted to make sure they had every available tool at their disposal to fight it. And since they consider you a tool instead of a human being…” Angel shrugs as he drives into the night, heading towards Sunnydale.

“I don’t wanna go back there.” Faith admits quietly as she turns the envelope over in her hand. 

“Then don’t.” Angel turns to look at Faith, watching as a look of disgust and self-hatred crosses her face.

“Got to. Gotta make things right.” Faith whispers as she slides her finger under the flap of the envelope and pulls out the sheet of paper.

Angel flips on the light, seeing the quick look of thanks come from Faith before her attention is riveted back on the letter.

Miss Lehane,

It is our understanding that you have been a model  
prisoner since your incarceration. We have been keeping  
tabs on you the whole time you were in prison and must  
admit we were surprised and heartened at your obvious  
change in attitude. We are giving you this chance to do  
what is right. There have been rumblings of a great evil  
coming, and we would like your help in this matter. 

We have spoken with Miss Summers, and though she   
is somewhat reluctant, she is willing to give you a chance.   
Please check in with her when you get to Sunnydale. Your   
previous apartment is still available and waiting for you.  
We have taken the liberty of having the place repaired and  
cleaned in preparation of your arrival. 

We are sure you understand that everything is not  
going to be put to rights this easily, but we are hoping that  
given time everything will work out. 

Good luck, and please do not let our hope be in vain.

 

The Watcher’s Council

 

Faith silently folds the letter and replaces it in the envelope, leaning over the back of the seat and placing it with her pardon as she shifts to stare out at the night, ignoring the wind whipping her hair around her face and the silent regard of the vampire beside her.

***

Faith sighs heavily as she slowly walks up the steps to the Summers’ residence. After Angel had dropped her off outside her apartment building, he’d turned around and left heading back to LA to not push being out when the sun rises. The first thing she’d done as soon as she walked in the apartment was to strip and take a long, hot shower. Something she’d missed in the pen was hot water and the freedom to take a long shower, instead of a quick, lukewarm, three minute shower. 

Afterwards she’d investigated the apartment, noticing that the broken glass was removed and replaced, the apartment cleaned, even fresh sheets placed on the bed. When she realized how late it was, she’d put off going to Buffy’s house ‘til the morning.

Now as she stares at the closed door, Faith runs a slightly shaky hand through her hair before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door firmly. 

Buffy opens the door, staring at the dark-haired slayer with a raised eyebrow. “Are you going to come in, or just stand there?” Buffy questions standing to the side, leaving plenty of room for Faith to come in.

Faith tucks her hands in her pockets and slowly walks into the house, heading towards the living room, standing by the couch, but not sitting down.

“I just fixed some coffee, it should be finished brewing if you want some.” Buffy heads toward the kitchen, leaving Faith to follow or not follow as she wished.

Faith stares after the blonde slayer for a moment before shaking her head and slowly following her. 

Buffy allows a small smile to cross her face as she feels Faith enter the kitchen. The woman being hesitant and quiet, being in direct contrast to the Faith of old, Buffy wonders how deeply the last two years have changed the slayer. “How do you take it?”

“Black.” Faith answers after a few seconds, her voice rough and low. 

“I still can’t cook, but I have cereal, bagels, toast and pop tarts.” Buffy offers as she hands the mug to Faith before sitting down at the island looking at the slayer.

“Jesus!” Faith sets down the coffee mug and runs both hands through her hair. “Fuck, B! Yell at me or hit me or somethin’, would ya’?”

“Why?” Buffy raises an eyebrow in surprise at the slayer as she watches Faith start to pace back and forth.

“Because I fuckin’ tried to kill just about everyone ya’ loved! I almost drove you over the edge, treated your friends like shit… A million other reasons. Ya’ gotta be pissed at me.” Faith finally stops to stare at the slayer.

Buffy calmly sips her coffee as she looks at the slayer, actually seeing the woman. Tilting her head slightly, Buffy’s surprised to see self-disgust along with the worry and scared look in the slayer’s eyes before the shutters fall. “I think you’re beating yourself up enough for all of us.” Buffy offers quietly, honestly believing it after seeing the emotions crossing the dark-haired slayer’s face. 

Faith stares at Buffy, not knowing what to say to that comment as she sits down, finally picking her mug back up, and gulping the coffee down wincing slightly at the bitter taste.

Buffy chuckles as she watches the face Faith makes. “My coffee’s only slightly better than my cooking.”

“I see that.” Faith looks up from the cup, allowing a small smile to cross her lips.

“If you think you can do better, you’re more than welcome.” Buffy waves her mug towards the coffee pot. 

“Maybe after this pot.” Faith stands and refills her mug, bringing it towards Buffy, silently offering to refill Buffy’s mug.

Buffy smiles and holds her mug out, watching as Faith fills it, leaving just a small amount in the bottom.

“You gonna want some more?” Faith questions as she sips some more from her mug, pouring what’s left from the pot in her mug.

“Yes, I need to get ready for work, too.” Buffy admits, looking at the time. “So we have about an hour before I need to leave.”

Faith dumps the used coffee grounds before grabbing the coffee and a new filter, quickly placing the grounds in the coffee pot. Filling the reservoir with water, Faith flips the switch for the coffee to brew. Grabbing her mug, she moves over to sit back down at the island across from Buffy. “So, what’cha want me to do?” Faith finally questions.

“Help out with patrols. Be there for us, and in turn we’ll be there for you.” Buffy looks seriously at the slayer, watching as Faith looks down at the counter. “Faith, the biggest problems from the past, that we CANNOT repeat, is the fact that none of us talked and opened up. I was hiding Angel, and unwilling to open myself to you as a friend. You felt like an outsider because our group already seemed like a whole and didn’t need another slayer. We have to allow each other in, Faith.” Buffy tries to explain, frowning slightly. “In here.” Buffy taps her chest above her heart. “I don’t expect it to happen overnight, but it’s something that we all have to work on. It’s something I’m learning, also. I’m still not the most open person in the world, ask anyone.” Buffy admits, running a finger over the top of her coffee cup.

“It ain’t gonna be something I can do easily.” Faith admits as she finishes the cup of coffee, looking at Buffy. 

“We don’t expect it to happen overnight, Faith.” Buffy stands, grabbing the coffee pot, replenishing her coffee mug and filling Faith’s before sitting back down. “That’ll give you something to think about. Now, I have to let you know that Willow is in England trying to get control of her magic. Xander is engaged to the ex-vengeance demon, Anya and I’m living here with my sister Dawn. Our friend Tara, Willow’s ex-girlfriend is actually out with Dawn on a girl’s day out.”

Faith frowns as she tries to sort out what Buffy’s telling her. “What about Tweed?”

“He went back to England a while back.” Buffy admits quietly as she sips the coffee, smiling at the flavor. “Much better, thanks.” Buffy holds up the coffee mug. 

“Welcome.” Faith runs a hand through her hair. “What’s the group say about me being here?”

Buffy shrugs and looks intently at Faith. “I don’t know about Willow. She’s sequestered within the Coven, I’m not even sure that she’s aware of what’s going on. I told Xander, he seemed a little gun-shy. Anya could care less, but I’m sure she’ll have something to say about you staying away from Xander.” Buffy explains, seeing the heavy frown on Faith’s face at the last comment, Buffy chuckles quietly. “Not because of that. She says the same thing to everyone, Faith. Dawn’s willing to give you a chance, but then again I think she kind of had a crush on you when you were here originally.” Buffy quietly laughs at the thought.

“What?” Faith almost drops her coffee cup as she stares at Buffy. “Yo, B! Nothin’ happened or is gonna happen. I don’t do kids!”

“Easy, Faith.” Buffy unconsciously reaches across the distance, grasping the slayer’s forearm. “There’re a lot of things I would think you capable of, but seducing my younger sister never even occurred to me. Now, to let you know we have Sunday dinners here every week at five o’clock. There will be no excuse not to attend. Don’t worry. I’m not the one that cooks.” Buffy laughs as she finishes the coffee after seeing the scared look cross Faith’s face at the mention of Sunday dinner. 

“Worried me there for a minute.” Faith admits, relaxing slightly. “What’cha want me to do today? And do I need to bring something for tomorrow?”

“Whatever you want to, Faith. If you want to spend the day getting yourself situated at your apartment, you can. You’re more than welcome to go to the Magic Box and use the training room to work out. But be warned, Anya runs the shop and she’s extremely blunt and to the point. I pretty much try to ignore it, getting upset or making comments back doesn’t do any good. Don’t worry about bringing anything tomorrow. You can talk with Tara for future dinners.” Buffy explains, grinning. “How about we meet on the east side entrance to Restfield Cemetery around ten o’clock? Tara’s dropping Dawn off at a friend’s to stay the night, so I can be out late without worrying about Dawn being here alone. We can do a thorough patrol and talk some more.” Buffy looks at the clock, sighing quietly. “I need to finish getting ready.” Buffy stands and reaches to the key holder on the wall, grabbing down a set of keys. Tossing them to the dark-haired slayer, Buffy looks at the surprised slayer. “I want things to be different this time, Faith. I’m counting on you to meet us halfway.”

Faith stares from the keys to Buffy, watching as the blonde jogs out of the room, silently listening to the slayer’s feet pounding up the stairs. “Fuck, me.” Faith twirls the keys around her finger before standing and filling her coffee cup again before sitting back down, sipping at the black liquid as she considers everything Buffy had said, still partly in shock. 

“Lock up when you leave.” Buffy calls out before heading out the door, holding back the laughter until she’s away from the house, knowing that she’d pretty much set the other slayer on her ass with her comments and being so relaxed instead of attacking her or bitching. Silently sending a thank you to Tara for her help in making her more centered and in touch with her feelings. Knowing that the Wiccan’s calmness had worked on settling her, helping her in regards to all things in her life, especially in listening to Giles and hearing what he had to say, weighing everything instead of just going off on a knee jerk reaction and attacking the slayer. Buffy frowns as she realizes she didn’t tell Tara that Faith was coming back to Sunnydale, not that the two women really ever met or knew each other. 

Buffy’s frown deepens, remembering the worried, scared and hesitant slayer. Not wanting the slayer to not be herself, but also not wanting her to be the woman that shuts herself off completely from everyone around her, either. “God, we’re probably going to need a small miracle. Faith needs someone that won’t judge her and someone without all the baggage between them that there is with every one of the Scooby’s.” Buffy shakes her head at her monologue and starts jogging towards work, knowing if she doesn’t hurry, she’s going to be late.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Tara frowns as she looks at her watch, not having meant to be out this late, having been engrossed in a new novel at The Book Attic, one of the few places that stays open past dusk, smiling as she remembers the crosses worked into the store in the window designs, and even on the handle of the door. Unknowingly the religious mindset of the owner with his decorations providing a natural deterrent to the demons.

Tara frowns as she hears heavy footfalls behind her, grabbing her stake out of her purse while murmuring a spell, ready to cast it at a moment’s notice as she picks up her pace.

“Look what we have here, boys. A nice tasty appetizer.” The lead vampire grins at his three brethren as they close in on the blonde. 

Tara bites her lip, knowing that she can handle a couple vampires on her own, but if they attack her at the same time, there is no way in hell she can take them all out. Swallowing hard, Tara hesitates for a second, that’s almost her downfall as she turns around to send a fireball at the lead demon, crying out in pain as another vampire snatches her by her hair yanking her into him as he growls angrily.

***

Faith frowns as her senses go off, having decided to start doing a patrol earlier, working her way towards Restfield Cemetery. Picking up her gate, she breaks into a run as she hears a scream of pain, turning the corner to see three vampires holding onto a blonde woman. 

Growling angrily, Faith wades in, grabbing two of the vampires that are standing the closest together, slamming their heads together as hard as she can before spinning around and backhanding the other vampire, sparing a quick glance for the blonde, not seeing any blood, Faith sighs in relief. 

Tara stares in stunned disbelief, it taking a few seconds for it to sink in that it’s Faith that has come to her rescue. Slowly Tara backs up to allow the dark-haired slayer room to fight the vampires. Frowning as she hears more footsteps heading their way. “Please, Goddess, not what we need.” Tara turns quickly looking in all directions, watching as another group of vampires head towards them. Quickly tucking away the stake, Tara quickly incants the fireball spells, sending out the twin balls of flame towards the two leading vampires, even as she hears Faith snarling angrily behind her.

“Fuckin’ assholes.” Faith quickly stakes one vampire that was still unconscious even as she kicks out the feet of one of the other vampires, and slings a stake into the heart of the third vampire. Grabbing out a spare stake from the back of her jeans at the same time she slams her foot down on the vampire starting to get up Faith kneels, staking him even as she watches the blonde send the fireballs towards the new group of vampires headed towards them. “Fuckin’ convention?” Faith snarls.

“I think they heard you were back in town.” Buffy yells coming up behind the group of vampires, smirking even as she jumps up into a spin kick, knocking two down as Faith comes in from the other direction swinging.

Tara watches the two slayers take on the last six vampires, stunned at the difference in their fighting skills. Whereas Buffy was controlled in her skills, but not telegraphing any of her movements, moving like a sleek panther from one strike to another. Tara’s eyes are drawn irrevocably to the dark-haired slayer’s movements, the wildness, the strength and power that seems to explode from the woman. Watching as the strength coils up before she springs into action again, like a snake striking quickly and deadly at its victim. 

“Shit! That was my last stake.” Faith growls angrily as the stake dusts with the vampire she’d just killed. 

“Here, Faith.” Tara calls out softly, tossing her stake to the slayer, watching as she reaches up, grabbing it out of the air even as she spins around and slams the stake home through the last vampire’s back, dusting him quickly. 

Faith flips the stake, catching it quickly as she strides over to the blonde. “Thanks, Blondie.” Faith hands it back, unconsciously eyeing the blonde up and down, realizing she looks familiar. “How come ya’ ain’t runnin’ screamin’ from here?”

Buffy chuckles as she comes up on the two women as she dusts off her jeans. “Faith, you obviously don’t remember Tara from your one meeting with her. This is Tara Maclay, Wiccan extraordinaire and Scooby.”

Faith tilts her head at the blonde, trying to place her when Buffy’s earlier conversation makes another trip through her mind about Tara being Red’s ex. As the realization of what she did in their first meeting sinks in, Faith shifts uncomfortably as she looks down at the ground. “I remember. I was a bitch to her.” Faith admits softly.

“What?” Buffy frowns as she looks at Faith, silently asking for a little more clarification.

“When I was in your body, I ran into Red and Blondie here at the Bronze. I made fun of her.” Faith looks up into guarded blue eyes. “I made fun of her stutter, and was a flat out mean bitch to her. She didn’t do nothin’ but just be there and I was being my normal, hateful self.”

Buffy sighs as she looks from Faith to Tara, watching as Tara tilts her head as she looks at the dark-haired slayer.

“What would happen if you saw us there together today?” Tara questions the slayer softly.

“What?” Faith frowns at the blonde Wiccan. “I was in a seriously fucked up place at the time, and I wouldn’t even think about doing somethin’ like that now.” Faith answers truthfully. “I can’t undo what I did, but I can apologize. I’m sorry I was a bitch.” Faith murmurs softly as she looks back down at the ground, unable to keep eye contact with the blue eyes that seem to look into her soul. 

Tara unconsciously reaches out and lifts the slayer’s chin until she’s looking into worried brown eyes. “I accept your apology, and you’re forgiven.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer, even as she sees the surprise at the easy forgiveness in the brown gaze. 

Buffy purses her lips as she looks from Tara to Faith, her mind starting to wander as the two women continue to look at each other for a few minutes, a small smile finally crossing Faith’s face as it sinks in that Tara is sincere. “Tara, you know better than to be out here, what the hell were you thinking?” Buffy finally questions, a little rougher than she meant to, watching in surprise as Faith unconsciously shifts closer to Tara placing her body partially between her and the Wiccan. Raising an eyebrow at the move, it takes Buffy a moment to realize Faith isn’t even aware of what she’d done. 

“I was reading at the Book Attic, and time got away from me.” Tara admits, blushing in embarrassment. “I was trying to hurry back to my apartment, but…” Tara shrugs, frowning.

“Everyone’s okay, no worse for the wear, B. Let’s walk Blondie here home, and finish patrol.” Faith offers quietly. 

Tara raises an eyebrow at the dark-haired slayer, surprised at her stepping in to play peacemaker. Everything that she had heard about the slayer having led her to believe the woman would be more inclined to aggravate a situation instead of trying to help it. But something inside her telling her that the woman standing in front of her isn’t the same person she was. That she had changed deep within, not just on the surface. 

Buffy looks intently at Faith for a few minutes, before nodding her head in agreement. “Yes, she is okay, but she also knows I have this aversion to people I consider family being hurt and putting themselves in danger.”

“And when said people do either of those things they know they’re in for an ass-chewing.” Tara winces as she looks at Buffy. “I also know she does it because she can’t stand the thought of losing someone else.” Tara continues, smiling softly at the blonde slayer.

“Been enough death.” Buffy mumbles, looking into understanding blue eyes for a moment before sighing quietly. “But I’ll forget the ass-chewing tonight. But in payment I want peach cobbler for dessert tomorrow.” 

Tara chuckles and winks at the slayer. “Done. Now, am I going to have the company of two slayers to walk me home?”

“Uh, I can finish patrol, B, if you wanna take Blondie here home.” Faith offers quietly, tucking her hands away in her pockets. 

“No, we can both go. With that group of vampires we took out, I think it best we stick together to be on the safe side.” Buffy offers leaning down to pick up Tara’s book bag that she’d dropped sometime in midst of the fight. 

“Thanks, sweetie.” Tara takes the bag digging in it to grab out two spare stakes, tucking one in her pocket before handing the other one to Faith. Chuckling as the slayer looks at it in surprise, before brown eyes glance up at her with a questioning look in their depths. Not able to help herself, Tara smirks. “It’s a stake. A piece of wood carved to a point to be used in killing vampires… I’m sure you can use it for other things, too, but that’s the approved and suggested method of use.”

Buffy snorts as they start walking down the sidewalk. “I thought you weren’t one for the timber, Tara.”

“Definitely not. I’d rather take one of those any day over the other.” Tara grins wickedly at Buffy. 

“Don’t tell me your vibrator broke on you and you resorted to using stakes!” Buffy looks mockingly at the Wiccan, grinning as she turns red. “Gotcha!”

“I wasn’t the only one in the store.” Tara points out her eyebrow rising knowingly at Buffy. 

“Thought I would try something a little healthier for me.” Buffy admits softly, a vulnerable look coming across her face. 

“I’m sorry, sweetie.” Tara winces. “I didn’t…”

“Shhh. I know, Tara.” Buffy shrugs as she looks around. Seeing the questioning look on Faith’s face, Buffy sighs heavily. “Something else I guess I should talk to you about… but not tonight.”

“Are you two…” Faith questions looking from one blonde to the other blonde, staring at Tara as the Wiccan busts out laughing.

“No. We’ve just become closer over the last few months. Buffy doesn’t play on my side of the fence.” Tara smirks at the blonde slayer. “It just so happened I had just went into Sunnydale’s one and only sex shop just as Buffy was coming out. After the initial embarrassment on both our parts, we’ve alluded to the encounter a couple times, but not quite as much as we have tonight.” Tara shrugs as she looks apologetically at the blonde slayer. 

“If I did swing that way, Willow would probably nail my hide to the wall if I went after Tara.” Buffy grumbles, her voice more serious than she meant it to sound.

“I thought you two were broken up.” Faith frowns, her gaze turning back to the Wiccan.

“We are.” Tara sighs quietly as she unconsciously tips her head forward, hiding her face. “I think she has a problem dealing with the fact that I’m not coming back to her.”

“I think it hit home a little more the day she left for England.” Buffy offers quietly. “I saw the knowledge in her eyes.”

“And the hurt and anger, also.” Tara shakes her head at the remembrance. 

“Why’d you two break up?” Faith frowns looking at Tara. Watching the Wiccan seem to shrink even more at her question, Faith shoves her hands in her pockets and kicks a stone out of the way. “Never mind. Ain’t none of my business.” 

Buffy tilts her head so she can look a little better at Tara, seeing the Wiccan’s shoulders slump even more with the dark-haired slayer’s words. Deciding not to say anything, because it truthfully isn’t her place, waiting to see what Tara will do. Knowing the Wiccan is still hurt from the redhead’s actions, even though she was trying to go on with her life. 

“No, Faith.” Tara starts after a few minutes, running a hand through her hair, straightening slightly as she tucks it behind her ear, glancing at the dark-haired slayer, frowning as she notices the slayer has shifted further away from Buffy’s other side, distancing herself from them. “It’s just that it’s still somewhat a sore subject with me. And I’m afraid it will be for a long time to come.” Tara admits. 

“Do you want me to talk with her?” Buffy offers after a few seconds. “If you don’t want to re-hash it right now…”

“No.” Tara smiles and pats Buffy gently on the shoulder. “Thanks for the offer, sweetie. I’m sure you two are going to be discussing a lot of things as it is, you don’t need to add in my problems.” Tara takes a deep calming breath, situating what she wants to say to give the basic explanation, without going into too much detail. “Since what happened to Willow and I isn’t really going to have a bearing on what’s going on right now, I’ll just give you a little basic idea. Later on if you want, we can get together to go into more detail.” Tara offers softly.

Faith looks across Buffy to see blue eyes looking back at her, not hiding what happened, but honestly believing that her problems aren’t that big a deal that they all need to be laid bare right at this moment. Slowly nodding her head, Faith splits her concentration between feeling for demons, watching where she’s going and looking over at the two women on the one side of her as they walk to Tara’s apartment.

“Willow has trouble with dark magic, that’s why she’s in England. She performed a spell on me… Needless to say she destroyed the trust in our relationship with what she did, and in doing so, she destroyed something that is essential for me to have in a partnership.” Tara explains with downcast eyes. 

“What…” Faith snaps her mouth shut on the question she was going to ask, realizing it isn’t any of her business. 

Buffy looks questioningly at Tara, wondering if she wants her to tell Faith. 

Tara shakes her head, sighing quietly. “We had an argument over magic usage. So, she placed a forget spell on me so I wouldn’t remember the argument.” 

Buffy growls quietly. “But Tara didn’t leave her after she found out what Willow did. She gave her another chance, and less than a day later Willow did another forget spell on her.”

Faith unconsciously stops and stares at the two women, watching them as they stop and turn to face her, having made it a couple more steps in front of her. “Let me get this right… Red, the woman that loved you, did a spell on you where she reached into your head and took your fuckin’ memories from you?” Faith questions hoarsely, her eyes staying on blue eyes, seeing the answer in their depths. Quickly glancing at Buffy, Faith is surprised to see the slight anger on the blonde slayer’s face, before her eyes go back to Tara’s. “So, she took from you without your permission, in essence, raping you.” Faith growls angrily, shaking her head. “I never woulda’ thought Red would do somethin’ so…”

“Idiotic? Asinine? To the one person she supposedly loved more than anything in the world… her everything?” Tara throws out there to the night air, her tone at once biting and sarcastic before a sad, lonely note hits on the last two words. “Well, believe it. The magic was more important than me.” Tara turns on her heel to head towards home. 

Faith watches the blonde stride down the sidewalk before turning her gaze towards Buffy. “There was one thing in the big house that was considered worse than murder, B. Care to guess what it was?”

Buffy sighs heavily, before motioning Faith to follow after Tara. “Rape. I never really thought of it that way, before. But you’re right, it was a rape. An emotional and mental rape… though it might even be considered a physical rape also.” Buffy whispers softly as they follow at a distance behind Tara. 

“What’cha mean?” Faith unconsciously stiffens, feeling the anger boiling under the surface.

“I remember after Willow cast the first spell, we were researching a new demon in town, and the two of them snuck off to be together. After talking with Tara, I realize that was after the first forget spell was done, before Tara found out about it. I’ve come to know Tara better in the months since then, and she never would have been physical with Willow until they had ironed out their differences. So, because of the forget spell, she slept with Willow, so does that count as physical rape?” Buffy glances at Faith, surprised to see the flushed and angry face of the slayer. 

“Yeah, that’s what I would consider it.” Faith growls deeply. “Good thing Red ain’t here or I’d give her a piece of my mind. There’re things you don’t do to loved ones… and rape is definitely one of ‘em.” Faith stares up at the night sky for a few moments before picking up her gate, to eat up the distance between them and Tara as she feels an uncontrollable urge to protect the blonde Wiccan from any and all things that might try and hurt her.

Buffy blinks in surprise at the dark slayer’s reaction even as she watches Faith catch up to Tara, walking just slightly behind and to the left of her. Picking up the pace, but staying behind them, Buffy watches Faith curiously.

“Umm. If ya’ want and ever are out at night, or think you’re gonna be, could you call me?” Faith offers quietly. When she notices the surprised look coming from the Wiccan, Faith shrugs. “I’ll make sure you get to where you need to be. I can give ya’ my home phone, but I gotta go get a cell phone. It actually would be a good idea for all of us to get phones.” Faith glances over her shoulder at Buffy.

“Cell phones are expensive.” Buffy shakes her head at the dark haired slayer, letting her know that she couldn’t afford one. 

“They got them plans where you can add additional phones for next to nothin’. Maybe one of those walky-talky type things would be good.” Faith frowns heavily at the slayer, narrowing her gaze, trying to silently communicate to Buffy that she would take care of it. “Family plans, ain’t that what they call ‘em?”

“They advertise the hell out of them, but I never checked into them.” Buffy sighs, slowly nodding her head at the slayer, but narrowing her gaze on her to let her know they were going to talk about this. 

Faith nods her head once, sharply before facing forward again, her eyes being caught by curious blue eyes. 

“What’s with the silent conversation?” Tara questions with a lifted eyebrow, watching as Faith sighs and looks down.

“I was gonna get phones for us tomorrow.” Faith explains quietly. 

“How?” Tara tilts her head as she watches Faith, crossing her arms over her chest as the slayer fidgets slightly. 

“With the money I have.” Faith winces as she can imagine what the next question is going to be, deciding to head it off at the pass. “Yeah, it’s blood money, B. It came from the Mayor, but what better way to use it than to help in the fight?” 

Buffy snarls her lip as she stares at the dark-haired slayer. “You know how I feel about evil!” 

Tara raises a hand as she looks from one to the other slayer, understanding Buffy’s knee-jerk reaction to the thought of using the money, but also seeing Faith’s point. “Buffy, I know you would be more than happy for Faith to burn the money and never ever have to think about it again, but what good will that do? Wouldn’t it be more like thumbing your nose in evil’s face by using the money that one of their biggest supporters amassed, to fight the people it was to help?” Tara glances at Faith before turning her gaze on Buffy, seeing the conflicting emotions crossing Buffy’s face. “Sweetie…” Tara gently grasps Buffy’s shoulder, looking into confused hazel eyes. “Have you ever used or kept a weapon that a demon had used, Buffy?”

Buffy looks down at the ground and nods her head. “But Tara…”

“I know, sweetie. You feel that it’s wrong and I understand, but you need to think about this. What good would it do to throw the money away?” Tara glances over at Faith looking intently into the brown eyes, seeing something in the depths that she never expected to see, sadness. For a moment, Tara sees into Faith’s soul, sees the anger, the hurt, the sadness and the pain before Faith pulls the shutters down again. Turning back to Buffy, Tara squeezes the slayer’s shoulder again. “Just think about it, sweetie.” 

Buffy sighs quietly, studying Tara for a few minutes. “How do you feel on this matter, Tara?” 

Tara sighs quietly and shrugs her shoulders. “I see both sides, Buffy. But one thing you have to remember… I’ve watched what you’ve gone through over the past few years… are going through.” Tara looks intently into hazel eyes. “Use what’s available to you, anything you’re able to use to help, use it!”

Buffy growls quietly before looking away. “I’ll think about it.” Buffy finally offers a partial compromise.

“I’ll settle for that.” Tara pats Buffy gently before glancing again at Faith before heading towards her apartment.

Faith tucks her hands in her pockets as she slowly follows behind Tara, watching as Buffy comes up beside her to walk with her, both slayers flanking the Wiccan. Faith frowns as they walk more towards the worst part of town, tilting her head to look at Buffy as they continue to walk with Tara.

Buffy feels the other slayer’s eyes on her and slowly raises hers, seeing the questioning look in Faith’s eyes, Buffy just shakes her head, before whispering so only Faith can hear. “Later.”

Faith growls quietly as Tara finally turns up the broken sidewalk of a run down apartment building. Faith’s nose curls up at the sight of the littered stairs, along with fetid smelling air. 

“Tara, I wish…” Buffy starts before Tara cuts her off quickly.

“We’ve been over this before, Buffy.” Tara growls quietly as she makes it up to the second landing, unlocking the door to her small efficiency apartment. 

Faith looks from Buffy to Tara, watching the two women before she eases into the apartment, frowning at the small space, swearing it almost seems smaller than most of the motel rooms she’s stayed in. 

“Would either of you like some water or juice?” Tara offers as she tosses her backpack in the corner.

“Nah, I’m okay.” Faith shakes her head, as she looks at the clean, but sparse apartment. What items that were in it, were obviously hand-me-downs from about ten families ago. 

“I’m fine. I’ll see you tomorrow early afternoon?” Buffy looks at Tara still feeling a slight anger under the surface at the Wiccan’s unwillingness to move back into the house. 

“I’ll be there.” Tara smiles at Buffy, knowing the slayer gets angry every time they have this conversation, also knowing her trying to cut it off at the pass, didn’t stop the anger. “Be careful, sweetie.” Tara hugs Buffy gently and brushes her lips softly over Buffy’s forehead. “Take care of yourself.”

“Like I have a choice with you ready to kick my ass.” Buffy slowly relaxes and smiles back at the Wiccan as Tara steps away after giving her one more squeeze.

Faith watches the interaction between the two women, still not entirely positive that there wasn’t something going on between them. When Tara turns to her and does that damn thing where she seems to be looking in her soul again, Faith unconsciously backs up a step and drops her gaze, not realizing that her thoughts were plain to the Wiccan.

Tara sighs softly as the dark-haired slayer backs away from her even as she breaks off the gaze, having noticed the silent question in the brown eyes about the relationship between her and Buffy. “Be careful out there, Faith.” Tara whispers softly, even as she watches the slayer edge her way to the door. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Faith practically bolts out the door.

“What the hell?” Buffy questions, looking from the empty doorway to Tara. 

“I don’t know why, but for some reason she thinks that you and I are a couple and it’s bothering her.” Tara explains quietly, staring at the empty doorway. 

“Could our lives get any more complicated?” Buffy mutters rhetorically as she waves at Tara before jogging out of the apartment to head after the rogue slayer.

Tara locks the door behind Buffy before turning around and leaning against it as she thinks about the night’s happenings. “Yes, Buffy. I think our lives can get a hell of a lot more complicated.” Tara runs a lightly shaking hand through her hair in the realization that the dark-haired slayer had struck a chord deep inside her. “Right, Tara. Like that woman would ever even think about someone like you, let alone be attracted to you. She’s wild, chance-taking and out to have a good time. One look at her and you know her motto is ‘Live Wild and Free and Die Young’. You’re everything she’s not.” Tara shakes her head before slowly getting ready for bed.

***


	3. Chapter 3

“Faith!” Buffy calls out after the slayer, seeing her getting ready to turn the corner and go out of sight. Jogging after her Buffy looks intently at the closed off face, growling angrily, Buffy gets in Faith’s personal space, surprising the dark-haired slayer. “You have a problem you need to talk about it. Every time that you hold back from saying what you want to say, it’s just going to cause more problems down the road, now what the hell is wrong?”

Faith snarls her lip and backs away from the slayer, before shaking her head. “You ain’t gotta lie to me. I know there’s something between you two!” Faith waves her hand back towards Tara’s apartment. 

“Yeah, there is something between us.” Buffy admits, her eyes serious as she looks at Faith, actually looking at her, surprised when she sees a flash of pain cross the dark eyes before the shutters fall again. Silently wondering to herself if the pain is over her, or Tara. “Faith, there’s a lot of shit that’s happened since you’ve been gone. This is a quick, easy break down and it isn’t something I want to tell you, but I have to. I need you to understand that I’m being deadly serious about doing things right this time.” Buffy gently grasps the slayer’s arm as Faith tries to turn and walk away. “No, Faith. There’s been enough running from everyone.”

Faith stiffens even more, her body like steel as she crosses her arms and stares at the blonde slayer. “Fine, what’cha got to say?”

“Jesus! Why don’t you make this even harder?” Buffy growls angrily as she starts to stride down the street, trying to get control of her anger.

Faith turns and stares after Buffy. Taking a few minutes she realizes that she’s falling back into old habits, shutting down, being stubborn and not willing to listen. Things that she’d worked so hard on while she was in prison. “Fuck!” Faith looks up at the night sky. “Nobody said it was gonna be easy.” Faith finally starts to jog after Buffy. “Listen… I… Let’s talk, okay?” Faith finally whispers.

Buffy swallows hard before slowly nodding her head. Knowing the slayer was apologizing in her own way. “How do you feel about some coffee? Maybe some muffins or bagels or something to go with it?”

“Always up for food.” Faith answers, the two women walking quietly to the nearest open coffee house.

***

Buffy shakes her head as she watches Faith work her way through a big plate of breakfast food. The two women only finding an actual all-night diner open, not realizing it was as late as it was. Sighing quietly, Buffy picks at her own breakfast, before finally deciding to start the conversation. 

“I’m going to give you the Reader’s Digest version, so be warned. You knew I died again?” Buffy starts and when Faith frowns, but nods, Buffy shrugs her shoulders. “Yeah, well, Willow and the group brought me back from the dead roughly four months later. They thought I was in a Hell dimension… they were wrong.” Buffy looks out the window at the night.

Faith frowns heavily, setting her fork down to give her undivided attention to the blonde slayer. “You were in heaven.” Faith states, knowing that there was nowhere else the blonde slayer could have been, not Buffy.

“Yes.” Buffy nods, glancing back at Faith. “I hid it from the group. Needless to say, coming back here was like being dropped into the middle of hell from where I’d been. I couldn’t feel, didn’t care and I was always cold.” Buffy rubs her arms together even thinking about it. “I did something I’m not proud of. I slept… no slept is too good of a word. I fucked Spike, a soulless vampire with a chip in his head that keeps him from hurting humans.” Buffy can’t look at the slayer. She keeps her gaze down on the table. 

Faith swallows and looks at Buffy, seeing the hurt and self-disgust on the blonde slayer’s face. 

“Well, needless to say I did or said something that caused a knee jerk reaction in him and he hit me. The chip didn’t go off, seems that I came back… different. We fought and fucked like wild animals. Fighting was foreplay for us, more often than not I’d come home bruised and bloody from the encounters. I finally went to Tara, begging her to find out if there was something about the spell that was wrong, not telling her what was happening.” Buffy lifts her coffee cup, finishing it and setting it to the end of the table glancing up at the waitress, nodding her head as she catches her eye.

“Was there something wrong?” Faith hoarsely questions, her eyes watching Buffy intently.

“Not really.” Buffy allows a small smile to cross her face in remembrance. “Tara researched the spell for me and came back, telling me I just had a molecular sunburn. Just enough of a slight difference in my make-up from being dead and brought back that Spike’s chip doesn’t think I’m human.” Buffy stops and looks up at the waitress smiling in thanks as she fills her coffee cup.

“Thanks.” Faith slides her cup over and watches as the waitress fills her cup also before heading back behind the counter. 

“Needless to say I broke down, begging her to tell me that I came back wrong, finally admitting to her what was happening between me and Spike. I literally collapsed, burying my face in her lap and crying my eyes out, begging her not to forgive me.” Buffy sighs quietly in remembrance. “She didn’t forgive me, you know why?” Buffy looks up a small smile on her face.

“Why?” Faith questions with a slight shake of her head.

“She said there was nothing to forgive.” Buffy chuckles quietly. “This happened after she and Willow broke up. Ever since then, we get together a couple times a week, just the two of us to talk and hash out whatever problems we have. We’ve become close over the months since then… Like sisters, Faith.” Buffy watches the understanding slowly come across Faith’s face. “Just like where she’s living. After Willow went away to England two months ago, I’ve been trying to get Tara to move back into the house, but she won’t.”

“Why the hell not? That’s a fuckin’ dump and about the worst place in town to live!” Faith growls angrily, her brows pulled down in a heavy frown.

“I know, but it’s the only thing she can afford, and she refuses to move back in because she doesn’t want Willow to think she’s being replaced.” Buffy admits, sighing quietly. “She wants Willow to think that certain things aren’t going to change, just because of what she did, and having her home to come back to is one of the big things Tara refuses to take away from her.”

“She feels to blame for what Red did, don’t she?” Faith looks up from the black depths of her coffee cup she’d been staring into while Buffy talked.

“Yes, she does. She doesn’t want to have Willow feel like she isn’t wanted, but she’s not able to love her like she once did. Tara can never go back to Willow, no matter how much she loves her. And I honestly believe Tara will always love her, but I see a difference in Tara now, that I’m not sure even she sees.” Buffy smiles at the thought of the Wiccan.

“What’s that?” Faith has to question, seeing the smile on Buffy’s face.

“She’s become more independent and stronger since their break-up. She’s finally started to become the woman she should have been, instead of the quiet, unassuming woman she was.” Buffy grins at the slayer. “She never would have been sarcastic or a smart-ass before, Faith. She wouldn’t have said boo to you and probably would have hid behind me before.”

“Yeah, she was kinda… quiet the one and only time we met before.” Faith turns to gaze out at the night, remembering the woman, and her own treatment of her.

“Faith, she doesn’t hold whatever was said against you. Once you apologized and she accepted it, it’s over with as far as she’s concerned. Don’t let it eat at you. Just be forewarned that Tara has gotten to the point that she is becoming very outspoken and protective… that’s not quite right, she’s always been protective of the people she considers family. But she’s become very outspoken and she’ll say anything at the drop of a hat. She isn’t even close to the shy, stuttering Wiccan she used to be. Hell, sometimes it still catches me unawares and surprises the hell out of me. Like tonight with the joking about the sex shop.” Buffy blushes and shakes her head as Faith turns with a small grin on her face and her eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“So, ya’ are finally admitting about the HH factor, huh?” Faith relaxes back against the booth, grinning.

“Yeah, yeah.” Buffy rolls her eyes, blushing darker. “It wasn’t long after that when I had another run in with Spike.” Buffy’s eyes become distant, remembering the attempted rape, the vampire trying to make her come back to him. Shivering uncontrollably at the remembrance of the attempt and Tara having found her in the bathroom, it not having been that long ago that it had happened.

Faith watches as pain, terror and guilt vie for top billing on Buffy’s face. “What happened, B?” Faith questions softly, leaning forward as she becomes serious.

“Spike tried to force me.” Buffy finally admits, her mind still replaying what happened that night. “I was hurt from being slammed into a tombstone earlier that night while on patrol. He came into the house while I was planning on taking a long hot bath to try and help my back. He tried to make me see how much he loved me, wanted to show me…” Buffy shivers uncontrollably again. “I finally was able to kick him away, but not before there were some serious bruises on my legs where he’d tried forcing them apart. Tara had come home with Dawn, thankfully she’d already sent Dawn to bed after she felt the pain waves I was giving off…” Buffy shakes her head sighing heavily.

“She can feel shit like that?” Faith blinks in surprise at Buffy.

“She’s the one that knew you were in my body, Faith. She sees auras, and as she explained to me, when someone that she knows and loves is feeling any kind of emotions strongly within a certain distance, she can feel it. She has a slight empathy thing going on.” Buffy explains, running her hand through her hair. “She helped me take a bath, got me in bed and massaged out the majority of the pain in my back. I fell asleep and when I woke up in the morning she had fixed up a breakfast bake for me to put in the oven with explicit instructions, apologizing that she wasn’t there but that she had something to do.” Buffy shrugs, a small smile playing on her face.

“She go and stake his ass?” Faith questions roughly, the anger in her voice obvious.

“I…” Buffy blinks at the dark haired slayer as she considers the comment. “I haven’t seen him since that night.” Buffy blinks again in realization, wondering if Tara would have done something like that. “Would she have? I never even thought to ask her.” 

“You know her better than I do, would she do somethin’ like that?” Faith leans in looking at Buffy seriously. “Because if she didn’t take his fuckin’ ass out, I will.” Faith growls, the anger obvious in her eyes as they flash.

“Before I would have said no… but now…” Buffy shakes her head in realization that she honestly doesn’t know if Tara would do something like that. “I can’t answer that question, Faith.” Buffy admits quietly, the surprise obvious in her eyes. 

Faith clenches her jaw and she looks out at the night, feeling the uncontrollable anger she always does when she thinks about rape. “You know where he hangs out?” Faith questions looking back at Buffy, watching as the other slayer slowly nods her head. “Let’s see if it looks like he’s even around.” Faith downs the rest of her coffee before digging some bills out of her pocket, tossing them onto the table to pay for their food.

Buffy watches the slayer’s angry movements, before her eyes drop to the table, seeing Faith paid more than enough for the food and tip, but knowing better than to say anything to the dark-haired woman. 

***

Faith scowls angrily as she looks at the vampire’s empty crypt, before dropping down to the bottom area, not feeling any vampires or demons nearby. Not seeing anything that would say the vampire had been there recently, Faith finally climbs back out and walks out of the crypt, stopping beside Buffy. “Ain’t nothin’ down there other than his shit. Don’t look like anyone’s been in there for at least a month. How long since…”

Buffy sighs quietly as she raises her eyes to look at Faith. “Almost a month ago.”

Faith smirks at the thought. “Blondie’s got a set of balls on her, don’t she?”

“He may have just left town.” Buffy offers up the words, but wondering if Spike would have left town, finally deciding no, that he wouldn’t, not without some serious reinforcement to make him go. 

Faith raises an eyebrow in disbelief at the slayer. “Yeah, right.” Faith shakes her head as they start to head back towards Revello Drive. “Ain’t seen no other vamps since the group of ‘em earlier. That becomin’ the norm around here?”

“No. I don’t know why they all seemed to congregate there, though they did come from different areas.” Buffy sighs quietly, wondering if someone is trying to organize the vampires again. 

“Yeah, well, if they were working for someone, they probably weren’t countin’ on the fact that there’re two slayers in town, now.” Faith grins at the thought. “We probably put a little spin on their plans by taking out those idiots.”

“I hope so. When Tara comes over to the house tomorrow, I’ll see if she can’t do up the demon locator spell and see if there’s anything going on.” Buffy runs a hand through her hair as she climbs the steps to the house. 

“You gonna ask her about the vamp?” Faith questions, curious as to what the blonde slayer is going to say.

“I… I don’t know.” Buffy shrugs, her eyes shadowed. “I don’t know if it’s better not knowing.” Shaking off the thoughts, Buffy nods her head towards the house. “You want to come in?”

Faith shakes her head. “Nah. I think I’ll head back home. I’ve got some thinkin’ to do.” Faith admits, her mind running through the events of the night, along with hitting on things from her past. “See ya’ tomorrow.” Faith mumbles before spinning around and striding off.

Buffy stares after the dark haired slayer for a few minutes before letting herself into the empty house. Silently, Buffy wonders what the future holds for their group.

***

Faith tucks her hands in her pockets as she walks around Sunnydale, allowing her senses to stretch to their maximum to see if there’re any demons lurking about. She starts thinking heavily about everything that happened since she was pardoned from prison. Thoughts of how Buffy was willing to give her another chance, knowing that if she fucks it up this time, there won’t be any saving her from the Council.

Faith looks up, surprised to find she’s on the block that Tara lives. Looking up at the dark apartment building, she silently wonders about the blonde Wiccan. “What makes you tick, Blondie?” Faith questions the quiet night. “And why the hell do I wanna know?” Faith whispers, dropping her head before striding towards her apartment, not even realizing that the person she was would have went to the Bronze looking for a quick, nameless fuck. Whereas now she’s just looking to get home shower and possibly find something to watch on the television.

***

Faith shifts the bag to her left hand before knocking on the door, looking down at the porch as she waits for someone to open the door.

Dawn opens the door, smirking at the dark-haired slayer, Buffy having filled her in on throwing the slayer for a bit of a loop the day before. “Are you just going to stand there?” Dawn questions, stepping back to allow the slayer in.

“GET OUT OF HERE, YOU DAMN SLAYER!” Tara yells, chasing a laughing Buffy from the kitchen, a spoon stuck out of the slayer’s grinning mouth. “Damn slayer. Put up a ward around this room to keep you out of here.” Tara bitches as she spins around and heads back into the kitchen.

“You got some! Where’s mine?” Dawn frowns at Buffy, seeing the spoon in Buffy’s mouth with nothing in either hand. 

Pulling the spoon out of her mouth and licking it clean, Buffy shrugs and grins. “I didn’t have time to scoop any out, as soon as I dipped the spoon in she came after me.”

“Shoot!” Dawn gripes, half debating on whether or not to try her luck in the kitchen. 

Buffy smirks at her sister, seeing the look. “I didn’t have much luck with slayer speed, but you’re more than welcome to try.” 

Dawn groans before stomping up the stairs. “I guess I’m going to have to wait until after dinner.”

“YOU BETTER BE GOING TO FINISH YOUR REPORT!” Tara yells from the kitchen.

“YES, MOM!” Dawn gripes as she makes it to the top of the stairs before turning out of sight. 

Faith stares from one person to the next, not knowing what to think. 

“Welcome to the nut house.” Buffy smirks, before edging slowly towards the kitchen. “I need to get the load out of the dryer and switch the load from the washer to the dryer.” 

“You come anywhere near the cobbler, I’m going to freeze you until dinner time.” Tara threatens, her eyes narrowed on Buffy, watching as Buffy nods her head and eases towards the door leading to the basement, staying as far away from Tara as possible. Tara smirks after the slayer is out of sight, before she raises a questioning eyebrow at the dark-haired slayer. “Same goes for you.” Tara warns before turning back to the two large roasters she has on the stove.

Faith’s lips twitch up in a slight smile at the warning coming from the blonde, before she sets down the bag on the counter furthest away from Tara. Tilting her head, she watches the Wiccan place what must be equal to twenty pounds of potatoes around two huge roasts in the two large pans. 

“Can you get the big bag of baby carrots out of the fridge for me?” Tara questions as she works on maneuvering the potatoes so they’ll all fit, leaving room for the carrots, having already chopped up celery and quartered a couple onions to place around the roasts she’d pre-seasoned. 

Buffy trots up the stairs, and grins before opening her eyes wide as Tara turns to glare at her. “I’m just gonna…” Buffy waves towards the living room before running out of the kitchen.

Faith chuckles at the slayer before she opens the refrigerator door, blinking at the huge two and-a-half pound bag of small carrots. “Want me to rinse them off?”

“If you don’t mind, thanks.” Tara grins over her shoulder as she watches Faith shut the refrigerator door before she moves over to the sink. “Buffy said you’re not real particular when it comes to food, so I hope you like beef roast with potatoes, carrots plus celery and onion to help flavor it. I also have two, two pound loaves of bread baking in the bread machines, which will be done in…” Tara glances over at the machines. “Another thirty minutes, so I can get two more loaves put in. I have fixings for a large salad, along with the cobbler for dessert.”

“Sounds good.” Faith grunts out quietly as she finishes rinsing the carrots. “Want me to dry ‘em?”

“No need.” Tara turns and smiles at the slayer, grabbing a handful of carrots, dumping them around the roast, before turning around, shifting out of the way as Faith brings over her hands filled with carrots, smiling as Faith places them around the other roast. Turning to the sink, Tara picks up the last escapee carrots. Leaning around the dark-haired slayer, Tara tosses them into the pots. “Would you mind covering those and putting them in the oven for me?” Tara questions as she wipes off her hands, smirking as she grabs a spoon out of the drawer and scoops up a bite of the peach cobbler. 

Leaning against the counter behind the slayer, Tara holds the spoon out, chuckling as Faith finishes putting the two roasts in the stove, turning around to look at her questioningly. “Only fair.” Tara shrugs, offering the spoon to the slayer, surprised when Faith leans forward, wrapping her lips around it instead of taking it from her hand. Swallowing hard as Faith groans low and deep as she slowly savors the cobbler. As the slayer’s pink tongue darts out to gather a bit of escaped cobbler off her bottom lip, Tara whimpers quietly and quickly turns away, missing the curious look coming from the dark-haired slayer. 

Faith runs her tongue back over her lips again, gathering all the flavor of the sweet, fruity concoction that she can. “That’s good, Blondie. Real good.” Faith’s lips curl up in a half smile as she eases by the Wiccan, stopping directly behind her. “But I ain’t gonna chance you turning me into something, or freezing me, so I’ll stay away until after dinner.”

Tara chuckles quietly as she washes her hands. “Might be best for you.” Tara bites her lip as she feels the heat literally pouring off the slayer. Knowing from her time around Buffy, that slayers seem to be warmer than normal people, but realizing Faith’s heat seems even hotter than Buffy.

“I’m gonna head into the living room. You comin’?” Faith inhales deeply, closing her eyes for a few seconds before finally shifting away from the Wiccan, a small smirk on her face. 

“In a few.” Tara whispers, clenching her teeth as the slayer’s phrasing sends her mind spinning in a completely different direction. 

“’Kay.” Faith grabs the bag before heading towards the living room, leaving Tara in the kitchen by herself.

“Sweet, Goddess.” Tara clenches the sink tightly, her body clenching almost as tightly as her hands. Standing there as she tries to get control of her body’s reaction, never having been that easily affected by another person in her entire life. Fighting the urge to literally jump the slayer, almost as if she’s a sex-crazed druggy needing her fix, and Faith’s her supplier. Moaning quietly as a flash of full lips and a pink tongue comes flitting through her brain Tara tries her damnedest to get visions of the dark-haired slayer out of her mind.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Faith allows a smile to cross her face at the group of people harassing each other as they quickly fill their plates, the platters of food making their rounds around the table. Placing a large slice of roast on her plate along with a pile of potatoes and carrots, Faith offers the platter to Tara, watching as the woman places a small piece of roast along with a couple of the small new potatoes and carrots on her plate beside the slice of bread already buttered. Shaking her head as she realizes Buffy’s trying to hand her the large bowl of salad, Faith smiles apologetically at the slayer, dropping her eyes at the curious look in the hazel eyes. Quickly filling the large bowl at the top of her plate, Faith scoops up what’s left, automatically filling Tara’s bowl.

“Thank you, Faith.” Tara smiles before reaching over for the salad dressing. “Any particular dressing you like?” Tara questions as she pours some country French on her salad. 

“Ain’t real particular.” Faith shrugs, accepting the bottle of French dressing from Tara, pouring a good amount on her salad.

“Like some salad with your dressing?” Tara smirks at the slayer, her eyes twinkling. 

Faith shrugs and grins as she starts digging into her meal. Looking across the table at Xander and Anya having been surprised at the couple, having learned that they were engaged and planning their wedding. And as Buffy had warned, Anya had explained in no uncertain terms that Xander was hers and that Faith had her chance. Faith had nodded and just whispered she understood, no problem. When Anya had nodded her head and continued on like that was the end of it, Faith had just shaken her head in surprise. Glancing to her left and watching as Buffy quickly demolishes the meat on her plate before starting in on her potatoes and carrots, Faith sighs quietly. 

“You should open up a restaurant.” Anya looks pointedly at the Wiccan. “You’re a wonderful cook and we could come visit you for free meals.” 

Xander groans quietly. “Anya, you don’t give her free magic supplies, why do you think she would give you free food?” 

“I have to pay for the magic supplies.” Anya blinks at her fiancée. 

“And she has to pay for the food.” Xander waves his hand towards Tara. “It just doesn’t appear from nowhere, she has to get suppliers and deliveries just like you do. It would be a business in its own right.”

“And more trouble than it’s worth.” Tara shakes her head, smirking. “There is no way I’d want to open up a restaurant, run it and have to cook on top of it.” 

“But it would make sense. A dinner plate like I’m eating here, you could charge $15 for! You would only have a couple dollars invested in it with food.” Anya looks at her plate.

“Anya, that isn’t all there is. There’s insurance, supplies, dishes, paying people to serve the food, rent, electricity, food costs, inspections and a million other things.” Tara explains, shaking her head. “I don’t mind cooking as a matter of fact I enjoy it. But for my friends and family not everybody off the street.”

Anya pouts at the thought of the money to be made slowly disappears with everything Tara says. “I just thought it would be a good thing to make money.”

“That’s okay, Anya.” Tara chuckles quietly as she works on eating her dinner, glancing over at Dawn. “Finish your report, young woman?”

“Yes, mom.” Dawn rolls her eyes at Tara. “And I even started reading the book she’s making our next assignment.”

“Good.” Tara nods and smiles at the teen. “How’s the after school job?” 

Dawn pouts. “I have roughly another month to work to finish paying for the stuff I took. Then I’ll be working at The Gap to pay off what I owe them.”

Buffy snorts quietly. When Dawn throws a narrow-eyed gaze at her, Buffy shrugs. “If you hadn’t stolen the stuff, you wouldn’t have to work it off.”

“I know.” Dawn frowns, poking at her food. 

Faith frowns as she looks from Buffy to the teenager, understanding that Dawn had obviously stolen items and was working off what she’d stolen, but wondering when it had happened. 

“Just think. You are learning a valuable lesson.” Anya looks at the teen. “You have already paid off your debt to the store, and when you finish with the job you are at now and The Gap, you only have the Leather Store to work at.” 

Dawn sighs heavily. “And I’ll be working all summer long at the Leather Store.”

“Be thankful that you’re sixteen and will be able to knock it out over the summer. If not, you’d be working for a year to make up for the stolen jackets.” Tara points out with a raised eyebrow. “And if we hadn’t been able to talk some of the other stores into taking back the items you would be working a lot more than you are.”

“I know.” Dawn nods her head quickly. “Thank you for talking to them.” Dawn looks up at Tara, her eyes serious. 

“You’re welcome. Now, eat.” Tara points at the teen’s plate with her fork, winking and grinning crookedly at Dawn before she works on her own dinner.

Faith silently listens to the group as they talk and pick on each other, slowly relaxing, smiling at some of the comments, chuckling at others, realizing that this group is a family, a family willing to let her join them. Not willing, but actually wanting her to join them. As Tara and Buffy snark back and forth at each other about some demon that Tara had helped locate for her, Faith sits back letting the atmosphere sink in, realizing that she could get used to this.

Tara throws a sideways glance at Faith, seeing the small smile playing about the slayer’s lips even as she notices that the woman has slowly relaxed over the course of the long dinner as they all talked and ribbed each other as they ate. Even though the slayer didn’t say much, just short answers to any questions that were directed at her. Silently Tara hopes that eventually the slayer will open up, though her relaxing is definitely a step in the right direction. 

“Cobbler time?” Buffy questions hopefully, looking at the decimated platters and bowls of food.

Tara chuckles and shakes her head. “With or without ice cream?”

“With.” Xander answers quickly, followed by the rest of the group heartily agreeing. 

Chuckling Tara starts to gather up the dirty plates, looking in surprise as Faith stands and helps by getting the platters and silverware. 

Buffy starts to stand and help when she notices Faith standing to grab up the empty platters and silverware as Tara gathers the plates. Sitting back in the chair, she purses her lips watching the two women. Sighing as she notices the spark in Tara’s eyes that had been missing for quite a few months. 

***

“Thank you, Faith.” Tara smiles at the slayer as she places the dirty dishes in the sink to rinse and place what she can in the dishwasher later, then hand wash the others that don’t fit. 

“No biggie.” Faith shrugs, setting down the dirty dishes by the sink, before reaching around Tara to grab down bowls to put the cobbler in, unconsciously brushing against the Wiccan’s back. Faith inhales sharply at the feeling of her breasts brushing against Tara’s back, pressing in a little harder under the pretense of reaching the bowls. “Sorry.” Faith’s deep voice whispers in Tara’s ear as she eases back from the Wiccan with the bowls in her hand. 

Tara whimpers lowly at the caress of hot breath across her ear and the husky, rough voice whispering in her ear, causing a shot of desire to shoot straight to her clit, making it throb with want. Dropping her chin down onto her chest, Tara holds onto the counter as she tries to gain control of the desire in her body.

Faith inhales deeply, her eyes closing at the aroma of Tara’s arousal. At once surprised and heartened at the realization that she is able to turn the Wiccan on without even trying. Slowly backing away from the Wiccan as she realizes she’s probably as turned on as Tara is, her mind confused at the realization. “Ummm… how much cobbler in each bowl?” Faith questions hoarsely after a few minutes. 

“Dish a small amount for me, Dawn and Anya and a good sized portion for you, Buffy and Xander.” Tara answers, her voice deep, the desire coloring it. “I’ll get the ice cream.” Tara runs a shaky hand over her forehead, trying to figure out why the slayer affects her on such a deep level. Taking a deep breath, she moves to the freezer, pulling out the gallon of vanilla ice cream, setting it on the island before turning to grab an ice cream scoop out of the drawer. 

“Should I nuke the cobbler?” Faith questions softly, looking up to capture dark blue eyes with hers, gently biting her bottom lip at the desire showing in the blue depths.

“Please.” Tara’s eyes drop down to white teeth nibbling on a full, bow shaped bottom lip. “Goddess.” Tara shakes her head and turns around, deciding to start loading the dishwasher. 

“Hey, what’s taking so long?” Buffy questions as she leans against the wall having been watching the interaction between the two women. Surprised at Faith’s maneuvering, but almost shocked at the way Tara’s reacting to the dark-haired slayer. Never having thought in her wildest dreams Tara would be attracted to the woman. But with what happened the previous night and what she’s seen and heard so far today, the attraction is obvious, from both sides.

“Sorry, kinda got sidetracked.” Faith blinks before tearing her gaze away from Tara grabbing two of the bowls, placing them in the microwave. 

“Could you put the ice cream on the cobbler after they heat up, sweetie? I’m going to go ahead and load the dishwasher and start it.” Tara grins crookedly over her shoulder at the blonde slayer.

Buffy nods her head, seeing the slightly off-centered look on Tara’s face before the Wiccan turns back to the dishes. Closing the distance to the ice cream, Buffy pulls the lid off and grabs the ice cream scoop. Looking over at Faith as she places two bowls in front of her, Buffy captures the brown orbs with hers. Seeing the low flame of desire flaring before Faith turns her gaze away grabbing two more bowls to throw in the microwave. Sighing quietly, Buffy mentally mumbles. ‘Yeah, can our lives get any more complicated?’ Scooping ice cream into the two bowls of cobbler, Buffy carries the two smaller containers into the dining room, placing one in front of Dawn and the other in front of Anya. Turning as Faith carries in two of the larger sections, placing one in front of Xander while she places the other one in Buffy’s spot. 

“I’ll get the last two.” Faith offers softly, turning back to the kitchen without making eye contact. ‘Stupid, Faith. She saw how you’re reacting to Blondie, she ain’t gonna let you anywhere near the woman she considers a sister. Not fuck ‘em and leave ‘em, Faith.’ Faith growls internally as she walks back into the kitchen, placing the last two bowls of cobbler in the microwave, turning to look at the blonde as she finishes placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, watching her fill the reservoirs with the detergent before closing the door and starting the machine. As the microwave dings, Faith sighs quietly. ‘Don’t want to just fuck her… I want more.’ Faith admits to herself, knowing that her feelings are becoming involved in a big way with the woman. Never having felt anything like what she’s feeling for the blonde Wiccan, and if she’s honest with herself, feeling for the first time something besides anger or just the itch that needs to be scratched. 

Finally pulling the cobblers out, Faith looks up at Tara. “How much ice-cream ya’ want?”

“A single scoop will be fine, thanks.” Tara smiles at the slayer, feeling a little more centered and in control of her emotions. 

Faith nods and scoops out the ice cream placing it on Tara’s cobbler before scooping out two large scoops for her, looking down into the container. Shrugging her shoulders, Faith scoops out the rest adding some to Tara’s and the rest to hers before placing the empty ice cream container in the trash.

Tara chuckles and grabs the bowls as Faith grabs the spoons to head out to the dining room to eat dessert.

***

“Be good, Dawn. We’ll be back after patrol. I’m hoping we won’t be late.” Buffy gently squeezes Tara’s arm as she and Faith finish tucking away their weapons, and the new cell phones that Faith had picked up before showing up there that day. 

“I’ll be here. Be careful.” Tara smiles at Buffy, patting her gently on the back as her eyes travel over to the dark-haired slayer. “That goes for you, too, Faith.”

Faith blushes lightly and nods her head. “I’ll be careful.” 

Buffy raises an eyebrow at the slayer before following her out of the house on patrol. 

“I think she likes you.” Dawn blinks in surprise at the closed door, before turning towards Tara. 

“Excuse me?” Tara’s eyes open wide at Dawn’s comment, praying she didn’t hear the teen right.

“Faith. I think she likes you.” Dawn nods her head towards the door, a smile crossing her face. “I’ve never seen her blush before and she was trying to be close to you all day today.” Dawn shrugs and smirks. “She hasn’t ever acted that way with anyone that I know of.” 

“I think you’re imagining things, Dawn.” Tara murmurs, her heart picking up speed at the teenager’s words.

“Uh, huh. Just like you weren’t watching her intently whenever you could sneak a glance her way.” Dawn raises an eyebrow, and chuckles as Tara blushes darkly. “Busted!” Dawn smirks before walking over to the television to throw a movie in to sit down and let Tara stew.

“Goddess, is it that obvious?” Tara whispers softly, running a shaky hand over her forehead. “And why does Dawn not seem to care, she was mine and Willow’s biggest fan, I thought she wanted us to get back together.” Tara continues talking softly to herself as she heads into the kitchen to grab drinks for the two of them, silently wondering if the teen would mind if she dated someone else.

***

Buffy strides beside the dark-haired slayer as they patrol around Sunnydale, the two women having been making conversation for the last half hour about inconsequential things before they had fallen into a comfortable silence. Silently, Buffy tries to think of how to bring up Tara to Faith.

“Does Blondie always cook Sunday dinner?” Faith unknowingly gives Buffy the opening she was looking for.

“Every Sunday. She also comes over a couple times a week to make sure we have homemade meals, along with stuff she fixes for us to put in the crock pot or oven on the nights she doesn’t.” Buffy explains quietly. “We all usually chip in for Sunday dinners.”

“I’ll pay for next week.” Faith offers quietly, thinking about the blonde. 

Buffy places a hand on the slayer’s arm, stopping Faith and turning her to face her. “I have one thing and one thing only to say to you, Faith. Don’t hurt her. If all she is, is a fuck, steer clear.”

Faith blinks in surprise at Buffy. Seeing the warning in the hazel eyes, but also seeing something else, caring. “I…” Faith shakes her head and looks away for a few minutes. “She ain’t just a fuck… I don’t know what’s happenin’ but she ain’t a fuck.” Faith admits, not aware of the scared tone in her voice.

Buffy looks into the worried brown eyes, slowly nodding her head. “That’s all I can ask. I saw something in her eyes tonight that’s been missing for close to six months, and you’re the one that’s put it there. I’m not naïve enough to think that something can’t go wrong, but I don’t want her to end up as a notch in your bedpost. Willow did enough of a mind-fuck on her. I’d rather not have her completely decimated this time around.” 

“I won’t knowingly hurt her, B.” Faith shoves her hands in her pockets and scuffs her feet on the concrete. “But why would someone like her be interested in me? I mean… she’s everythin’ good while I’m… Hell, I’m about as fucked up as a person can get.” Faith looks up, her eyes slightly glassy with the tears wanting to let go. 

“I can’t answer that, Faith. That’s something you’ll have to discuss with Tara. But Tara doesn’t judge, she goes by her own personal experience with a person. And if she opens herself to you, it means she loves you. She isn’t the type for one night stands.” Buffy explains looking at Faith.

“I know that, B.” Faith stares at her in disbelief. “She’s the kind ya’ take home to meet the family. I’m the kind you hide from your parents.” Faith sighs at the likelihood of something happening between the two of them. “Let’s drop it.” Faith growls as she turns and starts striding down the street. 

“That’s one of the problems we need to correct.” Buffy grabs Faith, turning her around to face her. “The running off, the ignoring it and hoping it goes away. It isn’t going to go away, Faith. You need to open up, talk. Start off with little things, work up to the bigger ones, but don’t fucking shut yourself off from the rest of us. Bottling shit up is a surefire way to do something you’ll regret. God knows I know that on a personal level!”

Faith clenches her hands tightly as she stares over Buffy’s left shoulder, frowning heavily. “Tell me somethin’. Does she have any kinda idea what a fuckin’ slut I was when I was here before?” 

Buffy sighs quietly. “Faith, she’s heard us talking about you. I’m sure Willow went into more details with her than anything the rest of us have said. But I already told you, she won’t hold your past against you, Faith. She’s not the kind of person to judge someone. She takes them on her own personal experiences.”

“But… if I tell her…” Faith trails off, her brows furrowing as her eyes slide to Buffy, unaware of the amount of emotion she’s showing to the other slayer.

Buffy blinks in surprise at the pain filled, scared and worried look in Faith’s eyes, never having remembered seeing either look in the slayer’s eyes before. “What’s got you so worried, Faith? Is it the fact that she can possibly care for you, or you think she won’t care for you?”

Faith looks away, frowning even heavier as she thinks on the blonde slayer’s words. “I honestly don’t know.” Faith admits after a few minutes. 

Buffy sighs and shakes her head at the slayer. “Talk with her, Faith. She’s one of the most understanding people in the world. She won’t judge you, and she’ll actually listen to you. She’s had some experiences in her past that might make her more understanding and knowledgeable in a personal way.” Buffy offers quietly, Tara having finally told her quite a bit about her past during their coffee dates. 

Faith jerks her eyes back towards Buffy at those words, staring intently into hazel eyes. “More than the shit Red put her through?” Faith growls, her eyes narrowing with anger.

Buffy nods her head. “I can’t talk about it, Faith. It isn’t my place.”

“Like living on the Hellmouth ain’t bad enough, it’s a fuckin’ magnet for people with fucked up lives.” Faith sighs as she shakes her head. “Let’s see if there’s anything for us to kill.” Faith runs a hand roughly through her hair, before slowly heading down the sidewalk, Buffy at her side as they quietly search out the denizens of the night.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Tara watches the television, not really seeing the movie as she thinks about the dark-haired slayer, the amount of pain and anger coming from the woman almost unbelievable. But not so much the amount has her worried, but the depth of the pain far outweighs the anger. Tara silently wonders what the slayer went through in her life to have that much pain. Knowing if she can help the slayer relieve the pain, the anger would disappear with it, having been caused by the pain and her own natural defenses against being hurt again. 

Dawn glances over at Tara for probably the hundredth time that night, having changed out and put in the third movie, knowing the Wiccan hasn’t seen any of the previous two. “Tara?” Dawn questions softly, only getting a quiet ‘hmmm’ from Tara. Rolling her eyes, Dawn questions a lot louder. “Tara!”

Tara blinks and looks at Dawn. “I’m sorry, Dawnie, did you say something?” 

Dawn raises an eyebrow at Tara. “How well do you know Faith?” 

Tara shrugs and glances over at the television, frowning as she sees the start of a new movie, wondering what happened to the other. “I don’t know her, Dawn. I just know what everyone has said about her, and what I see when I look in her eyes.” 

“You mean more of what Willow’s said about her, right?” Dawn looks seriously at Tara. When Tara slowly nods her head, Dawn sighs loudly. “Tara, Willow never liked Faith. She was always jealous of the relationship Faith and Buffy had.”

“Relationship?” Tara blinks at the youngest Summers, wondering if maybe there was more between the two slayers than she thought there was. Though knowing in her heart Buffy isn’t gay, but that doesn’t mean that there might not have been something between the two women. Willow definitely believed there was.

“Them both being slayers. There’s some kind of bond there.” Dawn explains quietly. “They can feel each other, kind of like how they feel vampires but a different tingle, according to what Buffy once told me. I believe it’s because they’re both being slayers they understand each other on a deeper level, both of them the only ones that know what it’s like. Kind of a ‘slayer’s only club’.” Dawn tries to explain. “I think Willow always was jealous of that, and it was something she never could compete with. Just the way Willow would go on about Faith being a slut, and how bad she was for Buffy.”

Tara runs a hand over the cushions of the couch as she thinks about what Dawn’s saying. “I’ve heard some of what Willow’s said about Faith. And I believe you left out a few of her more descriptive words.” Tara glances up, a slight smile on her face as Dawn grins at her. “Dawn, I’m not judging Faith. I’m going to judge her from what I know and what I see. And honestly, I see someone that needs someone in their life. Someone that can break through that tough outer shell to dig down through the pain and anger that’s built up over the years to possibly help her.”

“Are you going to try?” Dawn leans forward from the chair, looking intently at Tara. 

“I… I don’t know, Dawn. I’ll be there for her if she needs me, but I can’t force her to open up to me. If you try to force someone to do something they don’t want to, they’ll just end up hating and despising you.” Tara nibbles on her bottom lip as she looks at the teen. “You can make suggestions and argue, beg and plead, but it’s up to that individual to talk and do what needs to be done.”

“Kind of like Willow.” Dawn whispers, her eyes thoughtful. 

“I tried to talk with her, argue and beg. Then I did something I’m not very happy with myself about.” Tara looks down, the pain obvious in her eyes. “I tried to make her choose between me and the magic. I never should have tried to force her hand that way.”

“But, Tara! Look at what she did to you. You were trying to help her, but you needed to also protect yourself. You didn’t have any choice, if you had stayed with her…” Dawn shakes her head, looking worriedly at the Wiccan.

“She would have depended on me to make everything right, instead of trying to fix it herself. I’m just praying that she’s listening to what the Coven has to say and is learning to respect the magic, along with learning control.” Tara runs a finger over her forehead as she thinks about her ex-lover. 

“I think she finally understood that you two were through when she left, Tara.” Dawn offers softly, silently trying to give her consent to whatever the Wiccan wants to do.

Tara glances up at the teen, seeing the acceptance in Dawn’s eyes. “You wouldn’t mind…”

Dawn shakes her head. “I just want you to be happy. But I will be having a discussion with Faith. I don’t care if she’s a slayer or not, but if she hurts you, I’ll SOOOO kick her ass.” Dawn growls quietly, her brows furrowing and an angry glint in her eye, making her look more like Buffy. 

Tara raises an eyebrow in surprise at Dawn’s words, knowing the young woman cares about her, but the willingness and obvious seriousness of the young woman to defend her against a woman that could literally break her in two is extremely surprising. “I don’t think it’ll come to that, Dawn. And there’s a chance in any relationship to be hurt. If you aren’t willing to risk your heart, whether it be in friendship, or in a more… or different relationship, why bother living?”

“I guess you have a point.” Dawn thinks on the Wiccan’s words for a few minutes. “Still doesn’t mean I won’t be talking to her.” Dawn warns, though there is more of a twinkle of merriment in her eyes this time.

Tara shakes her head, laughing quietly. “I believe between you and Buffy, you both will be scaring off any potential girlfriends.”

Dawn shrugs and smirks. “Then only the serious ones will stick around and be willing to risk the wrath of the Summers’ women. I can live with that.”

“Great. I can kiss any kind of love life goodbye.” Tara moans jokingly as she falls back on the couch, grinning as Dawn busts out laughing.

“You’re not allowed to have a love life. Gross, disgusting… uggghhh.” Dawn shivers while laughing at the Wiccan. “It’s like thinking about your parents that way… soooo wrong.” Dawn winks at Tara. “I’m going to fix some popcorn. Are you actually going to watch this movie, or space out like you did on the other two?”

“The other two?” Tara blinks in surprise as she looks up at the clock and moans quietly. “I was comatose for over four hours? Goddess, shoot me now.” Tara throws her arm over her eyes as Dawn laughs hysterically as she leaves the room with a parting shot.

“More like Faith obsessed. Get used to hearing the words ‘wicked’ and ‘five by five’ a lot!” Dawn giggles uncontrollably as she heads into the kitchen.

“Brat.” Tara moans quietly in realization that she had been thinking about the slayer non-stop for the last four hours. “What am I getting myself into? And like I have a choice in the matter.” Tara murmurs quietly to herself as she feels her heartbeat pick up at the thought of the brown-eyed, dark-haired slayer, and the feel of her body pressing against her back starting some very deep, emotional and physical feelings to stir.

***

Tara stands up quickly after hearing the two slayers come into the house arguing.

“Damn it, B! I said I’m alright. It’s just a little scratch.” Faith growls angrily at the blonde haired slayer.

“That’s why the side of your shirt is soaked with blood and you’re protecting your side. Get your ass up to the bathroom and strip!” Buffy growls right back at the other slayer. 

“What happened?” Tara looks from one slayer to the other, staying on Faith as she looks at the tank top sticking to Faith’s side, seeing the sliced shirt, along with the cut just below her ribs before Faith shifts her arm to hide it. “Get your ass upstairs.”

Buffy snickers. “Uh, oh. Gone and done it now. Wiccan’s gonna be on your ass and she’s worse than a pit bull.” 

Tara turns a narrowed gaze on Buffy. “Are you hurt?”

“No, ma’am.” Buffy raises her hands stepping back from Tara. “Just a few bumps and bruises, nothing that won’t be healed by morning. We ran into quite a few vampires and a couple nasty demons on the way home that seemed to like Faith.” Buffy points at the slayer who’s bitching, but on her way up the stairs. 

“Fine. There’re sandwiches in the refrigerator, save some for Faith.” Tara warns Buffy. “Dawn went to bed right before midnight. She mentioned that you were letting her stay up later during school nights, since she’s doing better?” Tara makes it more of a question than a statement, double-checking the teen. Though the teen hadn’t ever really lied to her, with her past problems, it seemed prudent to double-check.

“Yeah. I gave her permission to stay up ‘til midnight, as long as she isn’t grumpy in the morning, gets up on her own and keeps her grades up.” Buffy explains quickly. 

“Good. Is one of the first aid kits still up in the hall closet?” Tara questions as she starts up the stairs.

“Top shelf.” Buffy calls out after Tara, chuckling quietly as she heads into the kitchen to grab a late night snack and something to drink.

***

Tara steps into the open bathroom door, frowning at the sight of Faith with her shirt still on and shifting from foot to foot. “What’s wrong?”

Faith looks down at the floor. “It’s gonna need stitches.” Faith whispers, knowing that the wound was deeper than she’d led Buffy to believe.

“Then you need to take your top off and let me clean it, unless you would rather we get you to the hospital? I can call a cab.” Tara offers taking a step back towards the bathroom door. 

“No! No hospital.” Faith jerks her eyes up and shakes her head. “I didn’t know if you could do it or if you wanted to get B.” Faith waves towards the doorway.

“I’ve had to stitch Buffy up a few times, and I’m handy with a needle and thread.” Tara smiles softly at the dark-haired slayer. “Sit down on the stool, Faith.” Tara orders gently, pointing to the little stool sitting in front of the vanity. Running hot water in the sink, Tara pulls up the stopper and pours some rubbing alcohol in it before stopping the water and grabbing a clean washcloth. “Is your shirt stuck to the wound?”

“I don’t think so.” Faith starts to reach down to yank the tank top off when her hands are stopped by Tara grasping them tightly.

“Don’t you dare!” Tara shakes her head, knowing what the slayer was going to do. “Let me see if it’s sticking.” Tara kneels down beside the wounded slayer, gently pushing up on the tank top until it reached close to the wound, seeing it trying to stick, Tara releases it. “Leave it alone.” Tara warns quietly before standing and grabbing the washcloth. Kneeling back down beside the slayer, she presses the wet cloth to the wound and shirt. “How did this happen?”

Faith shrugs, looking down into worried blue eyes. Seeing the blue eyes turn almost to the color of steel when she shrugs, Faith sighs. “The two demons we fought, one of ‘em had a knife. It ain’t bad enough these bastards are big, strong and fast, but they gotta bring in weapons. I shifted right when I shoulda’ shifted back, and he got me.”

Tara nods as she sees the truth in the brown eyes. “Is it just a cut, or did he actually stab you, Faith?”

“Just a cut.” Faith answers after a few moments, looking into calm blue eyes. 

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Tara drops her gaze to look over the slayer more intently, having been more worried about her side and looking into her eyes, that she didn’t notice the slight bruising on her jaw, or the split lip. 

“A few bangs and bruises, nothin’ major.” Faith quirks her lips as she watches the Wiccan take an inventory of her wounds. 

“You shouldn’t get the stitches wet, but if you’re anything like Buffy, you’ll want to take a shower after I fix you up. Just try to keep this side away from the spray and if you wash over it, be gentle, okay?” Tara pulls the washcloth away and gently pulls up the tank top, sighing in relief as it’s now loosened from the slayer’s wound.

“Yes, mom.” Faith smirks at the woman.

Tara raises her eyes to look intently into the slayer’s brown orbs. “I’m not your mother.” Tara mutters quietly, standing to gently ease the tank top over the slayer’s head, wincing as Faith inhales deeply at the pull on her side. Turning, Tara tosses the top into the trash, trying not to stare at the firm, round breasts she’d uncovered. Rinsing the washrag out in the water again, Tara continues softly. “Definitely feeling things a family member should never feel.” 

Faith blinks in surprise at the woman, wondering if Tara even knew that she said that comment out loud, or if she forgot about slayer hearing. 

“Let me get this area cleaned and see what I need to do.” Tara gently washes the blood away from the slayer’s side, wincing at the deep slice. Grabbing antiseptic out of the first aid kit, Tara cleans it thoroughly before placing a pressure bandage against it. “Can you tuck your arm against the bandage until I’m ready to sew it shut?”

“Yeah.” Faith lowers her arm, pressing the elbow against her side, watching Tara. 

“I guess you know this is going to hurt.” Tara looks up, a small grin on her face.

“Given.” Faith nods, an answering grin on her face. 

“Want something to bite down on?” Tara offers pointing to a hand towel she had grabbed. 

“Nah. I’ll be ‘kay.” Faith watches as Tara quirks an eyebrow but silently acquiesces. 

“Lift your arm, sweetie.” Tara gently eases the bandage away, wiping the wound free of the blood once again, before pinching the skin together. “Here we go.” Tara warns softly before wincing as she pierces the slayer’s skin, quickly and neatly placing a running stitch, tying it off gently as she finishes, Tara grabs the small scissors and cuts the thread, looking up at Faith for a moment. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Faith slowly releases the breath she’d been holding.

Tara grabs a bandage and tape out of the kit, covering the wound and taping it down gently. “I’ll see if I can find something you can wear.” Tara offers as she gathers together the used items, tossing them in the trash before closing up the kit and heading out of the bathroom.

“Thanks, Tare.” Faith calls after the blonde Wiccan, smiling at the thanks she hears back. Faith decides to wait on the shower, just washing her upper body in the sink.

***

Buffy glances up from where she’s eating a third sandwich, watching as Tara raises an eyebrow at her. “This is the last one. I left half for the other piggy.”

“Good. I’m going downstairs to grab one of my shirts for Faith to wear. Her tank top is pretty much ruined.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer as she trots down the steps to the basement. 

“Are you staying the night?” Buffy calls out to Tara. “It’s kind of late.”

Tara comes jogging back up the stairs, holding one of her blue button-up shirts in her hands. “I shouldn’t. I have an early class tomorrow, and all my stuff is at home.”

“And it’s out of the way.” Buffy grumbles quietly. 

“Don’t go there, Buffy.” Tara warns softly.

Buffy snarls her lip, but keeps silent, knowing it’s a losing battle to get Tara out of that hell-hole she’s been living in for the last six months. Silently she watches Tara stride out of the kitchen, a slow smirk crossing her face. “Faith’ll probably get on you about that apartment, too. And I won’t even have to egg her on.” Buffy chuckles at the thought.

***


	6. Chapter 6

“Here.” Tara offers the shirt to the dark-haired slayer, watching her wince as she starts to put her arm in the sleeve. “Let me.” Tara offers, taking the shirt back away from her and shifting behind the slayer, threading both hands into the top, pulling it up gently before moving around in front of her, trying not to look at the naturally tanned skin, and the breasts reaching out, silently begging to be caressed. Swallowing hard, Tara quickly buttons the shirt. “I’m sure Buffy will let you stay the night here, if you want.”

“Are you stayin’?” Faith stares at the blonde, seeing the lightly flushed skin, smelling the barest hint of arousal.

“No. I have to go home. I have an 8 o’clock class in the morning, and all my books are at home.” Tara looks up, surprised at the brown eyes watching her intently. 

“Can’t ya’ just leave early in the mornin’?” Faith watches Tara as the Wiccan shakes her head.

“It’s out of the way for me to hit the apartment, then go to campus afterwards. It’s better that I just go home now.” Tara allows a quick smile to cross her face before she turns to head out the bathroom door. 

“You ain’t gonna walk home by yourself.” Faith growls, finally figuring that’s what Tara was going to do.

“You two already had a busy night. I should be okay by myself.” Tara answers as she heads down the stairs, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as the anger starts to practically shoot from the slayer following her.

“Ain’t no fuckin’ way you’re walkin’ home by yourself, Blondie. So, either your ass fuckin’ parks it here, or I’m gonna go with ya’.” Faith shifts to stand in front of the door as Tara swerves to the side to get her purse.

Buffy smirks as she listens to the two women. 

“You’re in no shape to be out there tonight. You need to rest.” Tara points out as she places her purse over her shoulder. 

“I can walk her home and come back.” Buffy offers quietly from the kitchen, so only Faith can hear her. 

“Well, B ain’t gonna let me stay here alone with Dawn. She’s just now startin’ to trust me, she’d be outta her mind if she left a murderer watchin’ over her sister. So, it’s either me walkin’ you home, then me backtrackin’ back to my apartment, or your ass parkin’ it right here.” Faith growls lowly, pointing to the ground speaking about Buffy’s house. 

Buffy smirks at the knowledge Faith already knows how to play Tara to her side. But then again, Faith was always smarter than she liked to let on. Mentioning being hurt, and having to walk back to her own apartment after walking Tara home, would tug at Tara’s natural protectiveness and caring to protect people. 

Tara stares at the dark-haired woman, seeing the stubbornness and fight in her eyes. Knowing she’s just stubborn enough to do it. Make sure she gets home okay, and would walk back to her own apartment, with being hurt and possibly being attacked when she’s not at her best. Knowing the slayer is playing on her emotions to get her way, Tara still doesn’t have a choice. “Shit!” Tara growls and shifts around, tossing her purse onto the chair before slamming down onto the couch, yanking her shoes off before unbuttoning her top and tossing it onto the chair, leaving her in the pale blue camisole and her jeans. 

“Oh, no. You ain’t gonna stay down here to try and sneak out as soon as we go upstairs to sleep.” Faith wiggles her finger at the woman. “Ain’t happenin’.”

“I’m not staying in that room.” Tara growls, her eyes flashing with anger.

“B probably won’t mind ya’ havin’ her room. I’ll take the couch.” Faith offers a solution.

“Right, with your wound, you’re going to try and sleep on the couch? I don’t think so.” Tara shakes her head. 

“Hey, Faith, you want a sandwich?” Buffy decides to poke her nose in, smiling at Tara. “Staying?”

Tara growls quietly at the slayer.

“You can stay upstairs in my room, if you want.” Buffy offers, smiling innocently, blushing lightly as Tara narrows her gaze on her.

Tara narrows her eyes, looking from one slayer to the other, smelling a rat. “Did you two get together on this?”

“Nope.” Faith shakes her head, holding up both hands in an innocent gesture. 

“Faith, you can bunk down with me in the master bedroom, if you want.” Buffy offers, a small smile playing about her face as she watches Tara’s eyes narrow even more.

“Ain’t no fuckin’ way. I remember crashin’ here one night with ya’ before. You’re like a fuckin’ WWE Wrestler, trying to get me in a leg lock and squeeze the shit outta me. Either that or you were tryin’ to kick me outta the bed.” Faith shakes her head. “Ain’t happenin’ again. I’ll sleep on the floor before I ever sleep in the same bed with you again.”

“I had a bad nightmare!” Buffy throws her hands in the air. “One time! One time I talk you into staying here, years ago I might add! I have a nightmare and you wake up all bruised, and you think it’s going to happen again!”

“Don’t care. Ain’t sharing a bed with ya’ again. EVER!” Faith smirks at the blonde. 

“I’m not sleeping on the couch. This is my house, I deserve a bed.” Buffy smirks back. 

“Just let me sleep on the couch, please.” Tara begs softly.

“Sorry, Blondie. Looks like your SOL.” Faith smirks. “You could always sleep with Little D.”

“Her bed’s a twin.” Buffy points out. 

“We coulda’ already been in bed asleep.” Faith looks at the two women as she locks the front door and turns off the light to the living room. “Bed, ladies. It’s almost two in the mornin’, and I know Blondie’s gonna be getting up early.”

“Faith, you know what this means, if you aren’t willing to let me sleep on the couch, don’t you?” Tara looks pointedly down at the item she’s sitting on.

“As long as ya’ don’t beat me up in the night, I don’t care.” Faith flicks her thumb to the stairs, silently telling her to get her ass up there. 

“Damn slayers.” Tara growls clenching her teeth, wondering what hell she’s going to have to put up with by being inches away from the dark-haired slayer.

Buffy chuckles and smacks Faith lightly on the shoulder. “Not bad. Kept her from leaving and got her sharing a bed with you already.”

“Ain’t goin’ there, B.” Faith warns, shaking her head. “I’m behavin’. But I wasn’t about to let her go home by herself, and she’s fuckin’ stubborn enough to leave after we go to bed.” 

“True on both counts.” Buffy admits quietly. “Grab at least a sandwich before bed, Faith.” Buffy smiles as the slayer nods and heads towards the kitchen. 

***

Tara strips off her jeans, wearing just her shorts and the camisole as she stands by the window, looking out at the night as she waits for Faith to come upstairs.

“Why ain’t ya’ already in bed?” Faith questions as she sets down the water and sandwich on the nightstand, having already eaten one sandwich. 

“Thought I’d see what side you preferred to sleep on.” Tara smiles quickly at the slayer. 

“Don’t much matter.” Faith admits, flicking the small lamp on before turning off the overhead light. Wincing slightly as she starts to lift her hands to unbutton the shirt.

“You can sleep in that, if you want to.” Tara offers quietly, heading towards the slayer. 

“You don’t mind?” Faith looks down at the shirt, having picked up the slight scent of the Wiccan on the fabric after she had placed it on her. 

“No. But if you sit down on the bed, I’ll take off your shoes for you, so you don’t have to bend over.” Tara smiles gently at the slayer, watching as Faith nods and silently sits on the edge of the bed. Kneeling down in front of the slayer, Tara quickly unties her steel-toed boots and pulls them off, along with her socks. “Want help with your jeans?”

“Uh…” Faith bites her bottom lip. “Maybe I oughta sleep in my jeans.” Faith watches as Tara stands, trying not to stare at the long, silky looking legs and the pale blue shorts that were a match to her camisole. 

“Let me guess, you don’t believe in underwear.” Tara sighs quietly as Faith grins up at her. “Should have figured since you weren’t wearing a bra.” Tara shakes her head. Turning around, Tara digs in the bottom drawer of Buffy’s dresser, knowing the slayer usually throws her clothes in the drawer that she leaves there for when she needs something. Finally coming across a pair of boxer shorts, Tara holds them up. “Want to wear these?”

“They’d be more comfortable.” Faith admits, watching Tara curiously. Faith wonders silently how far she can push the whole ‘hurt’ angle with the Wiccan. Slowly standing, she groans softly, just loud enough for the woman to hear her as she tries to unbutton her jeans.

“Like having to dress a kid.” Tara grumbles loudly. “Would you like help, or would you prefer me to turn my back or leave?”

“I can get it.” Faith mutters as she fumbles at unbuttoning her jeans before starting to push them down over her hips, grunting quietly as she bends over.

“Goddess!” Tara grasps Faith’s shoulder. “Sit down. I’ll finish pulling them off.” Tara kneels and turns her head so she isn’t staring at the slayer, a light blush on her face as she pulls the slayer’s jeans off, tossing them in the corner, before reaching for the boxers she’d set down on the bed, pulling them as far up the slayer’s body as she can with her sitting. When Faith lifts her hips, Tara’s eyes lift up to see the mischief-filled brown eyes looking back at her. Tara narrows her gaze on the slayer, and as the huge grin crosses Faith’s face, Tara realizes she’s been had. Yanking the boxer’s the rest of the way up Tara smacks her firmly on a thigh. “You’re going to pay for this at some future time.” Tara warns softly. 

“I might like it.” Faith laughs quietly before reaching for her sandwich and water, watching as Tara walks around to the other side of the bed. Feeling the Wiccan pull back the covers and slide between the sheets, Faith quickly demolishes the sandwich and drinks half the bottle of water, before setting it back on the nightstand. “Got the alarm set?”

“Yes.” Tara stares up at the ceiling, trying to decide whether to be angry at the woman for her maneuvering, or just laugh at having been had. As Faith stands and pulls the covers back with one hand as she’s turning out the light with the other, Tara quirks her lip, deciding to see the humor in the situation. 

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t very nice of me.” Faith whispers softly. “I was kinda curious how far you’d take the whole caretaker routine.”

“So now you know.” Tara speaks just as softly. 

“Yeah. You’ll go as far as you think you’re needed.” Faith turns on her side to look at the Wiccan in the dark room. “Thank you.” Faith whispers as she leans in to brush her lips softly over Tara’s cheek before turning back on her other side, her back to the Wiccan as she wiggles into the bed, getting ready to go to sleep.

Tara unconsciously lifts her hand to her cheek, the spot Faith had kissed her tingling lightly. More than slightly surprised at the tender kiss of thanks, Tara turns her head to look at the slayer’s back. “You’re welcome, Faith. Good night.” Tara whispers before shifting over onto her side, putting her slightly closer to Faith as she tucks her arm under the pillow as she lets herself relax, sleep quickly overtaking her after the long day.

Faith smiles at the soft words as she listens to the Wiccan’s breathing slowly deepen as she falls asleep. “Good night, Tare.” Faith whispers quietly before slowly falling asleep herself.

***

Tara rubs her face contentedly against a warm, strong shoulder, stroking her fingers over a warm stomach as she slowly wakes up to a quiet laugh. Becoming still as stone as it takes her a moment to figure out what’s going on. As another deep chuckle comes from the person she’s practically holding captive, Tara slowly opens her eyes as she shifts back away from the warm body, blushing lightly. “Sorry.”

Faith smirks at the witch and shakes her head. “I ain’t. Alarm’s gettin’ ready to go off, if ya’ wanna hit the bathroom first. I’ll hit it later and walk ya’ home then to the college before hitting my apartment.” Faith offers as she shifts up in the bed, reaching over for the leftover water from the night before.

“You don’t have…” Tara stops as narrowed brown eyes look at her, Tara sighs quietly, nodding in silent acceptance as she rolls over and out of the bed. Grabbing the clean clothes she’d set out the night before, Tara quickly heads to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

Faith watches the Wiccan curiously. Never being one for snuggling, having the Wiccan curl up against her back during the night, before they both shifted slightly and the woman had practically lain half over her, Faith realized she didn’t mind Tara being against her. Listening to the shower turn on, Faith tilts her head as she hears a soft humming that’s interspersed with a beautiful voice singing softly before going back to humming. Unaware of the smile on her face, Faith slides out of the bed. Stripping the sheets quickly, she grabs a fresh set out of the hallway closet to make the bed for Buffy.

Frowning at the bloody jeans, Faith looks at the top she’s wearing. Figuring it’s long enough to cover the blood in the daylight for her to get home and changed, Faith hears the door to the bathroom open. 

“All yours.” Tara offers quietly, watching the slayer grab her dirty jeans and head towards the doorway. “I have a pair of sweatpants, if you’d rather wear them.”

Faith turns and looks at Tara. “Do ya’ mind?”

“Of course not, Faith. But you might want to think about keeping a couple sets of clothes here, just in case.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. “Buffy let’s me do my laundry here, and I usually try to keep a couple outfits here just in case I have to stay overnight.”

“Does that happen often?” Faith questions curiously. 

“Sometimes.” Tara pulls the sweatpants out of the drawer, tossing them to the slayer. “Go clean up, or I’m leaving you here and heading to my apartment by myself.” Tara jokes softly.

“Don’t you dare! It’s still dark out.” Faith growls quietly before striding from the room to hurry through her shower, finger brushing her teeth with some toothpaste and running a brush quickly through her wet hair, yanking on the sweat pants along with the shirt again, smirking at herself in the mirror. “Definitely ain’t me, but they’re clean.” Faith shrugs before striding back towards the bedroom, surprised to see her boots and a clean pair of socks sitting on the floor by the bed. Quickly pulling the socks and shoes on, tying them quickly, Faith jogs lightly downstairs, looking at the Wiccan, surprised to see her throwing something in the refrigerator. 

“Hey. What’cha doin’?” Faith blinks in surprise as Tara tosses her a can of soda, catching it on automatic. 

“Threw an egg and cheese bake together quickly for Buffy, so she only has to throw it in the oven for breakfast.” Tara explains as she grabs her own soda. “I would have made coffee, but we don’t have time.” Tara looks apologetically at the slayer as she grabs her purse and they head towards the front door.

“That’s ‘kay. Caffeine of any kind is good.” Faith pops the soda can top, chugging half of it down as the two women stride down the street quickly. 

“When will your stitches need to be removed?” Tara glances over at the slayer.

“Probably in a couple hours.” Faith finishes the soda, crunching it in her hand, holding it until they come across a trashcan. 

“I have a break from 10:00 to 11:00, if you want to come by the college, I’ll take them out for you then.” Tara smiles at the surprised look Faith shoots her way. “You’ll just need to bring a pair of small scissors for me to snip the stitches.”

“I got one at home.” Faith nods in acceptance of the offer. “I gotta say, I know you both have said there ain’t nothin’ goin’ on between ya’… but with the way you two act and your clothes being there in B’s room…”

Tara shakes her head at the slayer. “No. I love Buffy, there’s no denying that. But she’s the sister I never had. Her luck’s been shit for guys, and I’ve been trying to talk her into playing on my side of the fence, just with someone besides me.” Tara admits, grinning crookedly.

“And how’s that workin’ out?” Faith chuckles quietly. 

“It isn’t. At least not yet. I think she’s decided she doesn’t want any romantic interests at this moment in time.” Tara admits as they turn down her street. “I’m hoping she finds someone, no one deserves to be alone. She’s a beautiful, caring, strong woman and deserves to be as happy as anyone else. She just needs some convincing of the fact.”

“You’ve been workin’ on that, too, ain’t ya’?” Faith thinks about how much calmer and relaxed the slayer seems than the girl she used to know. 

Tara shrugs non-commitally as they head up the stairs to her apartment. Quickly unlocking the door, Tara strides in, grabbing her book bag off the floor, walking over to her futon that served as a couch and bed. Pulling her books she needs from the corner of the futon, she tucks them quickly away. “I have some juice and water in the refrigerator if you want something.” Tara offers.

“Nah. I’m good.” Faith leans against the doorway watching the woman out of the corner of her eye as she glances around the small efficiency apartment. “This is a dump.”

“It’s my dump.” Tara throws a couple additional pens in her book bag before zipping it closed, heading towards the door. 

Hearing the cool note in the Wiccan’s voice, Faith decides to let it slide for the moment, backing out into the hallway as Tara comes out and locks the door behind her. Following silently behind the Wiccan, Faith waits a few minutes until they’re well on their way towards the campus before questioning softly. “Did you dust his ass?”

Tara stops dead in her tracks, not expecting that question from the dark-haired slayer, realizing Buffy must have told her a lot more over the last couple days than she thought she would have. Slowly starting to walk again, Tara glances towards Faith. “What makes you ask that question?”

“B told me about what happened, and how the next mornin’ when she got up, you were gone. When I questioned her if you went and dusted his ass, she seemed surprised and shocked at the idea.” Faith shrugs as she clasps her hands behind her back. “When I asked if she’d seen the asshole since that happened, she said she didn’t. I insisted we go by his… residence… for me to take care of the fuckin’ asshole, but it ain’t looked like nothin’s been there for a month give or take.” Faith explains, not looking at the woman, curious as to what she’ll say.

Tara grunts quietly at the slayer’s words, not answering her as they work their way closer to the college campus. 

“You ain’t gonna answer me, are you?” Faith narrows her eyes as she glances at the blonde.

“What difference would it make if I did, or didn’t do it?” Tara raises an eyebrow in question as she tilts her head towards Faith. 

“None, I guess.” Faith answers after a few minutes. “But I’d like to know, that way I know whether I should hunt his ass down or not.” 

Tara’s lips quirks at Faith’s machinations, the slayer trying to get an answer from her. “What did Buffy say?”

“At first she said you wouldn’t do somethin’ like that. Then she said she didn’t know.” Faith answers truthfully. 

“Does she want to know whether or not I took care of him?” Tara walks across campus, glancing down at her watch, seeing she has fifteen minutes before her first class. 

“She wasn’t real sure on that.” Faith follows Tara as she heads towards one of the buildings. Watching as the Wiccan stops at the bottom of the stairs and turns towards her, Faith looks intently into the Wiccan’s blue eyes, trying to see if Tara dusted the vampire. 

“Maybe when we get to know each other a little better, you can ask me again. I may give you an answer.” Tara offers a soft smile on her lips as her blue eyes dance merrily. 

Faith growls quietly. “Exactly how well are ya’ wantin’ to know me?”

Tara laughs quietly as she turns and jogs up the stairs, heading towards class without answering the slayer, feeling the confusion and desire flowing from the woman, but not wanting to be just another notch on her belt.

Faith stares after the quickly departing blonde. “YO! Where we meetin’ up at?”

“Here will be fine.” Tara calls over her shoulder as she heads into the building.

Faith grunts loudly as she continues to watch the woman until she’s completely out of sight. “Fuck, me. She’s gonna be a hard nut to crack.” Faith spins around, heading towards her apartment, before a slow smile crosses her face. “But I think I might like crackin’ her.” Faith whistles softly as she heads towards her apartment.

***


	7. Chapter 7

Tara walks towards the building she’s supposed to meet Faith in front of, surprised to see the dark-haired slayer sitting on the steps, already waiting for her, with a large bag sitting on the step below her between her legs as she leans back, brown eyes capturing hers after slowly trailing upwards, making Tara flush at the obvious look on the slayer’s face. 

Faith smirks as the blonde blushes. Grabbing the bag, Faith stands and strides towards Tara. “I doubt you wanna take my stitches out in front of the building, where do you wanna go?”

Tara looks around the quad, seeing one of the benches that’s out of the main stream of traffic. “Let’s go over there.” Tara points as Faith turns and strides towards the bench with no further urging. Tara unconsciously allows her eyes to travel up the slayer’s body, noticing the strength of the woman’s body and the predator’s grace as her legs quickly eat up the distance between them and the bench. Shaking her head at her wandering mind and eyes, Tara follows the slayer quietly, realizing they’re almost the same height. The slayer might be an inch taller than her.

Faith pulls the small scissors out of her pocket as she sets the bag on the bench, turning to appraise the Wiccan as she approaches. 

Tara sees the small scissors in Faith’s hands and smiles at the woman. Setting her backpack on the bench, she motions for Faith to sit on the end of the bench while taking the scissors from her. Kneeling on the ground beside Faith, Tara smiles as the woman lifts her top up, noticing the edge of a bra visible. “Decided to wear underwear today?” Tara comments as she snips the threads quickly, thankful that the slayers heal as quickly as they do. 

“For now.” Faith grins at the woman.

“Even with slayer genes, you should wear support.” Tara finishes pulling the threads from the slayer’s body, before tossing them in the trashcan beside her, handing the scissors back to Faith as she sits down on the other side of the woman. 

“Thanks. I don’t foresee myself livin’ long enough to worry about saggy tits.” Faith shrugs as she leans back against the bench, stretching her legs out in front of her and crossing them at the ankle. “Grab that bag, would ya’?”

Tara reaches over for the bag on the other side of her, handing it to Faith. Watching as the slayer starts pulling out multiple sub sandwiches.

“What’cha like? I got a club sandwich with the works, a steak and cheese, a cheese and veggie, meatball, chicken salad, and an egg salad sub.” Faith places the sandwiches on her lap, each one clearly marked before pulling out two large bottled sodas. 

“Whichever you don’t like.” Tara chuckles at the plethora of food. 

“I like everythin’.” Faith shrugs, waving a hand towards the pile of sandwiches. “Pick out somethin’. Or hell, we can share.”

Tara shifts to put some more distance between them, watching as Faith places the bag on the bench between them and piles the sandwiches on it, grabbing the steak and cheese one. As the slayer quickly unwraps the sandwich and hands her half, Tara shakes her head at the woman. “This will probably be more than enough for me.” Tara admits softly. 

Faith grunts quietly as she starts eating her sandwich, watching as Tara slowly nibbles at the other half. Finishing her half, Faith grabs another one, not even paying attention to what it is as she pulls half out, eating it quickly as she stares at the woman. 

“Something interest you?” Tara quirks her eyebrow at the slayer as she notices her staring at her. 

“Yeah.” Faith nods, shifting to face the woman more fully. “You seein’ anyone?”

Tara almost chokes on her sandwich. Grabbing one of the sodas Faith had set down on the bench, she opens it quickly, taking a sip. After calming down, Tara shakes her head. “No, I’m not dating anyone.”

“Good.” Faith smirks as she looks down at the pile of sandwiches. “You want any of this cheese and veggie sub?” Faith questions as Tara picks her sandwich back up and starts to eat it. 

“No, thank you.” Tara watches as Faith nods her head, grabbing the other half and quickly demolishes it before reaching for another one. Deciding not to question the woman on her question, Tara glances at her watch seeing that she still has half an hour before she needs to be in her next class. 

“You gonna be at B’s tonight?” Faith questions curiously as she opens her drink, gulping a third of it down.

“No. I have a paper I have to work on tonight.” Tara explains as she finishes eating her sandwich, grabbing one of the napkins the slayer had pulled out with the sandwiches. “I prepared two large lasagna’s yesterday. They’re in the refrigerator, so there’s plenty for both of you.”

“Thanks.” Faith bites her bottom lip as she considers the woman. “I don’t wanna be eating out all the time… it kinda gets old. Could I maybe talk ya’ into teaching me to cook?” 

Tara blinks in surprise at the slayer. “Have you ever tried cooking before?”

“Nope. I mean, other than nuking shit, I ain’t had nowhere to try cooking. I always lived in motel rooms when I was here to begin with before I was given the apartment, then I was in jail.” Faith shrugs. “I’d like to be able to cook at least the basics to get by.”

“If you’re willing to learn, I’m willing to teach. Hopefully you’re more teachable than Buffy. I’ve given her up for a lost cause.” Tara jokes, grinning crookedly as Faith laughs. 

“She burnt popcorn when she was a teenager.” Faith admits, conspiratorially. 

“Oh, Goddess! No wonder she can’t cook!! But she is better. She doesn’t burn the popcorn anymore.” Tara points out, laughing softly.

“Yeah. I saw that microwave. It has a button on it that you press that says popcorn. Probably the only reason why!” Faith smiles as Tara laughs harder. 

“You may have a point.” Tara concedes, smiling at the slayer. Surprised at how much the slayer had changed. Sighing quietly in realization that she would love to sit here talking with the woman all day, but knowing she needs to head to class. “I need to go.” Tara waves towards one of the buildings. “Thank you for lunch.” Tara mentions quietly as she takes another sip of her drink before closing it and tucking it away in her backpack to finish later.

“I figured you might end up skippin’ lunch if I didn’t.” Faith admits as she gathers the trash, throwing it in the can before tucking away the last couple sandwiches back in the bag to take back to her apartment.

“You’re probably right.” Tara looks curiously at the slayer for a few minutes, wondering what’s going through her mind. Sighing softly, Tara shakes her head. “You and Buffy be careful on patrol tonight. Let Buffy know I’ll be over after my last class tomorrow.”

“What time does it end?” Faith questions curiously as she watches Tara start to step away, quickly following the Wiccan.

“It ends at 2:30.” Tara smiles as Faith walks with her towards her next class. “I know she’s working lunch shift tomorrow at the DMP, so she won’t be home ‘til later. I’ll have dinner ready by the time she gets there. I’m planning on making a meatloaf, so if you want to come…” 

“Thanks.” Faith’s eyes light up at the mention of meatloaf. “Anything I can bring?”

“No, everything should be there… if you could, remind Buffy to pull the hamburger out of the freezer and put it in the refrigerator for it to thaw out. I left her a note…” Tara shrugs, smiling.

“I’ll make sure it’s pulled out.” Faith follows Tara up the steps, holding the door open as the other students head in around them. “Be careful.” Faith does a little half smile at the Wiccan as Tara agrees quietly before heading into the building. Continuing to hold the door open as other students enter and leave, Faith silently watches as the blonde disappears out of sight. 

“What is wrong with me?” Faith whispers softly as she slowly releases the door as the last student slides in. Tucking the sandwiches under her arm, Faith shoves her hands in her pockets as she hunches her shoulders to head towards her apartment. “I’ll stop at the store on the way over to B’s house tonight and pick up more hamburger. That way she can use that hamburger for somethin’ else.” Faith mumbles quietly, wondering how much hamburger to buy. 

***

“What’s in the bag?” Buffy questions as she looks up from folding laundry as Faith comes in.

“I picked up some hamburger. Tare said she was fixin’ meatloaf tomorrow, and for me to remind you to pull out the hamburger from the freezer. But I decided to pick up fresh.” Faith holds up the hamburger she’d stopped at the meat market to buy, having questioned the man how many pounds of hamburger she needed to buy for four people, then tripled it and ended up with ten pounds. 

“I would have forgotten.” Buffy admits, smiling, before groaning quietly. “I already forgot to pick up potatoes for the mashed potatoes!” 

“I can stop at the store and buy whatever we need. I ain’t expectin’ you guys to feed me without my paying for my fair share.” Faith points out quietly. “Make a list, and I’ll pick it up tomorrow and bring it by.”

“And we don’t expect you to pay for everything either, Faith.” Buffy points out seriously. 

“Yeah, but I plan on eating here frequently, if my foray into learning how to cook sucks.” Faith explains. 

“Learning how to cook? Who did you sucker into teaching… Tara?” Buffy chuckles as Faith shifts and nods her head. “Hopefully the lack of cooking ability isn’t in the slayer genes. Lord knows I can’t boil water.” 

“I gotta put this in the refrigerator.” Faith smirks at the blonde slayer. “I remember when you used to burn microwave popcorn.” Faith calls over her shoulder as she heads into the kitchen.

“HEY! I don’t burn it anymore!!” Buffy pouts, before a small smile crosses her face, remembering that she did burn popcorn on a regular basis.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the button on the microwave that says ‘Popcorn’.” Faith chuckles as she heads back into the living room from the kitchen.

“Huh. Noticed that, did you?” Buffy deflates at the realization. “Can’t help it. For some reason me and cooking just don’t mesh.” 

“Yeah, well, you can’t be good at everythin’, B.” Faith shrugs as she sits down in the chair, watching Buffy for a few minutes. “Can I ask ya’ somethin’?”

Buffy looks up surprised at the hesitant note in the slayer’s voice. “Go ahead, Faith.”

“What do you do on a date?” Faith questions softly, her eyes serious.

Buffy stares at the slayer in surprise, realizing with that one simple question that Faith obviously had never been out on a date. Silently Buffy wonders what the slayer had been through in her life previously, but knowing Faith has to be willing to open up, that she can’t force her to talk about it. “Are you asking where to go and what to do, or how you act with the person you’re dating?”

“Yeah.” Faith states simply, frowning slightly.

“Well, depending on the person, you want to do something that they will like and enjoy. Safe bet is going out to dinner, maybe a movie or dancing. Unfortunately Sunnydale’s nightlife leaves a lot to be desired. There aren’t a lot of choices. We do have the Putt-Putt but that’s about it. The Bronze is our one and only form of entertainment for dancing.” Buffy shrugs as she looks at Faith. “Picnics I guess would always work, going to the park, walking around town… at least during the daylight hours.” Buffy smiles as Faith chuckles at that.

“Tara would probably be more of the kind to like picnics and shit, wouldn’t she?” Faith questions seriously, her eyes thoughtful.

Buffy bites her lip, having figured Faith was probably considering Tara, but surprised at the admittance. “I believe so, yes.” Buffy looks at Faith for a long time before continuing. “She would be happy to just sit and talk. She’s not a very needy person in the sense that you would have to entertain her, Faith. She just enjoys being with people and connecting with them on a deeper level.”

Faith frowns heavily at the blonde slayer’s words. “You’re tryin’ to tell me she’ll want to get to know me better, ain’t ya’?”

“Yes.” Buffy nods her head in agreement. “Think about what I told Tara, Faith. She never judged me and helped me through what I was trying to handle. She tried to help Willow, when she was spiraling deeper into the magic, but Willow wouldn’t accept her help. She didn’t see or want to see that she needed help.”

“And because of that she raped Tara and tried to make her do what she wanted her to do.” Faith growls quietly, feeling the anger build again about what the redhead had done.

“And she also lost Tara because she wasn’t willing to admit that something was wrong and she needed help. Of course the fact that Willow lied to her by promising she wouldn’t do magic and turned around doing another spell right away pretty much closed the door on their relationship.” Buffy points out. “I honestly believe that if Willow had been willing to open herself and work out their differences after the first forget spell, Tara and she would still be together right now. But Willow made some bad choices and literally tore apart the trust and love Tara had for her. I know Tara will always love her, but she will never be IN love with her. Willow destroyed that with what she did.” Buffy tries to explain to the slayer, so she’ll understand.

Faith looks at the slayer in confusion. “B, I ain’t even got the foggiest clue what love is. Let alone being in love with someone being different from loving someone.” 

“Do you enjoy being around her, Faith?” Buffy questions seriously, leaning forward forgetting about the laundry. 

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, hell I don’t really know her, B.” Faith whispers looking down to pick at her jeans. “I feel comfortable with her. I find myself reaching out for a comforting touch or word from her. I can’t love her, hell I just really met her!” Faith looks seriously at Buffy.

“Time has nothing to do with it, Faith. You can fall in love within minutes of meeting someone. Or it could take years.” Buffy shrugs. “Love doesn’t know any schedule. And it doesn’t fit into a neat little compartment. For each person it’s different. Hell I loved Angel and I loved Riley, but I loved both of them differently. Shit! I love Tara, but I don’t want to get all hot and sweaty with her.” Buffy jokes, smiling as Faith chuckles quietly. 

“She made a comment about tryin’ to get you to try the home team, just as long as it wasn’t her.” Faith admits, smirking at the blonde. 

“I’m starting to think maybe I should. But only if I find someone I enjoy being with.” Buffy admits, shaking her head at the thought of the Wiccan. “If I had the slightest interest in Tara that way, I’d snatch her up and never let her go. She’s a wonderful woman and will make someone a great partner one day. But I just can’t see us as anything else than very close friends.” Buffy admits quietly.

“Have ya’ tried?” Faith questions curiously. Seeing the confused look on Buffy’s face, Faith sighs. “Have you tried to see her as a girlfriend, instead of a friend? Or tried to imagine kissin’ her?” 

Buffy shivers uncontrollably at the thought of kissing Tara. “Sorry, that just squeaks me out. I get the same feeling as if I thought about kissing a family member that way. Just gross.” Buffy admits.

“How about another woman?” Faith tilts her head, her eyes twinkling. Something settling inside her, finally, that the two women really are nothing more than friends. 

“Like who?” Buffy blinks as she looks at the dark-haired slayer.

“Cordelia.” Faith pops out the name, laughing uproariously at the absolutely disgusted look coming over Buffy’s face at that suggestion. “Okay, maybe a bad example. How about… Angelina Jolie?” Faith tries a name that she knows most any human alive would jump at the chance to know the actress in a more intimate fashion. Seeing the light blush cross Buffy’s face, Faith smirks. “That’s a yes.”

“That’s not a fair question!” Buffy mumbles, blushing even darker. 

“Why not? She’s a woman. You find her attractive and it obviously don’t bother ya’ none thinkin’ about being with her.” Faith shrugs, chuckling quietly. 

“What about you, Faith? Can you picture yourself with another woman?” Buffy questions seriously. 

“B… I’ve been with women before.” Faith looks at the slayer. “I prefer ‘em to tell ya’ the truth, but guys are always available and easy.” Faith shrugs as she thinks about it. “When I needed to scratch the itch, I wasn’t real particular.” 

Buffy sighs quietly, looking away as she thinks about what she’s going to say next. “You’re used to doing what you want with whoever you want, Faith. Tara’s an only and forever kind of woman. She’ll want you heart, mind, body and soul. She won’t share you with anyone else that way, so if you can’t be monogamous, I suggest you stay the hell away from her.”

Faith stares silently at the blonde slayer for a few minutes. “You’d come after me, wouldn’t ya’?”

“I’d try and knock some sense into you then I’d seriously kick your ass for hurting her.” Buffy’s eyes are serious as she keeps eye contact with the dark-haired slayer. “So, before you think about doing anything else with Tara, I suggest you do some serious soul searching. I don’t know about your sex life since you’ve come back here and what it was like in jail, but I’d also suggest getting tested.”

Faith slides her eyes away as she shakes her head. “I was tested in jail when I arrived there, and every few months thereafter. There was no one in there and no one since I got out.” Faith admits softly.

Buffy blinks in surprise at the slayer, having figured the woman would probably have her own harem in jail, or have the guards lined up to wear out. “I have to say, I’m surprised.”

“Yeah, well, probably no more than me.” Faith sighs quietly. “It was getting old, B. Fuckin’ just to be fuckin’ was getting old and empty.” Faith shakes her head as she stands, tucking her hands in her pockets as she slowly prowls around the living room. “I feel like I’m missin’ somethin’, you know?” 

“You’re missing the love and caring that goes along with a relationship.” Buffy explains quietly. “It’s different when you’re with someone that you care about, Faith. And if you love the person it makes a world of difference than just getting your rocks off.” 

Faith walks over to the mantle, looking at the pictures spread out over the shelf. “My life was pretty fucked up before I came to Sunnydale, B. It just got worse after getting here. I’ve pretty much fucked everythin’ up from the time I was thirteen years old.”

Buffy swallows, silently listening to the slayer, hoping the woman was finally going to open up about her life, when she sighs quietly when Dawn comes bouncing in from school and Faith seems to stiffen and close down again.

“What’s for dinner?” Dawn drops her book bag on the coffee table looking at Buffy, then Faith. 

“I think Tare said somethin’ about leaving some kind of lasagna thing in the refrigerator.” Faith heads towards the kitchen. “I’ll throw ‘em in the oven.”

Buffy frowns as she watches Faith head to the kitchen. “Do your homework, Dawn. Are you going to need any help?”

“Nah, I think I got it pretty much under control.” Dawn looks down at her sister, seeing the frown. “What’s wrong?”

Buffy shakes her head and smiles distractedly at the teen. “Nothing. I think Faith was about ready to open up.”

“And I came home.” Dawn winces slightly. “I’m sorry.”

“It isn’t your fault, Dawn. She made it that close, I’m sure she’ll get there again.” Buffy finally smiles at her sister. “Homework!” Buffy points towards the stairs, chuckling at the low whine coming from her sister before she grabs her bag and trots up the stairs. Sighing quietly, Buffy finishes folding the laundry before carrying the clean clothes up the stairs, glancing into the kitchen, seeing Faith sitting quietly at the island with a bottle of water in front of her.

***


	8. Chapter 8

Faith lets herself into Buffy’s house, carrying the grocery bags, kicking the door shut behind her as she glances at the clock, figuring Tara should be getting there in about half an hour. Taking the items into the kitchen, Faith quickly places the gallon of milk in the refrigerator along with other basic items she’d noticed was getting low in the refrigerator. Looking at the ears of corn in the paper bag, Faith smiles, hoping Tara doesn’t mind that she added the items for dinner tonight.

When she’d seen the pile of corn, Faith had a craving for fresh corn on the cob. Looking at the dozen ears she’d bought, Faith remembers how the woman had pulled the husks back explaining she was making sure they were ‘full’ ears of corn when Faith had questioned her. Faith had proceeded to check each ear of corn before placing them in a bag to buy, seeing where some of them weren’t as developed as others, understanding more of what the woman was saying.

Placing the canned soups and other odds and ends in the cabinets, Faith tilts her head as she hears a key in the door, glancing at the time, realizing it’s probably Tara. Faith strides towards the living room, chuckling quietly at the woman’s full hands. Quickly taking the additional bags from Tara, Faith smiles almost shyly at the Wiccan before heading towards the kitchen. 

Tara blinks in surprise at the smile she gets from Faith as the woman takes the bags. Shaking her head slightly, Tara places her backpack by the couch before untying and pulling off her shoes and socks, sighing quietly as she wiggles her toes. “Hate shoes.” Tara grumbles quietly before striding into the kitchen, blinking in surprise at the slayer unpacking the groceries. 

“Is all this for dinner tonight, or did ya’ do some shopping for B and Little D?” Faith questions curiously. 

“Some of it’s for dinner tonight, but I know how much food Buffy can put away, so I thought I’d pick up some items that she can throw in the microwave.” Tara explains as she grabs the cans of soup, opening the cabinets to put them away when she stares in surprise at the quantity of cans already in there. Turning her head towards Faith, she raises a questioning eyebrow, a soft smile crossing her face as the slayer fidgets slightly with a very light blush coming across her face. “I guess I wasn’t the only one that hit the grocery store.”

“I, uh… kinda picked up somethin’ extra.” Faith hesitantly states. 

“What did you get?” Tara finishes putting away the additional groceries before grabbing out the items she would need for the meatloaf. 

“Corn on the cob.” Faith states with a hopeful lilt to her voice.

Tara tries to fight back a grin, before chuckling quietly. “That would go good with the meatloaf, mashed potatoes, salad and cheesecake I’m planning.” Tara agrees. 

Faith releases the breath she’d unconsciously been holding, a smile on her face. “Oh, I kinda also went by the meat market and picked up ten pounds of fresh hamburger for the meatloaf. I figured with me and B eating on it, along with you and Little D, that if we wanted any left over we would need more.”

Tara bites her lip to keep from laughing. “Did Buffy pull out the other hamburger to thaw?”

“Nah. I bought the hamburger yesterday and brought it over then, so she wouldn’t have to. By the way, the lasagna was great.” Faith compliments Tara as she watches the blonde pull down crackers from the cabinet, along with seasonings.

“Would you mind pulling out the hamburger and eggs from the refrigerator for me?” Tara smiles at the slayer as she places all the items on the island before grabbing out the huge mixing bowl, thankful she’d brought the complete set over here. 

“What else do ya’ want me to do?” Faith watches Tara curiously. 

“How do you feel about getting hamburger meat under your nails?” Tara chuckles as Faith just shrugs. “Probably better than other stuff. Wash your hands you’re going to be my mixer.”

“’Kay.” Faith walks over to the sink grabbing the soap as she turns the water on, scrubbing her hands thoroughly as she listens to Tara opening things behind her. 

“We’ll mix it all together, but I think we should bake three different meatloaves, that way they might have a chance of being cooked tonight.” Tara jokes softly.

“Sorry.” Faith mumbles, slightly embarrassed.

“Why? You just wanted to make sure there was plenty of food, I can’t fault you for that.” Tara grasps the slayer’s shoulder gently, squeezing. “Unfortunately I don’t follow any measurements when I make meatloaf. I pretty much dump the ingredients in, along with whatever seasonings float my boat, so my meatloaf always tastes different each time. So this probably wasn’t the smartest thing for you to be helping me with to start learning on.” 

“Just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it.” Faith shrugs, not worried about it. 

Tara turns away to grab the can opener out of the drawer. “That’s tempting.” She whispers under her breath, shaking her head at the thoughts of what she’d like to tell the slayer to do, her body heating up in response to the images floating through her mind. 

Faith smirks at the softly spoken words, before she moans quietly at the slight smell of arousal coming from the Wiccan. ‘God, if she gets that turned on just by whatever she’s thinkin’ what’ll happen when I finally kiss her?’ Faith wonders silently to herself. 

“Hope your hands can handle the cold, mixing hamburger meat always about freezes my hands.” Tara admits as she takes a deep breath before turning back to the slayer. “If you want to open the hamburger packages and place the hamburger in the bowl, I’ll start opening the cans of tomato paste.”

Faith reaches for the hamburger packages, opening them and dumping them into the bowl as Tara quickly opens the cans of tomato paste. Faith finally pays attention to the different ingredients, seeing eggs, crackers, salt, pepper, onions, fresh garlic, garlic powder, oregano and Italian seasonings.

“Hope you have strong fingers.” Tara murmurs, before rolling her eyes as Faith snorts. “Stupid comment. Ignore the ditzy blonde.” Tara grabs a spoon out of the drawer to empty the contents of the cans into the meat. 

“I somehow doubt you’re ditzy.” Faith murmurs watching as Tara starts sprinkling the different seasonings in the mixing bowl. “You just dump the shit in without measurin’ anythin’?”

“Yep.” Tara grins at the slayer before quickly cleaning and chopping a couple onions finely, tossing them in with the meat. “If you want, dig in. It needs to be mixed pretty well together. Then I do a sniff test before I add the last two ingredients.

Faith looks at what’s left on the island as she continues to mix the concoction, having to admit that the meat was pretty damn cold. “Crackers and eggs?” 

“And the slayer will get a treat… later.” Tara chuckles at the full bottom lip pouting out adorably. 

“What about the potatoes and corn?” Faith watches Tara as she leans against the island beside her, unconsciously allowing her eyes to travel up the Wiccan’s form, enjoying the sight of her wearing snug jeans with a dark purple t-shirt tucked in. Chuckling as she realizes the Wiccan is barefoot.

“After we get the meatloaves in the oven, we’ll peel and cube the potatoes to put on to boil. The corn won’t take that long to cook, whereas the meatloaves will probably take a couple hours with as big as they’ll be.” Tara explains as she looks at the meat, surprised at how quickly and well of a job the slayer had done blending the items together. Leaning in across the slayer without thinking Tara sniffs the meat, her body pressing against Faith’s arm and side. “More garlic. Can never have enough garlic.” Tara grins as she leans back, surprised at the darkened eyes of the slayer.

Faith swallows and shakes her head. “Nope, garlic is good.” Faith hoarsely agrees, dragging her eyes away from the blonde’s, silently waiting for Tara to toss more of the seasoning in.

Tara groans before reaching for the garlic powder, deciding to not worry about pressing more fresh garlic. Quickly sprinkling a decent amount into the meat, Tara grabs the eggs, quickly cracking them into a smaller mixing bowl, whisking them together quickly and efficiently before pouring it into the meat mixture. Watching as Faith continues to work the meat for a few moments, the strong fingers tireless. Growling, Tara reaches for the crackers, opening the box and pulling one sleeve out, she opens an end before crunching a quarter of the sleeve, then dumping them into the mixture before working her way down the sleeve, crunching all the crackers and dumping them into the meat before repeating the process with the rest of the crackers.

“Why eggs?” Faith questions as she continues to work the meat, a huge smile on her face in remembrance of the sexy growl, along with the strong scent of arousal coming from the Wiccan.

“Eggs help hold the meatloaf together.” Tara explains as she finishes dumping the rest of the crackers in the bowl, before walking over to the stove, turning it on to preheat before grabbing the pans she’d pulled out previously to put the meat in. “Kind of like when you bread items to fry. If you just put the breading mixture on the item, it won’t usually stick. It needs something extra to help, and egg is the perfect item for that.”

“Kinda makes sense.” Faith nods as she wrinkles her nose at the tackiness of the meat mixture. “Is it supposed to be like this?” Faith raises her hands, showing how the meat’s wanting to stick to them.

“Yepper.” Tara smirks at the woman. “You’re almost done, then you can wash up.”

“What do I need to do now?” Faith questions curiously as Tara sprays the pans down with a vegetable spray before setting them beside her on the island even as she gathers some of the ingredients, putting them away. 

“Now you need to try and relatively evenly split the meat up into three sections. Just generally, it doesn’t have to be perfect. Then pat it into a firm lump of meat that will fit in the pan. I usually have it sort of rounded and try to keep it uniform without one side or end being thicker than the other.” Tara explains.

Faith eyes the huge lump of meat before sectioning it into the three sections, lifting each one before taking a little from one section and adding it to one that felt a little lighter. Shrugging her shoulders she picks up the meat and pats it into a tighter, neater form before laying it into the pan. “Like that?” Faith questions as she watches Tara grab the bag of potatoes. 

Tara smiles at the meatloaf. “Perfect. Go ahead and do the other two just like that.” Tara sets the bag of potatoes beside her before pulling the trash can over to her, grabbing a knife to start peeling the potatoes. 

Faith finishes with the other two lumps of meat, placing them in the pans while watching Tara quickly peeling the potatoes while tossing the potatoes in a pan she’d set there when she placed the pans for the meatloaves on the island. “Want me to throw these in the oven?”

“Please.” Tara nods her head, smiling at the slayer as Faith quickly places two on the middle rack while hesitating with the third. “Go ahead and put it on the bottom rack for now, I’ll switch it to the top rack later so the bottom won’t burn.” 

Faith slides the pan onto the bottom rack, before closing the oven. Turning around, she squirts some soap on her hands, scrubbing them thoroughly under the hot water, before squirting more and cleaning them again as they still feel a little greasy. Taking the dishcloth she wipes off the soap bottle under the hot water and wipes down the island before tossing the cloth back in the sink. Digging in the drawer, Faith finds a small knife, chuckling at the sharpness, wondering if Buffy sharpens the kitchen knives when she does the knives she uses for patrol.

“What are you laughing at?” Tara questions curiously as she watches Faith test the sharpness of the blade.

“Just curious if B sharpens these also.” Faith shrugs as she sits down from Tara, holding her hand out for a potato.

“Any good at peeling potatoes?” Tara questions curiously as she hands her a potato.

“Yeah. One thing I did in jail was prep work in the kitchen. Potatoes were kinda an every meal type thing and when I rotated into the kitchen, that’s what I usually did.” Faith explains quietly as she quickly starts peeling the potato.

Tara leans down to pull the bag up onto the island to make it easier to reach the potatoes before shifting around with the trashcan, placing it between both of them. “You can tell me it’s none of my business if you want, but what was it like in jail?”

Faith sighs softly. “It was shit. When I first got there, they do this posturing shit where they try to get new bitches under the women that run the jail pretty much. It took me beatin’ the shit out of ten different people before they finally learned to leave me alone.” Faith admits quietly. 

“I know you could have broken out whenever you wanted to, why did you stay in?” Tara questions curiously. 

Faith stops peeling, staring at the potato for a few minutes. “’Cause I deserved to be in there. Hell, they shoulda gassed me.” Faith whispers softly, her eyes distant. 

“Faith…” Tara starts, then stops, not knowing what to say.

“I’m guilty of killing two people.” Faith turns to gaze at Tara, watching the sadness enter the woman’s blue eyes. “The first one was an accident, but the second one I did in cold blood for Mayor Wilkins. So, why the hell should I be runnin’ around loose and pardoned, when there’re other people still in there that ain’t even done anythin’ that bad?”

“Maybe a higher being has a purpose for you, Faith.” Tara offers quietly, seeing the look of disbelief crossing the slayer’s face. “Do you think that it’s right for a person that has the strength and power, and more than that, wants to help in the fight against evil be kept under lock and key, because of an accident, and one bad decision? Answer me this, if you had it all to do over again, knowing what you know now. Would you do it again?”

“No.” Faith stares into the blue eyes of the Wiccan, seeing compassion and sadness but no judgment. 

“Look at it this way… you’re being given a chance to make amends for what happened. Help be the world’s protector. How many people’s lives have you saved since becoming a slayer, Faith?” Tara questions seriously.

“I don’t know.” Faith shrugs.

“I know you saved my life a few nights ago. That’s directly saving my life, one right there. How many more? Five, ten, twenty, a hundred?” Tara questions, trying to get at least a basis.

Faith thinks, trying to remember how many people she actually saved from the fangs of a vampire. “I guess roughly fifty or so.” Faith whispers, surprised at the realization.

“Okay. That’s fifty people right there that are alive now, because of you. How many more people did you save with the vampires you killed? Say each vampire killed just one person a week, though we know they do more than that. So, say you killed an average of say fifty vampires a week, which I believe is probably a very low number, also. That’s fifty more people that are alive PER WEEK because of what you do.” Tara leans in staring at the slayer. “How many thousands and thousands of people owe their lives to you for what you do? Maybe, just this once, you can be forgiven for an accident and a bad choice.”

Faith stares in stunned silence at the blonde, searching the blue depths for the truth, silently wondering if that’s what the Wiccan believes, slowly realizing that yes, Tara believes everything she just said. “I never much looked at it that way.” Faith’s voice comes out rougher than normal as she finally breaks eye contact with Tara. “I still fucked up, and it ain’t that easily forgiven or forgotten.”

“No, and it shouldn’t be, Faith. Because if you ever forget what you did and how you felt you could very easily repeat the mistake. Personally I’d rather you didn’t. I value life.” Tara reaches out, clasping Faith’s hand gently. “All life. I wouldn’t want to see you kill another human, but not just for the fact of that person dying, but for what it would do to you. It would kill something inside you that almost died before. Your pain, anger and hurt are so obvious, that I know it would probably do irreparable damage to you if it happened again.”

Faith sighs, looking down at the pale hand clasping hers. “How can you so easily forgive me?”

“Because I see the good in you fighting to get out.” Tara admits quietly, brushing her thumb over the strong hand. “I want to get to know you, and the person you can be.” Tara whispers even quieter.

Faith looks back up, into open blue eyes, seeing the caring in the depths. Slowly her eyes drop to the full, pouty lips such a short distance from hers. Unable to help herself, Faith leans in to place a gentle kiss on the lips, lingering for just a few seconds, feeling a tingling sensation working through her at the touch before easing back. “Thank you.” Faith whispers.

Tara blinks in surprise at the kiss, the woman having surprised her twice now with the gentleness of the kisses she’s given her. Feeling the slayer turn her hand within hers, gently squeezing before releasing it to continue working on the potatoes, Tara continues to look at Faith for a few minutes before her brain kicks back into gear. Finding her fingers halfway to her mouth, Tara changes the direction of her hand to grab another potato and the knife she’d dropped onto the counter earlier. 

The two women finish peeling and putting the potatoes on to boil in a companionable silence.

***


	9. Chapter 9

Tara smiles as she walks out of her last class until Spring Break’s over. Taking a deep breath, she looks up at the beautiful blue sky. Strolling across the campus towards home, she thinks about the last month. How Faith worked her way into her heart, though the woman had only snuck a quick peck in occasionally as thanks whenever possible, but noticing how more recently the slayer had become more touchy-feely as they had worked on the slayer’s cooking skills, surprising everyone when last Sunday Faith had prepared the whole dinner. 

The grilled steaks, twice-baked potatoes, salad and homemade macaroni and cheese were well received by everyone. Remembering how Faith wanted her to be there as back-up but insisting on doing everything herself. Whenever the woman had to walk by her, she’d made sure to brush gently against her. By the time the dinner was prepared, Tara was an aroused basket case, the subtle and not so subtle flirting between the two women almost keeping her in a constant state of arousal. Even thinking about it as she walks towards her apartment, she can feel the desire gathering at the juncture of her legs even as her nipples harden and become more sensitive. 

Buffy had made a curious comment about how the slayer always seemed to head straight home, not going out after patrol like she used to do when she was a teenager. Then Buffy had looked at her with a twinkle in her eyes mentioning how she thinks Faith has her eyes on someone in particular and was being careful not to screw up her chances for something serious.

Tara had stared after the quickly departing slayer when Buffy had headed out of the house to meet Faith for patrol. When Dawn had snickered quietly behind her, Tara had blushed and disappeared into the kitchen, silently praying that Buffy was right.

Trotting up the stairs to her apartment, Tara’s lighthearted attitude dims somewhat heading into the small, austere apartment, her mind thinking about Faith’s open, airy apartment. Just the huge open space seeming so much bigger and cheerier, especially now that Faith had spent some money to decorate the place, remembering how the slayer had quietly begged her to go shopping with her for pictures and knick-knacks. Mentioning something about she’d decorate it with swords, knives and stakes if she didn’t have someone to help her. 

***

Faith stares at her empty apartment, frowning at how empty it feels without the Wiccan being there, the woman having been coming over there quite frequently to teach her how to cook, but having finally mentioned that Faith was able to do things on her own. Now, she’s trying to think how to get Tara to come back to the apartment, Faith plops down on the couch staring up at the ceiling. 

Chuckling at Buffy’s comment about grabbing the Wiccan and kissing her senseless might do the trick, Faith shakes her head realizing that the two of them had actually slowly become friends. When she’d finally told the other slayer about her life in Boston, the mental and physical abuse, along with the rapes, she’d been scared Buffy would look down on her. Instead, being surprised as strong arms had wrapped around her, hugging her tightly as she’d unconsciously been crying when she’d told Buffy the details. 

Grabbing the cell phone as it rings, Faith looks at the caller ID, smiling at the word ‘Wiccan’ on the display. “Yo!” Faith answers the phone, the smile obvious in her voice.

“Hi. I’m officially done until Spring Break is finished. I know Buffy has to work today, but I was wondering if you might want to go out to eat in celebration?” Tara questions hopefully, not really wanting to spend the time in her dismal apartment. 

“Where ya’ wanna go?” Faith throws her legs over the end of the couch, reaching for her boots as she tucks the phone between her shoulder and ear as she yanks the boots on and ties them.

“Do you want to try that new steak and seafood buffet they opened up earlier this week?” Tara bites her lip to keep from yelling in happiness that Faith was agreeing.

“Sure. I’ll come by your apartment it’s more or less on the way.” Faith picks up her wallet, double-checking to make sure she has plenty of cash in it before shoving it into her back pocket. 

“I’ll be ready.” Tara smiles.

“Be there in a few.” Faith disconnects the phone, a huge grin on her face as she clips the phone on her belt as she strides to the bathroom, brushing her hair and teeth quickly. Shaking her head at her own grinning countenance and twinkling eyes, Faith growls quietly, not listening to the little voice in her head telling her she’s fallen in love with the Wiccan, just admitting that she cares for the blonde. “Damn, I’ve got it bad.” Faith grumbles even as she continues to smile. Jogging out of the apartment, Faith runs down the stairs and strides quickly towards the Wiccan’s apartment.

***

“I invited you, I should pay.” Tara grumbles quietly as Faith pays for the buffet.

“You wouldn’t let me pay ya’ for teachin’ me to cook, so consider this the installment plan. I pay when we go out.” Faith accepts the change from the cashier. 

Tara sighs heavily at the slayer. “How was patrol last night?” Tara questions softly as they find a booth off to the side to sit in away from everyone as they set their drinks and silverware on the table before grabbing their plates to head towards the huge buffet. 

“Quiet.” Faith admits. “I know things slow down with the daylight being longer, but this is just weird. It’s kinda like a lot of the… guys are heading out of town.” Faith states diplomatically, since there are still quite a few people in the restaurant, though it is an odd time of the day. 

“Any more rumblings on the big bad front?” Tara looks at Faith before she looks back down and makes herself a Caesar salad to start with grinning as Faith just stands there talking with her, knowing the slayer was more eager to get to the meat and potatoes of the buffet. 

“There’ve been rumblings, but nothin’ concrete. Just got a call from Tweed yesterday that there’re a couple Watchers and potentials that they ain’t heard from for a week.” Faith admits quietly. Slowly working her way over to the main buffet, eyeing the fried shrimp, sautéed shrimp, fried scallops, steak, potatoes, fried chicken… “Damn, what the hell am I gonna start with?” Faith stares at the food, her mouth watering.

“Start at one side and work your way around.” Tara shrugs, chuckling. “Lord knows, you can probably eat your weight in food.”

Faith growls playfully at the Wiccan. “And you better be eatin’ something besides that salad.” Faith points to the salad.

“I’ll have something else. I’ll just stay away from the shrimp, though.” Tara shakes her head at the shrimp on the buffet.

“Why? Don’t you like ‘em?” Faith questions curiously as she places a spoonful of the fried scallops on her plate, looking curiously at the baked fish fillets, shrugging her shoulders, she slides a piece onto her plate as she works her way down. 

“No, I’m allergic.” Tara explains, watching as Faith jerks her head to look at her. Watching as Faith walks by the shrimp after her comment. “Don’t you like them?”

“Not if you’re allergic.” Faith shakes her head as she continues around, putting a couple hush puppies on her plate pursing her lips as she looks at the pile of fried chicken. Finally choosing a couple legs, she places them on top of the pile of food, hesitating for a few minutes before grabbing a piece of pepperoni pizza laying it on top of everything. 

Tara sighs softly, shaking her head at the slayer, deciding not to argue with the woman over the fact that she was planning on not eating something that she probably enjoyed, just because of her. Leading the way back to the booth, Tara slides in, watching as Faith sits across from her and grabs the pizza, eating the slice in record time. “Did you eat today?” Shifting the additional plates the waitress had left on the table out of the way.

Faith continues to chew for a few minutes as she thinks about it. “I don’t think I did.”

Tara growls quietly. “Eat.” Grabbing her fork, Tara eats her salad while she watches Faith demolish her first plate of food as she finishes her salad. 

“That fish was pretty good. It tasted like it had garlic and lemon on it.” Faith licks her lips as she finishes the last bite of fish. 

“We never did fix fish, did we?” Tara questions, as she thinks about the items she’d taught the slayer how to cook. 

“Nope. Gotta teach me how.” Faith nods her head, even as she grins happily at the thought there was something else she’d need to have the Wiccan teach her how to cook.

“I’m thinking you’re just trying to find reasons for me to come over to your apartment.” Tara comments softly as they grab clean plates, heading back towards the buffet.

Faith glances at Tara for a few minutes. “What if I just want ya’ to come over for dinner one night? Just the two of us?” Faith questions, partially afraid of what the answer will be.

Tara looks into the slayer’s brown eyes, surprised at the scared glimmer. “Are you asking?”

“Are you goin’ to say yes?” Faith questions back quickly. 

As the slayer’s eyes look hopefully at her, Tara sees a glimmer of something more in the woman’s brown eyes. Inhaling deeply as she realizes she sees love burning deeply in the eyes looking into hers, Tara slowly nods her head. “Yes. My answer would be yes.” 

Faith smiles hugely, feeling her heart thumping in her chest heavily. Leaning in, Faith doesn’t even think before placing a firm kiss on Tara’s lips. “I think I’m gonna see how much steak they got already cooked.”

Tara runs her tongue over her lips, her eyes half lidded at the firm, but quick kiss. Having just received soft pecks in the past, the firm kiss practically jump-started her libido. The pounding and heat coming from the juncture of her legs almost enough to make her drag the slayer out of the restaurant back to her apartment to see what else the slayer had been holding back. 

Faith smirks as she sees the obvious desire on the woman’s face as she steals a quick look at the Wiccan as she waits her turn for the steak. The slow dance the two women have done around each other for the past month making Faith realize she actually enjoys being around the woman. Talking with her as they had slowly gotten to know each other, the stolen caresses and brushing against her had almost been more than Faith could handle, especially when the Wiccan would smell so tantalizingly decadent at the briefest touches and looks. 

Tara growls quietly before tearing her gaze away from the twinkling brown eyes watching her. Looking over the buffet, she slides a fillet of fish on her plate along with some scallops and a couple hush puppies, stopping to grab a wedge of lemon before heading back to the table as Faith heads around the other side of the main buffet. Running a shaky hand through her hair, Tara realizes when Faith finally kisses her seriously, that she may not be able to control her response. Never having lost control before, Tara wonders what it would be like to be wild and free knowing that the slayer would want everything. There would be no holding back with Faith, no half measures and no hiding how they feel about each other from other people. If Faith took the urge to kiss her in the middle of a… restaurant, she would. Tara laughs softly in realization of what the slayer had done. 

Shaking her head of thoughts of how she and Willow had been. Almost too afraid to hold hands in public, let alone show any more serious displays of affection in front of people. They had just become relaxed enough around the other Scooby’s to where they would peck each other’s lips in their sight, though the two of them had never been much for hot and heavy kisses. Usually softer kisses were the norm for the two of them. 

Turning her gaze towards the slayer as she strides towards her, Tara whimpers at the sight of the strong woman. Knowing there might be soft, gentle kisses occasionally, but instinctually knowing that hot, heavy, carnal and plundering kisses would probably be more of the norm, along with wherever the mood struck. Dragging her eyes off Faith, to look down at her plate of food, Tara squirms as she can feel the desire easing from her body at the thought of the slayer’s kisses. 

Faith inhales deeply as she comes closer to the table, Tara’s arousal permeating the area strongly. Eyes darkening at the realization that the Wiccan had never been so turned on before, Faith bites her lip hard to keep from growling loudly and pouncing on the woman, her own desire flowing in response to Tara’s. Faith silently wonders what Tara would do if she realized that she could smell her so easily. Trying to get her mind out of thoughts of smelling, licking and devouring the woman float through her mind, making her own desire coalesce, Faith stares at her steak as she quickly cuts it into bite-size pieces.

Tara slowly eats her food as she watches Faith demolish the steak, baked potato and macaroni and cheese she’d piled onto her plate. 

“I’m gonna get some more steak. You want anything?” Faith looks at the few bites of fish left along with a couple scallops on the Wiccan’s plate.

“I’ll probably get dessert after I finish this.” Tara smiles up at the slayer as Faith moves to stand beside the table, another plate in her hand. 

“Would you maybe wanna go catch a movie tomorrow afternoon before dinner?” Faith eases down onto her haunches so she’s eye to eye with the Wiccan instead of standing over her. 

“I’d like that.” Tara nods her head gently, smiling at the beautiful woman. 

“Good.” Faith smiles back. Her eyes getting lost in blue depths, until the waitress comes by to fill their glasses. Smiling shyly at Tara, Faith stands and heads towards the buffet, feeling the heat of the Wiccan’s gaze on her.

Tara drops her fork on the plate and buries her face in her hands, the contradictions of the dark-haired slayer endearing the woman even more to her. The way she switches from soft and kind to protective and argumentative at a moment’s notice driving her crazy one moment and making her want to shove her against a wall and kiss her until neither one of them can stand. Whimpering as she realizes she’s fallen completely and irrevocably in love with the dark-haired slayer, Tara silently wonders why it’s taken until now to admit it to herself. Knowing she’s practically loved the woman from the time they’d met after Faith had been released from jail. 

“Goddess, I hope you’re not playing with me. I don’t think I could handle another heartbreak… with her I think it would completely decimate me.” Tara murmurs softly, realizing that there would be no pulling back from the whirlwind that is Faith. 

“Are you okay?” Faith questions worriedly as she practically drops her plate on the table, kneeling beside Tara, placing a hand on the woman’s thigh. Surprised when Tara turns to look at her the love shining from the depths, recognizing it for what it is. Gently squeezing the thigh under her hand, Faith tilts her head as she continues to look into blue eyes. 

“Please don’t break my heart.” Tara whispers softly, her eyes becoming glassy with unshed tears. “I don’t think I’d survive.”

Faith swallows hard, quickly standing to ease in beside the Wiccan, wrapping her arm around her shoulders, hugging the woman tightly, surprised when Tara shifts and buries her face in her neck, her arms wrapping around her waist feeling like they want to squeeze the stuffing out of her. Wrapping her other arm around Tara’s back, Faith places a gentle kiss on the side of Tara’s head. “I’m not plannin’ on breakin’ your heart. I kinda like it the way it is. I can’t guarantee everythin’ll be all sweet and great between us all the time, that just ain’t me, but I won’t knowingly hurt ya’.” Faith offers softly. “I’ll do everything in my powers to protect ya’.” Faith adds brushing her cheek over Tara’s head. 

“That’s all I can ask. I don’t expect us to never argue, or butt heads. I think we’re both a little too stubborn for us not to argue.” Tara admits quietly, easing up on her death grip, pulling a hand up to brush at the couple tears that escaped her eyes. 

Faith leans back to look at Tara. “You know I ain’t no innocent. You sure you can handle being hooked up with an ex-con, murdering slayer that had a pretty fucked up life?” 

“You aren’t that person any longer, Faith. I mean, yes you are, but inside here…” Tara places her hand above Faith’s heart. “You’ve changed. That wouldn’t happen again. As for not being innocent, you couldn’t help what happened to you, love. I’d go kick your mom’s ass personally if I thought it would do any good.” Tara frowns heavily at the thought of the woman. Taking a deep breath, Tara reaches up unable to not touch the woman as she strokes her fingertips gently down Faith’s cheek, letting her fingers trail over the slight indent that become gorgeous dimples in the woman’s cheek when she smiles. “Eat your steak before it gets cold.” Tara sighs softly as she reaches for Faith’s plate, easing it in front of her, silently telling her to stay beside her with her actions. 

Faith hugs Tara gently with her arm once more before easing it from around her, accepting her knife and fork from Tara as the Wiccan moves her drink and napkin also. “Would you like to get up to go ahead and grab dessert?”

“No, I’ll wait until you’re ready for dessert.” Tara shifts her plate across the table as she grabs her drink, sipping her soda as she watches Faith work her way through the steak. “Would you like me to go get you more steak?”

Faith’s eyes light up, before she slowly shakes her head. “You ain’t gotta do that.”

“What else do you want?” Tara smiles at the slayer. 

“Just the steak.” Faith eases out from the booth, grasping Tara’s hand as the Wiccan stands. “Thank you.” Faith gently squeezes Tara’s hand before releasing it, watching as Tara blushes lightly before she heads towards the buffet. “God help us both.” Faith smiles softly, shaking her head before easing into the booth, switching their silverware and drinks out before she gets to work finishing her steak.

Tara chuckles quietly as she walks back to the table. Looking at the huge piece of steak she’d talked out of the man, knowing they don’t like to give that much meat out at once at these type places. Glancing at her other hand that she’d grabbed one of the soup bowls and filled with the fresh berries they’d just put out in the salad area Tara’s mouth salivates at the sight of the big juicy berries. 

Faith blinks in surprise at the huge slice of steak Tara slides in front of her. “How the hell did ya’ get ‘em to give you one this big?” Faith licks her lips as she’s already cutting into the meat. 

“I just flashed my baby blues at him and smiled.” Tara shrugs, looking at Faith as she does the same look to her, fluttering her eyelashes and grinning seductively at the slayer.

“Oh, God.” Faith mumbles, tearing her gaze away from the Wiccan. “No wonder. Ya’ probably could of asked him to give you his paycheck for the next year and he woulda’ done it.” Faith swallows hard at the serious bolt of desire shooting through her with the Wiccan’s look.

“Didn’t think it was that effective.” Tara shrugs, not realizing how much of an effect it had on the slayer as she reaches towards the bowl of fruit, picking out a juicy strawberry to eat first, moaning at the sweet flavor. 

Faith’s fork and knife clatter to her plate at the Wiccan’s moan, watching as Tara closes her eyes as she chews the fruit, a pink tongue coming out to gather the juice off her lips. Taking a couple deep breaths to get control, Faith taps Tara gently on the end of the nose, looking into blue eyes. “If ya’ don’t want me to shove everythin’ off this table, rip your clothes off and make you dessert, you will keep your moans to yourself.” Faith warns huskily, her voice deep and rough with desire. 

Tara’s eyes widen in surprise at the desire burning brightly in Faith’s eyes, feeling the coiled body beside her, Tara searches the brown eyes, realizing that Faith is deadly serious. Looking at the table in stunned shock before her eyes turn back to Faith’s silently questioning the slayer.

“Don’t tempt me.” Faith growls. “I can have your clothes ripped off you and you spread out on this table in a few seconds. And I would do it with very little provocation.” Faith taps Tara on the nose again. “Think you understand that?”

Tara nods her head quickly, her own body reacting to the slayer’s words and look. Reaching for another strawberry, Tara offers it to the slayer. “They are good, though.”

Faith leans in, taking the strawberry from Tara’s fingers, sneaking her tongue out to caress over a thumb before curling it around the strawberry to pull it into her mouth, having to admit the fruit is delicious. “It is.” Faith agrees softly. “Maybe we’ll have to buy some strawberries for future usage.” Faith grins wickedly, her eyes twinkling at the thought.

“Only if we get whipped cream and chocolate, also.” Tara turns her gaze to her bowl of fruit, picking out a raspberry this time, missing the flare of desire crossing Faith’s face.

Faith shakes her head before turning back to her food, swearing that she’ll finish this steak, have dessert and walk out of the restaurant without ripping off Tara’s clothes and having her way with the woman for the next few hours right here on the table. Snorting quietly at the thought of the headline in the newspaper ‘New Dessert at the Steak and Seafood Buffet’. Bet they’d have people lined up around the block if she did it. Faith snickers at the thought. 

Tara raises an eyebrow at Faith’s snorts and snickers, looking curiously at the woman, but when Faith just seems engrossed with her steak, Tara blinks and turns back to her fruit. 

“What’cha gonna do over Spring Break?” Faith finishes her steak, patting her stomach. 

“Nothing. Dawn’s heading out with one of her friends from school, so I don’t have to keep an eye on her for Buffy.” Tara shrugs as she looks curiously at the slayer. “What do you have planned?”

Faith purses her lips as she looks intently at the Wiccan. Smiling hopefully at Tara, Faith leans in to whisper softly. “Hopefully talkin’ a certain blonde Wiccan into moving out of her tiny little apartment and into mine.”

Tara stares in surprise at the slayer. It takes a few minutes to realize that Faith is very, very serious about the matter. “But…” Tara shakes her head as she turns her gaze to the table. “Faith, we don’t even know if we’ll get along without driving each other completely up a wall, let alone compatible in a more physical way.” Tara points out softly.

Faith plucks nervously at her napkin as she looks at Tara. “I don’t think we’ll drive each other completely crazy.” Faith starts quietly, watching as Tara turns her head to give her, her full attention. “I don’t wanna push ya’ into anythin’. You can move in, I won’t push for a more physical relationship until you’re ready.” 

“Faith, you only have the one bed.” Tara points out unnecessarily.

“Yeah. You can have it I’ll sleep on the couch.” Faith watches the emotions crossing the Wiccan’s face. “Please? I really don’t like you livin’ on that side of town. That’s the worst and the most violent part of town. Even the demons don’t like goin’ there.” Faith explains, frowning heavily. “I’ll even behave and try not to run around the house naked.”

Tara inhales deeply at the thought of the slayer naked, jerking her eyes away from where they’d unconsciously dropped to the slayer’s firm, round breasts. 

Faith fights back the smile at Tara’s inhale and smell of arousal. “You can think about it, if ya’ want.” 

Tara slowly nods her head her mind going in about twenty different directions as she thinks about the slayer’s offer, knowing that if she moved in with the woman there wouldn’t be any of the slayer sleeping on the couch, at least not for long. Her own arousal with a simple comment or look would blow holes in the thoughts of them not consummating this relationship quickly. 

“Want some dessert?” Faith finally asks after a few minutes, giving Tara a little while to start thinking about moving in, not wanting to push anymore, having learned over the last month the more the woman is pushed the more stubborn she becomes.

“Umm. Maybe some more fruit.” Tara glances at the empty bowl. 

“Let me slide out and I’ll get ya’ some.” Faith offers softly.

Tara moves out of the booth, standing there as Faith strides towards the salad bar before hitting the dessert bar. Blinking in surprise as she realizes she wants to move in with the woman. They were surprisingly comfortable with each other, having talked about both their pasts, getting to know each other, the almost constant flirting and occasional touches that had escalated so much recently. Even Buffy’s surprised comments about how much the slayer’s changed and become more relaxed around the group as she opened up to them.

Tara chuckles softly, remembering some choice comments from Buffy and Dawn both about when the hell the two of them would stop dancing around each other. Buffy being a little more blunt, griping after making the comment that Faith was a bear while on patrol, taking her frustrations out on the demons even more than normal.

Faith chuckles quietly as she looks at Tara still standing beside their table. Easing up behind the obviously deep in thought woman, Faith slides the bowls on the table before pressing her body lightly against Tara’s. “What’cha thinkin’ so hard ‘bout?” 

Tara moans softly as Faith’s hot breath breathes the words directly into her ear even as strong hands gently clasp her hips, and a pair of firm breasts press into her back. Tara unconsciously places her hands over Faith’s clenching them tightly. “Goddess, Faith. You’re going to drive me crazy.” 

“Don’t mean to.” Faith brushes her cheek against the side of Tara’s head, enjoying the contact more than she ever thought possible, never having been a touchy type person, but being around the Wiccan made her realize she enjoyed the simple touches and caresses more than any of the previous bouts of sex she’d had. 

“I’m not so sure about that.” Tara inhales deeply before gently easing from the slayer’s grasp. “Let’s finish eating, then maybe we can go somewhere a little more private and talk.” Tara offers softly.

Faith searches Tara’s eyes for a few minutes, seeing the warmth, caring and love. Slowly nodding her head, Faith smiles self-consciously. “’Kay.” 

Tara smiles gently at the slayer as she slides in beside her to eat her fruit while Faith works on the fruit and vanilla ice cream concoction she’d made.

***


	10. Chapter 10

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Tara admits as she walks into the slayer’s apartment, her eyes automatically drawn to the dais with the slayer’s king-size bed. 

“I promise not to pounce on ya’.” Faith crosses her heart, smiling softly at the Wiccan.

“I’m more worried about me pouncing on you.” Tara mumbles softly as she heads towards the couch, unaware the slayer had heard her words.

Faith grins at the woman’s words. “Would ya’ like somethin’ to drink?” Faith heads over to the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of water out as she turns to look at Tara.

“Water would be wonderful, thank you.” Tara blushes lightly as her mind thinks about water in the form of a cold, cold, ice cold shower.

“Make yourself comfortable.” Faith indicates Tara’s shoes, knowing the woman’s penchant for wanting to get out of her footwear as quickly as possible. Setting the waters on the coffee table, Faith leans down and unties her boots, pulling her shoes off before grabbing the water and sitting at the opposite end of the couch, turning towards Tara. “What’cha wanna talk about?”

Tara sighs softly as she turns so she’s facing Faith. “How serious are you about your offer?”

“Completely.” Faith answers quickly.

“Why do you want me to move in?” Tara watches Faith closely.

“Because I like ya’.” Faith shrugs as she returns the woman’s gaze. Seeing the questioning quirk of Tara’s eyebrow, Faith sighs. “Okay, I more’n like ya’. But I ain’t wantin’ to push ya’.”

Tara sees the honesty in the slayer’s eyes, also seeing the love shining from the brown eyes. “We would have to iron out some rules.”

“Whatever you want.” Faith shakes her head, willing to make any concession to have the woman here with her.

“No.” Tara shakes her head. “We, Faith. Relationships are give and take. One person can’t always do what the other person wants, that would unbalance us and would end this relationship fast because of underlying tension.”

Faith taps her fingers on her leg, slowly nodding her head in understanding. “Okay, what are you wantin’ to put down as rules?”

“First off, I want to pay my fair share of the bills.” Tara looks around the apartment, wincing slightly as she realizes she’s going to have to definitely probably get a part-time job, the grants for housing probably not going to be enough to pay her half of the rent and utilities.

“’Kay. Electricity and sewage usually runs about $200 a month. Groceries I’ll pay for, considering I will be eating 95 percent of it, what little bit you eat ain’t nothin’.” Faith shrugs. “So plan on paying $100 a month.”

Tara stares at the woman. “You’re forgetting something, what about the rent?”

Faith blinks at Tara, before a small smile crosses her face as she realizes Tara thinks it’s just an apartment. “Tare, the place is paid for. It’s a condominium. Wilky bought it for me, so there is no rent.”

Tara’s mouth drops open as she considers the slayer’s apartment again, remembering how of all the times she’d been over here, she’d never heard anything from the other apartments. Realizing there must be some serious sound dampeners in the building, which would be necessary for condominiums to give the owners the privacy they would want without the yard work a house would need. “I didn’t realize.” Tara shakes her head in surprise.

“I kinda figured with your comment. All I pay out is utilities for this place, Tare. Your being here ain’t gonna make them go up that much, maybe just the water. You could stay here rent free, it don’t bother me none.” Faith offers, breathing out sadly as she sees the stubborn look coming over the woman’s face.

“I’ll pay my fair share, Faith. Which is a lot cheaper than I would have believed.” Tara shakes her head, slowly relaxing as she realizes working part-time at the Magic Box would more than cover her share of the rent. Though wanting to save up some money, she really should look into a steadier job instead of the occasional filling in for Anya. 

“What’cha thinkin’ about?” Faith questions curiously watching the emotions crossing Tara’s face.

“Just the fact that I really need to look for a part-time job, that way I can start saving up some money.” Tara’s eyes are distant as she thinks about where she would like to put in her application.

Faith starts to open her mouth, snapping it shut as she realizes that Tara wouldn’t allow her to support her, though having the woman here as much as possible with her is very, very tempting to the slayer. Looking down at her hands as she runs her finger over the water bottle, Faith considers the options. “Finding a job in SunnyD won’t be hard. But what’cha wanna do?”

Tara blinks and looks at the slayer. “I’m hoping next year I’ll be able to get a TA’s job working part-time with an English teacher at the high school. For the summer, I guess a job waitressing or working at the grocery store as a cashier would work.”

Faith scratches her head as she looks at Tara. “You’re gonna be an English teacher?” 

Tara smiles and nods her head. “Yes. I’ve taken a lot of business courses also, along with my classes to become a teacher, so I could work in business management if I need to. But I’d prefer to work with kids to help them learn.”

“I can see ya’ bein’ a teacher.” Faith purses her lips as an idea comes to her mind. “Now, don’t turn this down automatically, okay?”

Tara narrows her gaze as she looks at Faith, before slowly nodding her head.

“I was just starting to take classes on-line while I was in jail to earn my GED. Could we maybe work out somethin’ where I’ll pay ya’ and take care of your portion of the rent and you can help me?” Faith questions hesitantly. 

“I…” Tara blinks in surprise at the slayer. “You want me to tutor you?”

Faith nods her head in answer as she watches Tara’s eyes flicker as she thinks.

“I’ll tutor you, Faith.” Tara smiles at the slayer, chuckling as a huge grin crosses the slayer’s face. “But I don’t want anything for helping you. I’d consider it a pleasure to help you earn your GED.”

Faith’s grin turns quickly into a frown. “I don’t want you to do it for nothin’, Tare.”

“I won’t be doing it for nothing, Faith. I’ll be doing it for you and for me. It’ll make me extremely happy to help you.” Tara smiles at the slayer. “I’ll apply somewhere to where I’ll work a couple days a week then the rest of the time I’ll be here for you.” 

Faith sighs quietly, knowing she isn’t going to win this argument the woman had already made up her mind. “What other rules are ya’ wantin’?”

“Neither one of us is the other’s maid.” Tara raises an eyebrow at the slayer, chuckling as Faith blushes lightly. 

“It was only that one time.” Faith points out, pouting slightly. 

“Yes, but dirty clothes strewn throughout the apartment is going to be a bone of contention.” Tara smirks at the slayer, raising an eyebrow as the slayer gets a devious look in her eyes.

“What if it’s both our dirty clothes? As in a trail from the front door towards the bed?” Faith smirks as the Wiccan blushes lightly. 

“That’s different.” Tara mumbles at the slayer’s insinuation. “And stop putting pictures in my head!” Tara growls at the slayer.

“They’re already in mine, might as well be in yours, too.” Faith leans back, smiling as she feels extremely pleased with herself.

“Thanks.” Tara tries to get thoughts out of her head of the two of them ripping each other’s clothes off as they make their way towards the bed, probably ending up short of their mark. “Ummm… Okay, cleaning and cooking…”

“Figured we could take turns, or do it together.” Faith shrugs, not worried about it. 

“Okay, what about laundry?” Tara smiles at the slayer.

“Probably be best to do our own. Most of my shit has some seriously gross stuff on it that you wouldn’t want to be washed with your items.” Faith admits, wincing slightly. “Plus my leathers I take to the cleaners.”

“Do you have a washer and dryer here, or do you hit the Laundromat?” Tara questions curiously, not remembering seeing the items.

“Got a set here.” Faith stands, waving for the Wiccan to follow her. “It ain’t anything great, but it does the job. I do take clothes that are nastier to the Laundromat to wash, though.” 

Tara follows as Faith walks by the bathroom down the short hallway to open the door she hadn’t noticed before, surprised at the sight of the utility room. The washer and dryer sitting side by side while Faith had obviously put the shelves and pegboard up along the other wall for all her weapons. “I wondered where you kept your weapons, other than the ones you keep tucked away in the main part of the apartment.”

Faith chuckles quietly. “Gotta have different weapons. Never fails that you lose something or it gets broken.” Faith frowns as she pulls down one of the boxes looking inside. “Gotta remember to get more wood to make stakes with, also.”

“Is there anything else you can think of that we need to discuss?” Tara watches as Faith slides the box back into position before turning towards her, a glint in her eyes.

“Yeah, there is somethin’ else, but it ain’t something to discuss.” Faith admits, reaching around the Wiccan’s neck, cupping the back of her head gently. Looking into Tara’s eyes seeing the agreement and desire in the blue depths, Faith slowly closes the distance between their lips. Moaning quietly as their lips make contact, Faith brushes her lips over Tara’s before easing her tongue out to run teasingly over Tara’s bottom lip, eagerly delving into the welcoming warmth as Tara moans and grants her entrance. 

Grasping the slayer’s waist, Tara leans into Faith’s body as they deepen the kiss, gently exploring each other’s mouths for long minutes before they both end the kiss, pulling back to pant in the quiet apartment. “Goddess.” Tara drops her head to Faith’s shoulder, feeling the desire coursing through her, making her ache and pound for the woman’s touch.

Wrapping both arms around Tara’s neck, Faith makes the small step to press her body firmly against Tara’s, enjoying the feeling of the woman’s body against hers. “Does this mean you’re gonna move in?” Faith questions, her voice deep and rough with arousal.

Tara whimpers quietly as the sexy voice of the slayer vibrates through her body, settling in a decidedly southern area. Taking a deep breath, Tara finally nods her head. “Yes, it does.”

“Good. Let’s go get your stuff.” Faith grabs Tara’s hand as she drags her from the utility room.

“Faith!” Tara laughs and squeezes Faith’s hand to get the slayer’s attention.

“What?” Faith turns back to the woman, frowning heavily. 

“We don’t have to do it this minute.” Tara laughs softly.

“Yeah, we do. Don’t want ya’ there no more.” Faith gently tugs on Tara’s hand. “Come on, woman. I want you here in our apartment where you belong.” Faith quickly yanks on her shoes and ties them, glancing over at Tara as she ties her shoes, seeing the slightly glassy look to her eyes.

Tara follows the slayer as the tears come to her eyes at how easily the slayer had said it was their apartment and that she belonged here. Blinking the tears back, Tara follows Faith out of the apartment with no more arguments. 

“Here, ya’ might need this.” Faith digs in her pocket, pulling out a key on a small gold key chain that said Tara. 

Tara accepts the key staring in stunned surprise at the item as they continue to walk down the street. 

“Do we need to get boxes?” Faith questions as they come close to one of those truck rental places that also sold moving supplies.

“No, I kept all my boxes broken down under the kitchen sink. I think we’ll be able to fit the majority of the stuff back in the boxes.” Tara softly answers her mind still partially in shock.

“’Kay. After we box up everything, we’ll call a cab to take us back to our apartment.” Faith glances at Tara, noticing the somewhat shocked look on the woman’s face. “Somethin’ wrong?” Faith slows down to a stop turning Tara to look at her. 

“How long have you been planning on me moving in with you?” Tara questions as she looks at the key.

Faith shuffles her feet as she looks down at the sidewalk. “A while. Just now got up the nerve to ask.”

Tara tucks the key away in her pocket before gently lifting the slayer’s chin to look in her eyes. “Let me guess, you’ve already made room for my clothes and things, haven’t you?”

Faith quirks her lips and slowly nods her head. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Tara questions as she laughs softly, unable to keep from kissing the slayer. 

Faith grunts and cups Tara’s cheek, her fingers gently sliding into Tara’s hair, urging Tara back in against her lips for a longer, deeper kiss before finally easing back from the Wiccan. “You can start off by doing that any time you want to.” Faith grins, her eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“We aren’t going to spend all our time in bed.” Tara warns, trying not to laugh at the slayer.

“’Kay.” Faith nods, clasping Tara’s hand with hers, smiling as the Wiccan threads their fingers together. “We can spend time on the couch, against the wall, in the shower, against a mausoleum wall, on top of a tombstone…” 

Tara laughs and smacks Faith gently on the arm. “Stop it!”

Faith laughs, sliding the Wiccan a glance, before leaning in to whisper softly. “That wasn’t a no.”

Tara blushes lightly, gently squeezing Faith’s hand. “No, it wasn’t.”

Faith whoops loudly, making the people they pass turn to stare at the two women shaking their heads before continuing about their day. 

“You’re incorrigible.” Tara chuckles.

“Yep.” Faith agrees easily as they get closer to Tara’s apartment. “You wanna tell the gang, me tell ‘em or both of us together?” Faith questions seriously. 

“We’ll probably just get a thank God from Buffy and Dawn.” Tara shrugs, smiling at the slayer’s look. “They’ve both made a few comments.”

“Huh?” Faith blinks in surprise, knowing she and Buffy had discussed things, but not expecting her to say anything to Tara. Dawn saying something coming as somewhat of a shock, as the teenager had just made one threatening comment and hadn’t said another word to her about the relationship developing between her and Tara. 

“It seems Buffy would be happy if you started taking your frustrations out elsewhere instead of on the demon population. I’m thinking that you’re not giving her much of a chance to fight the demons?” Tara purses her lips as she glances at the embarrassed slayer. Trying not to laugh at the silent look of guilt, Tara nods her head. “And Dawn is sick and tired of us dancing around each other all the time. She was a little less blunt on the matter of what Buffy said we should do, but her wording was something along the lines of would you two get it on already?” 

Faith groans loudly and rubs a hand over her eyes. “If she said that, what the hell did B say?”

Tara blushes, before laughing lightly. “She told me to drag your ass to the nearest convenient bed and not let you out of it for a couple days.”

“I like that idea.” Faith grins wickedly at the Wiccan. “You ain’t got a bed in your old apartment, but we do in our new apartment.” Faith yelps at the unexpected sting of a hand on her ass.

“You’re sleeping on the couch, remember?” Tara growls lowly trying not to laugh at the slayer’s pout. Never remember seeing the slayer looking quite like that before, almost feeling bad for teasing the woman. 

Faith kicks at a stone and nods her head. “Yeah, I remember. And I meant it. I ain’t gonna push you for anythin’ you ain’t ready for.” 

Tara notices the seriousness of the slayer’s look. Not having it in her to allow the slayer to honestly believe that she would make her sleep on the couch. “Honey, I’m not going to make you sleep on the couch.” Tara brushes a long strand of hair off Faith’s cheek. 

“We ain’t gonna share the bed.” Faith looks intently at the blonde. “I can’t guarantee that I wouldn’t be tempted to do more than just sleep in the bed with ya’.” Faith admits honestly. “Come on, let’s get ya’ moved into our new home.” 

Tara sighs quietly, realizing Faith didn’t quite get her point. Deciding to wait ‘til later, Tara allows Faith to urge her to her apartment, feeling a happiness of getting out of the hole, not having enjoyed living in the small efficiency. 

“Is the furniture yours or was it here?” Faith questions curiously as they walk into Tara’s apartment, her eyes taking in the sparse furnishings.

“The futon was here, a friend that bought a new coffee table gave me their old one.” Tara admits looking at the coffee table. 

“Do ya’ want it?” Faith glances at Tara. 

“No. When I asked her if she would want it back if I got something else, she told me to trash it or find someone else to give it to.” Tara shrugs. 

Faith follows the Wiccan, accepting the boxes from Tara while she opens a drawer and pulls out a roll of packing tape. Silently the two women tape the bottom of the boxes as they fill them with everything in the small kitchen area, before going out to the small living area. Kneeling on the floor beside Tara, Faith works on emptying the bottom drawer from the small dresser, smirking at the toys she finds. “Like to play?” Faith looks up curiously at the Wiccan. 

“You already know I visit the toy store, and you see what’s in there, so what do you think?” Tara questions exasperatedly. 

“I’d say girlfriend is gonna make things interestin’.” Faith holds up the surprisingly decent sized vibrator before placing it in the box. 

Tara moans quietly, slightly embarrassed. 

“One thing I don’t see here, though…” Faith puts the rest of the items away, noticing that they’re geared more towards an individual’s usage than a couple’s usage. 

“What, Faith?” Tara finally questions after a couple minutes and the slayer doesn’t finish her comment.

“There’s no harnesses or couples type toys in here.” Faith looks up curiously at the Wiccan. 

“No, there’s not.” Tara finishes filling her box with her clothes from the top drawer. Sliding it shut, she looks down warningly at the slayer. “If you’re finished, I need to open the next drawer and I don’t want to bang you in the head.” Tara looks at the woman sitting on the floor in front of the dresser.

“Not wantin’ to knock some sense in me yet?” Faith slides out of the way, grinning up at the blonde. “How come?”

“There hasn’t been anyone for me to use those type things with.” Tara explains quietly as she empties the next drawer.

“Didn’t…” Faith trails off and waves her hand in the air, not wanting to mention Willow by name.

“No. She made the comment that if she wanted that, she’d go looking for the real thing.” Tara shrugs.

“What if you wanted her to use it?” Faith blinks in surprise, never having thought Willow would be that selfish.

“She wasn’t interested.” Tara finishes packing away her clothes. 

“Selfish bitch.” Faith growls as she rolls over and onto her feet, hesitating for only a second, knowing that Tara would never hurt her. “Anything you want or want to try, you damn well better speak up. I’m game for anything and everything.” Faith looks seriously into Tara’s eyes. 

Tara blinks in surprise before nodding her head in understanding smiling softly at the slayer. “Thank you, Faith.”

Faith shrugs as she looks around the apartment, picking up the crystals on the coffee table. “Wanna wrap these between your clothes?”

“That would be perfect.” Tara accepts a couple items from Faith, before placing them between the layers of her clothes. 

“What else?” Faith frowns looking around the sparse, empty apartment. Not that there was a lot of items in it to begin with. 

“My personal items out of the bathroom.” Tara admits quietly, heading toward what appears to be an empty corner of the room.

Faith watches the Wiccan curiously before she hears Tara murmur something in a foreign language, surprised when she sees a small table with an Athame, incense, other ingredients and a large book, silently kicking herself that she hadn’t noticed any ‘witchy’ type stuff in the room, knowing that there should be. “Got any more hidden stuff like that, that you need to get?”

Tara chuckles and shakes her head. “No. I don’t normally keep a lot of ingredients, just the basics. I pretty much only use anything when Buffy needs me.”

“I’ll get your stuff outta the bathroom.” Faith grins quickly at Tara before heading towards the bathroom. 

Tara can’t help the huge smile that crosses her face at Faith’s actions, the woman practically running towards the bathroom. “Goddess, if she’s that happy with me just moving in, what’s she going to be like after we’ve made love?” Tara questions the room softly, unaware that the slayer can hear her.

“Probably pass out from pleasure if the kisses we shared earlier are any indication.” Faith mutters the answer quietly to herself as she quickly fills the box, making sure all the items’ lids are screwed on tightly. 

Tara went through everything again, double-checking to make sure she didn’t miss anything. Opening the refrigerator, she looks at the sparsely populated item, bringing the trash can over, she quickly tosses everything in it before shutting the refrigerator. Tying the bag she carries it over to the door, to drop off in the dumpster when they leave. Making a mental note to call the phone company and the electric company to shut both items off, Tara glances up as Faith comes out of the bathroom. 

“That it?” Faith looks over at the small pile of boxes, frowning slightly. 

“I think so. Short of lifting everything to check under it…” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. Blinking as Faith sets her box down and goes over to the stove, sliding it out partway before lifting it and kneeling to look under it, sliding it back quickly. “I wasn’t serious, Faith.”

“Don’t hurt to check.” Faith answers as she does the same with the refrigerator, working her way out to the living area. Picking up one whole end of the futon, looking under it before setting it down and doing the same with the dresser. “How come ya’ didn’t have a television?”

“No sense in wasting my money on one.” Tara shrugs smiling at the slayer. “Half the time I was spending over at Buffy’s house, the other half studying. I always got my fix while I was at Buffy’s.”

Faith has to admit the Wiccan makes sense. “You any good at video games?”

“Haven’t ever played any.” Tara looks questioningly at the slayer. 

“I got a Playstation at our apartment. Maybe we can rent some different games for you that you might be interested in. I usually play those fightin’ games, but they got other things, like role playin’ games and mystical type games.” Faith shrugs. 

“We’ll see.” Tara smiles at the slayer, finally realizing what the woman obviously did to pass her time. 

“Wanna call a cab? I’ll take this trash out then come back up to help load the boxes downstairs.” Faith watches as Tara nods, grinning as the Wiccan pulls the cell phone out of her fanny pack and presses the buttons to bring up the cab company Faith had pre-programmed into all the cell phones, remembering Buffy going ballistic over the fact that she had even gotten one for Dawn. The two slayers having sat down with the teen to explain that it was just for emergency usage. If there was a regular phone nearby to use it instead, unless she called one of the other cell phones for one of the group. 

Faith had curiously opened the phone bill, surprised to see that the teen had only called the Summers’ residence once on the cell phone where it counted against the minutes. Looking back at Tara, she watches as the Wiccan picks up the regular phone, dialing the number for the cab company before closing the phone back and tucking it away. “You coulda’ called using the cell.”

“No sense in using the minutes up.” Tara shakes her head, smiling at the slayer.

“I got the maximum minutes allowed, and honestly we didn’t come nowhere near using a tenth of ‘em.” Faith admits, winking at Tara.

“Maybe you should adjust the minutes down, don’t they charge you?” Tara holds up a hand, as she talks to the dispatcher on the phone telling her she needed a cab and her address, before hanging up. 

“Yeah, but I’d rather have them, just in case. Plus they got that rollover plan where we don’t lose ‘em.” Faith shrugs. “Let me take this down.” Faith grabs the bag, trotting out of the apartment quickly. 

Tara has to laugh at Faith and her never-ending energy. Looking at the apartment, Tara thought she might feel a little nostalgic about leaving the place she’d lived in for the last seven months, but all she feels is a sense of relief and happiness. 

***


	11. Chapter 11

Tara finishes placing her clothes in the dresser drawers Faith had sometime previously moved her stuff to one side of, leaving the other half for her clothes. The slayer had done the same thing with the closet. Looking down into her box that has her personal toys, Tara considers where to place them. “Mine are in the nightstand to the right of the bed, if you want to put yours in the one on the left side.” Faith offers softly, seeing the look on Tara’s face before looking at the box Tara was finishing unpacking. 

Tara raises an eyebrow questioningly at the woman.

“Go ahead and look if ya’ want. We’re gonna be livin’ together, and hopefully sometime in the future doing a lot more than that.” Faith shrugs before going back to Tara’s boxes of kitchen items, sorting them and placing them in the appropriate places. There weren’t many of them, but what the Wiccan had were of good quality.

Tara moves over to her nightstand, quickly pulling out the drawer and placing her items inside, closing it gently, before breaking the box down to place with the other broken down boxes. Looking at her magical items that Faith had placed on one of the shelves of the entertainment center for the time being, Tara looks around, sighing quietly as she realizes that everything possession wise that makes up her life she and Faith had packed, moved and unpacked in less than two hours. And that included travel time. 

“What’s wrong?” Faith glances over at Tara after she hears the second deep sigh come from the woman. Quickly shutting the cabinet, Faith punches down the box, tossing it on the pile by the trash can, planning on taking them out later.

“Everything that is my life we packed up and moved over here in less than two hours. How pitiful is that?” Tara sits down on the couch, a sad expression on her face.

“Shit, Tare. If it wasn’t for Wilky and this place, everything I owned was pretty much what I had on my back.” Faith sits down beside Tara, turning so she can look at her with one leg tucked under the other. “I’ve come to realize one thing, possessions ain’t shit. It’s the people you care about that are important.”

“You’re right.” Tara leans her head back and rolls her head to look at Faith. “As long as I have you, and the rest of the group I am truly a blessed woman.” 

Faith blushes lightly looking down. “Ain’t so sure about me being included in the blessin’.” 

“You’re the biggest portion of it.” Tara murmurs softly, lifting Faith’s head up, looking into brown eyes looking almost shyly back. It stuns Tara for a few moments that this woman would be shy about anything. “Is it so hard to believe that people could care about you and love you, Faith?”

Faith wants to turn away from the woman, but blue eyes don’t allow her to, keeping her held captive. “Nobody much cared whether I lived or died before, Tare.”

“Oh, love.” Tara brushes her fingers gently over the woman’s cheek, saddened at the thought of this woman never having been shown love, though knowing that her home life was even worse than her own abusive home. “I can’t do anything to change your past, love. But I promise to show you how much I care for you. You captured my heart pretty much the night you saved me. The following day there was no question that it belonged to you.” 

Faith closes her eyes as she feels tears trying to gather at what Tara was admitting to her. Even with knowing the woman, the way she is and what Buffy had said, it still hits her hard that this wonderful woman loves her.

Easing closer to Faith, Tara wraps her hand gently around the slayer’s neck, urging the slayer against her, holding her tight, surprised when Faith buries her face in her neck. Feeling the dampness of the slayer’s tears, Tara tightens her grip even more, sliding one hand up to gently stroke through the soft wavy hair. Pressing her lips to the side of Faith’s head, Tara thinks about what she should say, or if she should say anything at all. 

Faith gets control of her emotions after a couple minutes. Slowly relaxing at the Wiccan’s comforting stroking, smiling as she remembers how often she’d catch Dawn curled up on the couch with her head in Tara’s lap as the Wiccan would run her fingers through her hair. She had often wondered what it would be like for Tara to do that to her. Rubbing her cheek over Tara’s shoulder, Faith eases away from the woman, smiling self-consciously. 

Tara brushes her thumb over Faith’s cheek, looking intently at the slayer. “I know you’re not used to being loved, Faith. I also know it’s hard for you to allow your feelings to show. You’ve grown so much just in the past month since you’ve been here. I see the loving woman inside you wanting to come out… and I hope that we’re together for a long time to come so I can see you become the woman you should be.” Tara tilts her forehead against Faith’s. Letting her fingers trail down Faith’s strong neck, playing along the edge of the slayer’s perpetual tank top, smiling at the quick, hard inhale as her fingers trail over the beginning swells of Faith’s breasts. 

Faith takes the teasing touch for as long as she can before capturing Tara’s hand. “You see somethin’ nobody else has seen.” Faith lifts Tara’s hand, pressing a hot firm kiss into her palm. “But I gotta warn ya’ not to tease me. It’s been two years and it won’t take much, Tare.” Faith warns softly. “I won’t be able to take a lot of the touchy-feely type thing. Not that I was ever that patient when it came to sex.”

Tara threads her fingers with Faith’s, lifting the slayer’s hand to her mouth, nipping gently on a finger. “You’ll learn that things are a little different when you’re making love with someone, Faith. Sex is one thing, but being with someone when you care about the person… love the person… it’s different.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t think ya’ want a horny slayer pouncin’ on you within hours of you movin’ in with her.” Faith explains softly. “Especially after that slayer promised she’d behave and take things slow.”

“You promised and you made the comments. Did I ever ask that of you? Other than joking with you the one time about you sleeping on the couch, did I say you had to sleep on the couch?” Tara tilts her head looking at the slayer curiously.

Faith blinks as she thinks over the conversations they’d had, remembering that she was always the one to bring up sleeping on the couch or not pushing the Wiccan. Tara didn’t really say anything one way or the other. Then the Wiccan’s words about how she wasn’t going to make her sleep on the couch circles around in her head, making her look intently at Tara.

Tara chuckles softly. “No, love. I never said that you had to sleep on the couch or hold back.” 

Faith lifts a hand to stroke over Tara’s cheek, frowning as she notices it shaking. Swallowing hard as she finally cups the Wiccan’s cheek in her hand, Faith bites her bottom lip in realization that she’s scared, scared of how to act with Tara. Not wanting to do anything to harm her, not wanting to treat her like she’d treated her past lovers. The cold impersonal relationships she had that were empty, literally just ripping clothes off and going at each other as quickly as possible, the need for instant gratification and then the walking out of the room or kicking the person out. “I… I don’t know what to do.” Faith admits hoarsely.

Tara’s eyes become sad at the admittance, the lack of love in this woman’s life having obviously hurt deeply, along with emotionally scarring her. “Just be yourself.” Tara offers softly.

“Myself is rough, hard and quick, then getting the hell out.” Faith admits, closing her eyes in shame. “I ain’t ever done anythin’ gentle, soft or slow, Tare.” 

“Then it’s time you learned gentle, soft and slow.” Tara runs her fingers through the dark wavy hair. “It’s time you’re shown what love is.”

Faith whimpers as soft lips caress over hers time and time again. As Tara slowly deepens the kiss, Faith groans at the desire building inside her. Clenching the back of the couch with one hand, while grasping Tara’s waist gently with the other, Faith fights against the urge to press Tara back against the couch and take the woman while relieving her own ache against a hip or thigh.

Feeling the tension and the pain radiating from Faith, along with the immense desire, Tara eases back from the kiss, looking at the woman about to become her lover. “Relax, Faith. Let the feelings flow through you.”

“Can’t.” Faith’s voice is low and extremely rough; shaking her head she opens her eyes to look into the dark blue eyes staring back at her. “I can’t, I’m afraid I’m gonna hurt ya’.” Faith admits before hopping off the couch and striding out onto the balcony, inhaling deep breaths to try and get control of her desire. 

Tara runs a hand through her hair as she considers the woman, watching as she fights to bring her desire under control, knowing that Faith’s putting it off is going to make it even harder. Faith needs the release now probably more than ever. Silently wondering if it would be best to help her out, and slowly work their way to slow and gentle lovemaking instead of expecting her to be able to handle the slow build-up when she’s always been after the instant gratification. Shaking her head at her own cluelessness in regards to how she should have handled the woman, Tara stands and walks towards the balcony. Watching as Faith seems to tense even more with each step she comes closer to the slayer. 

“I’m sorry, Faith. I never should have expected you to be able to take things slow. That’s my fault. Will you please come in here?” Tara whispers softly.

“Not right now.” Faith doesn’t turn around, as she continues to stare out into the late afternoon sun. “I need a little while to calm down. Plus you should have slow. You should have a kind and gentle lover that’ll make things sweet for ya’. Maybe this was a bad idea.” Faith admits looking down at her hands clenched on the railing, realizing that if she can’t get control of her desire she may lose the one thing that she wants most in life. 

Tara frowns heavily at the slayer’s words. Thinking about what the slayer’s saying and the feelings coming from the woman, Tara slowly comes to the conclusion that Faith obviously thinks all she ever wanted was soft, slow and gentle. “Oh, Faith. I don’t want just soft, slow and gentle. I want wild, carefree even occasionally rough. Different times I feel like different things. I’ve never allowed myself to be completely wild and carefree and only with one partner on the rough side. Most of my past partners weren’t much along those lines. They were on the soft and gentle side. Every lover is different and brings something different to the relationship. I’m looking for a serious dose of wild and carefree with making love at the drop of the hat, being pressed up against a mausoleum wall after you’ve taken out five vampires because you’re horny and being ravaged by you because of it. I don’t expect you to be gentle all the time. I just want you to learn what it’s like to be on the receiving end of gentle and caring. To have someone love you for you, not for what you can give them. This is going to be different for both of us, and I’m trying to say get your ass in here so I can ravage you now. Give you the pleasure you’ve been denying yourself for all these years, then maybe we can gradually work our way up to gentle and slow with a lot of teasing in between.”

Faith feels her heart beating hard in her chest as Tara speaks, listening to the woman, Faith slowly relaxes as Tara tries to explain, realizing that maybe the Wiccan does understand what’s happening and hopefully may be able to handle her wild side. Chuckling softly as Tara tells her to get her ass inside, Faith slowly turns around, seeing the love and caring on her face. “I can get rough, Tare. You gotta say somethin’ to me if it’s too much. I don’t ever wanna hurt ya’, but sometimes the desire kinda makes me lose control.” 

“I can protect myself, Faith. Plus if you ever get too rough, I promise I’ll say something, or freeze you.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer, pleased to see some of the tension easing out of Faith’s body. “But you’ve got to tell me if you need it rougher, gentler or whatever, okay? I think we should promise each other that whatever we need or desire, we’ll let the other one know.”

“I can go for that.” Faith slowly prowls back into the apartment. “I think you said something about ravaging me?” Faith allows a cocky grin to cross her face even as she reaches down to pull off her tank top, tossing it across the room as her hands slide down her sides watching Tara intently. 

Tara finally allows herself to look over the slayer’s strong body. The full round breasts, standing so proud and erect to the muscular abdomen. Moaning quietly, Tara watches as Faith’s hands stroke across her stomach as she slowly unbuttons and unzips her jeans. Seeing tanned skin and trimmed hair becoming visible, Tara whimpers quietly. As Faith slowly pushes the pants over her hips, Tara’s eyes are caught by a scar on Faith’s stomach, frowning at the item as she realizes that’s where Buffy had stabbed her. 

Seeing where Tara’s eyes are looking and the frown on her face, Faith finishes closing the distance between them without pushing the pants the rest of the way off. “Tare?”

“I hate that things were so bad for you.” Tara whispers, her fingers reaching out to stroke over the scar. “I would love to be able to take all the pain you’ve received and make it go away. Let you have a perfect life, love who you want.”

“I don’t want none of that.” Faith reaches out to tilt Tara’s face up from where she was looking down as her fingers stroked over her scar. “If I had the perfect life I wouldn’t be here right now. I woulda never met you, or been a slayer. I think I’d rather have this now, even with all the past shit than to have the perfect life. I want right now, with you. I wanna learn your touch, your caresses and your kisses. I want to taste you, learn what triggers your desires and makes you scream out my name when you cum. I plan on spendin’ all the time I can in the pursuit of those wants.” Faith looks seriously at Tara. “Would you rather I had the perfect life?”

Tara smiles and shakes her head. “Yes, but in my world, your perfect life will include me.” 

Faith stares at Tara dumbfounded for a few minutes, before chuckling at her. “I gotta watch you. You’re sneaky.”

“Yes, I can be.” Tara grins at the slayer. “Finish taking your clothes off, please. I want to learn your body more intimately.” Tara runs her hand up the slayer’s warm body, almost wanting to collapse from the velvety hot skin her fingers are traversing. Wondering what the slayer will taste like, Tara allows her hand to trail up to finally cup the slayer’s breast, the weight and feel of the flesh glorious.

“Tare, clothes.” Faith slowly steps back feeling the desire burning hotly inside her, knowing it won’t take much more for her to pounce on the woman. Finishing shedding her clothes, Faith watches spellbound as Tara slowly strips.

Tara blushes lightly looking down. “I’m not beautiful like you, Faith. I don’t have the figure…” Tara stops as a finger presses against her lips, looking into the brown orbs of her soon to be lover. Tara inhales softly at the depth of emotion showing there.

“You’re perfect.” Faith watches as the creamy flesh slowly comes into view. As Tara unhooks her bra and slides it off self-consciously, Faith groans loudly as the full breasts come into view with the light rose-colored nipples topping them. “You’re a woman. You’ve got the shape and body of a woman. You aren’t some damn stick figure, you’ve got something for me to enjoy, touch and grasp.” Faith’s fingers stroke softly over the Wiccan’s breasts, her eyes becoming darker as the nipples harden almost instantly at her touch. “I don’t want society’s version of the perfect woman. I want my version.” Faith finally whispers.

Tara swallows hard at the tenderness of the slayer’s touch and the beautiful words coming from her mouth, never having thought the rough, blunt woman would be able to speak straight to her heart as she did, allaying her fears so easily. Reaching down, Tara undoes her pants, pushing them down her legs as she leaves the peach colored underwear on. 

“You like those boxer shorts type underwear, don’t ya’?” Faith questions hoarsely, having to admit they look good on the woman with the little slits up the side, showing the smooth legs to advantage. 

“They’re comfortable.” Tara admits softly. 

“They look it.” Faith’s hands grasp the Wiccan’s waist pulling her body in tight against hers, grunting with desire as their breasts press against each other. “Got any in silk?”

“Just one pair…” Tara moans loudly as Faith’s hands slide around her back to push down her underwear, cupping her ass firmly. 

“Gonna have more.” Faith growls hungrily as she captures Tara’s lips. Diving into the welcoming heat, Faith plunders the inside of Tara’s mouth, grunting in pleasure as she feels the Wiccan’s nails scrape up her back before digging into her shoulders as Tara presses even harder against her body. As Tara battles strongly against her, not giving an inch in the battle of wills as they go back and forth from one mouth to the other, Faith pushes the Wiccan’s underwear down, finally having to break the kiss for air before dropping down to her knees in front of Tara to push the underwear the rest of the way down, her eyes staring at the strip of dark blonde curls. Smiling at the desire glistening on the curls, along with the intense smell of arousal coming from the Wiccan, Faith urges Tara’s legs apart even as her mouth delves between the lips to get her first taste of the Wiccan.

“Sweet, Goddess!” Tara cries out quietly, not expecting the slayer’s maneuver. Reaching down, Tara clenches the slayer’s head to steady herself as Faith’s tongue strokes strongly over her body. As Faith’s hands spread her lips so she can delve deeper within her, Tara whimpers loudly as a warm tongue wiggles its way inside her even as the slayer’s nose presses against her clit, causing her to jerk as the attention she’s being given makes her knees weak. “F-Faith.” Tara tries to warn the slayer.

Faith groans into Tara’s body, the taste of the Wiccan addictive, the rich, earthy taste with a hint of sweetness. Delving deeper within her lover’s body, Faith grinds her nose firmly against Tara’s clit, while wrapping her arms around Tara’s thighs, feeling her start to shake uncontrollably even as her hands clench more firmly in her hair. Hearing Tara say her name, Faith tightens her grip on Tara’s thighs as she feels them start to give out. Grinning, Faith eases back from Tara’s center, licking her lips as she lifts the woman and carries her quickly towards the bed. 

“Faith?” Tara questions softly as Faith lays her on the bed, hovering above her, her eyes dark and full of passion. Easing her hands from where they’re still buried in Faith’s hair. Running them firmly down Faith’s body, Tara strokes and kneads the slayer’s breasts, letting her thumbs brush softly over the hardened nipples while she continues to watch the emotions cross the slayer’s eyes. Seeing them darken to almost black with the fire of passion flaring in their depths, Tara pinches Faith’s nipples firmly. Hearing the deep groan of pleasure as she arches and her eyes close, Tara smiles and wiggles her body down so she can capture the hot flesh in her mouth, nipping firmly.

Faith groans loudly, pressing her breast more firmly into Tara’s mouth as she straddles the Wiccan. Body rocking gently with desire as Tara’s hands stroke down her stomach, Faith drops her head down, looking intently into blue eyes staring up at her. As surprisingly strong fingers brush over her mound, delving firmly between her lips, Faith grunts loudly in pleasure, rocking against the fingers firmly stroking in and out of her body. 

Releasing the slayer’s nipple, Tara moves her other hand from Faith’s waist, where she’d been clenching the slayer unconsciously, around to Faith’s butt cheek, digging her short nails into the flesh firmly as she shifts her body down more to get a better angle. Pressing her lips against Faith’s lower abdomen, Tara builds up the speed and force of the motions of her hand as she feels Faith rocking against her harder. Pressing loving kisses over the flesh under her lips while using her free hand to stroke up and down Faith’s body. As Faith’s muscles start to flutter and tighten against her fingers, Tara presses her thumb firmly against the slayer’s clit, having ignored it before now.

“FUCK!” Faith cries out as she explodes against the Wiccan’s hand, her body rocking harder against Tara as she doesn’t stop but seems to double her efforts. Dropping her arms down to her elbows, Faith buries her face in a pillow, groaning loudly and rotating her hips as Tara curls her fingers within her. Feeling the soft kisses over her body, then a wet tongue stroking along her scar, Faith feels her heart clenching at the gentleness and caring coming from Tara even as she gives her body the releases it needs. Clenching her fingers in the pillow, Faith jerks and shudders as Tara strokes over her G-spot, bringing her to a massive climax. Collapsing half on, half off the Wiccan, Faith whimpers quietly as Tara eases her fingers from within her body. 

Tara shifts out from under Faith, hesitantly shifting against her side, knowing from past discussions with the woman that she definitely was never a touchy feely person, though lately she had been reaching out more for the physical aspect of an actual relationship. “Are you okay, love?” Tara questions softly, gently running her fingers down the lightly shaking back. When she just hears more quiet whimpers coming from the lightly shaking woman, Tara cautiously wraps her arm gently around Faith, pressing soft kisses over the woman’s shoulder. “Faith? Love?” Tara whispers, starting to get worried as she realizes Faith’s crying. Feeling the swirling emotions coming from her lover, she’s somewhat at a loss as what to say or do. “Sweetie?” Tara wiggles her other arm under Faith, wrapping both arms around the slayer, pulling her firmly against her, burying her face in the slayer’s hair. “What did I do wrong?” Tara whispers, feeling tears coming to her own eyes thinking that she might have done something wrong. 

“Nothin’.” Faith shakes her head as she hears the worry and sadness in Tara’s voice. When she feels the tears soaking through her hair to land on her back, Faith groans softly. Easing Tara’s arms from around her, Faith shifts around quickly and wraps Tara in her arms. “You didn’t do anythin’, Tare. Nothin’ bad anyway.” Faith winces as she tries to think of how to phrase what she’s feeling. “Tare, I ain’t never had someone care so much about my pleasure before. I usually took my pleasure, if ya’ understand what I’m sayin’.” Faith tries to explain. “I’d just ride a fuckin’ guy into the mattress until I got off. The women I’d borrow whatever body part was handy. I ain’t ever been touched with caring before.”

Tara sighs quietly in relief even as she brushes her face over Faith’s chest, feeling the tears flow even faster at the woman that has never actually known a lover’s touch. All she’s ever been is fucked; Tara honestly wouldn’t even consider it having sex, just fucks. 

“Babe?” Faith reaches down and lifts Tara’s face, feeling the additional tears hitting her chest. Seeing the sadness in the blue eyes and the tear tracks, Faith frowns heavily, brushing her thumb gently over the damp cheek. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” Faith whispers.

“I know you didn’t.” Tara presses her face into the gentle caress, having to smile at the mercurial switches of her lover’s disposition. Relaxing into Faith’s arms, Tara shifts and buries her face into the strong neck. “It’s just the fact that no one’s ever loved you, Faith. One moment I feel such sadness for the fact you’ve never been shown love, the next I just feel this intense anger at all the people that had a chance to touch you. To do something other than fuck you and they didn’t realize what they had.” 

“I didn’t give ‘em a choice.” Faith sighs heavily. “It ain’t their fault, Tare. It’s my fault for being the way I am. I’d fuck ‘em and kick ‘em outta the room after I was done.” Faith backs away from Tara, shifting up in the bed to press her back against the headboard while pulling her knees up against her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs as she distances herself. “I ain’t talked much about my actions in the past, Tare. I hit on it but ain’t given ya’ a lot of details. I shoulda told ya’ before askin’ ya’ to move in and havin’ sex with ya’.” Faith admits, feeling like shit for what she’d done. 

“Faith, love.” Tara shifts to sit beside Faith, hesitantly reaching out for Faith’s shoulder, pulling her hand back as Faith flinches. “You may not have given me details, which you don’t have to if you don’t want to. But you did explain the basics of your life and the things that happened to you. Do you want to tell me that you’ve fucked two hundred people? Tell me. I don’t care if you’ve only had two partners or two thousand. The only thing I care about is that you’re here with me now. And, I have to tell you I don’t share. This isn’t up for discussion. I’ll be true to you, never cheat on you, and I expect the same back. This isn’t an ultimatum that I’m getting ready to tell you, but a promise. If you cheat on me, all you’ll see is my back walking away. No matter how much I love you, I won’t be able to deal with the betrayal.”

Faith turns her head to look at Tara, the serious look on the woman’s face along with her tone of voice letting her know that she was serious with everything she was saying. “I don’t wanna fuck up our relationship. But I am a fuck up, Tare. You know what my life was like. I don’t plan on hurtin’ ya’ in any way. I won’t cheat on ya’. That I can promise with everythin’ I am.” 

“Do you want to discuss your previous relationships?” Tara questions hesitantly, reaching out for the slayer again, sighing quietly in relief as Faith doesn’t shift away. Gently rubbing the strong shoulder Tara smiles softly at her lover.

Faith quirks her lips at the Wiccan. “Wanna talk about your past relationships?”

“Sure.” Tara nods, shifting a little closer to Faith, stretching her legs out in front of her crossing the right leg over the left as she gets comfortable. “Where would you like me to start? Start with Willow and work my way back or start at the beginning and end with Willow?” 

Faith blinks in surprise at Tara, before chuckling. “You’re willin’ to have this conversation naked and in bed?”

“Sure. Why not? Wearing clothes and sitting on the couch doesn’t change what happened.” Tara explains softly. “Plus if it gets too bad, maybe we can distract each other.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows at her lover, smiling as Faith laughs quietly. 

“’Kay. Let me get us somethin’ to drink.” Faith relaxes her arms from around her legs, turning her head and upper body to kiss Tara quickly. “Water?”

“That’s fine.” Tara smiles as Faith hops out of the bed to jog over to the refrigerator. Shaking her head at the slayer’s firm body, Tara closes her eyes at the shot of arousal coursing through her already. “Talk, Tara. Talk.” Tara mumbles quietly to herself.

Faith smirks as she glances over at Tara at the Wiccan’s mumbled words before grabbing the waters out of the refrigerator.

***


	12. Chapter 12

Tara smiles softly at her lover as she explains everything from how she and Willow had met at the Wicca Group meeting, to running from the Gentlemen, through her mind being sucked by the Hell God, Glory, through their final split after the big forget spell and Willow’s eventual leaving for England to get her magic under control. 

“You don’t hafta answer, but what was your guys’ sex life like?” Faith questions curiously, surprised when Tara had shifted in the bed, insisting on Faith lying down with her head in her lap while she gently ran her fingers through her hair. Coming to the conclusion that it was as much of a soothing gesture for the Wiccan as it was for the person she was stroking.

Tara sighs quietly as she tilts her head. “It was soft, gentle and satisfying. We were more into the soft brushing of lips and gentle touching. We were probably what most people believe lesbian couples are like.” Tara shrugs, chuckling quietly at the thought. “All gentleness and hardly any public displays of affection. We were just comfortable enough in front of the Scoobies at the end of our relationship where we would lightly brush our lips against each other and hold hands. You know, all proper and that.”

“Do ya’ prefer the softness and gentleness?” Faith questions hesitantly, knowing that it would be hard for her not to touch the Wiccan firmly and pretty much invade her mouth and body with kisses and touches. 

Tara frowns as she slowly shakes her head. “It isn’t so much a preference, Faith. It’s what our particular relationship was…” Looking down at Faith, she sees the confusion on the slayer’s face. “That was right for mine and Willow’s relationship. Maybe if I explain about one of my other relationships it might make more sense.” 

Faith nods her head for the Wiccan to go on, her mind completely locked on listening and hearing everything the Wiccan is saying, along with understanding what she’s trying to say.

“My first relationship was when I was a senior in high school. It was more of an experimentation of fumbling touches and kisses. I loved the girl, but I was never in love with her.” Tara explains, smiling quickly. “My second relationship was when I came to Sunnydale before my freshman year. I was renting a little apartment above a garage from this older lady that just wanted the company, more than anything. Anyway, I was working at the grocery store and this absolutely breathtaking older blonde walked in. I stuttered and blushed through checking her out. She just smiled and thanked me, a knowing gleam in her eye.” Tara smiles softly in remembrance. “When I finished my shift, I was surprised to see her leaning against a blue convertible. We ended up talking and she finally admitted she was in town visiting her family before heading overseas for a new job.” 

Faith blinks in surprise, realizing that Tara had done something that probably was extremely odd for her, by having sex without loving the person she was with. “Go on.” Faith whispers softly.

Tara allows a small smile to cross her face at her lover. “We went out, talking and getting to know each other for a couple days before I went back with her to her hotel room. She explained to me that she enjoyed playing a little on the rough side, but that she wouldn’t force me into that if I wasn’t interested. Needless to say I was kind of shocked and stunned, but we talked some more and I was comfortable enough with her to trust her to stop if things became too much. Plus I could tell she didn’t really want to hurt me.” Tara shrugs her eyes soft in remembrance. “She was also my first foray into adult toys. We experimented a lot, though my pain threshold wasn’t very high, we found a comfortableness in the time we were together of what I could handle… It seems I was better at dishing it out than taking it.” Tara admits, blushing deeply. “She enjoyed receiving as well as giving and after we found out that my tendencies leaned more to being a Dom, we experimented more with it. But kisses and sex were known to become rough on both sides.”

Faith watches as Tara’s hand lifts to brush over her lips in obvious remembrance. “I didn’t think ya’ was one for sex just for sex, ya’ know?”

“I’m normally not.” Tara admits, blushing as she looks down into surprised brown orbs. “There was something about her that struck a chord inside me. It might have been we were like souls in a way, but not meant for each other. Kind of like two ships passing in the night.” Tara shrugs, chuckling. “That relationship, what there was of it, over the weeks we were together was right for us. We weren’t meant to be together forever, but just for a short time. She showed me something about myself that I probably would have never known. And that relationship was right for us.” Tara explains the point, her eyes looking seriously into Faith’s eyes. “As is what our relationship is. It will be right for us, whether we’re soft and gentle, rough and tumble or a combination.”

Faith finally nods in understanding. “I think I understand what you’re sayin’. We gotta take each relationship as it is. No two are the same, right?”

“Right. Why couldn’t I say it that way?” Tara chuckles at the extremely simple and right on comment of her lover.

Faith smiles at her lover, feeling a lot more relaxed as she realizes that Tara isn’t quite all sweetness and innocence like her appearance makes people believe. “I told ya’ about my younger days, and being raped by my mom’s boyfriend and the shit that transpired from there.”

Tara feels herself becoming angry again at the thought of Faith’s mom not believing her and beating her for lying. As she feels Faith stroke gently over her forehead, soothing her furrowed brows, Tara blushes and looks down at Faith. “Sorry, love. I…” Shaking her head, she smiles sadly at Faith. “Go ahead.”

Faith sees the look in Tara’s eyes, remembering that Tara had looked the same way when she’d told her about her mother’s reaction when she’d told her what happened. Sighing quietly, Faith slowly continues on with her story. “I would fuck someone just for some food or a place to sleep at night while I was in Boston before my Watcher found me. I was just starting to trust her when Kakistos showed up, torturing her in front of me before literally ripping her apart. I hitchhiked and rode railway cars across the country ‘til I finally ended up here. I didn’t have no ID, or any money, so I went back to the same ol’ thing. Hitting up Johns for cash, even picked a few pockets, ate from the trash cans.” Faith shrugs at the admittance. “I did what I thought I had to do. Half the time I’d go out slaying, then hit the Bronze for some dancing before dragging someone out of there to fuck in the alley, or if I wanted a little more time and privacy I brought them back to the motel. I usually hooked up with guys. I’d pretty much just shake my ass or chest at ‘em and I had ‘em hooked.” Faith looks down, feeling ashamed. “I don’t know how many people I fucked, Tare. Your guess of two hundred might be pretty much right on, but I don’t know for sure.” 

Tara gently runs her fingers over Faith’s face, seeing the pain, shame and self-disgust there. “That’s all you knew, Faith. I can’t fault you for surviving and doing what you had to do.”

“I didn’t have to fuck all them people, Tare. I wanted to! I saw something I wanted and I went after it. I didn’t care who or what it was. Hell, I even hit on B, trying to get in her pants. I thought it would be a rush to go against someone that was as strong, if not stronger than me. That woulda’ been a helluva ride.” Faith shrugs at the admittance. “Don’t think she ever really knew I was hittin’ on her, or at least she never let on that she knew. Somethin’ I should let ya’ know. I was tested while I was in jail, it came back negative, and I ain’t been with anyone in two years before tonight. You ain’t gotta worry about catchin’ anythin’.” 

Tara smiles sadly down at the slayer. “That honestly didn’t even worry me. I remember reading on one of my papers I had to do that all inmates are tested regularly for AIDS, and other STD’s. I know you probably would have stayed as far away from me as possible if you were positive for anything.” 

Faith nods silently in agreement, turning on her side and burying her face in Tara’s stomach. “I wish I could be a better person for ya’.” Faith mumbles into Tara’s flesh, wrapping her arms tightly around the Wiccan. 

Tara feels the tears coming to her eyes at the softly spoken words. “But you’re the person I’ve fallen in love with, Faith. The person that’s gone through hell and done some seriously bad things and had some even worse things done to her, that’s the Faith I know and love. That’s the one that’s lying here with me right now. That’s the one I want.” Tara whispers gently, smiling as Faith looks up at her. 

“I don’t know how or why, but I got somebody to thank for you bein’ here.” Faith leans up to kiss Tara softly, shifting her body around to straddle Tara and kiss her more hungrily and firmly. “I’ll always try to do right by ya’. My solemn promise.” Faith whispers as she releases Tara’s lips, slowly kissing her way down Tara’s neck, smiling at the deep moans she’s pulling from Tara.

Tara growls quietly as Faith latches onto her pulse point sucking the flesh strongly even as her hands are cupping and kneading her breasts. Dragging her hands down Faith’s back, Tara moans as Faith’s lower body bucks against hers, feeling the heat and dampness coming from her lover. Wanting to roll the woman over and bury herself inside her, Tara fights against her desire, knowing that Faith needs that feeling of being in control by being on top. Tara silently plans on changing that by loving the slayer and teaching her that she isn’t giving up control by letting someone else take the lead, but knowing in her heart that it’s going to take a long time, possibly even years to reverse the damage that had been done to her. 

Faith moans loudly as Tara’s hand slides around to cup her heat, the Wiccan’s strong fingers stroking through her wetness and circling her aching clit. 

“Faith?” Tara questions hoarsely lifting the slayer’s face from where she’d dropped her head onto her shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Faith groans, rocking her body against the fingers rubbing her gently.

“I want to taste you.” Tara whispers, placing a hot, wet kiss on Faith’s lips before nipping gently at the full, bow-shaped bottom lip of her lover. 

“I was gonna… Jesus!” Faith growls loudly as Tara squeezes her swollen clit, making her jerk and almost cum right then. “Fuck me! Do that again, and I’ll cum.” Faith warns, crying out as Tara quickly swirls her fingers around the swollen muscle before squeezing her clit even harder, making her jerk and cum, her body shaking with the release. 

Tara nuzzles against Faith’s ear, as the woman pants heavily against her, her body shaking and rocking firmly against her fingers stroking gently over her. “Can I taste you now?”

Faith blinks as she tries to remember what she was going to do to Tara. Whimpering quietly for a few minutes Faith finally reaches down to pull the distracting hand away from her body. Lifting the hand, she shows it to Tara. “There ya’ go. I’ve got some pleasing of my own I wanna do.” Faith smirks before shifting, gently pulling Tara down on the bed and spreading Tara’s legs, pushing them up to open the Wiccan to her. Sliding her hands under Tara’s ass, Faith clenches the flesh before going straight to suckling at the Wiccan’s clit, letting her fingers tease the crack of Tara’s ass, growling quietly as Tara cries out and jerks as she quickly tips her over the edge. Slowing down, Faith learns the Wiccan’s body with her lips and tongue, delving into the dips, valleys and caverns. 

Tara whimpers and cries out quietly as Faith continues to practically use her whole face against her center, feeling the slayer’s strong, wet tongue dragging slowly up her body to teeth nibbling on her outer and inner lips, to Faith suckling on the flesh she comes into contact with. When Faith’s tongue dips down further, stroking teasingly around her rosebud, Tara jerks and cries out the slayer’s name as she climaxes.

Faith groans loudly as she laps up the fluid coming from Tara, smiling at the thought of the barely there caresses against Tara’s sphincter muscle was obviously enough to make the woman cum. Turning her head and kissing the inner thigh of her lover, Faith nips firmly, chuckling as Tara jerks calling out her name. Slowly working her way up the Wiccan’s body, Faith wiggles her lower body so she’s snug against Tara. Propping her upper body up with her arms, Faith looks down into the sated gaze of her lover. “I think I got some experimentin’ to do.”

Tara chuckles softly, dragging her hands over Faith’s back to grasp her shoulders urging her down against her body sighing happily as their breasts press against each other.

“I probably weigh too much to lie on ya’ like this.” Faith mumbles, burying her face in Tara’s neck, surprised at the comfort she feels being this close to the woman, not having the urge to roll away and put some distance between them. 

“You’re fine.” Tara whispers, her voice rough. Closing her eyes, Tara runs her fingers gently over the slayer’s back, enjoying the closeness Faith is allowing her. 

Pressing a firm kiss against Tara’s neck, Faith inhales deeply, smiling at the smell of sex. “We smell good together.” Faith whispers.

“I think we’re good together, period.” Tara softly states, kneading Faith’s back a little firmer where she feels a tense muscle, smiling as it finally loosens after a few minutes.

“Hmmm. Feels good.” Faith hums appreciatively as Tara starts working her hands over her whole back. 

“I could do a better job, if you want me to.” Tara offers as she tilts her head and kisses Faith’s temple. 

“Don’t wanna move.” Faith admits. “Are you gonna be able to deal with my attitude? I’m not a very nice person, Tare. I can’t guarantee I won’t be a bitch, and I don’t really play well with others. You know I like being in charge.”

Tara hesitates a second, before continuing her kneading and scratching of the slayer’s back as she considers the woman’s words. “How do you…” Tara sighs, not knowing how to phrase what she wants to say. “What do you think about the past month, Faith? The way you acted?”

Faith shrugs. “I was being myself, why?”

“Talking, doing things to help people out, flirting and teasing me…” Tara trails off softly. “That was being yourself, and I think you’ve been a pretty nice person the past month. Not that you haven’t gotten an attitude, but no worse than the rest of us.”

Faith snorts at Tara’s words. “Tare, you’ve been sweet, kind and understandin’. You ain’t bitched at me once, how do you figure I haven’t been no worse than the rest of ya’?”

“I haven’t heard you bitch at any of us either, Faith.” Tara explains as she shifts her head so she can look into Faith’s eyes. “I think you’re putting yourself down too much, love. You aren’t giving yourself the credit you’re due. You’ve been extremely helpful, going out of your way to be accommodating. Other than your taking the majority of the demons while out on patrol and pissing Buffy off, I’d say you’ve come a long way from the young woman that was in Sunnydale before.”

Faith searches the open, sincere blue eyes staring at her, seeing honesty there. 

“Was it someone else that took the patrol three nights in a row by herself while Buffy stayed home with Dawn when she had the mumps?” Tara runs her hand over Faith’s cheek. “And don’t try to tell me you weren’t the mysterious benefactor that helped Buffy catch up on her bills and to leave enough left over for her to get the roof fixed. I don’t believe that damn inheritance letter from a distant relative and check that showed up in the mail.”

Faith blushes and looks away, her guilt obvious. “It ain’t right. She wouldn’t accept my help. I couldn’t stand seeing her trying to catch the bills up like that while I’m sitting here with more money than I can spend in my lifetime.” Faith whispers. “I would have given her more, if I woulda thought I could get by with it.”

“So, even with all that, you still want to put yourself down. You’re a more caring and giving person than you want to admit, Faith. You just see it as something that you need to do, but you are doing it because you care.” Tara wraps her arms around Faith, hugging her tightly. “I’m going to make you realize sooner or later that you’re basically a kind, loving woman, Faith. With an attitude that I have to admit, I kind of like.” Tara chuckles as Faith snorts. 

“You like my attitude?” Faith questions as she shifts slightly to lie more beside Tara instead of completely on her, running her hand down Tara’s body in little circular motions.

“Yes, I like your attitude. It’s part of who you are. Your rough exterior, blunt way of telling it like it is… It’s you, Faith. I don’t want to change you, love. I just want to show you the love you deserve and make you realize you’re not a bad person.” Tara admits softly tilting her head to look at Faith. 

“You may be bitin’ off more than you can chew.” Faith whispers, knowing her guilt and self-hatred runs deep, though Tara’s been slowly chipping away at her since she’d been released from jail and came to Sunnydale. 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Tara strokes her finger gently over Faith’s cheek, dipping into the slight indention that becomes one of a set of gorgeous, deep dimples when the slayer smiles. “You’re a beautiful woman, Faith. Inside and out. It’s just something that no one’s told you, and I’m going to remedy that fact.” 

Faith inhales deeply before kissing Tara gently. “I care for ya’, you know?” Faith whispers softly against Tara’s lips before kissing her more deeply.

Tara feels the tears coming to her eyes, knowing that’s the closest the slayer’s come to saying she loves her, though her eyes and actions show her that the slayer loves her. Returning the kiss, Tara slowly swirls her tongue within the slayer’s mouth, wrapping her tongue around Faith’s and stroking softly over the muscle for long minutes, until they break apart groaning as the phone rings. 

Tara growls and looks over at the nightstand, reaching for the phone, she chuckles. “It’s Buffy.”

“Probably wantin’ to know where I wanna meet up for patrol.” Faith admits quietly, burying her face in Tara’s neck. 

Tara chuckles quietly and flips the phone open. “Hello, Buffy.”

Buffy blinks and pulls the phone away from her ear to make sure she dialed the right speed dial number. “I did dial Faith, right?”

“Yes, you did. What do you need, sweetie?” Tara chuckles softly at the confused note in Buffy’s voice. 

“Ummm… I was wanting to see if Faith wanted to meet up outside the Espresso Pump, maybe pick up a Mocha before patrol.” Buffy frowns heavily. “Why are you answering her phone?”

“Because I was closest to it.” Tara starts laughing as Faith nips playfully on her neck. “Is it okay if I join you two on patrol?” Tara questions looking at Faith while speaking to Buffy. 

Faith nods her head, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she slides down Tara’s body, wrapping her lips around Tara’s nipple and sucking firmly. Snorting back a laugh as Tara whimpers loudly.

“Are you okay?” Buffy tilts her head as she hears Tara whimper, and swears she hears a snort of laughter in the background. As she hears the phone being covered by a hand and a muffled ‘Faith behave!’ coming from Tara, Buffy’s eyes open wide in realization. 

“Sorry, Buffy. We can meet up outside the Espresso Pump. How does an hour from now sound?” Tara bites her lip to keep from moaning again as Faith’s fingers trail down her body to play teasingly over her outer lips. 

Scratching her head, Buffy swallows hard. “Would you two rather not go on patrol?” 

“FAITH!” Tara cries out as Faith slides three fingers within her and starts to stroke firmly. Tara drops the phone and makes a grab for Faith’s hand. 

“Uh, uh. Mine.” Faith smirks before grabbing the dropped phone. “We’ll meet ya’, but let’s make it in two hours.” Faith disconnects the phone before tossing it off the bed. Straddling Tara’s thigh, Faith presses her clit hard against the Wiccan’s leg, rocking fast and hard even as she keeps up her stroking inside Tara, smirking down at the arching Wiccan’s body as Tara cries out her release. “God, talk about beautiful.” Faith growls hungrily as she leans down, capturing a breast in her mouth, sucking as much of the flesh into her mouth as she can. Feeling her own body coiling getting ready for release, Faith nips roughly at Tara’s nipple as she grinds down hard, soaking Tara’s thigh with her release. 

“Sweet, Goddess.” Tara whimpers, pulling Faith to her for a rough, invasive kiss, all teeth and tongues. 

Faith growls into the rough kiss, even as Tara finally eases back, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth and biting firmly. Feeling the sharp pain, Faith knows that Tara’s drawn blood as she looks down into dark blue eyes. “So you can play rough.” Faith crashes their lips together again while shifting her hand away from Tara and sliding her body between the Wiccan’s legs, rubbing their swollen mounds against each other, grinding their clits together in a rough rocking motion. 

Tara grasps Faith’s ass in her hands, clenching roughly as she pushes hard against Faith, groaning at the pleasurable pain of her sensitized clit, as she feels another orgasm being ripped from her body at the slayer’s ministrations. Moaning in pleasure as she feels Faith jerk and cum seconds after her, their juices mingling together as Faith finally breaks the kiss off and collapses on top of her. Kneading the strong butt cheeks that are clenching and unclenching, Tara smiles at the sweat soaked slayer, realizing she isn’t much better than Faith. 

“Jesus, I don’t think I’ve cum this many times in one night before.” Faith admits as she eases her body off Tara’s before collapsing on her back beside the Wiccan. “At least not where my clit is begging for a break.” 

Tara chuckles hoarsely, turning on her side to look at Faith. “Yours and mine, both.” Tara places her forehead against Faith’s arm, surprised when she feels Faith wiggle her arm under her and pull her in against her side. Getting comfortable, Tara places her head on top of Faith’s chest while throwing a leg over the strong thighs and lets her hand play gently over Faith’s abdomen, following the defined muscles.

Breathing deeply to get control of her racing heart, Faith stares up at the ceiling. “Is it always like this with someone you care about?” Faith whispers softly. 

“It’s different with each person, love. But when you care for someone, it usually gets better with time as you learn what your partner likes and enjoys. Finding out what causes which reactions. Becoming more comfortable with the person and being open to new experiences helps, also.” Tara explains softly. 

“Gets much better, my head might explode.” Faith admits quietly, admitting to herself and Tara that this is definitely the best sex she’s had. Faith realizes her heart’s saying it’s more than sex, but not wanting to hear it just yet, Faith ignores that small voice. 

“We probably need to shower.” Tara smiles as Faith chuckles loudly. 

“Ya’ think?” Faith looks down at Tara as Tara looks up at her. “That might be a dead give-away to B, if we don’t.” 

“Slayer senses are that sensitive?” Tara questions curiously.

“Babe… even without slayer senses, we reek of sex.” Faith rolls over onto Tara, kissing her firmly. “My shower ain’t the biggest, do you wanna go first?”

“Why don’t you go, I’ll fix you some sandwiches to eat while you’re showering.” Tara offers, smiling up at the happy slayer looking down at her. 

“You don’t hafta wait on me, babe.” Faith looks intently down at Tara, taking in the flushed face, the sparkling eyes and the kiss swollen lips. 

“I know, but it isn’t that big of a deal, love.” Tara lifts her hand and gently strokes Faith’s cheek. “Go shower before I decide to start this whole thing again.”

Faith chuckles wickedly. “And was that supposed to be a deterrent?” Faith rocks her hips gently against Tara’s, smirking as Tara groans quietly and presses back against her. “Shower.” Faith growls kissing Tara briefly before hopping off the woman knowing if she doesn’t get away from her, they wouldn’t be going out on patrol tonight.

Tara grabs the pillow under her head, yanking it out and covering her face. “Goddess, she’s going to turn me into a sex crazed Wiccan.” Tara mumbles into the pillow, before tossing it to the side. Rolling out of the bed, Tara looks at the mussed sheets, chuckling at the smell of sex. “She’s right, we do reek of sex.” Leaving the bed as it is Tara strides to the refrigerator and grabs out sandwich fixings for her lover.

***


	13. Chapter 13

Buffy leans against the outside of the Espresso Pump, watching as Faith and Tara slowly make their way towards her, the two women talking softly as their body’s brush against each other. It takes her a few minutes to realize that Faith has her arm slung over Tara’s shoulder and Tara’s arm is around Faith’s waist. Not knowing whether to yell and jump for joy or be jealous of the two women finally coming together, Buffy groans quietly. “Someone for me that loves me for who I am is that asking too much?” Buffy whispers to herself, shaking off her melancholy. 

“Hey, B.” Faith nods at Buffy, smirking as Buffy growls quietly at her. 

“I just have one thing to say… Do NOT do whatever it was you were doing to Tara while I’m on the phone again! Got it?” Buffy smacks Faith on the shoulder before turning to walk into the coffee shop.

Faith smirks and swaggers slightly as she follows Buffy in, biting back a yelp as a firm hand smacks her on the ass. Turning her head she looks over her shoulder at Tara.

“I second that.” Tara warns, waggling her finger in front of her lover’s nose. 

Faith chuckles wickedly, turning around to face Tara in the doorway, leaning in to kiss her deeply. “’Kay. I won’t do that again while you’re on the phone to her.” Faith smirks as she spins around to place an order for her and Tara, her mind already working overtime on what she could do instead.

Tara narrows her gaze on her lover, knowing the slayer caved too easily. 

“Does this mean I might actually be able to do something tonight?” Buffy questions as she pays for her drink, chuckling as she looks at Tara, seeing the huge hickey on the side of her neck. Curiously Buffy looks over the rest of her neck, seeing lighter little red marks along the flesh. “You should try feeding Faith occasionally she might stop trying to devour you.” Buffy points out. 

Tara blushes darkly at Buffy’s comment and before she can stop her Faith opens her mouth with a comeback.

“She likes being devoured, B. And I mean, really, really likes it.” Faith grins lasciviously at Tara, her eyes roaming over the Wiccan’s body. 

“TMI!” Buffy groans, covering her ears with her hands. “Don’t want to hear about your sex lives. That’s something I can definitely live without. So when is Tara going to move out of the hole she’s living in and move in with you, Faith?”

“Already moved her this afternoon.” Faith admits, paying for her and Tara’s drinks before smirking at the wide-eyed boy who took their orders. 

“Good.” Buffy nods her head, grinning. 

Tara growls softly before rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m going to end up kicking both your asses. I just have this gut feeling.” 

Faith grins wickedly at the Wiccan, leaning against the counter. “I have it under the best authority that you are good at the ass whipping… I mean, kicking.” Faith laughs as Tara blushes and growls at her at the same time.

Buffy whimpers loudly as she grabs her drink and practically runs out of the coffee shop.

Tara taps Faith on the chest, and leans in to the dark-haired slayer. “You’re just cruising for a bruising, aren’t you?” When all Faith does is smirk, Tara rolls her eyes. “I don’t know about you.” Tara growls quietly, before turning around and walking out of the shop to wait with Buffy.

Faith chuckles as she watches Tara stride out of the shop, having seen the glint in Tara’s eyes, wondering if her lover was going to irritate Buffy herself, or leave it up to her to pick on the blonde slayer.

***

Tara shakes her head as she leans against the building beside Buffy, her face slightly flushed. “Sorry, she’s like a big kid.”

“And you love that about her.” Buffy murmurs softly, glancing up at the Wiccan, chuckling quietly at the quick nod she gets in response to her comment. “When did this happen?” 

Tara takes a deep breath and releases it, looking up at the night sky, a soft smile on her face. “You know we’ve been dancing around each other for a while, well the dance ended today.” 

Buffy smiles and relaxes, seeing the light in Tara’s eyes. “Good. It’s about time you two did something about your mutual hornies.” Buffy chuckles as Tara whimpers quietly. 

Tara turns her gaze on Buffy as the slayer smirks at her. Glancing into the window, seeing Faith pointing to something on the shelves, Tara bites back a laugh. Turning back to Buffy, Tara narrows her gaze on the self-satisfied look on the blonde slayer’s face. Leaning in conspiratorially against Buffy, Tara whispers in Buffy’s ear quickly. “She’s a wild woman in the sack, Buffy. The things she does would make your toes curl and they wouldn’t straighten out for a month! Her tongue is so long…” Tara snorts back a laugh as Buffy yells her name and bounds across the street.

Faith hears her lover’s named being yelled by Buffy and turns to look out the window, seeing Buffy across the street pacing back and forth with her ears covered by her hands, mumbling something, and not able to make out what. Accepting the drinks and the bag of muffins, Faith tilts her head as she walks out of the coffee shop, finally able to hear the quiet snickering coming from her lover. Turning her head she looks at Tara with a questioning lift of her eyebrow.

“Can’t let you have all the fun.” Tara smirks, before laughing heartily and leaning against the building, tears starting to roll down her face, she’s laughing so hard. 

“What did you say?” Faith questions, and shakes her head as Tara just continues to laugh and wave her hand at her. Turning to look at Buffy, who’s standing across the street with her hands on her hips, Faith growls quietly. “What did I miss?”

“You owe me a mocha!” Buffy growls before pointing at the two women. “And something to get these damn images out of my damn head!” Buffy points to her head before growling at Tara as the Wiccan snorts and laughs even more. 

“Hours, Buffy! Literally hours of afternoon fun. Bet you don’t get that with the one-shot wonders!!” Tara laughs and slowly slides down the building, landing on her ass, not knowing what’s possessing her to irritate the blonde slayer, but Goddess, does it feel good!

Faith groans quietly and slowly walks over to Tara, easing down on her haunches to set the muffins and mochas on the ground as she considers her lover. “Are you teasing the hell outta B?” As Tara smirks at her between laughter, Faith drops her head. “Maybe I’m a bad influence on ya’.”

“Oh, no. I don’t think so.” Tara grins and wraps a hand around Faith’s neck, pulling her in the short distance to kiss her firmly and deeply, finally releasing her after a couple minutes, long enough to get both their temperatures up. “I’m a bad enough influence on my own.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer. 

“Hmmm.” Faith growls quietly, licking her lips. “I’m startin’ to figure that out.” Faith shakes her head to try and shake some of the desire off. “I guess I better get B another mocha, since she’s bitchin’ to beat ninety over there.”

Tara chuckles as she watches Faith slowly stand and run her hands down her thighs before heading back into the Espresso Pump. Looking across the street at Buffy, Tara bites her lip, flushing brightly at what she’d said to the slayer. “If I promise to behave, are you going to come back over here?”

Buffy growls as she continues standing with her hands on her hips, narrowing her gaze on the Wiccan. 

“I promise, no more words about sex will cross my lips.” Tara crosses her heart and grins crookedly at the slayer. “Come on, Buffy. Get your ass over here.”

Buffy throws her hands up in the air, checking for traffic, before finally trotting across the street to gently toe Tara’s feet. “You’re going to get yours!” Buffy warns.

“Already did, multiples in fact.” Tara smirks and yelps as Buffy leans down to pinch her on the leg. “I can’t help it!! You left it wide open.”

“You promised!” Buffy smacks half-heartedly at the Wiccan, finally turning away from the woman, because she can’t fight the smile anymore, having to admit that she likes the playful side of the Wiccan. 

“Here ya’ go, B.” Faith hands the slayer another mocha, looking at the smiling slayer then down to her grinning lover. “Did ya’ two kiss and make up?”

“She wouldn’t kiss me. She said I had fish lips.” Tara jokes, puckering her lips and sucking in her cheeks to make kissing noises. 

Buffy groans and rubs a hand over her forehead. “What’s up with you two? I think you’ve both lost what’s left of your marbles.”

“Tara don’t have no marbles.” Faith glances downwards before looking at Tara. “Do I have marbles?”

“Not that I could feel or see.” Tara smirks as Buffy whimpers loudly. Finally standing up, Tara grabs the drinks and the bag of food, handing one drink to Faith and shaking her head. “Come on, let’s go do patrol. I want to see you two in action.” Tara wiggles her eyebrows making Buffy blush darkly and Faith chuckle wickedly.

Buffy smacks Faith in the stomach. “It’s your fault. I don’t know how or why, but I’m blaming you.”

“B, if you knew what I now know about her, you might re-think that comment.” Faith yelps as Tara smacks her on the ass again. “Damn, you’re good at that.” Faith rubs her butt, chuckling, getting ready to open her mouth again, when Tara growls low in her ear.

“Say it, and you’ll never benefit from my experience.” Tara growls softly into Faith’s ear.

Faith smirks as Buffy’s eyes get wide. “Ain’t gotta say nothin’ now.” 

Tara pales and looks at Buffy. “I didn’t know your hearing was that sensitive.”

Faith wraps an arm around Tara’s waist, gently pulling her in against her. “Oh, yeah. Slayer hearing is up there, babe. With a lot of other senses. Maybe I’ll let ya’ in on things I heard ya’ sayin’ before, if you’re good.”

Tara groans deeply and buries her face in Faith’s neck, whimpering quietly. “What did I do or say?”

“All kindsa neat little things. I especially like to remember the comment you made when you fixed me up in B’s bathroom when I first came here.” Faith chuckles and hugs Tara one armed. 

“Maybe you two should go back home. I think I’ll get more done doing a patrol on my own.” Buffy grumbles quietly, shaking her head. 

“Nah. We’ll come with you to keep ya’ company, B. I’ll even let ya’ do some of the slayin’ tonight.” Faith pats Tara gently on the butt. “Come on, let’s get this show on the road.”

Tara tries to remember what she said as Faith and Buffy talk, the three women walking towards the nearest cemetery. Remembering Faith joking with her and calling her mom, she’d retaliated something about she definitely wasn’t her mother. Tara tilts her head as she thinks for a few more minutes, blushing as she finally remembers what she said. “You heard me say that I was feeling…” 

Faith quirks an eyebrow at Tara and nods her head, smirking. 

“What else have I said that you heard?” Tara questions, her eyes narrowed on Faith.

“Probably a lot of shit.” Faith shrugs, and grins. “Do we even wanna get into the slayer sense of smell?”

Tara whimpers loudly and runs a hand through her hair. “Don’t tell me.”

“Yep. Every time I’d brush against ya’, or make some kinda sexy comment.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows before tossing away her empty coffee cup, having pretty much chugged it a few minutes ago.

“Will you two stop?” Buffy grumbles, rolling her eyes. 

“Why did you never tell me?” Tara smacks Buffy on the arm, frowning at the blonde slayer.

“What? You knew slayer senses were a lot better than everyone else’s. It isn’t my fault you didn’t think it through!” Buffy finishes her coffee and throws it into another trashcan as they enter the cemetery.

“What have you overheard?” Tara looks from one woman to the other, narrowing her gaze as they both laugh, but don’t offer any more information. “Damn slayers.” Tara grumbles, pouting as she settles against a statue as the two slayers shift to stand by two new graves. Watching as Faith slowly turns around in a circle as if looking for something while Buffy’s eyes search behind the other slayer. Preparing a couple spells that can be cast in a seconds notice, Tara straightens and moves closer to the two women while keeping her eyes open.

“Be careful.” Faith whispers, her slayer senses ratcheting up, knowing there’re more than a couple vampires out there. 

“Move away from the two about to come up, I’ll take care of them while you take care of the ones coming this way.” Tara nods her head to the two groups of vampires coming from opposite areas of the cemetery.

Faith turns to look intently at Tara. “Don’t get fuckin’ hurt. I’ll kick your ass if ya’ do.” Faith warns softly.

Tara smiles softly at her lover. “I won’t, consider the same said back.” Tara watches as Buffy and Faith walk closer to each group of vampires. Quickly gathering a small handful of herbs out of her fanny pack, she sprinkles the mixture around one of the graves, whispering an incantation to hold that vampire while turning and preparing a fireball spell to throw at the other vampire, wanting to keep the majority of her magic available in case either Buffy or Faith needs help fighting the vampires heading quickly towards them.

Faith growls as she looks over the group of vampires heading her way, silently counting ten of them, before whispering softly. “How many, B?”

Buffy counts hers and sighs softly. “Even dozen. Looks like there’s plenty enough for both of us. Going to have to figure out what the hell is going on here soon.” Buffy admits as she pulls out her short sword in her right hand and a stake in her left, preparing on fighting them as quickly as she can.

Faith pulls out two stakes as she quickly closes the distance between her and the vampires, wanting to keep them from getting too close to Tara. Growling deeply she runs the last little bit and launches herself into the lead vampires, quickly staking two of them while kicking another one down to the ground, quickly immersing herself in the fight. The only thought in her head is to kill the vampires before they can hurt Tara.

Tara nibbles nervously on her bottom lip as she throws the fireball at the one vampire as he partially comes up from the grave, dusting him quickly before turning to the other grave and the pissed vampire in the invisible cage, wincing as she pulls a stake and dusts him quickly. 

Looking around quickly, Tara does another sweep to see who needs her help more, frowning at the sight of Faith literally ripping into her vampires with no regards to being hurt, wincing as the slayer takes a fist to the ribs. Watching as Faith snarls and grabs the vampire that hit her, literally tossing him at two other vampires, Tara shakes her head. Realizing that her lover is okay, she turns back to Buffy, preparing a set of fireballs and sending them to two of the vampires on the outer edge, furthest away from Buffy. 

“Thanks!” Buffy yells as she jumps up over the top of one vampire, landing behind him, staking him in the back before doing a quick spin kick, knocking another vampire out. 

Tara turns back to Faith after realizing Buffy seems to have her vampires under control for the time being. Growling quietly under her breath as she sees a large vampire, along with a couple others trying to come up behind her lover, without even thinking she whispers the incantation and throws the fireball towards the vampire, her anger fueling the spell. Blinking in surprise as the fireball grows and takes out all the vampires trying to sneak up on her lover, she turns stunned eyes to Faith who looks quickly over her shoulder at her.

Faith feels the heat of the fireball spell, turning to look behind her as she sees four vampires go up in flames, her eyes flickering quickly to look at her stunned lover. Grinning at Tara, Faith turns back to finish with the last three vampires she’s fighting. 

Tara looks back towards Buffy, sighing in relief as the slayer is down to two and seems to be just enjoying trading blows with them for now. Settling on top of a tombstone after double-checking the graveyard, Tara thinks about what she’d done. Knowing that she wasn’t in danger of anything happening, but never having used anger to fuel her spells, though the thought of something happening to Faith obviously put her protective instincts to the forefront and tapped into a before unused power within her. 

Faith finishes off the last vampire, wiping the blood from her cheek where one of the vampires had been wearing a ring and cut her. Turning around and quickly surveying the cemetery, she strides towards her quiet lover. Stopping in front of Tara, Faith lifts her chin and looks intently into her eyes. “You okay, babe?” 

Tara smiles at the hoarsely asked question, her lover bruised and cut making sure she’s okay. “I’m fine. You’re the one that’s looking a little worse for the wear.” Tara gently traces her finger over the cut, sighing quietly. 

“Nothin’ that won’t heal by tomorrow.” Faith shrugs, grinning. “Thanks for the fireworks, by the way.”

“Surprised myself on that one.” Tara allows a quick smile to cross her face, before whimpering as Faith pounces, pulling her in for a heated, demanding kiss.

“Jeez, why don’t you two get a room?” Buffy growls loudly, her eyes opening wide as Faith picks Tara up, grasping her ass cheeks even as Tara wraps her legs around the slayer’s waist. “REALLY, get a room!” Buffy turns her back quickly on the two women as Faith’s hands shift to where they’re not just in contact with Tara’s butt anymore. 

Faith finally ends the kiss, but leaves her fingers pressing into Tara’s flesh, one of the digits stroking firmly back and forth along the seam of the jeans at her lover’s center, grinning wickedly at the flushed, desire filled look she’s getting from Tara.

Tara blinks, her body rocking slightly at her lover’s firm touch, it taking a few minutes for her to realize where they are and exactly what they’re doing. When she focuses in on Buffy’s back, Tara squeaks and smacks Faith on the shoulder. “Stop that!” 

“What? You never said we couldn’t play elsewhere.” Faith chuckles as Tara blushes darkly. 

“No, I didn’t. But I wasn’t planning on doing something in front of Buffy!” Tara hisses quietly, gently smacking Faith on the shoulder again. “Put me down!”

“Ain’t no fun.” Faith laughs as she slowly lowers Tara back to her feet, getting one good feel in before releasing her lover completely. 

“Goddess! You’re enough to either drive me insane, which I would prefer not to go that route again, or make me turn into a horny Wiccan.” Tara grumbles, straightening her clothes while gently trying to tug her jeans away from her body, so they don’t rub up against her sensitized clit.

“Good. That way I ain’t the only horny one.” Faith smirks and skips away from Tara’s hand that half-heartedly takes a swing at her shoulder again. “Come on, let’s see if there’re any other demons to be had around here.”

Buffy cautiously looks behind her, sighing as Tara and Faith make their way towards her, a couple feet between the two women. Deciding not to make any comments on their actions, she turns and heads towards the front of the cemetery. “I have a feeling we’re going to need to do a thorough sweep of the town, including the warehouses and sewer systems. There has to be someone gathering the vampires, they don’t normally attack in these bigger groups, and it’s happened twice now.”

“Yeah, and if either of us had been by ourselves…” Faith trails off, frowning as she realizes that either of them could have been killed. “Do ya’ think they’re tryin’ to take us out, B?”

“Would be my best guess.” Buffy admits quietly, sighing at the thought. “We need to find out who’s behind it and get to either him or her.”

“I could do a locator spell to find out where all the more powerful demons are.” Tara offers quietly, looking at the two women. “The only thing is, the spell I found will only target the powerful ones, if they have a hundred minions, you won’t know by it.”

“Do we need to stop at the Magic Box tomorrow to pick up some stuff to do it?” Faith questions curiously, glancing at Tara before continuing her intense perusal of the area around them. Not feeling anything, but some demons have been known to be able to cloak themselves from her senses.

“Yes. If you want, I’ll go and pick up the items and do the spell in the morning. Give you two a chance to discuss your strategy plan.” Tara smiles at Buffy as the blonde nods her head quickly.

“Actually, it might be best to try and hit them tomorrow afternoon during the daylight. That would be on our side if they’re vampires.” Buffy thinks out loud, tilting her head as she considers the thought. “Make sure we bring plenty of weapons while we’re at it.”

“Sounds good.” Faith grunts out quietly, not really caring what they do or how they do it as long as they take out whoever or whatever is trying to cause them problems.

Tara frowns as they continue patrolling around Sunnydale, only having come across two more vampires, and newbies at that. “I really don’t like this, guys. Someone has to be organizing the vampires. The first time that group came after you, was when Faith first arrived. I doubt they knew she was here and if she hadn’t been, you could have very well ended up dead.” Tara frowns even harder at that thought. 

“Again.” Buffy rolls her eyes. “It’s really getting old, you know? Let’s see, there were what? About a dozen or so vampires that time?”

Tara mentally counts what she can remember before nodding her head. “I think that’s about how many there were. If they had attacked one of you there might have been a good chance they could have taken you out, right?” Tara looks from one slayer to the other.

“Yeah. It would have been possible.” Faith nods her head, frowning. “I mean we’ve taken out that many before, hell, we just did. But if you hadn’t been there to help out, one or the other of us could have been hurt or possibly worse.”

“Someone’s targeting us. And now they know that we’re both here, so they’re doubling their efforts. I don’t want to wait till next time and they send fifty of them after us.” Buffy growls softly at the thought. “It seemed to take them roughly four weeks between sending out the vampires after us. So figure we have that long before it happens again.”

“Ain’t gonna wait that long. Plan on going after their asses this weekend and over spring break.” Faith growls, cracking her knuckles at the thought of someone trying to wrest control of Sunnydale from the slayers. 

“Maybe a little visit to Willy’s tonight wouldn’t be a bad idea?” Buffy grins hugely as she looks over at Faith.

“Works for me. While we’re there we can see if we can’t irritate whatever demons are there and knock their asses out of the game, too!” Faith grins wickedly as Tara groans.

“Great. I think you two are just going to egg each other on.” Tara chuckles as Faith pats her firmly on the ass.

“Yeah, but just think about this… You’re gonna have to deal with an extremely horny slayer when you get home. You may not get any sleep tonight while I’m pouncing on ya’!” Faith growls softly into Tara’s ear before licking teasingly over the earlobe, chuckling as Tara groans and tries to pinch her.

Buffy groans and rubs a hand over her face as she tries to ignore the two women. “And I thought it was bad when you two weren’t together!” 

“Sorry, B.” Faith snickers and practically struts beside her lover.

“Didn’t sound too sincere there, F.” Buffy points out before shaking her head. “Come on let’s go check out Willy’s.”

“Right there with ya’.” Faith gently grasps Tara’s hand, smiling as the Wiccan threads their fingers together, the three women heading towards the other side of town.

***


	14. Chapter 14

“Great another fucking master vampire in town.” Faith growls angrily after they drop Buffy off at her house, Faith and Tara walking back to their apartment. 

“But they didn’t give us any other information than the fact that there is a Master in town, which you two had already figured out.” Tara points out quietly, watching Faith stride quickly ahead of her before spinning around to stride past her, unable to keep up with the slayer’s ground eating pace, thankful Faith only goes so far before circling around.

“Babe, I gotta ask ya’. Did you kill the bleached bastard?” Faith finally questions, silently wondering if the asshole is the one that is trying to take them out.

Tara turns surprised eyes on Faith as her lover comes to a stop in front of her, looking at her intently. Sighing quietly, Tara slowly nods her head. “I gave him the choice to leave Sunnydale and not come back, or for me to magically remove his chip and see if he could take me.”

“WHAT?” Faith screams, her eyes widening with disbelief and anger. “You took that bastard’s chip out and gave him a shot at ya’? Are ya’ fuckin’ nuts?”

“He helped out a lot, even though it was usually for his own purposes. But I figured he deserved that much.” Tara shrugs her shoulders and tries to smile at her angry lover. “I’m here, he isn’t. Enough said.”

“And what if he’d killed ya’? What then?” Faith snarls, her eyes flashing angrily even as she feels a bolt of fear shoot through her at the thought of Tara dying.

“He wouldn’t have made it out of the crypt alive… or undead, as the case may be. Actually, if he turned me, I would have died also when I tried to leave the crypt.” Tara admits softly looking at the confused look on her lover’s face. “I placed a spell around the crypt that would have lasted a week. If either of us had tried leaving it would have made a nice little burst of sunlight appear, dusting whichever one of us or both of us that came out.”

Faith stares dumbfounded at Tara, not believing the woman would go to that extent. “But if you can do magic…”

“Only if I was in my normal state would I have been able to disengage the spell and reabsorb it back into myself. If I had come out a vampire, there’s no way I would have been able to undo it. Though I did have another plan set in motion, if I should have died.” Tara admits quietly, remembering the phone call she’d made to LA, not telling Angel exactly what she was up to, but just the fact that if she didn’t call him back the following day, to come to Sunnydale and look for her at the crypt and to kill her. Knowing it usually takes three days to rise from being turned. Thankful the vampire hadn’t questioned her and just quietly promised to do as asked. 

Faith continues to look at her lover, silently wondering what her backup plan was, though knowing it was a moot point now. “So help me, if you do somethin’ like that now I’ll be the one to kick your ass.” Faith warns seriously, her eyes flashing at the thought of Tara putting herself in harms way like that. 

Tara holds up her hands in a show of acknowledgement and nods her head in understanding. “Do you think I should give Buffy Spike’s chip?”

Faith can’t help but snort as she looks into twinkling blue eyes. “You kept it, didn’t ya’?”

“Yes, I did.” Tara grins crookedly and relaxes as she sees Faith finally let go of her anger, sighing in relief before squeaking out Faith’s name as she scoops her up in her arms and starts jogging down the street. “What are you doing?”

“Takin’ you back to our apartment. Done enough talkin’, time to get to the action part of the program.” Faith growls, nipping playfully at Tara’s neck. “I can’t believe you dusted his ass.”

“I didn’t just dust him.” Tara admits quietly, pursing her lips at the admittance. “He was in serious pain before I put him out of his misery. I kind of figured a little bit of payback for what he tried to do to Buffy was in order.”

“Damn. Remind me not to piss ya’ off.” Faith murmurs, holding Tara tightly to her. “I thought bein’ a Wiccan was one of those ‘harm none’ type things.” 

Tara snorts softly and lets her fingers play in Faith’s long dark hair. “There’re clauses to everything. If something’s already dead, how can you harm it?” Tara comments, her eyes twinkling at the thought. “He’s lucky I didn’t find one of those Korvakin Demon’s to use him before dusting him.”

Faith frowns, not knowing what that particular demon is. Looking questioningly at Tara, she raises an eyebrow at the absolutely wicked look crossing her lover’s face.

“They would put a Clydesdale stallion to shame.” Tara comments softly. 

Faith’s eyes widen as she stops to stare down at Tara. “You wouldn’t have?”

“There wasn’t one here in Sunnydale at the time.” Tara shrugs, knowing she had been so angry when she’d left Buffy’s house, that if the locator spell had found one for her, she would have done everything she could to have that demon wreak vengeance for Buffy on the blonde vampire. 

Faith swallows, realizing when angered her lover didn’t just get mad, she got downright vicious. It takes her a few minutes to realize Tara would never react that way to another human being, but obviously demons were fair game. Hugging Tara tightly to her, Faith strides quickly towards their apartment again. 

Tara buries her face in Faith’s neck, inhaling deeply of the slayer’s scent, the smell of the woman becoming like an aphrodisiac to her. Nibbling gently on Faith’s neck, Tara grins as she receives a low groan from her lover. 

“Stop that shit, or I might accidentally drop ya’.” Faith warns, her knees almost buckling as Tara’s teeth nip firmly at her pulse point. 

“Then you better get your ass in gear, Slayer.” Tara warns before trailing her tongue around Faith’s pulse point, smirking as Faith takes off like a shot.

***

“This thing is too fuckin’ small.” Faith growls as she finally sets Tara down on the floor, staring at her small shower stall. “I wonder how much it’ll cost to have the bathroom re-done, got plenty of extra room out in the living room. We could expand that way a few feet.”

Tara laughs softly at the slayer’s comments even as she starts to strip Faith of her dirty clothes so the slayer can shower. “I wouldn’t mind a bathtub, but it isn’t a necessity.” Tara murmurs unbuttoning and unzipping the slayer’s pants, sliding her hands inside along her hips and pushing them down as she slowly lowers herself in front of Faith.

“Tara…” Faith moans softly as she feels Tara’s tongue starting to trail over the beginnings of her mound even as Tara urges her to lift her leg after she unties her boots, sliding her boots and socks off. One hand against the wall to help support herself, Faith looks down with desire-filled eyes groaning loudly as she makes contact with dark blue eyes watching her intently even as soft hands finish pulling off her other boot and the rest of her clothes. 

Slowly running her hands up the strong, muscular legs, Tara nips gently on Faith’s mound before letting her lips graze the edge of the small triangle of trimmed dark curls. 

Breathing heavily as Tara’s tongue darts out and strokes along her outer lips, Faith whimpers. Gently threading her free hand in Tara’s hair, Faith holds her away from going any further as she closes her eyes and tries to get control of her desire so she can talk to Tara. 

“Why did you stop me?” Tara questions softly, carefully watching the play of emotions across Faith’s face, desire and lust at the forefront, with a brief glimpse of fear… No, not fear but close, almost like Faith’s scared.

“I… I ain’t never… had anyone…” Faith starts and stops a couple times, furrowing her brows as she opens her eyes to look down at Tara. Finally shifting slightly away from Tara, releasing the hold she has on her, Faith leans against the wall and looks up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the painful throbbing of her body and the desire literally coating her inner thighs.

Tara sits back on the heels of her feet and cocks her head to the side as she tries to understand the different emotions coming from the slayer along with her words, trying to make sense of what Faith’s trying to tell her. 

Faith finally drops her eyes to look down into confused blue eyes, sighing quietly, Faith slides down the wall to sit on the floor. Gently reaching out to cup Tara’s cheek, she shakes her head. “Remember? I’ve used people, Tare. I’ve never had that level of intimacy with someone, not on my end. I’ve done it for the women in my past but I’ve never allowed ‘em to return the favor.” Faith whispers softly, seeing the dawning realization in Tara’s eyes she finally drops her gaze and looks down at the floor. “Can we not talk about this right now? Sometime in the future, but not now?” Faith finally begs, having noticed the look in Tara’s eyes, knowing her lover was wanting to question her about this, but honestly not wanting to talk about it, knowing it’ll bring up past memories and really kill the mood, not that it hasn’t been cooled somewhat by her actions.

Tara sighs softly as she slowly stands carefully reaching out for Faith she strokes a hand down her cheek. Closing her eyes in relief as Faith accepts the caress and presses against her hand as she stands. “Tabled but not forgotten, love. I know we have things to work through, and it will take time. We can’t fix everything in a few days, weeks or even months. But eventually, I’m hoping, we can work through the majority of things.”

Faith nods, thankful Tara’s as understanding as she is. “Thanks, Tare.”

“You’re welcome.” Tara whispers, leaning in to brush her lips gently against Faith’s. “Now shower, Slayer. I’m going to strip and be waiting for you, so hopefully that’ll be incentive for you to hurry your ass up.” Tara tries to lighten the somber mood that had settled between them. “Someone promised me a horny slayer…”

Faith quirks her lips, knowing what Tara’s doing and allowing her to do it. “Horny? Shit, horny ain’t the word for it, but I don’t know one that’s better.” Faith growls playfully, leaning in to nip gently on Tara’s bottom lip. “Thanks.” Faith whispers as she kisses Tara firmly. 

“Shower.” Tara orders again, stroking her thumb over Faith’s cheek for a moment before finally easing from the small bathroom. 

Faith smiles softly as she watches Tara leave the bathroom. Unconsciously rubbing her hand over her chest where her heart is thumping harder than normal, ignoring the signs her mind and body keeps throwing at her in regards to the Wiccan. 

Shaking her head, Faith turns back to the shower stall and turns the water on, waiting a couple minutes for it to warm up before stepping in and pulling the shower curtain closed behind her, moaning quietly at the hot sting of water hitting her body. 

***

Tara smiles as she sets the towels on the sink for Faith to use, having realized her lover hadn’t grabbed any out of the small closet before she’d stepped into the shower. Biting her lip at the thought of joining Faith in the shower flits through her brain, Tara shakes her head, knowing the shower stall is too small for the two women to be in together. Sighing softly, she finally gathers the dirty clothes and Faith’s boots and takes them to the small utility room, cleaning the weapons, grabbing the cash and keys out of Faith’s pockets before putting the clothes in the hamper, and setting the boots on the floor for now.

Stripping her own clothes off, she folds them and sets them on top of the washer, making a mental note to get another hamper so they can keep their clothes separate, having to admit from doing Buffy’s laundry occasionally, she knows what kind of grossness can be found on the clothes. 

Striding back through the apartment, not bothering to get a robe, knowing it would basically be for her own comfort since Faith definitely wouldn’t mind her walking around naked, she stops at the refrigerator and grabs a couple bottles of water, taking and setting them on one of the nightstands for later. Straightening the bed while folding the covers down, Tara chuckles as she can still catch a light whiff of sex from the sheets. “I wonder how many sets of sheets she keeps on hand?” Tara comments softly, knowing if they keep this up, they’ll need to change the sheets daily… if not more frequently. A small laugh escapes her lips as she works on looking through the dresser drawers, not seeing any sheets, she moves to the closet, knowing there are only so many places Faith can keep the items in the open apartment. 

“What’cha lookin’ for?” Faith questions roughly as she dries her hair, grinning at the sight of the full moon pointed her way, unconsciously licking her lips at the sight.

Tara looks over her shoulder, having jumped slightly, not realizing Faith had already finished with her shower. “I was trying to find where you kept the extra sheets for the bed.” Tara admits, letting her eyes trail over the still slightly damp skin, groaning quietly as Faith continues to rub the towel over her hair, making her breasts rise, fall and jiggle tantalizingly with each movement. 

“There’s a drawer on rollers under the bed that I keep the extra sheets and blankets in.” Faith nods her head towards the bed. “It’s pushed in pretty far, so you probably didn’t see it. I been thinking about getting another one, since there’s room under the bed for it. It’s kinda handy to keep stuff in.” Faith admits, grinning at the sight of the glazed blue eyes seemingly glued to her chest.

“Under bed, okay…” Tara nods in understanding, though her mind is only half on what she’d asked the slayer. “Goddess, you’re beautiful.” Tara whispers, her eyes practically devouring the sight of the slayer. The perpetually tanned skin, the muscles rippling and shifting with each movement the slayer makes, the coiled strength so obvious in her body. 

Faith blinks at the obviously heartfelt comment, knowing by the tone of Tara’s voice, that she really, truly means it, that to her, she is beautiful. “I, uh… I gotta brush my hair.” Faith finally whispers, not knowing what to say back to the witch.

Tara sighs softly at the obvious look of discomfort on Faith’s face at her mentioning she’s beautiful. ‘Going to take some work.’ Tara mentally whispers to herself, knowing it’s going to take time, but she’s going to keep commenting on Faith’s beauty, kindness and what a good heart she has until Faith finally believes it knowing that’s half the battle.

Strolling towards the bathroom, Tara grins crookedly at the sight of Faith staring at herself in the mirror, the brush in her hand forgotten. Leaning against the doorframe, Tara crosses her arms over her chest and makes eye contact with Faith’s beautiful eyes in the mirror. “You are beautiful, Faith. Inside and out. You’re a kind, giving and loving woman when you drop the shield you usually keep up around yourself. I’m hoping one day that the shield will be down more than up, since I know you keep it in place 95 percent of the time.”

Faith drops her eyes and starts to brush her hair as she thinks about what Tara’s saying. “How can you be so sure? How do ya’ know that I’m kind, giving and loving inside? What if I’m showing you a different mask? What if all that’s in me is a hateful, uncaring bitch?”

“Is that what you think?” Tara drops her arms and steps up behind the slayer in the small area, gently resting her hands on her waist, looking over her shoulder into the mirror. “Look up, love.”

Faith slowly raises her head and makes eye contact with Tara in the mirror.

“See what I see. Look into your eyes, Faith. The eyes are the windows to your soul. You have a good soul, love. It’s there to be seen if you know how to look.” Tara softly urges.

“I can’t.” Faith finally whispers, shaking her head. “When I look all I see is the death, destruction and hatred I’ve caused, Tare.”

Tara sighs softly, gently sliding her hands slowly around Faith’s waist as she gently presses into her back, not making any quick or sudden moves, giving Faith a chance to become familiar with being held like this. “I see love, caring and someone that wants to make amends for the problems caused in the past. Eventually you’ll see that, too.” Tara presses her lips softly to Faith’s shoulder. “Now my turn to take care of personal needs, so get.” Tara nips gently on the flesh under her lips and pats Faith gently on the hip, silently urging her out of the bathroom.

Faith sets the brush down and allows Tara to gently shift her out of the bathroom. Silently wondering how Tara sees something inside her that she can’t see. Knowing she wants to be the person Tara sees, but not knowing how to become her. Having a hard time believing that she’s already well on her way to becoming that person.

Tara quickly takes care of her nightly rituals, smiling as she replaces her toothbrush beside Faith’s in the small holder. Running her brush quickly through her hair until it’s soft and shiny she puts it up and puts up Faith’s while she’s at it, having not given the woman a chance to put it up herself. Finally turning off the light, she walks out into the main part of the apartment, smiling gently at the sight of Faith sitting on the edge of the bed, nervously picking at the label on the bottle of water she’d drank nearly two-thirds of. 

Faith looks up as Tara comes to a stop in front of her, her eyes searching blue eyes. “Why do ya’ care for me?” Faith hoarsely questions.

Tara sighs as she kneels down in front of Faith, resting her hands gently on her knees. Tilting her head she considers the woman for a few moments. “I honestly can’t answer that, Faith. That would be like asking me why I breathe. I do because I have to. I love you, because I have to.” Tara whispers softly, gently squeezing Faith’s knees. “You’re in my heart, Faith and I like you being there.” Letting her hands slide down to wrap around her calf muscles, Tara leans in and presses her lips gently against first one knee then the other one. “I won’t knowingly hurt you, Faith. I’m not saying that there won’t ever be hurt feelings, misunderstandings, arguments and Goddess only knows what else, but I’ll do my damnedest to never really hurt you here.” Tara whispers, shifting up to gently place her hand over Faith’s heart. 

Faith sets the water bottle down on the nightstand and gently clasps Tara’s hand to her chest, stroking her fingers over the back of Tara’s soft skin. “One thing I’ve learned being around ya’ for the last month, you are pretty much honest to a fault.” Faith starts softly, a small smile playing about her lips. “Though you will evade answering direct questions.”

Tara quirks an eyebrow at the slayer, before chuckling softly. “Spike.”

Faith nods. “Spike.” Reaching out with her free hand, Faith traces Tara’s eyebrows gently with a fingertip. “Which, in and of itself was an answer. I just wanted to hear it from your own lips.” Faith admits, trailing her finger down Tara’s cheek to tap Tara’s bottom lip gently. “I know you see good in me, Tare. If ya’ didn’t, you wouldn’t be here. But ya’ need to keep in mind that I’ll probably fuck up more than get things right. I have an attitude and can get bitchy at the drop of a hat.”

Tara presses her lips against Faith’s finger, smiling at the slayer before she captures it between her teeth, nibbling gently on the flesh for a few moments. Finally releasing it, Tara presses her lips to it again. “I think it’s safe to say we can both become a bit on the ‘bitchy’ side, Faith. But I like to talk things out when it happens, so I know where I stand at any given moment. I realize this might be hard for you, and will take time before you can open up easily, but you need to know I do expect us to talk out our problems and not just ignore them, sweep them under the carpet, run away or whatever, okay?”

Faith takes a deep breath and slowly exhales it before nodding her head. “If I’m real angry, can I at least disappear for a while to work through it before comin’ back to discuss whatever it is that pissed me off?”

Tara slowly nods her head. “But tell me before you leave, don’t just get up and leave okay? I don’t want to wonder if you’re running away to Canada or somewhere to get away from me to never be heard from again.”

Faith rolls her eyes, but chuckles quietly. “’Kay. Ya’ got a deal. No runnin’ away without tellin’ ya’ I’m goin’ out to kick some demon ass to get rid of the majority of my anger.”

“And you’ll tell me if I’m pushing for too much too quickly.” Tara orders softly, her eyes serious. “I want to love you, Faith. Completely. With my mind, heart, body and soul. That includes making love to you with every part of me. But if you’re not ready for certain things, that’s fine. Just tell me if I do something that makes you uncomfortable. I’ll give you all the time you need by going at an extremely slow pace, but eventually I’ll want to be able to literally toss you onto the bed and bury my face in your apex with you not having a twinge of discomfort, fear or worry that something’s going to happen that you don’t want to happen. I want to earn your trust.”

Faith whimpers softly, seeing the understanding and love looking at her from Tara’s eyes. “I already trust ya’, Tare.”

“You do. To a certain degree.” Tara nods her head and gently presses her hand to Faith’s lips after shifting it quickly from where it had been pressed against her chest. “It’s hard for you to trust completely, Faith. I know that, and there’s a good reason for you not trusting people. I also know that you trust me probably more than you’ve trusted anyone else. But we have to make this…” Tara gently strokes her fingers over Faith’s temple, smiling gently as Faith presses into the caress. “Make this know what this hopefully already does.” Tara moves her hand back down to Faith’s heart, pressing gently against her chest. “That’s something that’s going to take time.”

Faith sighs softly and nods her head in understanding, knowing there’s a lot of truth to Tara’s words. “I… do you…” Faith exhales loudly as she looks upwards for help, before turning her eyes back down to Tara, looking into the patient countenance of her lover, as she waits for her to say what she’s trying to. “Do you still want to…” Faith unconsciously drops her eyes down to her lap before raising them to make contact with Tara again. 

It takes Tara a few moments to understand what Faith is asking. Gently leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to one of Faith’s knees, she brushes her cheek over it afterwards. “I only want to do what you’re comfortable with, Faith.”

“I’d like for ya’ to try.” Faith finally whispers after a few minutes of contemplation. 

Tara purses her lips as she silently thinks about the best way to proceed to where she might have the best chance of Faith allowing her to actually please her lover orally. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to try something?”

Faith slowly nods her head, though the confusion is obvious on her face.

Tara chuckles softly. “It isn’t anything bad, love. Just going to take some time.” Tara slowly shifts and leans in to kiss Faith tenderly for a few minutes without actually deepening the kiss before easing away from her lover. Working her way to the other side of the bed, she climbs in settling herself on her side basically in the middle of the bed and pats the space beside her. “Please come and lay beside me, Faith.” 

Faith takes a deep breath and shifts around on the bed to lie so she’s facing Tara. “This wasn’t exactly how I was expecting to do this.” Faith admits, stroking a finger gently over Tara’s neck, smiling as Tara shifts closer to her, so their breasts are barely touching. 

Tara laughs and leans in to kiss Faith quickly. “You, my dear slayer, are going to get the loving you need for your hornies and while that’s happening, I’ll be working slowly towards what we both want.”

“’Kay.” Faith agrees, not knowing what Tara has planned, but trusting the woman implicitly.

***


	15. Chapter 15

Faith groans deeply as Tara starts to kiss firmly across her jaw and down her neck even as one of her hands strokes gently down her side and over her hip. Propping her leg up to give Tara better access to her body, Faith jumps slightly as strong fingers glide deeply within her, pressing firmly. Hissing quietly, Faith works her hips automatically against the fingers inside her, the desire she’d tried to put on hold flaring hotly, not wanting to be ignored any longer. Burying one hand in Tara’s hair as the witch tenderly kisses and licks her way down to her chest while her hand starts to work in and out of her at a quicker rate, counter thrusting against her hips. Growling deeply and arching into Tara’s hand as she slides a third finger into her, Faith rocks harder against the hand, silently urging Tara to put more force behind her thrusts.

Slowly circling Faith’s nipple with her tongue, she looks up as she feels Faith rocking harder against her hand. Nipping gently on the hard flesh, Tara questions softly to make sure she isn’t misunderstanding. “Do you want me to put more strength behind my thrusts?” 

“Please.” Faith pants, tugging gently on Tara’s hair in response to the look her lover’s giving her. 

“Throw your leg over me.” Tara orders softly. As soon as Faith’s leg lands over hers, she props her leg up, opening the slayer further to her hand. Wrapping her lips around the nipple she’d been paying attention to before, Tara starts to pick up the pace and strength of her thrusts, gliding her thumb through the wetness coming from Faith’s body and slowly circling her swollen nub, groaning quietly at the slayer’s muscles clenching strongly on her fingers even as she feels the internal flutterings picking up speed, knowing Faith’s close to climaxing. Thrusting harder as Faith’s hips start to jerk uncontrollably, Tara bites gently on the nipple in her mouth at the same time she presses firmly against Faith’s clit, groaning deeply as she feels the hot flood of Faith’s climax easing over her hand. Soothing the nipple with kisses and soft licks, Tara waits a few minutes for Faith’s body to relax the grip she has on her fingers, while softly circling the slayer’s clit with her thumb.

“Fuck…” Faith closes her eyes, her body jerking slightly with the aftershocks of her climax. Working her hand through Tara’s hair, she slowly strokes down the back of the Wiccan, smiling slightly at the feel of a wet tongue trailing over her breasts and upper chest. Finally her body relaxes the death grip it has on Tara’s fingers, surprised when she feels Tara start a slow gradual stroking inside her again, her body responding automatically to the long, slow strokes.

“You feel so good.” Tara whispers, kissing slowly up Faith’s neck as she shifts her body closer to her lover, smiling as she feels Faith’s hand clenching on her ass cheek. Nibbling on the cleft of Faith’s chin, Tara finally captures her lips in a slow dance of tongues, the two women alternating which mouth to learn intimately and play in.

Breaking off the kiss and moaning deeply as Tara curls her fingers inside her, pressing gently against her g-spot, slowly building her orgasm.

“So tight, so strong, the way you grip me…” Tara murmurs quietly, kissing over the flesh of Faith’s cheek and jaw before slowly working her way back down the slayer’s strong neck, suckling at her pulse point as she feels the fast and hard clenching of Faith’s body even as the slayer gyrates against her uncontrollably. Releasing the flesh she’s suckling on, Tara shifts to watch the play of emotions cross Faith’s face, the pleasure that’s almost painful as the orgasm finally starts to flow through her. Keeping up the pressure and strokes against the slayer’s pleasure spot, Tara prolongs the climax, growling softly as she feels the hot flood of liquid practically shoot from the slayer’s body. “Goddess, yes…” Tara moans deeply in response to the slayer crying out her name with the climax.

Faith takes in shallow, shuddering breaths as her whole body aches and tingles from the most intense orgasm she’s ever had, even as Tara’s hand gently continues to stroke within her body, unaware of having called out Tara’s name in the throes of her climax. Opening her eyes, she grunts at the spots she sees intermingled with the sight of dark blonde hair spread out on the sheets as Tara slowly kisses and licks the sweat from her neck. Reaching down to press against Tara’s hand inside her, Faith whimpers as the fingers press firmly against the spot inside her, feeling the build-up coming on quickly as another orgasm comes crashing through her, saturating both their hands and bodies. “Ease out, I can’t take no more.” Faith whimpers, pressing her chin on top of Tara’s head, her body continuing to rock against Tara’s hand, in direct contrast to what she was saying. 

Tara moans softly as she gently eases her fingers from within her lover, but cups the slayer’s sex gently, no one ever having back-to-back g-spot orgasms on her before. A couple hours later with continued ministrations, yes, but not literally minutes later. Gently easing her thigh between Faith’s legs, she replaces her hand with her leg as she lifts her wet digits to her mouth, moaning as she licks up the leftovers of Faith’s climax, wanting the hot liquid shooting in her mouth for her to swallow direct from the source next time. Gathering every bit of liquid she can from her hand, Tara finally runs the hand over Faith’s back in a soothing, gentle manner as she waits for the slight jerking and rocking motion of her lover to calm down more before she works her way down Faith’s body.

Slowly getting control of her panting breaths and her rapidly beating heart, Faith trails her hand slowly up Tara’s back, before trailing back down, letting her fingers trail teasingly between her lover’s butt cheeks. About ready to push Tara over onto her back, Faith moans as Tara shifts and she feels a wet tongue slowly making it’s way down her chest and abs, stopping to circle and dip into her belly button. Closing her eyes, she lets the pleasure suffuse her mind and body. Letting Tara ease her leg over her shoulder as her lips and tongue start to stroke tenderly over her swollen outer lips, Faith buries both her hands in Tara’s hair, not pushing her away but holding her gently against her body, moaning deeply as a strong, wet tongue delves between her lips and flicks over her aching, swollen clit.

Tara smiles as she feels the muscle spasm against her tongue. Taking her time, she traverses the slayer’s slit, slowly licking through the soaked lips, gathering the slayer’s previous desire and cum, lapping up every bit of liquid eagerly while dipping playfully inside her lover, chuckling softly at the grunt of displeasure coming from Faith as she quickly pulls her tongue back from her entrance to swirl around the tip of her clit, smiling at the low whimper coming from the slayer when she realized she was just relocating. As Faith rocks against her and her fingers scratch gently against her scalp, silently urging her on, Tara glides her hand from where she’d been grasping the back of the slayer’s thigh after she’d urged it over her body upwards to trail in the wetness coming from Faith. 

“Please…” Faith begs, her voice low and rough as she feels Tara’s fingers teasing around her opening, jerking into the Wiccan’s mouth as she starts to suckle at her clit, the feeling exquisite and making her body thrum with pleasure as the desire flows through her, knowing it won’t take much more before she climaxes again, her clit twitching continuously. “TARAAAAAAAA!” Faith cries out, cupping the back of Tara’s head, holding her against her at the same time her hips buck uncontrollably against Tara’s face as the Wiccan bites gently on her clit tipping her over the edge.

Panting heavily as she drags in some much needed oxygen, Tara laps at the small flood of liquid that she hadn’t been able to capture, carefully staying away from Faith’s swollen, distended nub to give her a chance to recuperate and calm down somewhat. Feeling Faith’s hands shift to her shoulders gently grasping as she urges her upwards, Tara’s surprised when she finds herself lying on top of the slayer with strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against the rapidly rising and falling chest of her lover. Pressing her lips against Faith’s breast, Tara closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling of lying in Faith’s arms, ignoring her own body’s yearnings happily for what had just happened. Knowing this by no way means that there won’t be more problems, but hopefully this will help break the ice with the slayer and make further breakthroughs a little easier. 

Faith can’t open her eyes, or say anything, her mind and body remembering the pleasure and love that was just lavished on it, knowing Tara would have probably continued playing over her body, but not able not to return the favor to the Wiccan once she’s gotten some semblance of control back, Faith had decided to stop her before she started again. A small smile crossing her face as she feels Tara’s lips pressing tiny kisses to her breast as fingers gently stroke up and down her sides. 

Closing her eyes and moaning quietly as Faith’s strong hands knead her back and one of her feet stroke over the back of her legs, Tara pushes her body down into the bed, the ache becoming more pronounced with the continued touching and stroking of her lover. 

Smiling fully at the quiet moans she hears coming from Tara, Faith finally whispers a little while later. “What do you want? Right now, if I could give ya’ anythin’, what would it be?”

Tara slowly raises her head to look into serious brown eyes. With her body almost painfully throbbing for release, Tara doesn’t even have to think, knowing that more than anything she’d love to hear Faith tell her she loves her. Knowing in her heart that the woman loves her, she can feel it coming from the slayer. But to hear the words… That’s something that she can’t tell Faith. Not yet, it has to come from the slayer without any prompting or wishing. Smiling softly, she reaches up to stroke a hand gently down Faith’s face, a fingertip dipping playfully between the slayer’s lips to run across strong, white teeth. “Right now, if you could give me anything, I’d want us to grow old together, chasing our great-grandchildren around during the day and still have the energy to make love at night.”

Faith snorts at the thought. “You’re one weird lady, ya’ know that?”

“I think I’ve heard it a time or two.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover.

“How about somethin’ I can do right now?” Faith changes the question hoping Tara will pick something that she has some control over. 

“To make love to you until one of us passes out, or it’s time to go to the Magic Box for the supplies I need. Whichever comes first.” Tara finally decides.

Faith groans and gently rolls them over, shifting her body down so she’s even with Tara, gently grasping the witch’s hands and raising them above Tara’s head, gently lacing their fingers together. Looking down at her lover, Faith presses her lips softly against Tara’s, whimpering as she finally tastes herself for the first time. Somewhat spicy, a hint of sweetness with the underlying flavor of Tara beneath. “But I want to give you pleasure, too.” Faith whispers, capturing Tara’s bottom lip between her teeth to nip gently.

“Making love to you gives me pleasure, Faith.” Tara speaks just as softly as Faith after the slayer releases her lip, groaning and arching as Faith shifts and slides a muscular thigh between her legs, pressing firmly against her center.

“You’re soaked, swollen and probably hurtin’ bad right now.” Faith comments softly, gently nipping down Tara’s pale neck, rocking her body against Tara’s apex, a small smile crossing her face as the long, deep groan comes from Tara, her wetness painting her thigh thoroughly she’s so wet. “I want to taste you. I want to bury my tongue as deeply as I can in you and lick up every bit of desire and cum from your body. I want to do things to you I ain’t never done with nobody else, Tare. Hell, I want you to do things to me I ain’t never allowed anyone to do. I want it, but I know I’ll probably freak out occasionally, or pull away. But wanting it is half the battle, right?” 

Tara eases her right hand from Faith’s clasp and strokes her fingers lovingly through Faith’s tangled locks, seeing the silent pleading in fearful brown eyes. “Yes, love. Wanting it, and also realizing it isn’t going to be easy, is half the battle. Don’t push it, though. We’ll work on anything you want, nice and slow. If you feel yourself slipping into the past, or something I do triggers a memory, stop me and let me know. It’ll take time, and I will give you the time you need, love.”

Faith buries her face in Tara’s neck, brushing her nose against the pale flesh. “I don’t know what I did to luck inta you carin’ for me, but whatever the reason, I sure as hell hope I don’t fuck it up.” 

“Honesty and truthfulness go a long way with me, Faith. A long, long way.” Tara eases her other hand from Faith’s and wraps her arms around her lover, hugging her tightly.

“And monogamy and not fuckin’ ya’ over.” Faith murmurs pressing her lips to Tara’s neck. 

“That, too.” Tara moans as Faith’s lips open and she flicks her tongue teasingly over her neck, her body bucking as the slayer finds an extremely sensitive spot.

Growling at the response she got, Faith flicks her tongue over the flesh of Tara’s neck, finding the exact spot. Smirking she suckles at the flesh as Tara cries out softly, the wet warmth suddenly easing onto her thigh as Tara rubs against her an answer as to exactly how sensitive the spot is. “Mental note made.” Faith rumbles into Tara’s ear, smirking as she gets a whimper from her lover. 

“Kiss me.” Tara pleads softly, loving the way the slayer kisses, groaning quietly as Faith dives in, kissing her hungrily, almost as if she wants to devour her.

Battling for long minutes with Tara’s tongue, Faith finally captures the muscle between her lips and sucks and nips on it firmly while trailing one hand down Tara’s side to cup her hip, squeezing gently. Finally releasing Tara’s tongue, Faith strokes hers against the velvety muscle, toning down the heated kiss as she finally eases away with soft pecks panting heavily. Working her way down Tara’s throat, Faith nips gently on the flesh before finally reaching the beginnings of a breast, becoming more intense, she starts to suck firmly on the flesh, leaving a trail of red marks in her wake before finally capturing an achingly hard nipple in her mouth, sucking and licking the flesh for long minutes before releasing it to work her way over to the other breast, this time trying to capture as much of the flesh in her mouth, while rolling her tongue around the nipple.

“Goddess, feels so gooood…” Tara groans deeply as she arches up into the hot cavern of Faith’s mouth as she starts to suck on her breast. Digging her fingers into Faith’s shoulders as she finally lets the flesh slowly slip from her mouth, capturing her nipple between her teeth and nipping gently at the hard, swollen flesh, making her body ache with want and desire.

“You feel good.” Faith growls softly, slowly sliding her body down the silky skin of Tara’s, kissing and nipping along the way, stopping briefly to swirl her tongue around the witch’s belly button. Nipping gently as she feels the muscles of Tara’s stomach flinch and shift under her tongue, nipping her way over her lower abdomen as she makes her way down to the strip of dark blonde curls glistening wetly, Faith laps at the dew on the curls and flesh, gathering the liquid carefully and eagerly, being sure not to miss a single drop.

As Faith’s hot tongue and mouth work their way over her body, carefully not missing a single centimeter, Tara moves her hands to the bed beside her, digging her fingers firmly into the mattress. Shifting and bucking, her lower body is lifted briefly as Faith slides her hands under her buttocks and settles between her legs, a warm tongue starting to stroke between her swollen lips, causing another wave of liquid to come from her center as the desire practically flows from her body. “Please, Faith.” Tara begs, her body literally pounding with the blood flowing through it, making her hurt.

“Anythin’, anythin’ you want.” Faith murmurs softly, knowing if it’s within her powers to grant it to the beautiful, caring, loving woman, she’d do it. Wrapping her lips gently around the swollen, throbbing muscle, she tenderly suckles at the flesh, not surprised when Tara climaxes almost instantly, opening her mouth as it’s flooded to overflowing, down her chin with Tara’s juices. Shifting her hands to hold firmly to Tara’s hips as the Wiccan starts to buck uncontrollably, Faith continues to suckle at the swollen nub of flesh, occasionally trailing the tip of her tongue around the pulsing clit, groaning as a few minutes later another strangled cry heralds another climax. Releasing the hot, swollen flesh, Faith presses gentle kisses on the sensitive nub before trailing her tongue downwards, tilting her head, she presses her lips against Tara’s body while delving as deep as she can within the clenching opening of her lover.

“Ohhhhhh…” Tara moans loudly, Faith’s strong hands on her body keeping her from bucking uncontrollably as Faith’s tongue swirls within her. 

“Taste soooo gooood.” Faith moans as she pants heavily before diving back into Tara’s body, her mouth and tongue vibrating against Tara as she growls when the Wiccan wraps her legs around her, her heels digging gently into her back even as surprisingly strong thigh muscles squeeze tightly around her head. 

Tara can’t think, the desire coming through her body taking complete control of her faculties, just knowing she’s trying to pull Faith as close to her as possible, jerking uncontrollably as Faith’s tongue shifts and curls inside her finding and pressing firmly against her pleasure spot. Clenching firmly around the pleasure giving muscle, it doesn’t take long before she’s crying out Faith’s name with her climax.

Lapping up her sweet reward, Faith pants softly, letting her tongue trail down to circle teasingly around Tara’s rosebud, smirking as the Wiccan jerks and moans loudly, flicking her tongue once more over the muscle, Faith chuckles softly before kissing her way slowly up Tara’s body. For the first time in her life, feeling loved and content, Faith grabs the covers on her way up, pulling them over her as she settles half on her dazed lover, pressing her lips firmly against the pounding pulse point. “Sleep, babe.” Faith whispers softly, reaching out to tap the lamp turning it off as she wiggles more firmly against Tara’s body. Cupping Tara’s breast gently while burying her face in the witch’s neck, Faith sighs happily. Her body achy and sated, not even thinking about the oddity of curling up on Tara, just knowing for the first time in longer than she can remember, she’s happy and at peace with her life.

Pressing a kiss against Faith’s forehead, Tara wiggles her arm around the slayer, gently running her fingers through Faith’s beautiful, wavy locks. Smiling as she feels the slayer’s body become heavier as she falls asleep, her hand grasping her breast possessively even in her sleep. “I love you, my lovely, dark warrior.” Tara whispers softly, pressing her lips against Faith’s head, keeping them there for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness for as long as she can, not wanting to miss a moment of it until she falls asleep.

***


	16. Chapter 16

Tara moans softly as she prepares the spell, the two slayers had been gathering weapons while she’d bought the ingredients. Now, sitting on the floor in the back with a map of Sunnydale spread out in front of her and working the ingredients into a fine powder, she feels hot lips pressing against her neck with a weapon roughened hand gently brushing her hair out of the way while the lips slowly traverse the skin being revealed to them.

“You smell like me.” Faith whispers, inhaling deeply. Smirking at the heavy scent of sex that is coming from Tara. 

“I wonder why?” Tara groans as Faith starts to nibble on her ear lobe. Whimpering at the husky chuckle that seems to vibrate completely through her body, the damn slayer knowing exactly how she’s affecting her. 

“Need any help, babe?” Faith finally questions, easing back a short distance from Tara when she hears a quiet grumble coming from Buffy. 

“I’m almost ready.” Tara takes a deep breath to calm down and become centered. “Damn slayer.” Tara grumbles shifting uncomfortably as her body rubs against the seam of her cargo pants. 

Faith snorts and slides her hands around Tara’s waist, playing with the zipper. “Want me ta’ take care of that for ya’?”

“Faith!” Tara growls loudly, grasping the slayer’s hand that already had the zipper down and a finger sliding into the opening. “Buffy, drag her ass away from me for a few minutes, will you?”

“HEY!” Faith yells as Buffy snatches her under the arms and pulls her away from Tara. “Damn it, I was just…”

“Don’t want to know, don’t want to know, don’t say it, don’t say it.” Buffy grumbles quietly, the two women driving her nuts this morning. “You two smell like you’ve done nothing but have sex for a week straight, and the fresh smell of arousal coming from both of you is even getting to me. So just behave!!!” 

Faith snorts and wiggles her eyebrows at Tara as her lover looks over her shoulder at her, her skin a beautiful shade of burgundy. “She might be willing to play for the home team, yet.”

Tara groans, shaking her head as she turns back to finishing with the ingredients to do the spell.

“Faith!” Buffy backhands the slayer on the shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll find the perfect woman for me, too, right?”

“Give me time.” Faith nods her head enthusiastically. “Between me and Tare… I’m sure one of us would find someone for ya’. Give us a month or two.”

Buffy growls deeply at Faith and snatches the slayer back around the waist as Faith steps towards Tara again.

“Wasn’t gonna do nothin’.” Faith grumbles, smacking Buffy’s hands before crossing her arms over her chest pouting. 

“Riiiiight.” Buffy nods her head and quirks her eyebrow as she releases the slayer and shifts to stand beside her as Tara gathers the ingredients in her hands, whispering some spell in an ancient language as she tosses the ingredients on the map. 

Tara frowns as the ingredients gather into three different groupings and different colors, sighing heavily. 

“What is it?” Buffy steps forward, Faith beside her as they bracket Tara on each side. 

“We have one master vampire…” Tara points to the color. “Which is most likely the one that is gathering and sending the vampires against you. But from the looks of it, we also have a Boretz Demon, if I am remembering correctly.” Tara points to the almost fluorescent green color in one spot.

“What the fuck is a Boretz Demon?” Faith furrows her brows as she looks at the map.

“It usually feeds on the homeless or easy prey.” Tara explains. “I’m kind of surprised that there’s one here in Sunnydale, since the majority of homeless are usually eaten by vampires or turned. That’s why I want to double-check the book and see if I have the right demon.”

“Okay, what about the red haze in that area?” Buffy points to the last color that’s in the corner of the map just outside of town where the caves are. “That one looks like it’s taken up in the same cave area that Adam did.” Buffy unconsciously growls at the remembrance of the demon hybrid.

“That one we really don’t need to worry about.” Tara smiles sheepishly at the slayer. “That’s a Ghora Demon.”

Buffy scratches her head and looks at Tara. “Why does that name sound familiar?”

“Umm. That’s the demon that Dawnie stole the egg from when she did the resurrection spell. The Ghora Demon isn’t necessarily a bad demon, and their eggs actually have a lot of life-giving properties and are good for certain spells. It also has three heads, so if you see it…” Tara shrugs her shoulders and smiles softly at Buffy. 

Buffy groans and rubs her eyes. “Okay, that’s why it sounds familiar. No hurting the nice demon.” 

Tara reaches over for the book that should have the Boretz Demon in it, flipping through the pages, she finally comes across the Demon and mentally figures out that it should come up some kind of bright green color. “Well, I would say it’s a good bet that is a Boretz Demon.”

“Let’s get it first, then go after the master vamp. Where do the Boretz Demon’s like to hide out?” Buffy questions curiously.

Tara shrugs. “They don’t seem to have a particular place they like to be. Where some demons prefer the sewers, other ones the caves and so on, this one pretty much makes a home wherever dinner’s usually closest.”

“What do we need to do, to kill it?” Faith helps Tara stand, smirking as Tara blushes and zips her pants closed. 

Tara growls at her lover before shaking her head. “Usual ways, break their neck, behead it, that type of thing. Nothing special needed for them. They can disguise themselves somewhat as human. Their body shape is pretty similar, so watch out. He does have bigger ears, very little hair and his face is kind of demony.” 

Faith snorts at her lover’s description of the demon. “So other than body shape in general, he don’t look nothin’ like a human, right?”

“Don’t push your luck.” Tara grumbles quietly, smacking her lover on the ass. “Let’s get moving. I’d rather find the Master vampire and take him out. I don’t like the fact that he’s trying to hurt you two.” Tara admits as she follows behind Faith with Buffy trailing behind her.

“Yeah, well, it isn’t exactly giving me warm fuzzies, either.” Buffy admits as she nods towards Anya. “We’ll try and let you know when we have any information, or take the vamp out.”

“Good luck.” Anya calls after the quickly departing women. 

***

Tara stands back as Buffy and Faith tag team the Boretz Demon. They had found the demon relatively quickly, as he was down by the docks and had been skulking through the alleyways, staying in the general area that the spell had said he was in. Wincing as Buffy takes the demon low and Faith takes him high, the obvious bones breaking making a very distinctive sound. 

Faith kneels down and breaks the demon’s neck to be on the safe side, though she doesn’t see his chest moving. Looking up at Buffy she dusts her hands off on her pants and shrugs as it had only taken a couple minutes to kill the demon. “Next.”

“The master vampire was somewhere over by the warehouses.” Tara glances at the map where she’d marked with a pen the general area the three demons that had shown up with the spell. 

Buffy starts striding towards the warehouse district, smirking as she listens to Faith and Tara.

“You gonna let me do all kinds of naughty, wicked things to ya’ when we get back home after taking out the bastard that wants us outta the way?” Faith’s eyes glint with amusement and a serious dose of desire.

“Maybe I want to do naughty and wicked things to you.” Tara grins crookedly at her obviously aroused girlfriend. “Did you not get enough last night or this morning?”

“Got years to make up for.” Faith runs her hand firmly down Tara’s back to end up clasping one butt cheek firmly. Leaning in, Faith breathes, more than says the words into Tara’s ear. “It’s different with ya’. It ain’t just about gettin’ off, I care that you enjoy and get what you need, too.”

Tara turns her head and presses her lips softly over Faith’s. “You’re what I need, Faith.” Tara leans into the slayer as they continue to follow Buffy, wrapping her arm around Faith’s waist, relaxing more into the slayer as Faith’s arm rests over her shoulder, her fingers stroking over her arm. 

“Good thing you got me, then, huh?” Faith chuckles as Tara growls playfully at her. 

Buffy groans at the sickening comments. “I need an insulin injection.” Buffy growls loud enough for both women to hear her.

“I think someone’s horny. Going this long without a good cork-poppin’ is bad for ya’, B. Don’t ya’ know?” Faith smirks at the disgusted look she gets pointed at her from the blonde slayer. “By the way… I know somethin’ you don’t know!!” Faith singsongs as she digs in her pants pocket and showing Tara what she has as they get closer to the warehouses.

Tara groans and blushes lightly, rubbing a hand over her eyes at the sight of Spike’s chip. “Thought we had decided on Christmas for that… if ever.” 

“Can’t wait that long.” Faith smirks and pats Tara on the ass as they come to a stop with Buffy facing them with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“What?” Buffy glares from one woman to the other. 

“You should be the one to tell her, though.” Faith pulls Tara’s hand up and drops the chip in her palm, smirking and stepping back away from her lover who’s now growling softly at her. 

“I wasn’t planning on telling her at all.” Tara grumbles, having automatically closed her hand around the item, before wincing slightly as she looks at Buffy. “Ummm. If I had my way, you probably wouldn’t know what I did, but Faith isn’t going to let me get by without telling you… obviously.” Tara darts a glare over her shoulder at her lover. 

Faith grins and shrugs her shoulders. “Her turn to bitch ya’ out.”

Tara groans quietly and slowly eases her hand out towards Buffy, watching as the slayer uncrosses her arms and steps towards her. Opening her hand, she watches as confusion crosses Buffy’s face as the slayer picks up the small chip, investigating it before looking at her questioningly. 

“Okay, I see it, but I don’t know what it is?” Buffy’s eyebrows rise in question as she looks at a lightly blushing Tara to a smirking Faith. 

“Why are you making me tell her now?” Tara grumbles softly as she looks over at her lover.

“So she’ll have somewhere else to take her anger out, instead of you gettin’ the brunt of it.” Faith admits her eyes serious. “I still ain’t happy with what ya’ did, but it was before my bein’ on the scene, so I ain’t gonna beat a dead horse.”

Tara’s shoulders slump as she realizes if Buffy gets specifics on what happened, she will be beyond pissed at her. Slowly lifting her eyes to look into wary, narrowed hazel eyes, Tara fidgets slightly. “That’s all that’s left of Spike.” Tara finally spits out, wincing as she waits for Buffy to blow up. 

Buffy frowns heavily as she stares down at the chip in her hand, it taking a few moments to compute what Tara said, before she jerks her eyes up at the witch. “You dusted his ass?”

Tara nods her head sharply, still not looking at Buffy, tucking her hands into her pants as she waits for the slayer to say or do something else.

Buffy blinks a couple times her eyes drawn again to the chip. Surprised to feel… nothing. Not feeling sad or happy that the vampire’s dead. “Not that I’m going to bitch about it, but I never thought you would be one to kill something that was technically unarmed.” Buffy comments, her eyes jerking up as she hears a snort coming from Faith, before her eyes switch to Tara who’s turned a dark red color. “Tara?” Buffy growls softly, questioning the witch with the single word.

Tara purses her lips stubbornly refusing to say anything, her eyes darting angrily towards Faith as the slayer starts to talk.

“She removed that bit of junk before dustin’ him.” Faith growls softly, her eyes letting Buffy know just what she thought of Tara’s actions.

Buffy frowns in confusion as her hand closes over the small chip. “Removed it before…” Jerking her head towards Tara, Buffy growls loudly. “You fucking magically removed this from his head so he had a chance, and could have hurt you? Killed you or worse turned you?”

Tara unconsciously steps back from the angry slayer leaning towards her, wincing hard at the major flash of anger shooting towards her from the woman. Feeling irritation occasionally coming from Buffy, but never the white-hot flare of anger that’s directed at her at this moment. 

Faith notices the quick flash of pain crossing Tara’s face before the witch schools her features. It takes a second for her to realize what caused it when she looks at Buffy, eyes widening in shock as she can swear that Buffy’s even more pissed at Tara right at this moment, than she’s ever been at anyone else in her life. “Yo, B! She’s here and alive, he ain’t. Tone it down, you know she can feel the shit you’re throwing at her.”

Buffy growls loudly and starts to step towards Tara, the anger strong inside her at the thought of Tara taking the unnecessary risk with her life. The dark-haired slayer’s words not really registering until Faith steps between her and Tara, slamming her forearm against her chest. Not thinking, Buffy starts to pull her fist back to hit the slayer.

“Freeze!” Tara cries out as she sees what’s about to happen, stopping Buffy’s motion. Wrapping her arms around Faith’s tense body, she gently pulls back, moving her away from Buffy. Seeing the slayer’s eyes glaring at her, Tara whimpers softly. “Buffy, he didn’t have a chance, even without the chip. I was prepared for him, and if there had been some way for him to have won, he never would have made it out of the crypt alive. Neither would I, if he had turned me.” Tara explains softly, seeing the anger still in Buffy’s flashing hazel eyes but noticing that the white-hot anger shooting towards her has lessened, she searches Buffy’s eyes for a few more minutes. “No hitting Faith. Ever. If you’re training and accidentally hit each other, that’s one thing. But if you ever raise your hand to her in anger you will lose my friendship, and the only time you’ll see me is when you need me for magical reasons or to watch Dawnie. This isn’t a threat, Buffy. This is a promise.”

“Babe…” Faith stops at that word as Tara turns to her, the most stubborn look she’s ever seen on the woman’s face at the fore, and an ungiving light in her eyes. 

“This is NOT up for discussion.” Tara warns softly. “I will not allow someone to raise their hand to you in anger, Faith. You’ve been through enough in your life without a supposed friend hitting you.” 

Faith nods her head and looks down at the ground, a streak of guilt flitting through her at the thought of her starting this whole scenario with the chip, though her heart expands and she feels a warmth coming from it at the thought of how Tara’s protectiveness of her makes her extremely happy.

“Unfreeze.” Tara finally murmurs towards Buffy. “Let’s take care of this master vampire that’s trying to kill you two, then you can bitch at me to your heart’s content, Buffy.” Tara sighs heavily, running a lightly shaking hand over her forehead. 

Buffy growls softly at Tara before turning around to stride toward the warehouses sending her senses out to feel where the vampire is hiding. Thinking with a part of her mind about what Tara said, knowing Faith’s background to a certain degree, Buffy sighs, knowing she never should have even thought about hitting Faith. Especially when it wasn’t even the slayer she was really angry at. “Sorry, Faith.” Buffy finally mumbles under her breath, knowing the slayer will hear her from where the two women are following behind her. 

“It’s cool, B.” Faith turns towards Tara and smiles softly at the witch. “I didn’t mean to start this shit.”

“I know.” Tara leans into the slayer as Faith cautiously wraps her arm around her waist, pulling her against her side. “At least this way she does know he isn’t around any longer.”

“That’s the one thing good about this. But we will discuss EXACTLY what you did and how you went about it. You aren’t getting by with a little smack on the hand, Tara. You taking unnecessary risks with your life is not negotiable.” Buffy grumbles at the witch as she slowly comes to a stop outside the warehouse that is spiking her senses. “I think this is it. If not there is some thing or some things that are setting off my senses.”

Faith pulls her sharp knife from the back of her pants and a stake with her other hand, checking with Tara to make sure she is prepared before nodding towards Buffy. “Whenever you’re ready, B.”

“Direct approach, or try to sneak in?” Buffy questions Faith, her eyes on the warehouse as she looks over the dirt covered windows.

Faith hesitates as she glances at Tara for a minute. “Sneak in.” Faith finally decides, wanting to be as careful as possible with the blonde witch.

“Then let’s search out a way inside.” Buffy starts to work her way around the warehouse with Faith and Tara following close behind.

***


	17. Chapter 17

Faith grasps Tara’s forearm as they peer around the stack of boxes, narrowing her eyes on the milling vampires, quickly counting them she snarls her nose. 

“Twenty, by my count. Possibly more hidden.” Buffy whispers softly.

“Bettin’ on it. None of ‘em look powerful enough to be a master vamp.” Faith rubs Tara’s arm gently. “Stay here outta trouble, babe.”

“Faith…” Tara starts to growl softly at her lover, but the slayer presses a finger to her lips and shakes her head. 

“I don’t want ya’ in the thick of it, babe. You can do your hocus pocus from back here if we need it, ‘kay?” Faith cups Tara’s chin and searches irritated blue eyes. “Please?” Faith begs softly as she brushes her lips over Tara’s.

Sighing quietly, Tara nods her head, looking from Faith’s begging eyes to Buffy’s serious hazel eyes watching her intently. 

“We shouldn’t have any problems with this group that’s out there, Tara. Faith and I are loaded to the gills.” Buffy whispers, pulling out a crossbow and handing it to the witch along with extra bolts.

“Make sure that thing’s pointed somewhere other than where we are.” Faith grunts, eyeing the crossbow warily, not knowing how well her lover can shoot the item.

“You better be careful.” Tara warns, pulling the dark haired slayer in for a hard kiss before turning to Buffy and hugging her. “Same goes for you. You know I care for you.” Tara tightens her grip slightly and takes a deep breath and strokes a finger gently down Faith’s cheek. “I love you.” Tara whispers, seeing and feeling the love coming from Faith.

“Jump in, or come at it from different sides?” Faith re-situates her weapons to make them easier to get to, planning on taking out as big a portion of the group as fast as she can, not wanting to take a chance with Tara’s life. 

“Together, watching each other’s back.” Buffy decides as she looks in Faith’s eyes, seeing worry and a seriousness in the brown depths that she’s never really seen that often before, innately knowing it’s the slayer’s feelings for Tara that is making the difference in the woman.

“Let’s do it.” Faith snarls, spinning the sword in her hand.

Tara watches as both slayers move as if they had choreographed their movements, both women almost mirror images as they jump out from behind the boxes, spinning and slicing the vampire’s heads from their bodies. 

***

Swaying from side to side, crazy pale blue eyes watch the display before her, smiling insanely. “Oh, look at the light and dark warriors. Nasty, nasty light warrior ruined my pretty boy, used him and left him.” Eyes sharpen and the swaying stills as she shifts stealthily around behind the one that she wants. “The one of sunlight that plants love and goodness is the one that took my beautiful childe from me. Miss Edith warned me to be careful of you, that you can make the sun burn me from the inside out. But Miss Edith has been naughty and silent since we came here to avenge my beautiful prince.” Drusilla sing songs softly as the craziness starts to flare in her blue eyes again, a wicked grin crossing her face. “One so pure. A daughter to teach and be taught by, yes. You took my pretty, wicked boy from me, so it is only fair that you take his place.”

Cackling softly, Drusilla shifts effortlessly and silently between the boxes, knowing the two slayers are too engrossed with fighting her minions to be aware of her, a snarl crossing her lips as she remembers sending the groups of vampires after the witch twice before to only be foiled by the slayers. “They would make nice additions to the family, my beautiful princess. Maybe the one you love would make a wonderful first snack.” Smirking wickedly, as fangs slide down, eyes turn a brilliant yellow and forehead ridges appear, Drusilla jumps the eight yards separating them, almost seeming to float down behind the witch engrossed in watching Buffy and Faith fight the other vampires, occasionally sending a cross bolt at a vampire that’s farther away from the two women.

Tara struggles as strong arms wrap around her chest and a hand presses against her mouth, keeping her from performing any spells. Her eyes wide in shock and worry, she’s snatched back against a cold, hard, female body. 

“Pretty witch. Not going to turn me into dust like my pretty boy.” Drusilla hisses into Tara’s ear. “It’s been a long time since Dru has had a pretty young thing to spend time with.” Nipping Tara’s neck, Drusilla laps at the thin line of blood, humming softly in appreciation of the magic dancing on her tongue and down her throat. Closing her eyes as she laps contentedly at the wound, slowly becoming entranced with the song of the witch’s magical blood, a song that only she can hear.

Tara’s eyes widen and she whimpers softly in her throat as it occurs to her who the vampire is, never having met her but having heard about Drusilla quite frequently from all the Scooby’s, and even from Spike when he was three sheets to the wind, knowing the vampire is crazy Tara sends a thanks to the Goddess for that particular trait, having a feeling that’s the only reason she’s alive right now instead of being drained immediately. 

***

Buffy slices a vampire literally in half before spinning around, wiping a streak of blood from her chin where one of the vampires had nicked her with a knife. Looking at Faith who is finishing the last vampire that had appeared from somewhere in the warehouse after the original twenty or so that were there became dust in the wind. Turning around to re-orient herself as to where they had left Tara, Buffy’s eyes open wide in shock at the sight of scared blue eyes staring at her as Drusilla licks a wound on Tara’s neck.

“B, that it?” Faith pants after finally dusting the last vampire as far as she can tell, picking herself up and shaking her head to try and get her faculties back on line. Knowing she has a concussion from where one of the vampires grabbed a two by four and hit her upside the head with it. Looking fuzzily at Buffy, she sees the pale slayer staring, the woman obviously in shock. Blinking to try and clear her eyesight, Faith turns and tries to bring into focus what Buffy’s looking at.

Faith’s words release Buffy from her fugue state. “Faith be quiet. She isn’t aware that we’re finished with her lackey’s and right now she seems quite content to lap at Tara. But she can kill Tara in less than a second with the way she’s holding her.” 

Faith snarls as she’s finally able to see somewhat clearly what the blonde slayer had been staring at. As Buffy’s words sink into her mind, she shivers uncontrollably at the hand across Tara’s mouth and chin, knowing how easy it would be for the vampire to snap Tara’s neck. 

“I’m going to sneak around this way to try and come up behind her, you go over there and try and get as close as you can to her without tipping her off to what we’re doing.” Buffy whispers softly. “She seems almost entranced right now, this may be our only shot.”

“Go.” Faith snarls the word softly, her eyes flashing with anger as she looks at her scared lover, knowing Tara can’t do a spell with the vampire effectively keeping her quiet. Knowing she can’t go in fighting the vampire tooth and nail, as she would kill Tara like Buffy said, Faith shifts and moves quietly and quickly while listening intently. 

Buffy carefully steps around some broken glass as she makes her way closer to Drusilla. Eyes searching to find where Faith’s at, she sees the slayer moving in a gap between the boxes, slowly stopping as she’s almost within reaching distance of the vampire, Buffy inches cautiously closer, being as quiet as she’s ever been in her life. 

Faith gets as close to the end of boxes as she can, before finally easing her head out, sighing in relief to see Tara still in the vampire’s grip. Snarling at the sight of the vampire dragging a sharp fang down Tara’s neck and her tongue lapping up more blood, humming some song while swaying back and forth with Tara in her arms, Faith makes eye contact and holds it with Tara. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Faith watches as Tara seems to calm and relax right in front of her eyes. The scared look in Tara’s beautiful blue eyes seems to drain away to become calm and loving. Tara giving her strength with the look of complete trust and devotion she has for her, feeling like she’s been kicked in the chest, Faith realizes she’s in love with the witch. Not just attracted or just caring for Tara, but head over heels in love with the woman. Almost hyperventilating with the knowledge as Tara is in the arms of a killer and her life can end with a blink of an eye, Faith sends up a silent prayer to whoever’s listening to give her the chance to tell Tara how she feels. 

Buffy wiggles her hand at Faith, finally getting the slayer’s attention. Pointing to the slayer and motioning to her mouth and back towards Faith again, she lets the other slayer know to grab that hand. Taking a deep, steadying breath as she gets a curt nod from Faith, Buffy eases closer to Drusilla, one hand ready to snatch the vampire’s head away from Tara while her other one is ready to grab a hold of the arm wrapped around Tara’s chest. 

As Faith watches for Buffy to make her move, it seems that the world stops for long minutes which are actually only a couple seconds before the slayer nods. Lunging forward wincing as she feels her short nails dig into Tara’s jaw as she snatches the vampire’s hand away from her lover. Wincing as the vampire’s head snaps back hard from where Buffy had grabbed a handful of hair to move her away from Tara’s neck, Faith reaches out with her free arm, yanking Tara out of harms way while snarling into yellow eyes as she rams the vampire with her shoulder, taking her and Buffy for a ride backwards into the wall.

Buffy grunts as she feels the breath knocked from her as Drusilla and Faith land on top of her, the slayer snarling and literally trying to rip the master vampire apart with her bare hands.

“Why the fuck were you trying to kill us?” Faith screams down into the vampire’s face as she slams her fist into her stomach while holding the dark head still by the hand full of hair.

“Drusilla.” Buffy grunts as she wiggles her way out from under the vampire, wincing as one of Faith’s swings clips her. 

“Not you, the witch!” Drusilla snarls as she grabs Faith’s hair in her hands and yanks the slayer down to her. “She took my beautiful boy and sent him away permanently.”

“Who the fuck cares? He was a blood sucker, just like you.” Faith snarls right back into the vampire’s face, head butting her before letting her fists fly again, hitting the vampire’s face and body wherever they land. “You don’t fuck with her! You signed your death warrant, and if I’da had the slightest fuckin’ idea that these bastards were after her, I woulda come lookin’ for ya’ well before today!” Faith grunts as the vampire’s fists slam into her ribs, trying to hurt her as she grabs her head with both hands and slams it down into the concrete time after time. 

“Make her stop.” Tara whispers softly to Buffy, knowing Faith is too far gone in her anger at the vampire to hear her. “Please? She could kill her, but instead she’s letting Drusilla hurt her while she takes her anger out on her.” Tara turns her gaze to Buffy who’s carefully looking at the wounds on her neck and jaw, the ones from the vampire, and the jaw from where her lover had accidentally hurt her when she helped save her from Drusilla.

“Let her work through it.” Buffy finally rips a strip of cloth from the bottom of her shirt. Not liking the one fang scrape that was relatively deep. Knowing Tara shouldn’t bleed to death from it if the blood flow is stopped, but wanting to get it taken care of as soon as possible. “I think seeing the woman she’s fallen in love with almost becoming a snack for a crazy vampire scared her, and this is her way of dealing with it until she calms down.” 

Tara whimpers softly and winces as Buffy presses firmly against the wounds on her neck. 

“I need to stop the blood flow.” Buffy let’s Tara know as she finally looks over to Faith and Drusilla, sighing as the vampire, though a bloody unrecognizable mess, keeps taunting and trying to hit Faith, though her swings are pretty ineffectual at this stage of the game. “Faith, Tara’s neck needs to be cleaned and bandaged. So, either you can finish with Drusilla and take care of your girlfriend, or I’m going to take her home with me.” Buffy blinks at the quickness and violence that Faith rips Drusilla’s head from her body before hopping up, a wince of pain quickly concealed as she strides towards her and Tara.

“Call a cab.” Faith orders Buffy her eyes worried as she looks at the cloth already saturated with blood. “Babe?” Faith whimpers, breathing heavily in fear.

“I’ll be fine.” Tara whispers hoarsely, running a shaky hand down Faith’s battered face. “You two are in worse shape than I am.” Tara admits sadly.

“We got slayer healin’ on our side.” Faith grumbles as she replaces Buffy’s hand on Tara’s neck, gently pressing against the wound. 

“I want to go home.” Tara admits quietly, leaning against Faith as she gently urges her to follow Buffy out of the warehouse. Never would she have believed that all the vampires had been coming to capture her that they had never truly been after Buffy and Faith.

“Need to take ya’ to the hospital and have ya’ looked at.” Faith frowns heavily as Tara shakes her head. 

“No hospitals. Don’t like them, don’t want to be there if I don’t have to. We’ll clean it up and see what it looks like. Maybe put a couple stitches in it and I’ll be fine in a few days.” Tara leans more against Faith as the slayer hugs her against her side, not wanting to admit that she’s starting to feel extremely light headed. 

“Cab will be here in a couple minutes.” Buffy frowns heavily and steps towards the two women. Tara’s paleness and slightly unfocused gaze worrying her almost as much as Faith’s slightly hunched body. Knowing the slayer has to have quite a few broken ribs and possibly even internal damage from all the hits she took from Drusilla, not counting what the other vampires had done to her beforehand. Of course, feeling her own aches and pains starting to catch up to her isn’t helping her disposition much with the two women arguing. “You both need to go to the hospital.”

“Fuck off.” Faith growls at the blonde slayer, her eyes angry. “Tare will go to the hospital, make sure she ain’t too low on juice and have her neck checked out.”

“I’m not going to the emergency room, unless you are.” Tara unconsciously squeezes the slayer’s ribs when she starts to stumble as her eyesight darkens around the edges.

Faith hisses in pain as she feels her ribs grate against each other before looking worriedly at Tara, dipping her head down and seeing the unfocused, glassy look to Tara’s eyes. 

“You’re both going to the hospital, no arguing.” Buffy glares at the two women as the cab pulls up. Helping Faith and Tara into the back seat, she quickly climbs in the front and tells the cab driver to take them to the hospital.

***


	18. Chapter 18

“I don’t need to be FUCKIN’ LOOKED AT!” Faith finally screams at the E/R personnel as they try and look at her wounds as she stands at the end of the bed they have her unconscious lover in as they work on her neck and pump blood into her.

“Move.” Buffy growls finally barreling her way back into the emergency room. “Tara can kick my ass when she’s well for doing this.” Buffy mumbles to herself as she grabs Faith, yanking her around hard with one hand while slamming her fist into the slayer’s jaw. Catching Faith as she collapses, she picks her up and moves her to the empty bed beside Tara. “Do what you have to do. But you might want to put some kind of sedative in whatever you give her.” Buffy warns, slowly collapsing into a chair and rubbing her forehead, worried about Tara since they couldn’t get the blood flow to stop. 

“Miss, you really shouldn’t be back here.” The admittance nurse follows hurriedly after the small blonde that had barreled her way into the emergency room. 

“Leave her.” The doctor growls softly at the nurse as he cleans the wound on the blonde’s neck before carefully placing a couple delicate stitches in the artery that had been nicked. “Pack it, I’m leaving the wound on the neck open to make sure the stitches I put in hold.” He orders the nurse as he snaps off his gloves and puts a fresh pair on going over to the dark-haired woman. “What happened?”

“Muggers?!” Buffy half questions, half hopes the doctor doesn’t question any closer. 

“This town has an awful lot of muggers, biker gangs on PCP and other assorted problems.” Jonesy comments conversationally. “Get full bloodwork, x-rays and a cat-scan done on this one, STAT!” He orders the nurse, not liking the give on her ribs or the dilation to the brown eyes. “Knocking her out probably didn’t help matters.”

“Yeah, well she’s got a hard head.” Buffy admits tiredly, closing her eyes as she listens to the orderly and nurse push Faith’s bed out of the room. Jumping slightly as she feels a hand tilting her head and poking gently at the wound on her chin. “Just a nick.”

“It needs to be cleaned.” Jonesy smirks at the quiet growl he receives from the petite blonde. “The registration nurse is going to be back to have paperwork filled out for these two. Can you do that?”

Buffy shrugs and looks at Tara. “I’m the closest thing these two have to family here, so I’ll fill out what I can. I have their actual paperwork and copy of medical records at home. I guess I could call Xander or Anya to go by and pick them up.”

“Are either one of them allergic to anything?” Jonesy gently cleans and bandages the small cut on the blonde’s chin as he looks over her bruises. 

“Tara’s allergic to shrimp, but other than that, not that I’m aware of.” Buffy admits slowly standing. 

“Which one is Tara?” He maneuvers over to the blonde and checks the woman’s vitals and reaction to light.

“She is.” Buffy pats Tara gently on the shoulder. “The stubborn, thickheaded one is Faith. I’ll make the call… can I come back in here?” Buffy asks hopefully, knowing she really isn’t supposed to be back here, but not wanting her two friends to be alone. 

Sighing quietly, the doctor nods. “If any of them give you any slack, tell them the Jackass said you could stay.” He smirks at the shocked and questioning look that comes over the blonde’s face. “I’m Jack Jonesy, Emergency Room Surgeon and I’m usually an ass…”

“Jackass. Gotcha.” Buffy has to grin at the doctor. “Thanks.” Buffy whispers with a heartfelt note before turning and slowly making her way out of the hospital to make the phone call.

***

Buffy glances up as Xander settles in the chair beside her, smiling half-heartedly at the man as she accepts the coffee from him.

“Any news yet?” Xander looks at a haggard Buffy, surprised somewhat at how badly she seems to look.

“They took Tara up to ICU and want to keep a close eye on her. They’re not letting anyone in just yet.” Buffy looks down into the coffee after she takes the lid off. “Faith’s still in surgery.”

“What happened?” Xander finally questions.

“Drusilla.” Buffy slumps down in the chair and plays with the edge of the coffee cup. Not really knowing how to explain to Xander about the fact that Drusilla was on the Hellmouth looking for Tara the whole time the last few months, because to say that she’d have to explain why Drusilla was looking for Tara. Realizing it was probably pure dumb luck that Tara hadn’t been out at night by herself before Faith showed up for the vampires to capture her and take her back to Drusilla’s hide-a-way. Unless Drusilla had spent time actually gathering the original force. Sighing quietly at the thought she will probably never know how long Drusilla was in town now that the woman is gone, she tunes back in to Xander and the conversation.

“Drusilla came back? I thought she decided to head onto greener pastures or something.” Xander blinks in surprise.

Buffy whimpers and rubs a hand over her eyes before slowly lifting her head and making eye contact with Xander. “It’s my fault, Xan. It’s my fault they’re both hurting and here in the hospital.” Finally breaking down as the tears slowly escape her eyes, she tells Xander the whole thing, from the time she’d been brought back how the only time she felt anything was with Spike, how they found out he could hit her and then the fighting turned to hard, rough, violent sex. Shaking uncontrollably she whispers through the words of how Spike had tried to rape her, taking some of the blame for what happened because of their other encounters being what they were on through Tara’s subsequent finding her and taking care of her before the Wiccan had left and hunted out the vampire removing his chip and killing him. Softly explaining that she’d just found out today that Tara had dusted Spike. Slowly, Buffy ends telling him exactly what happened at the warehouse. 

Xander sits through the telling, going from being disgusted to angry to heartbroken to silently wishing the bleached blonde vampire was back so he could have his chance at beating the hell out of him, feeling a grudging respect and surprise for the normally quiet, soft spoken Wiccan having the balls to dust the vampire. Though he wonders about the fact that Buffy mentioned that Tara had taken out Spike’s chip BEFORE dusting him, knowing he’s going to have a little talk with the blonde about that particular stroke of idiocy. Wrapping his arms around Buffy he gently pulls the small slayer against him as she cries softly.

***

It takes Buffy a few minutes to realize that fingers are softly stroking over her head. Slowly raising her head, she looks into somewhat hazy and worried blue eyes. “Thank God.” Buffy whispers and stands quickly to press a kiss to Tara’s forehead, breathing out in relief. 

“Faith, how is… Wh-what happened?” Tara questions, swallowing a couple times before she could finally say the words. 

“You lost a large quantity of blood, then had an adverse reaction to one of the medicines they gave you. It’s been touch and go for a couple days now.” Buffy admits, grabbing the water and the cup, pressing the button on the bed to raise Tara and holding the straw to her lips.

Sipping on the water until her throat’s lubricated, Tara looks worriedly at Buffy. “Where’s Faith?”

“Two doors down. They’re keeping her sedated.” Buffy allows a small smile to cross her face remembering when the slayer had come to quicker than the hospital staff thought she would and the stubborn slayer had hunted Tara out mooning the world with a full compliment of tubes and bags trailing behind her, having set off all the warnings at the nurse’s station causing an uproar. 

“How bad is she?” Tara closes her eyes as she starts to feel dizzy. 

“She’ll be fine, just needs to spend a few days actually healing instead of streaking through the hospital looking for you.” Buffy sets the cup down and runs her fingers gently over Tara’s cheek. “Damn you, Tara! You could have died and it would have been my fault.”

“Not your fault, Buffy.” Tara coughs as she jerks to look at the slayer. “You weren’t the one that made a snack out of me. I should have been keeping an eye out behind me instead of watching you two. My own damn fault for not paying attention if you want to blame someone.”

“If I hadn’t been fucking Spike, you…” Buffy snaps her mouth shut as Tara glares at her. 

“Spike was responsible for his actions and I was responsible for dusting his ass. And you know what? If I knew then what I know now? I would have dusted his fucking ass the first time he came sniffing around you when you were brought back so you wouldn’t have had to go through that. I love you, Buffy. I always will, and I’ll be damned if I let anyone hurt you if I can prevent it.” Tara warns, slowly losing steam as her eyes close. 

“Rest. I love you, too, you crazy witch.” Buffy whispers, feeling tears come to her eyes at Tara’s words before leaning up to press her lips to Tara’s cheek, the woman already back asleep. 

Stepping up to the nurse’s station, she lets them know that Tara had come to for a few minutes and was aware of her surroundings, asking if they would let her speak to the doctor when he came to check on Tara before heading for Faith’s room.

***

“You wanted to see me?” Jack questions curiously as he picks up Faith’s chart looking at the last dosage of sedative, shaking his head at the frequency that they have to give the young woman the drugs to keep her from coming to. 

“I know you’re probably not going to like this idea, but it’ll probably keep Faith in the bed without you having to keep drugging her like an elephant.” Buffy looks up at the doctor as she leans back from where she’d been leaning forward stroking the frown that had appeared between Faith’s eyebrows. 

“Go ahead.” He makes a notation in the chart before giving the petite blonde his full attention.

“Make the two women roomies. Now that Tara’s come around and past the worst of the danger, if she and Faith are sharing a room, I’m sure Tara can keep Faith calm enough so she won’t go ballistic and you can cut back on the drugs so you can stop being so worried about all the sedatives you’re pumping into her.” Buffy offers quietly and quickly. 

Jack sighs as he looks at Faith, knowing it’s about time to give her another shot to keep her out of it. Already seeing the movement under her eyelids and the twitching of her body as she comes up towards wakefulness. “I hope I don’t regret this.” He grumbles quietly before striding out of the room to let the nurses know and for an orderly to move Tara from the other room into the room with Faith.

Buffy smiles and leans forward, grasping Faith’s hand firmly in hers. “Stay calm, Faith. They’re going to bring Tara to be in the same room as you, so you don’t have to fight everyone. You just need to take it easy and stay in bed, I know you hate hospitals even more than the rest of us because of before, but you have to heal. You don’t want to piss Tara off.”

***

Faith scoots close to the edge of her bed, her hands stroking down Tara’s arm as she waits for her lover to gain consciousness again. Buffy having disappeared running out to hunt for some food to sneak into the room for both of them not long after Tara was settled with her and she’d come completely around. Having been growled at by Buffy when she’d tried to climb out of bed and growling back at the other slayer until Buffy pushed their beds close enough together so she could touch Tara. 

“F-faith?” Tara questions hoarsely, blinking her eyes to clear the hazy film obscuring her vision somewhat.

“Right here, babe.” Faith whispers, running her hand down to clasp Tara’s hand in hers, smiling softly as Tara’s fingers shift and thread to clench her fingers. “How ya’ feelin’?”

Tara shifts her head and smiles at the slayer as she slowly comes into focus. “Now that I can see you, a hundred percent better.” Looking around somewhat in confusion, her eyes land back on her lover. “Not that I’m complaining, but why are we in a room together?”

Faith smirks as she presses the call button to get the nurse to come, Tara’s voice rough and low as the witch tries to lick her lips, obviously trying to generate some moisture. “B had a little talk with the Doc. And I had to promise to stay put without causing problems so they’d leave us as roomies.”

“Oh, you’re awake.” Nurse Sanderson smiles happily as she hurries over to Tara, taking her blood pressure and checking her pupils for reaction to the light. “Who moved these beds?” She finally questions, her eyes narrowed on the problem child, having been on duty the first night when the dark-haired woman had made her stumbling search through the hospital looking for Tara.

“Not me. But I insisted on it, so I could reach her.” Faith admits, gently raising their linked hands. “It was that, or my ass would have been outta the bed.” Faith warns softly, letting the nurse know not to move the beds apart unless she wants problems.

Nurse Sanderson rolls her eyes, already knowing from the notes on their charts that Doctor Jonesy specifically noted that the two women were to stay together until one or both were released, and not to give them much trouble because he was of the opinion that they would do better healing together than apart. 

“Can ya’ get her some water or juice?” Faith questions softly, letting a slightly begging note enter voice. “She’s thirsty.”

“Of course, we have apple, grape and tomato juice, along with water and different sodas.” Nurse Sanderson looks questioningly at Tara, when Faith answers her.

“Apple juice. She likes apple juice.” Faith offers quickly.

Tara chuckles softly as the Nurse narrows her gaze on Faith before looking at her in askance. “Apple juice would be wonderful.” Tara agrees her voice still on the hoarse and rough side. 

“I’ll be right back.” Nurse Sanderson chuckles and quickly exits the room.

Faith presses the button to lift up and shifts towards Tara. Groaning as Tara had already propped herself up and was waiting for her to turn her head. Soft lips caressing tenderly over hers makes Faith relax and calm down more, an answering smile curling her lips as she feels Tara’s lips curl up. 

“How are you, love?” Tara questions softly, running her fingers gently down Faith’s cheek as she eases back and settles against the bed, pressing the buttons until it’s even with Faith’s bed. 

“I’m fine.” Faith lifts Tara’s hand and gently presses a kiss to her knuckles.

“No, Faith. How are you?” Tara shifts and runs her hand gently down Faith’s side, seeing the extra padding under Faith’s cotton hospital gown.

“Busted a few ribs is all. I’d be outta here already if you were ready to go.” Faith mumbles, looking down at Tara’s hand as she grabs it to press gently against her side.

“Faith…” Tara starts, her eyes caught by the nurse coming back into the room. “What is Faith being treated for?”

“Besides being a pain in the ass?” The nurse sniggers quietly as Faith growls at her. “I have control of the sedatives, young woman! Remember that, I’ve already hit you a couple times.” 

“Bitch.” Faith snarls, watching as the nurse laughs and opens the can of apple juice pouring some in the cup filled with ice before shoving a straw in it and handing it to Tara.

“Faith, behave.” Tara narrows her gaze on her lover before turning back to the nurse in silent command to let her know what happened to Faith.

Nurse Sanderson chuckles as Faith snaps her mouth shut and pouts as she looks down at the sheet covering her and starts to play with it. “A pretty serious concussion, which is healing remarkably well, she has four broken ribs, one had pierced her lung. Luckily enough she only had some bruising on her internal organs, they were afraid she’d done some serious damage to them, so they did an exploratory surgery.”

“How long would a person normally be in the hospital for something like this?” Tara sends a glare at Faith, who has the good grace to blush lightly and look away. 

“The concussion for a normal person would have probably been in the hospital for five or more days, and the ribs three or four, but the doctor stated that she was healing extremely well. As long as she behaves, and the next cat-scan comes back fine, she can probably go home tomorrow.” The nurse admits, the doctor already having given the okay for release tomorrow under those conditions.

“What about Tare?” Faith questions hurriedly, before looking at Tara. “I heal quick, babe. You know that.”

“I know.” Tara grumbles quietly before looking back at the nurse. 

“I’m not sure. The blood loss and then the reaction to the medicine has him wanting to keep a closer eye on you.” The nurse winces slightly at the thought. 

Tara sets her cup down and relaxes back into the bed, sighing heavily. “Even if I have a babysitter 24/7?” Tara questions softly, looking at the nurse.

Nurse Sanderson shrugs and looks at Tara. “You would have to discuss that with the doctor. You’re past the dangerous stage with the blood loss and reaction, but you are anemic because of the blood loss. You’ll be weak and tired, you’ll need to eat regularly and drink plenty of fluids. Taking extra iron into your diet would be beneficial to getting your red blood cells back up.” 

“They pumped a couple bags of blood into ya’.” Faith looks at the IV drip now giving other beneficial fluids to Tara. 

“Plus someone would have to learn how to clean and pack the open wound in your neck properly, so the doctor may wish for you to stay in here just because of that.” Nurse Sanderson explains quietly. 

“They left it open?” Tara frowns and lifts her hand to the bandage on her neck.

“He wanted to make sure his stitches held and you didn’t start bleeding again.” Nurse Sanderson looks at the woman, the confusion obvious on her face. “Your carotid artery was nicked and he had to place a couple small stitches in it, and it was more a precautionary step than anything, to make sure they held properly.”

Tara exhales softly, not realizing Drusilla had nicked her artery. “Makes sense.” 

Faith shifts uncomfortably, feeling guilty for not being able to protect Tara when she feels Tara’s grip tighten on her fingers and looks over into loving blue eyes. 

“Not your fault.” Tara murmurs, looking intently into brown eyes. “You did everything you could, love.” Tara blinks as she feels her energy leaving her.

“If you need anything else, just buzz the nurse’s station. The more fluids you can take in the better off you’ll be, so you’re not relying on the IV.” Smiling softly at the blonde, she turns her gaze to the dark-haired woman. Narrowing her gaze on her, she wags her finger back and forth. “You better behave, or next time I’ll stick that needle in hard, you understand?”

“I got her here, I’ll behave.” Faith admits, grinning at the nurse, having to like the woman that had balls enough to growl back at her. 

“Let us know if either of you need anything.” Nurse Sanderson smiles, seeing the happiness in the brown eyes, having to admit that the woman had behaved since she realized they were bringing Tara in to share her room. Chuckling at the thought, she quietly leaves the room to the two young women. 

“Sleep, babe. You’re gonna be tired.” Faith rubs her thumb gently over Tara’s hand as she turns her gaze on her lover, smiling softly as tired blue eyes look up at her before a small smile crosses Tara’s lips and her eyelids close again. 

“Love you.” Tara murmurs before falling back asleep. 

Faith leans her head down on her pillow and watches Tara, wanting to tell the woman that she loves her, but not feeling right doing it here in the hospital. 

***


	19. Chapter 19

“Faith, please.” Tara begs quietly, the slayer having been arguing with the staff at the hospital. 

“I want to stay with ya’. And I’m gonna.” Faith grumbles, parking her ass in the chair beside Tara, the doctor having released her earlier that day, but wanted Tara to stay on the fluids for one more day before he felt more comfortable releasing her. 

Tara reaches for the slayer’s hand, grasping it tightly in hers and bringing it up to her chest while looking into aggravated brown eyes. “I would love for you to stay with me, love. But it’s against hospital policy, and I’m not in any danger. Why don’t you let Buffy walk you to our place and you relax, maybe order some Chinese or something.” Tara turns and looks pleadingly at Buffy. 

“I am soooo not getting in the middle of this.” Buffy raises her hands and tilts the chair back onto the back legs as she smirks at the two women. 

“You’re a lot of help.” Tara growls at Buffy, fighting the urge to throw her jell-o cup at the slayer. 

Buffy shrugs and continues to smirk, her eyes glittering with enjoyment. “You know how Faith is. If she doesn’t stay here with you, she might get tempted to go out on patrol or something.”

Faith snorts softly, Buffy having already threatened her ass if she went out by herself until she was healed properly. The slayer having told her in no uncertain terms that her patrolling days were going to be non-existent for at least a week. After that, it depended on how healed she was if she gets to go out on patrol either with Buffy or by herself.

Tara pouts as she looks at Faith. “Please? You won’t sleep well here in the chair even if you do get the personnel to let you stay.” 

“I’ll sleep tomorrow after we get home.” Faith shrugs, quirking her eyebrow at her lover. “I ain’t leavin’ ya’ here by yourself.”

“There’s no more Drusilla, Faith. Nobody is going to be coming after me anymore.” Tara tries again, groaning at the stubborn look coming across Faith’s face. “Plus, you can take some of the flowers and gifts home tonight, so we don’t have so much to carry tomorrow.” Tara smiles at the flower arrangements and the balloon/teddy bear arrangement that Buffy and Dawn had sent. Though she does frown somewhat at the roses Willow had sent, feeling uncomfortable about her ex-girlfriend’s extravagant gesture. Faith hadn’t been too pleased when she told her who they were from, but had been surprised when she handed her the note that came with them for her to read stating that she would never hide anything from her.

“We’ll have a cab take us home tomorrow that way we won’t have to worry about it.” Faith purses her lips and glares at her lover. 

Tara rubs a hand over her tired eyes, sighing quietly. “They won’t let you stay, Faith. You’re tired and hurting, and need to get a decent night’s rest. You didn’t sleep last night hardly at all.” Tara trains her sad eyes on Faith.

Faith groans at the sad, serious eyes looking at her. Knowing Tara’s right, but not wanting to leave her alone. Now that she has her, she doesn’t want to be away from her except when absolutely necessary. And as far as she’s concerned, this isn’t necessary.

“Faith?” Buffy calls the slayer’s name, waiting for her to look at her. “Can I speak outside with you for just a minute?”

Faith grunts and nods her head as she pushes up from the chair, clenching her teeth at the shot of pain working through her body, knowing she’s already past time for her pain pills, but not willing to admit that she’s hurting bad enough to take them.

Buffy strides down to the end of the hall past the nurses station, then turns to watch Faith make her way slowly towards her, noticing the slayer favoring her busted ribs. When Faith stops in front of her with her arms across her chest and a defiant expression on her face, Buffy rolls her eyes. Looking at her pockets, she sees the bulge from the bottle of painkillers and reaches in, growling at Faith as she tries to smack her hands away.

“If you wanna cop a feel, ya’ gotta do better than that, you’re way off the mark.” Faith snarls as Buffy yanks her pain pills out of her pocket. 

“If I wanted to cop a feel, I would have.” Buffy opens the bottle and dumps three pills into her hand before giving them to Faith. “Eat them.” Buffy orders as she screws the lid back on and shoves the pills back in Faith’s pocket, watching as Faith grudgingly pops the pills in her mouth and chews before swallowing, knowing Faith has to be hurting to not put up more of a fight than she did. “If you stay here, Tara’s going to be worried about you and feeling guilty that you’re hurting and not resting because you feel like you have to stay with her. The way I look at it, you have two choices. You can stay here, and make Tara feel bad or you can go home, rest and maybe plan a little private homecoming for Tara tomorrow letting her relax here tonight knowing you’re home and comfortable. I’m not going to argue with you, Faith, it’s your decision.” 

Faith growls as Buffy starts to walk by her after saying her piece. Grabbing the slayer by the arm, she turns to look into Buffy’s hazel eyes. “I want the truth from ya’, B. You love her, don’t ya’?” 

“She’s in love with you, Faith. You have nothing to worry about.” Buffy tries to sidestep the slayer’s question, having realized when she’d found out that Tara had went after Spike and her foolhardy actions had scared the living daylights out of her before making her so angry, angrier than she’s ever remembered before, that she does care for the witch. Also realizing that there is no way in hell she’d ever act on those feelings. Not as long as Faith and Tara are a couple, and even probably past that, because she knows Tara doesn’t love her in that way.

“Truth, B.” Faith whispers, already seeing the answer in Buffy’s hazel eyes.

“Ultimately it doesn’t matter if I do or don’t, Faith.” Buffy drops her head down, shaking it. “She’s in love with you, and even if you can’t ever tell her, you’re in love with her. I’d never, ever come between you, not that I could.” Buffy finally lifts her head, surprised when Faith has a soft smile on her lips as she looks at her. 

Faith hooks her hand around Buffy’s neck and pulls her in to press a soft kiss to her forehead. “Thanks, B. I just got one favor to ask of ya’.”

Buffy blinks in shock at Faith, honestly having expected the slayer to be pissed at her or knock her upside the head, or do possibly any of a million things except thank her and kiss her on the head. “Uh, huh.” Buffy can’t say anything more than that, her mind still in shock.

“If anythin’ happens to me, I want your promise that you’ll look out for her. Okay?” Faith begs softly, her eyes and voice serious. 

“Faith, nothing’s…” Buffy stops as Faith presses her hand gently to her mouth, keeping her from saying anything else. 

“Promise.” Faith states simply, sighing in relief as Buffy slowly nods her head. “Thanks.” Faith takes a deep breath and smiles. “This conversation didn’t happen. Now let me go say goodbye to Tare, and grab a couple of them arrangements to take back to the apartment.”

Buffy shakes her head in stunned silence as she watches Faith make her way back to Tara’s room, the visiting hours almost over with for the day. The thought that Faith has grown up in more ways than one somewhat surprising and Buffy silently wonders if she’d been in the other slayer’s shoes if she would have been so calm and relaxed about it. Smiling softly at the thought that Tara had already put her stamp on the dark-haired slayer, whether she realized it or not.

“You won’t dare leave her, Faith. She’ll kick your ass if you do.” Buffy smiles somewhat bitter-sweetly at the thought, wishing she had someone that loved her as completely as Tara loves Faith. Knowing in her heart, that if Willow hadn’t screwed up so badly and fucked Tara over, that Tara would still be standing beside the redhead. That’s just the way Tara is, and the witch wouldn’t even think of cheating on the person she is with, though in her gut she has a feeling that the feelings between Tara and Faith are a lot deeper and stronger than they ever were between Tara and Willow. Sighing quietly at the thought, she finally starts to make her way towards Tara’s room to help carry a few things out.

***

Faith helps settle Tara in bed, ignoring the quiet bitching coming from her lover. “Do you want orange juice or apple juice?” Faith questions as she checks the bandaging on Tara’s neck after pulling off Tara’s shoes and socks. 

“Faith!” Tara grumbles and looks into caring brown eyes, before sighing quietly. “Orange juice, please. I’m not helpless, you know!”

“You lost a lot of blood, Tare. I’d rather you take a couple days and rest as much as possible, drinking and eating before moving around much.” Faith throws over her shoulder as she grabs down a large glass, dropping some ice in it before shaking the jug of orange juice, quickly filling Tara’s glass.

“You need to be resting, too, Faith.” Tara shakes her head as Faith grabs a soda out of the refrigerator and sets the glass of juice on the nightstand by her while shifting around and setting the soda on the other nightstand. 

Faith grabs a couple books she’d set on her nightstand and hands them to Tara before carefully easing into the bed, knowing it’ll hurt like hell if she just jumps in like she usually does. “We are gonna rest. You pick out what book you’d like me to read to ya’, and then you’re gonna cuddle up here against me until ya’ fall asleep.” Faith props herself up against the headboard with the pillows getting as comfortable as possible.

Tara looks down at the two books, a small smile crossing her lips at the thought of Faith reading to her, until she laughs at the books Faith gave her to choose from. “The latest Harry Potter book and Anita Blake book?” Turning to look at a smirking slayer, Tara shakes her head and leans in to kiss Faith lovingly. “You’re a nut. Between the magic in one book and the vampires in the other… like we don’t get enough of either one in our real lives.”

“Yeah, but this is fantasy.” Faith grins as Tara relaxes and shifts down, wrapping her arms around her legs. Gently running her fingers through Tara’s hair as Tara rubs her cheek against her upper thigh. 

“Have you taken your pain pills recently?” Tara questions softly, her eyes caught on the bottle of pain pills. 

Faith rolls her eyes before reaching over the short distance and grabbing the bottle, knowing Tara won’t shut up until she takes them. Actually she had broken down during the night and taken a few to sleep a little better. “What about you?” Faith questions softly.

“They gave me something right before you came to bring me home.” Tara admits, yawning. “I’m afraid I won’t be awake much longer.”

“Sleep babe. When you wake up, we’ll call and order something to be delivered to go along with that huge salad Buffy threw together and dropped off.” Faith chuckles softly at the thought of the other slayer, having seen her giving a couple of questioning looks before finally relaxing and joking with her early this morning before Faith had headed to the hospital to get Tara.

“Okay. Love you…” Tara trails off, already falling asleep as the drugs take effect along with the soothing touch of her lover running her fingers through her hair. 

Faith smiles softly at her lover. “I love you, too Tare.” Faith whispers softly, planning on telling her for real when the witch wakes up. Leaning her head back, Faith stares up at the ceiling until she closes her eyes and relaxes, feeling more content and at peace than she’s ever remembered being in her life.

***

Tara smiles as Faith pays for the pizzas while she sets the humongous bowl of salad on the table along with plates and small bowls for them to eat their salads out of. Deciding on drinking water with dinner, she grabs a couple waters to set by her plate. “Do you want water, juice or soda?”

“Soda’d be good.” Faith plops the pizza boxes on the table and opens the first one, chuckling. “Spinach, onion, mushroom and bacon Alfredo pizza. Sounds disgusting.” Faith looks at the pizza, leaning down she inhales deeply. “Damn, smells good though.” 

“It is good. And spinach has a lot of iron content, so that’ll help with getting my red blood cells back where they need to be.” Tara chuckles as Faith picks up a small piece of the pizza cautiously trying a bite. 

Faith chews the bite of pizza, hating to admit it, but it tastes pretty damn good. 

Tara smirks as Faith takes another bigger bite, her lover obviously enjoying the pizza. Putting a couple pieces of the pizza on her plate, she settles down in her chair as Faith finishes the slice she was eating before opening the carnivore pizza she’d ordered, tossing almost half the pizza on her plate.

Faith sits down and starts to eat her pizza watching Tara as she slowly works on the two slices of her pizza. “After we eat, I’ll clean and re-bandage your neck.” 

Tara nods, knowing that the doctor wanted the bandages changed out three times a day for the next couple days, and for them to keep an eye out for any kind of infection or inflammation. “How do your ribs feel?” 

“Good. Not great, but good.” Faith finishes the last slice on her plate, before relaxing back in her chair to watch Tara grab one more slice of her pizza out. 

“Do you want some more?” Tara looks curiously at her lover as Faith seems to be watching her a little more intently than usual. 

“Uh, yeah.” Faith watches as Tara opens the pizza box and slides the rest of the carnivore pizza onto her plate for her. “Thanks, Tare.” 

“What’s wrong?” Tara tilts her head and looks worriedly at Faith, the past month she’d never seen the slayer act quite the way she is acting right now. Almost as if she is worried or nervous about something.

“Nothin’.” Faith smiles softly and reaches over to run a gentle finger over Tara’s cheek. “Finish eating, babe.”

Tara continues to look at Faith for a few moments before shaking her head and picking up her pizza and taking a bite. “The Doctor said my neck should be pretty much healed in a couple days, though it might be a little tender for a couple weeks afterwards. And that there are no reasons why I can’t go on about my life like normal, just that I’ll probably be a little more tired and need to rest more often.”

“Still don’t want ya’ to do much of anythin’ for the next couple days.” Faith stubbornly comments between bites of pizza. 

“What am I allowed to do?” Tara sets down the crust, feeling full. 

“Sleep, shower, go to the bathroom, eat and snuggle.” Faith smirks as Tara’s lip curls up in a half snarl. 

“What’s your definition of snuggles? I can be especially careful of your ribs, if you let me.” Tara leans towards Faith, fighting the grin wanting to cross her face. 

Faith growls at Tara, seeing the lips twitching and blue eyes twinkling merrily at her. “That’s up for discussion.” Faith finally allows a few minutes later as Tara’s lips curl up into a sensuous smile. 

“I like the sound of that.” Tara leans over and presses her lips softly against Faith’s cheek. “I was planning on spending this week learning every single inch of your body with my eyes, my fingertips, my lips and my tongue.”

“Damn, Tare.” Faith whimpers, shifting uncomfortably as her mind shoots straight to how Tara’s mouth felt wrapped around her and suckling at her body, the same lips now nibbling across her jaw. Exhaling softly, Faith turns her head and captures Tara’s full lips. 

Tara moans as Faith’s tongue slips between her lips to tangle softly and gently with hers, somewhat surprised at the tenderness. 

Faith eases back and presses a couple more soft kisses against Tara’s lips before gently pressing her forehead against Tara’s. Reaching up to brush her thumb softly over Tara’s cheek, Faith smiles at the hot panting breaths caressing over her lips. “One thing has been on my mind since all this happened, ever since I saw you in the grasp of that fuckin’ psycho vampire.”

“What’s that, love?” Tara questions, rubbing her face against Faith’s hand as it cups her cheek. 

“The fact that I almost lost ya’, before I had a chance to tell ya’ I’ve fallen in love with ya’.” Faith whispers, her voice low and hoarse, as she shifts her head back slightly to look into blue eyes that slowly fill with tears. “I didn’t… oomf.” Faith finds her lap filled with a blonde witch and her mouth captured in a heated kiss. 

Tara buries her hands in Faith’s hair as she plunders her lover’s mouth, pressing closer as Faith’s hands grasp her ass cheeks, urging her tighter against her. 

Faith whimpers with the desire coursing through her, holding tightly to Tara she doesn’t think and starts to stand, planning on taking Tara to the bed and continuing what she started, but the pain lancing through her ribs makes her slam back down onto the chair, breaking the kiss off and crying out quietly.

“SHIT! Shit, shit, shit. I’m sorry.” Tara hurriedly clambers off her lover’s lap running over to the nightstand, grabbing Faith’s pills and opening them with shaking hands. “Stupid, Tara. Stupid, stupid, stupid.” Tara mentally castigates herself as she hurries back to Faith, shoving the pills into her pale lover’s hand, noticing the beads of sweat trailing down the sides of Faith’s face. “Do I need to get you back to the hospital?” Tara questions as she’s already reaching for the phone ready to call 911. 

“No.” Faith pants quietly, keeping her eyes closed as she pops the pills in her mouth, chewing and swallowing. 

Tara grabs an ice pack out of the freezer and maneuvers beside her lover, gently easing her shirt up. “Can I undo your wrapping to see if there was any damage re-done to your incision?”

“There wasn’t. I just felt it pull inside.” Faith hisses at the slight pressure on her ribs as Tara presses the ice pack to her side. 

Tara whimpers quietly, tears sliding down her cheeks. “I’m sorry, Faith. I wasn’t thinking and I never should have done that.” 

“Shhh.” Faith shakes her head and slowly opens her eyes to look down into sad, hurting blue eyes. “You didn’t do it, I did.” Faith swallows, trying to smile, knowing it falls short but seems to help Tara relax somewhat. “I never shoulda tried to lift ya’. I woulda been fine if I hadn’t done that. It may just take an extra day for me to heal is all, and you know as well as I do that with slayer healin’, it won’t take long.” 

“Can you walk?” Tara finally whispers, after staring at Faith for a few minutes after she finishes speaking, searching brown eyes until she’s positive her lover isn’t stretching the truth. 

“Yeah.” Faith cautiously stands, replacing Tara’s hand on the ice pack. Not arguing as Tara helps steady her until she gets her on the bed. “Babe, just lie down here with me.”

“I will after I clean up from our late lunch.” Tara brushes her lips across Faith’s forehead. “I love you, too, Faith. And when you’re properly healed I’m going to show you just how much.”

Faith groans loudly, before chuckling. “That’s what got me into this mess. Except I was plannin’ on showin’ you how much I love you.” 

Easing down on the bed beside Faith, Tara gently runs her fingers through the long brown hair, smiling softly at her lover. “You telling me you love me, means so much to me, Faith. You can’t know.” Tara runs her finger over Faith’s full bottom lip as she keeps eye contact with soulful brown eyes. “I know you love me, but… I honestly thought I would be lucky to hear the words from your lips in a year, let alone this quickly.”

“Yeah, well… seeing your life about to be taken by that bitch, it slammed into me that I loved ya’, and I was being a fuckin’ idiot for not sayin’ it. Even while we were getting’ ya’ away from the fruit loop, I was mentally promising myself that given the first decent opportunity, I was gonna tell ya’.” Faith blushes lightly at her admittance and the loving look Tara gives her.

“You are a beautiful woman, Faith.” Tara whispers, gently brushing her lips over the slayers’. “Rest, I’m going to put the food up and use the bathroom then I’m planning on coming back here to take a nap.”

“Bring the first aid kit, with ya’, and I’ll go ahead and take care of cleaning and checking your wound.” Faith plays her fingers over Tara’s shoulder. 

“I’ll get it, Faith. There’s no sense in you twisting yourself around and possibly hurting yourself.” Tara presses a finger softly against Faith’s lips. “I can clean and re-bandage my own wound, trust me if I see anything, I’ll come out here and have you look at it.”

Faith growls softly but nods her head in agreement. Closing her eyes as Tara brushes her lips softly over hers again before easing from the bed. 

Tara grins crookedly as she glances at Faith as she finishes cleaning up from their late lunch, realizing the dark-haired slayer is just lying there calmly with a soft smile on her lips. Feeling her heart expand with love for the woman, Tara silently swears she’ll do everything she can to make Faith smile and laugh at any given opportunity. Knowing she hasn’t had much cause for laughter in the past and whatever time they have she wants to make sure that her lover enjoys it, in her heart knowing the likelihood of them having a long fulfilling life isn’t something that will probably happen with living on the Hellmouth. Swallowing as she realizes if she had been by herself any of those nights the vampires had come after her, she would either be dead, or one of the undead. Shaking off those thoughts, Tara finishes with the cleanup.

***


	20. Chapter 20

“Hey. How are you doing?” Buffy questions as she steps into the apartment, looking from Tara to Faith and back again.

“Are you okay?” Dawn looks at the bandage on Tara’s neck, before looking at the woman, realizing she is a little paler than normal. 

“It’ll take time to get my blood back to normal, Dawnie.” Tara grins crookedly at the teen as she shuts the door behind the two Summers’ women.

“Well, we brought lots of Chinese with lots of veggies, beef, chicken…” Buffy looks in the container and shrugs. “And whatever else goes into this stuff.”

“Thanks, guys.” Faith starts to stand until Tara growls softly at her, sighing loudly, Faith settles back against the bed and pouts.

“Trained already?” Buffy smirks at Tara, seeing a sad and guilty look coming across Tara’s face. 

“No, she re-injured her ribs yesterday afternoon because I was stupid. So other than necessary reasons, I’ve got a promise from her to rest as much as possible in the bed.” Tara starts to unpack the bags of food Buffy set down on the kitchen table. 

Faith starts to get on Tara about it not being her fault, but snaps her mouth shut, knowing it won’t do any good. “What’s the what, B?”

Buffy helps unpack the food and rolls her eyes. “Nothing, we just thought we’d bring you food and see how you two were.”

“My fault. I wanted to see that you were okay with my own eyes.” Dawn admits, blushing lightly. “I wouldn’t shut up until Buffy called so we could come over.” 

“That’s okay, sweetie.” Tara smiles and gently rubs Dawn’s back before going to opening the different containers. “We appreciate you being worried about us.” Tara chuckles softly when she comes across the two large containers of pepper steak, grabbing a fork and one container, she strides over to Faith. 

“Thanks, babe.” Faith accepts the container and the kiss Tara places on her cheek. “Not your fault.” Faith growls softly, catching blue eyes with hers.

“Not going to argue the point with you, Faith.” Tara runs her fingers gently through Faith’s hair before smiling sadly at the slayer. “Let me see what else is over there. Maybe I’ll find something else for you, before you finish that.” 

“Smart ass.” Faith grumbles, though her eyes twinkle at the blonde. 

“No, I just know you like to eat.” Tara grins crookedly at her lover before making her way back to the kitchen table, surprised when Buffy grabs a couple containers of food and sodas, heading towards the bed. Tara watches curiously as Buffy settles down at the foot of the bed with one of the sodas and containers of food after setting the rest on the nightstand near Faith. 

Dawn grabs a chair and looks at Tara hopefully, tilting her head towards the bed. Grinning as Tara nods her acceptance, jogging over to the raised platform and setting the chair on it before coming back to grab a container of food and drink.

“Why did I even bother unpacking it over here?” Tara grumbles and gathers the food, carrying it and setting it on the nightstand before going back and grabbing the rest along with a couple more sodas. 

Faith chuckles softly as Tara eases onto the bed beside her, being careful not to jostle her as she stretches her legs out and starts to eat her General Tso’s Bean Curd. “Is that any good?” 

“It is, and it has a good amount of iron in it.” Tara sticks her tongue out at Faith, her lover being adamant about her eating a lot of fruits, vegetables and items with high iron, having been ready to smack Faith when she saw all the frozen, canned and fresh spinach in the apartment, realizing why Faith had taken a little longer to get to the hospital the day before. 

“I want ‘em to know that I’m takin’ care of you when they check your blood in a couple days.” Faith grins slyly at her lover. “Extra special care of ya’.”

“Not for a while.” Tara gently pats Faith’s thigh, chuckling at the pout coming across her lips. Grabbing a piece of her food, she offers it to Faith, grinning crookedly as Faith accepts it without too much of a look. 

“You trying to make Faith eat healthier?” Buffy smirks at the thought, remembering how the slayer stuck pretty much to the meat and potatoes, or the junk food. Vegetables and healthy food not something the slayer ate a lot of in the past, though she has to admit, Faith was eating a lot more of the vegetables when they had dinners since she got out of jail. 

“Hey, I’ve started eating my veggies.” Faith grumbles, showing the piece of pepper in her pepper steak and munching on it loudly. 

“She even ate a decent amount of the salad you brought over yesterday. By the way, thanks.” Tara smiles softly at the blonde slayer as Buffy waves it off. 

“With Drusilla and her little band of evil minions gone, and summer practically being here, it’ll probably slow down somewhat. I want you both to take your time and heal.” Buffy narrows her gaze a little more on Faith. “I know how stubborn you are, so I don’t want you to be out for at least two weeks.” Buffy orders before smirking at the growl she gets from Faith, having to admit with their discussion at the hospital about Tara, and talking with the slayer when she helped her home, that she feels pretty good about her friendship with the other slayer and Tara. 

“I’ll make sure she behaves.” Tara grins crookedly at the grunt she hears coming from Faith.

“That ain’t what I was wantin’ to hear.” Faith grumbles as she finishes the last of her container. “Misbehavin’ and being rotten is more my style.” 

Tara chuckles and reaches over for the Chinese, sorting through it before handing a container to Faith.

“Thanks, babe.” Faith digs into the food, unconsciously leaning towards Tara as the witch shifts closer to her.

“Is there anything else you two need from anywhere? Movies, books, food?” Buffy questions softly as she finishes her food, sitting back to smile at Tara gently running her fingers through Faith’s hair while she watches the dark-haired slayer eat. The caring and love Tara feels for Faith more than obvious. 

“We’re okay, sweetie. But thank you.” Tara darts a glance towards Buffy, grinning crookedly at the slayer. “There’s plenty of food to keep us fed for a while, and we’re not completely helpless. I just wanted Faith to actually lie in bed for a day or two to give her ribs a chance to re-knit. My wound is good, though I do find myself tiring quicker than I should, but I know it’s from the blood loss and will just take a little while to get myself back up to par.”

“How’s your wound?” Buffy frowns as she watches Tara’s hand lift to her neck before dropping again. 

“It’s fine, healing well.” Tara smacks gently at Faith’s hands as her lover reaches up to the bandages.

“She won’t let me look at it.” Faith growls lowly as Tara keeps her from trying to sneak a peak under the bandages.

“Because you don’t need to! It’s fine.” Tara exasperatedly grasps Faith’s hand and pulls it down to her lap, squeezing the fingers gently. 

“Please, Tare?” Faith begs softly. 

Tara exhales loudly at her lover begging her. “That’s not fair.” Tara points out to Faith as she looks into soft brown eyes. “Don’t you dare, Slayer!” Tara warns when she sees Faith about ready to shift. “You will NOT twist yourself around and hurt yourself.”

Buffy snorts softly at the two women. Standing, she puts her container on the nightstand and settles up towards the head of the bed. “Let me.” Buffy offers as Tara and Faith both look at her questioningly. “I’ll pull off the bandages and we can both make sure it’s healing properly.” Buffy smiles as Faith nods before her eyes go back to Tara’s neck. 

Faith watches as Buffy leans over her to carefully ease the bandage from Tara’s neck. “Don’t bother pulling out the actual packin’. Tare just flushed the wound out and re-packed it this morning.” 

“The outer edges of the wound look good and clean. The packing is still pretty dry, no drainage seeping through.” Buffy leans in closer to the wound and inhales deeply.

“Great, now you’re sniffing me.” Tara grumbles under her breath. 

“Well, you do smell pretty good. Lavender undertones…” Buffy smirks as Tara crosses her arms over her chest and growls loudly. Turning to look at a smirking Faith, Buffy winks. “You’re teaching her your bad manners, aren’t you?”

“She had ‘em, they’re just now showin’ themselves.” Faith chuckles at the sight of Buffy’s eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“It smells healthy, no infection that I can detect.” Buffy gently replaces the bandage. Patting Faith gently on the leg as she stands and moves back to the end of the bed so she can look at the two women. 

“Told you it was fine.” Tara glares first at Buffy then her lover. 

“I wanted to see for myself.” Faith glares back before going back to her container of food. “You not lettin’ me see it bugged me.”

“There was no sense in you seeing it.” Tara tries again. “I’m keeping it cleaned and packed. There’re no excess fluids and other than it being a little achy, there is absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Yeah, and you ain’t taken your pills either.” Faith points to the bottle on Tara’s side of the bed.

“You’re a good one to talk.” Tara glares at the slayer before her eyes dart towards Faith’s bottle of pain pills.

“They make me tired.” Faith grumbles, stabbing her fork into her food and shoving it in her mouth to chew viciously. 

“As grumpy as you both are, you probably need to take your pain pills.” Dawn blurts out before opening her eyes wide as two pairs of eyes turn to glare at her. 

Buffy snorts and looks at her sister. “Just put your foot in it, didn’t you? Of course it couldn’t be something else…” Buffy laughs outright as both pairs of eyes swing her way, Tara blushing and a small smirk crossing Faith’s lips. 

“Yeah, well, we did barely just get together, ya’ know.” Faith smirks and grins at Tara when she hears the quiet whimper coming from her lover. 

“And on that note, maybe we should leave and let you two get your rest.” Buffy looks at Dawn and tilts her head towards the door. Narrowing her gaze on her sister when she sees her about to argue. “Ladies, take your pain pills and rest. We’ll call you tomorrow and see how you’re doing. If you need anything…” Buffy trails off and narrows her gaze at the two women as she stands. “I mean anything, give me a call.”

“Thanks, B.” Faith shifts, getting ready to stand and walk the two women out when Tara places a warning hand on her shoulder. 

“We’ll see ourselves out. You two take your pills and rest.” Buffy pulls out the keys, waving them at the two women. Faith having given her a copy not long after she’d arrived back in Sunnydale. 

“Thank you.” Tara shifts and grabs her pills, pulling out a couple pain pills along with her antibiotic pills before moving around to get Faith’s pills. Chuckling as Dawn holds her arms out wanting a hug. Gently wrapping the teen in her arms, she hugs her, smiling at the barely there hug she gets back from the teen, knowing that she’s being extra careful of her.

“Come on, Dawn. Maybe we’ll stop and pick up a couple movies. Your choice.” Buffy smiles at Dawn as she finally steps back from Tara. “Take care of yourselves, and be sure to use the phone if you need anything.”

“Thanks again, B.” Faith smiles at the slayer as she receives a quick wink in reply. The two of them on an even keel and understanding each other probably better now than they ever had before. Faith wonders at Tara’s lack of insight into Buffy’s feelings for her, though it had occurred to her that her lover for all her insight occasionally cannot see something that’s right in front of her face. 

“Please be careful.” Tara calls out as Buffy and Dawn step out of their apartment. 

“We will.” Buffy shuts the door gently and locks the deadbolt before wrapping her arm around her sister. “They’re okay, Dawn. A little tired and worn out, but give them a week or so and they’ll both be pretty much back up to par.”

Dawn looks at the now locked door and nods her head. “They look better today. And seeing them being snarky and on the bitchy side actually makes me feel better about how they’re doing.”

Buffy chuckles at the thought, silently agreeing with her sister as they make their way to the elevators. 

***


	21. Chapter 21

“What are you doing here?” Tara smirks as she hears the rumbling growl coming from her lover. Stepping from behind the bench, having seen Faith sitting comfortably on it with her head tilted up towards the sun when she came out of her last final, she’d snuck around behind her to surprise the woman.

“Sneakin’ up on me?” Faith rolls her neck to look at Tara as she sits down beside her, smiling at the twinkling blue eyes and the healthy cast to her skin. Tara having stopped by the hospital for them to check her blood count the day before for the last time, and the hospital had called while Tara was at school 

“Like it really worked?” Tara grins crookedly and slides onto the bench so she’s leaning against Faith. Capturing the slayer’s lips in a soft kiss, Tara groans when Faith quickly invades her mouth, her hunger and desire more than obvious. “Goddess, Faith.” Tara pants the words, her eyes closed as she leans against her.

“Hospital called, said your blood was doin’ damn good. Back to normal and all that shit. So, unless ya’ got problems, you don’t have to go back.” Faith licks her lips as she looks at Tara, stroking a thumb over the witch’s cheek. “How’d your last final go?”

“Good. They’ll have the grades posted next week for finals, and mailed out the week after that.” Tara leans into the soft caress, closing her eyes at the slightly rough thumb barely brushing over her cheek. 

Faith grins at the hum she gets in response to her caress. “You like to be touched, don’t ya’? Just a simple caress, kisses, being held…” Faith trails off as Tara nods her head lightly. “And you got together with me?” 

Tara smiles softly at the note in her lover’s voice, the surprise and shock obvious. “What are you doing right now, Faith?”

Faith stills her thumb for a moment at the witch’s words before starting to stroke again. “I ain’t always like this, Tare.”

“No, but you’re reaching out more often, Faith. I’ve noticed a difference even in the short time you’ve been here.” Tara finally opens her eyes to look into brown eyes watching her intently. “I want to be there the day you reach out completely without the shadow of the past in your eyes.”

“You so sure that day’ll come?” Faith leans forward and rests her forehead against Tara’s as the witch nods in answer. “I don’t want ya’ to work, Tare. If you wanna fill in for Demon girl at the shop, that’s fine. But this talk of something after the baby slayers has got me worried, and I’d rather you be somewhere where I can keep an eye on ya’.”

“I’m not a potential, love.” Tara sighs heavily at Faith’s words, the argument something the two of them have re-hashed a few times now. The Watcher’s Council in an uproar as more Watchers and potentials are losing contact with the Council, not knowing what’s after the potentials but every Watcher, witch, potential and even the two slayers have been contacted to keep their eyes open and report back on anything out of the ordinary.

“Damn it, I know that, Tare! But I’m gonna keep an eye on ya’ no matter where you’re workin’. If you want to work at a damn grocery store, I’m going to be there hoverin’ over ya’ the whole time. So, if ya’ don’t think that’ll piss off your boss, go for it!” Faith growls roughly, dropping her hand from Tara’s cheek, becoming angry at her stubborn lover. 

Tara groans as Faith darts up from the bench and starts to pace back and forth angrily. After the whole fiasco with Drusilla that happened a couple months earlier, Faith’s protectiveness had come out in full force and she had to argue with the slayer to keep her from actually coming into the classrooms with her. She’d won that argument with the slayer and had also talked Faith out of lurking outside the college for her to finish her last class of the day. Today having been the first time her lover was waiting for her outside for over a month. Having to admit, Faith has given in most of the time to her arguments. “I’ll talk with Anya.” Tara finally murmurs, watching as Faith spins around on her heels to look at her with a look of disbelief on her face. 

“She’s been wantin’ to open the shop on Sundays, but she likes havin’ a day off a week. But she said if ya’ wanna work, she’d open it on Sundays and maybe you would like to work Mondays, too. That way she’ll get a couple days off a week, so she can plan her and Boy Toy’s weddin’.” Faith rambles quickly as she plops down beside Tara on the bench.

Tara groans and leans back against the bench. “Obviously you’ve already been talking with her about it.”

“Yeah.” Faith hesitantly smiles at her lover. “It was just discussin’ possibilities. I told her it all came down to you and what you decided.”

“What am I going to do with you?” Tara grins crookedly at her lover, watching as Faith relaxes and scoots closer to her. The woman having slowly opened up more over the months of them being a couple, but still a lot of work is going to need to happen between them. Of course, the biggest thing is just trying to get Faith to talk about things instead of letting things stew internally. Reaching out to stroke her fingers tenderly down Faith’s neck, Tara smiles lovingly at the slayer as she leans into the caress, Faith hardly ever pulling away from her touch now, compared to when they originally became a couple where usually one out of every ten or so touches, Faith would shy away from. Though she still hasn’t gotten to the point of throwing the slayer on the bed and doing wicked things to her, not wanting to push too quickly and possibly screw up the strides she’d made with the slayer.

“Take me home, strip and let me devour every little bit of ya’ as congratulations for doing well on your finals.” Faith smirks at her lover. 

“I’d rather be the one doing the devouring.” Tara purrs into Faith’s ear as she leans in and nips firmly on her earlobe. Chuckling at the low groan she gets in response and hands grasping her hips firmly. Her lover definitely enjoyed being devoured, and never once argued or freaked out about it after the original time. “I bet you’re already wet just thinking about it, aren’t you?”

Faith growls loudly and turns her head to capture Tara’s lips in a rough kiss, finally breaking away from Tara’s lips after long minutes of heated battle. “We better get outta here, before we put on a show for everyone.”

Tara allows herself to be pulled up and urged towards their apartment, the slayer’s arm around her waist keeping her from tripping over her own two feet as her motor skills went on vacation after that kiss.

Faith smirks, chuckling quietly as she looks at her somewhat dazed lover. Loving it whenever she can send Tara to the land of few words as it doesn’t happen too often with just a kiss. 

***

“Have I told you how…” Faith groans loudly as Tara’s teeth scrape firmly over her nipple as her lover slowly makes her way down her body. Smirking in remembrance of how quickly they’d disrobed before they’d fallen to the bed, their hands caressing over each other’s body while grinding together to ease the initial hunger working its way through each of them. 

“How?” Tara growls and nips roughly at the breast, loving the feel of the warm flesh under her lips and tongue. Her lover’s round, high, firm breasts something she swears she’ll never become tired of.

“Don’t ‘members…” Faith trails off again, her train of thought gone even as Tara slowly slides down her body. Shifting her legs further open as Tara’s body slides between them, Faith jumps slightly as she feels Tara dragging her breast down between her desire coated lips. “Oh… shit…” Faith bucks as she looks down her body at Tara purposefully rubbing her breast firmly up and down her slit, gathering her juices before she rubs against her clit.

Tara watches the emotions crossing Faith’s face, adjusting herself slightly even as she groans at the warm wetness coating her breast as Faith’s body tightens as she draws closer to another orgasm. Cupping her breast and having her nipple press more firmly and faster over the slayer’s clit, Tara drops her head onto her lover’s body as Faith quietly cries out her release, the warm stickiness now coating her breast completely. “Goddess, I love you.” Tara murmurs before trailing her tongue down her lover’s perspiration coated body to gather as much of the leftovers as possible before bringing Faith to even more climaxes.

“Oh… God… feels so good…” Faith presses up to her lover’s mouth as Tara kisses and licks her way around her folds, occasionally dipping into her center before slowly dragging the length of her tongue over her aching clit. Hearing the low chuckle coming from Tara, Faith reaches down to gently scratch her lover’s head before whimpering loudly and bending her knees to bury her heels in the bed and lifts her body as Tara starts to suckle on her clit.

Tara quickly wraps her arms around her lover’s thighs to anchor herself to Faith, past experiences having taught her that her lover becomes like a bucking bronco whenever she sucks and licks at her clit. 

“Oh, yeahhhh…” Faith groans and presses up and down quickly as the desire flows from her, Tara’s suckling on her clit in tandem with the pounding of the blood flowing through the swollen muscle. Growling loudly as the phone rings, she slams her hand down on the cordless phone ignoring the slight pain in her hand as it splinters under her fist.

Tara smirks around her lover’s body, wondering if they’ll ever learn to not have the phone within reaching distance when they’re making love, having already replaced it three times. Adjusting her grip with her left arm, she slides two fingers inside her lover and curls them while continuing to suckle and flick at her lover’s clit, groaning deeply as Faith climaxes. Continuing her ministrations, Tara works a third finger into her lover, stroking softly at first, growling herself as Faith’s cell phone rings, telling by the ring that it has to be Buffy’s cell phone. 

Faith snarls, reaching for her cell phone about ready to throw it across the room even as she cries out when Tara pulls another orgasm from her body, her body arching high in release before she crashes back to the bed. 

“Don’t break it… getting expensive.” Tara pants heavily before lapping softly over her shaking lover, giving her a few minutes to calm down before she starts again.

Faith growls before pressing the talk button. “Go the fuck away, B. Busy.” Faith disconnects quickly, tossing the phone over the edge of the bed. “Come ‘ere.” Faith urges, tugging gently on Tara’s hair.

“Not done.” Tara shakes her head and nuzzles further into her lover, whimpering as her cell phone rings, the tone she has programmed for Buffy going off. 

“Fuck me!” Faith shifts and grabs Tara’s phone that was out of easy reach. 

“Better answer it, it must be important.” Tara rolls over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling as she tries to get control of her breathing and desire.

“Damn it, B!!! We’re fuckin’ busy, obviously!” Faith growls into the phone. “Fuckin’ peroxide is soaked into what brain cells ya’ got left.”

Tara chuckles at her lover’s words, finally pushing herself up the bed to lie beside Faith rolling onto her side to wrap an arm around Faith’s waist and throw a leg over her lover’s thighs. Smiling as she presses her face against Faith’s breast, gently placing a kiss on the flesh as she feels Faith reach down to stroke softly over her shoulder as she listens to the one-sided conversation.

Faith grunts quietly. “Fuck me. B, we ain’t gonna hide our relationship. Tare’ll kick my ass then yours. But it ain’t your responsibility to tell her. We will. Now why the fuck is it coming up now and you going off the deep end here?”

Tara pushes up to look at Faith, a frown on her face as she watches Faith’s expression become stony and her jaw clench with whatever Buffy’s telling her on the other end of the phone. Reaching up to gently stroke over Faith’s forehead, Tara whispers softly. “I love you, Faith. Whatever it is, remember that.”

Faith slowly relaxes and half smiles at her lover as Buffy continues to ramble quickly on the phone. “We’ll meet ya’ at the Box in an hour… Well, we ain’t comin’ there all sweaty and shit from just having sex, B. We gotta take a shower first, ‘cause even a normal person will be able to smell us at a good ten paces.” Faith rolls her eyes as she disconnects the phone, sighing heavily. 

“Willow?” Tara questions softly, knowing from Faith’s first words that whatever it is has to have something to do with her ex-lover.

“She flew in sudden-like and just showed up at B’s a little while ago.” Faith wraps her arms around Tara as her lover drops her head back to her chest and squeezes her waist. “They got a lead on what the fuck’s happening. B’s callin’ a meetin’ at the Box to go over everythin’ with everyone.” 

“Is that why Willow flew in without telling anyone?” Tara questions curiously.

“Fuck if I know.” Faith leans down and presses a firm kiss to Tara’s head. “I love ya’, Tare and I trust ya’. But if that redheaded bitch looks at ya’ cross-eyed I’ll slam her ass through a fuckin’ wall.”

Knowing Faith was still slightly pissed about the card that had accompanied the roses Willow had sent while she was in the hospital, Tara strokes softly over her lover’s tense body. “I don’t love her, Faith. I’m in love with you, my gorgeous slayer. Nothing will make me go back to her. She literally destroyed and spit on my love for her. I put up with enough shit from my family, I’ll never go through that willingly again, not when I have a choice. And it doesn’t matter whether it’s physical or mental abuse.”

“Yeah, but I got this feelin’ that she’s wantin’ ya’ back.” Faith gently scratches Tara’s back, smiling at the quiet groan and the Wiccan’s body arching. Having found out quickly how sensitive her lover’s back is and how much she loves it to be rubbed, scratched and nibbled on. “Shit, we ain’t got time for this.”

“Not with promising Buffy we’d be at the shop in an hour.” Tara growls softly.

Faith smirks at the obvious disgruntlement in her lover’s tones. “Babe, she wanted us there in fifteen minutes and she was bitchin’ when I disconnected the phone, but you noticed she ain’t called back.”

“Thank the Goddess. Go shower, love. I’ll just wash up in the sink.” Tara runs her fingers over Faith’s slick skin the thin coat of perspiration still on the skin not having had a chance to dry completely. 

“I owe ya’. Big time when we get back.” Faith promises, pulling Tara up even with her and kissing her hungrily, nipping playfully on her bottom lip as she releases her lover. 

“I’ll look forward to it.” Tara chuckles and pinches Faith’s hip before smacking her gently on the thigh. “Go, Slayer, or we won’t make it in an hour.”

“I’m goin’, I’m goin’.” Faith grumbles, rolling out of bed and trotting towards the bathroom.

Tara’s eyes darken as she watches her lover, loving the play of muscle over her strong body. Growling loudly, Tara buries her face in Faith’s pillow, screaming loudly to get some of the frustration and desire to release before having to get ready, ignoring the laughter she hears coming from the bathroom.

***


	22. Chapter 22

Xander pulls Buffy to the side after giving Willow hugs and getting caught up. “Does she know about…?” 

Buffy snorts at Xander’s comically wide eyes as he questions her softly as Willow talks to Dawn and Anya, Anya having sidetracked the redhead with plans for her and Xander’s elopement to Vegas in a few weeks. “Not yet, Faith said it was her and Tara’s place to tell her, not ours. Plus I think she was worried about us getting the blow-up instead of her.”

“This is sooo not going to be good.” Xander darts a worried look at Willow before glancing back at Buffy. “You know she’s excited and looking for Tara every time someone comes in or walks by the door.”

“Yeah.” Buffy sighs quietly as she watches Willow’s eyes dart towards the door for probably the fiftieth time since they’d gotten here a half hour ago, knowing it’s about time for Faith and Tara to show up. Earlier when Willow arrived at the house, she had darted outside when Willow went upstairs to freshen up after traveling the majority of the night before and all day, so she could call Faith and Tara. “They’re broken up, Xan. For over six months now and she knows Tara wasn’t coming back to her.”

“Doesn’t mean she wasn’t hoping, Buff.” Xander whispers sadly, looking at his redheaded best friend. 

“I know, Xander. I know.” Buffy gently pats the construction worker on the shoulder. “We’re about to see what happens.” Buffy nods towards the front door as Faith pushes it open for Tara, following the witch closely both women’s hands full of food and drinks. Smiling at the sight, Buffy bites her tongue to keep from making a smart assed comment about having to replace all the calories they’d been burning when she called. 

“Figgered we could use sandwiches and drinks.” Faith comments softly after pushing open the door, allowing Tara to enter in front of her. Her eyes unconsciously going to her lover, chuckling at the sight of the love bite on her neck that Tara had originally thought about trying to cover before deciding there was no sense in it.

Buffy darts forward and takes one of the containers of drinks from Tara. “I didn’t say anything.” Buffy whispers softly looking from Tara to Faith and back again. 

“Thanks, sweetie.” Tara smiles softly at the slayer, her eyes unconsciously going to Willow, seeing the redhead watching her intently. When Willow looks at her like she’s mentally disrobing her, Tara frowns heavily. “Come on, love. Let’s set the food and drinks on the table so everyone can start eating while we have our meeting. Anya, it’s almost closing time, do you want me to go ahead and lock up and turn the sign to closed?”

Faith unconsciously growls softly as she sees the way Willow’s looking at Tara. When Tara turns around to lock the door and switch the sign, she shifts to block Willow’s view while glaring at the woman. 

Buffy’s eyes widen as she looks from Willow to Faith and Tara and back again. Her eyes darting to Xander, Dawn and Anya honestly not knowing what to do or say. 

“Here, let me help.” Dawn darts forward and takes the other batch of drinks from Faith’s hands. “Don’t hurt her, please?” Dawn whispers to the dark-haired slayer. “She’s lost Tara and she still hasn’t accepted it even though she knew it before she left for England.”

“I ain’t guaranteein’ nothin’. But I’ll try not to.” Faith growls the words softly to the teen, exhaling quietly as she feels Tara’s hand caress gently down her back in a soothing touch before squeezing a butt cheek firmly. 

“Don’t let her push your buttons, love.” Tara comments somewhat quietly, but obviously not trying to make it extra quiet so only Faith would hear. 

Willow glares at Faith when she steps in front of Tara, blocking her view of her ex-girlfriend. Giles having kept her in the loop on the fact that Faith was here in Sunnydale and was working on the side of good while trying to make amends, but still not willing to forgive the slayer just yet, at least not until she’s proved herself to her. When Dawn darts up to take the drinks from the dark-haired slayer while whispering something to her, she watches as Tara steps close behind Faith, only hearing Faith’s rough voice saying something to Dawn, but not knowing what. Stepping closer to the group, she does, however, hear the words Tara speaks to Faith. “What the frilly heck?”

Anya snorts as she makes her way to the table. About to open her mouth and make a smart-assed comment, she frowns and closes it as Xander and Buffy both look at her shaking their heads vehemently. “Fine. Don’t let me make any comments, even though there is so many things I could say at this moment.” Anya plops down in her chair and taps the table in front of her. “I’ll take a sandwich and a drink, then.”

“Yes, your highness.” Buffy grumbles, slamming a drink down in front of Anya, smirking. 

Tara stares at Willow for a moment before turning her gaze to Dawn looking wide-eyed at her, the worry and fear in Dawn’s blue eyes obvious. Smiling reassuringly at the teen, she tilts her head towards the table before speaking to her lover. “Why don’t you take the sandwiches to the table, sweetie? Thank you.” 

“Tare…” Faith starts as she turns her head to look at Tara as her lover steps even with her, stopping as Tara smiles softly at her. Accepting the bag Tara hands her, she hesitates for a moment before nodding and stepping down into the shop, striding past Willow to the table and setting the sandwiches down. 

Willow fists her hands and places them on her hips as she glares at Tara, not believing she’s sending Faith, of all people, loving looks. 

“Would you like to step outside for a few minutes to try and have a discussion like a couple of adults, or do you want to say whatever’s going through your mind here in front of everyone?” Tara purses her lips as she sees the anger in Willow’s eyes, also having caught the disbelief and dirty looks she’d sent towards Faith. 

“Why not here in front of everyone? After all it seems I’m the only one that wasn’t kept in the loop about the happenings around here.” Willow practically snarls as she waves her hands around. “You fucking the slut of the United States just happened to slip everyone’s mind whenever I talked to any of them?”

Tara steps down and strides angrily towards Willow, stopping a hair’s breadth away from the redheaded witch, invading her personal space and fighting the internal yell of triumph as Willow blinks and steps back. “You ever, and I mean EVER, call Faith that again, I’ll rip you up one side and down the other until you won’t know if you’re coming or going, do you understand me?” When Willow swallows and gives her a slight nod, Tara taps a finger on Willow’s upper chest. “Did we or did we not break up over six months ago?”

“We did, but…” Willow starts only to snap her mouth shut with a loud clack of her teeth at the growl she hears from Tara.

“No buts, Willow. I won’t hear them. Did I not make myself perfectly clear that I was NOT planning on getting back together with you?” Tara questions again, glaring into green eyes.

Willow shifts slightly and finally looks away, breaking eye contact with cold blue eyes glaring at her. “You were clear.” Willow finally mumbles.

“Remember that from now on, along with the fact that Faith and I are a couple.” Tara finally steps back to put some distance between them. “You might want to make sure you watch the dirty looks, the snide comments and whatever else you were planning on throwing our way. Because we don’t have to deal with you to do our job here on the Hellmouth, Willow. Put that in your data banks to remember also.” Taking a deep breath and relaxing as she tries to get control of the unbelievable anger she’d felt streak through her with the redhead’s words aimed at her lover, she stares at Willow. “Welcome back. From everything Giles has told me, you’ve done extremely well at the Coven getting control of the magic. Congratulations.” Tara finally relaxes as she congratulates Willow, honestly happy for the redhead. 

Willow’s mind goes spastic not knowing which way is up as she stares at Tara as her ex-lover allows a small smile to cross her lips and her eyes finally warm. Shaking her head while reaching up and rubbing her temple, Willow sighs quietly and decides she’d better think about what’s going on before putting her foot in it. Deciding that Tara’s probably going through a phase with the dark-haired slayer and that eventually they’ll break up and then Tara would be willing to come back to her. Deciding to bide her time, Willow nods at Tara and quirks her lips briefly. “Thank you.”

“Now, I’m hungry and if I don’t grab a sandwich the slayers and a certain construction worker will have eaten the biggest majority of it.” Tara turns a glare at the quiet table, noticing all eyes are on them and quite a few mouths are open in shock, her eyes finally landing on warm brown eyes watching her with full lips curled up in a smile showing dimples to their fullest. Smiling back at her lover, Tara steps over to Faith, chuckling as the slayer gently urges her down onto her lap and slides a sandwich in front of her.

“I made sure you had a sandwich. I know what a hungry witch is like and it ain’t nothin’ I’d turn loose on my worst enemy.” Faith wraps her arm around Tara’s waist as extra support as Tara leans half against her. “Thanks, babe.” Faith whispers softly, brushing her nose across Tara’s cheek. 

Everyone else’s eyes dart back to Willow for a moment until the redhead finally moves and sits at the one empty chair across the table from Faith and Tara, pointedly not looking at the couple as she reaches for a sandwich and soda. 

Buffy sighs quietly in relief as she relaxes back into her chair, a small smile crossing her lips at Tara’s showing of her brass balls. Knowing the woman has them, having been on the receiving end of her exerting herself a little forcefully, and even more often seeing her going nose to nose with Faith over something. Something she’d honestly never seen the witch do much of before she and Willow had broken up. Her eyes landing on the blonde witch, a soft chuckle escaping her lips as she realizes there was one good thing that came out of her screwing Spike, and that was the helping of Tara becoming the woman she is now. 

“Stop smiling at my woman, B, or I’ll have to kick your ass.” Faith smirks as Buffy’s eyes widen and dart at her, laughing quietly as Tara smacks her on the shoulder. “What?”

“Stop picking on her and eat your sandwich.” Tara orders quietly, grinning crookedly at Faith before darting a smirk at Buffy. 

“Oh, yeah, like I’m the one that’s said all kindsa rotten, evil things to her. It wasn’t me that told her about all the hours… ooomfff…” Faith glares at Tara, her mouth shoved full with half a sub sandwich.

Buffy snorts back her laughter before hurriedly picking up her sandwich. “She’s only speaking the truth, Tara.” Buffy takes a huge bite out of her sandwich and chews, laughing internally at the blush coming up on Tara’s face. 

“Subject change.” Tara glares at Faith then Buffy before smiling at everyone else, knowing her face is flushed beet red at this moment. “What’s going on with the Watchers and potentials disappearing?” Tara finally questions, knowing that’s what’s on everyone’s mind.

Willow takes a deep breath and looks at everyone slowly, before her eyes land and stay on Buffy, knowing her best friend will remember the evil she’s about to mention. “It seems that The First Evil has decided to work on decimating the slayer line. He’s enlisted fallen men of the cloth called The Bringers that are hunting down and killing potentials and Watchers.”

“The First Evil?” Buffy stiffens as her eyes narrow in thought. “The thing that almost had Angel walking into the sunrise to become so much dust if it hadn’t been for that freak snow storm?”

“One and the same. Except he has bigger plans now, and can actually become a… hologram for lack of a better word.” Willow winces as she hears the snort and chuckle coming from Xander. “I know, I know, Star Trek fans unite, Geekdom’s ‘R Us.” Willow rolls her eyes before continuing. “He can manifest in any form of anyone that’s dead, but he has no corporal body, hence The Bringers doing his dirty work for him. Plus there’re whisperings of demons and others joining to his cause.”

“Wait a minute… anyone that’s dead, or anyone that’s died?” Faith questions, her eyes narrowed on the redhead. “I mean, can he appear as B? She did die.” Faith points out, darting an apologetic glance at the slayer.

“Been there, done it twice. Don’t worry it’s the truth, Faith.” Buffy waves off the slayer’s glance to let her know its water under the bridge.

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Willow shakes her head at the admittance. “We just know if the person is dead, he can impersonate them. I’ll check with Giles and he can research it to find out for sure. Right now, I would assume that he can impersonate Buffy, any vampire and anyone else that’s died.” Willow picks at the bread on her sandwich as she thinks. “Right now the Council is trying to gather together all the potentials and Watchers to hide them away, covens around the world are putting up barriers and blocks to try and create safe houses for them. Every potential, however, knows of Buffy and the Hellmouth here. If all else fails, they are being instructed to head this way for you to help protect them.”

“If he ain’t got a body, he can’t be hurt.” Faith growls as she furrows her brows.

“But that also means that he can’t hurt anyone else.” Tara points out the upside. “He has to have others do his dirty work for him. And if he hasn’t a body, that means there’ll be nothing there to touch, so all we’ll have to do is reach out and know for a fact if it’s the real person or him.”

“Great. I’ll probably have specters of Angel and Spike both coming to taunt me.” Buffy grumbles as she tosses her half-eaten sandwich back on the wrapper.

“And I’ll have Drusilla and Spike both after me.” Tara grumbles softly, before turning pale. “Oh, Goddess…” Tara presses her hand against her mouth as her eyes tear up at the thought that just occurred to her.

“Babe? What is it?” Faith stiffens, tugging Tara more firmly against her, her eyes worried as she stares at Tara. “Tare?” Faith shifts Tara around until she’s cradled fully against her body as she looks worriedly at her lover.

Tara swallows and wipes a hand over her eyes before smiling tremulously at Faith reaching up to cup her lover’s cheek to lessen her worry before her eyes dart to Buffy, seeing worry in the hazel depths as she watches her. Slowly turning to look at Dawn, she bites her bottom lip. “It just occurred t-to me, that my mother could appear to me, trying to talk me into something that I wouldn’t normally do, if he can impersonate anyone that’s dead.” Tara watches as the dawning realization comes across everyone else’s face as they think about Joyce Summers.

“Fuck! That is just so wrong on so many fuckin’ levels.” Faith growls, looking down at Tara as she hugs her lover tightly to her while looking at Buffy. “B… Buffy…” Faith starts, but doesn’t know what to say as she looks at Buffy as the blonde slayer reaches out to wrap an arm around Dawn’s shoulders, the teenager starting to cry.

Buffy hugs Dawn to her as she stares glassy-eyed down at the table as she thinks about her mom. Slowly straightening and lifting her eyes, she shakes her head. “He better not show up as her, telling me to give up or throw myself on a blade or whatever, because that’ll just piss me off even more and he’ll come to an end all the quicker because of it. He won’t win, not then, not now, not ever.” Buffy vows her eyes flaring with anger. 

“The Coven in Devon is working on charms that can be worn to let us know if it’s The First, but we don’t know how long it’ll take for them to get it working properly. And honestly, until he makes an appearance while someone is wearing it, we won’t know for sure that it does work.” Willow admits.

“He’ll be wagin’ mental warfare on us.” Faith frowns, knowing he could appear to her as probably any number of people to taunt her to make her try and lose it. Her Watcher that died, Wilkins, Finch, the Professor and even Angel with a lot of the shit she did to him… and Buffy if he can impersonate her, her gut telling her that since Buffy died he can take on her form. 

“We have to stand strong against him and not let him get to us, no matter who he appears as or what he says.” Xander gently hugs Anya to him as his fiancée shivers, realizing that she probably has literally thousands of ‘ghosts’ that can make an appearance to try and taunt and come after her. 

“Maybe we can work on something from this end that might work as an early detection device?” Tara looks at Willow, an olive branch being extended to the redhead, watching as the realization crosses Willow’s face before she finally nods her head in acceptance.

“I know where they were at when I left and what way they were going with it, so that might help. I can probably even have them fax us the information of what they’ve tried that they’ve had minimal success with and what hasn’t worked, so we don’t go over the same things again.” Willow smiles at Tara, trying to ignore the fact that her ex-lover is curled up and looking very comfortable on Faith’s lap.

“Well, there ain’t a lot we’re gonna be able to do right now. I say we eat, relax and start researchin’ tomorrow. Red’s gotta be tired after traveling for practically a day and could use some down time. B, if ya’ want, me and Tare can take patrol tonight.” Faith hugs Tara gently as she feels the soft kiss Tara gives her on her jaw. 

“I appreciate that, and I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” Buffy smiles at Faith in appreciation, knowing she’s doing it to give her time to maybe smooth the waters a little bit with Willow. 

“That new Ashton Kutcher movie is out on rental…” Dawn looks hopefully at her sister, letting out a squeal of joy as Buffy rolls her eyes but nods her head. “Thank you.”

“I’ve been wanting to see that.” Willow winks at Dawn. “He is cute, after all. And he’s turned out to be a decent actor.”

“Great, next thing we know, they’ll be droolin’ over all these actors.” Faith snarls her nose and shivers like she’s totally grossed out. “B’s probably got a crush on that teenage heart throb dude… Damn, what’s his name?” Faith tilts her head as she thinks about it. “Prinze Jr. something or other. You know the guy, tall skinny dude that seems to pop up in all those damn teen flick movies.”

“I like my boyfriends with a little more meat on them, thank you very much.” Buffy primly offers.

“But she does like them tall. Angel and Riley both were around the 6’2” range, I do believe. So she’d probably overlook the skinniness.” Tara points out, chuckling as Buffy glares at her. 

“I used to like you.” Buffy crosses her arms over her chest and growls softly at the blonde witch. “I’ve changed my mind. I used to think you were nice and kind, but you’re evil. I would blame Faith, but according to her, you were like this before.”

Tara grins crookedly at Buffy and shrugs, her eyes twinkling merrily at the blonde slayer. “She’s right, I can be evil.” Tara flutters her eyelashes and laughs quietly as Buffy groans loudly and starts to chuckle.

“Told ya’, B.” Faith rubs Tara’s back gently. “Finish eating, babe. Still want to make sure you eat properly, ya’ know.”

“I know, I know.” Tara grumbles before caressing Faith’s cheek with a soft kiss. 

Willow drops her eyes to the table as a streak of jealousy and pain shoots through her at how easy and comfortable Faith and Tara are together. How easily the two women touch and kiss in front of everyone without even thinking twice. A brief thought going through her mind that maybe her earlier thoughts were off the mark by a wide margin.

***


	23. Chapter 23

“Having any luck, babe?” Faith questions, gently rubbing Tara’s shoulders, frowning at the tension gathered in her lover. Taking a break from training in the back room, she’d decided to come out and check on Tara while Buffy continued to work with the couple potentials that had shown up so far.

“NO!” Tara slams the book shut and rubs a hand over her forehead. “We’ve been trying to figure something as a detection for the damn First for three months, and everything we’ve tried doesn’t work, short of actually reaching out to him. The other Covens that have been working at it from different angles aren’t having any luck either.” 

“Maybe you oughta give up on the detection?” Faith offers softly, wincing at the growl coming from Tara. 

“Even with the damn potentials knowing that he can manifest as Buffy, people that have died that they know and others, they still listen to him! Goddess! I almost fell for it when I thought it was Buffy talking to me that one night.” Tara points out, all of them having gone out on patrol together, but Buffy had chased after one vampire that took off while she stayed to watch Faith’s back as her lover had fought the two vampires that were left. 

“You expected her to be back, babe. Ain’t your fault.” Faith winces, glad that The First hadn’t gotten very far, but he had been very believable as he ‘stood’ there chatting with Tara, making it more understandable how he could fool everyone. She had even believed it was Buffy until the other slayer had come running up and yelling at them that it was The First and not her.

“TARA! They think they’ve got it.” Willow yells from the office, coming running out waving the fax at Tara and slapping it down on the table in front of her. “They think the use of the Citrine crystal along with the Dumortierite in conjunction with this spell that the combination should make us aware of it being The First.” 

“Citrine? I thought it opened your mind to new ideas, and won’t hold… It doesn’t hold any negative energy. The First will be giving off negative energy! When used with Dumortierite, which encourages someone to see reality…” Tara groans at the thought. “I know we have both here, and the Citrine I’m positive we have in bead form, so that’ll make it easier to use. I’m not so sure about the Dumortierite.” Tara laughs softly, slowly her laughter becoming louder and more carefree. “Goddess, if this works, that’ll be a boon for us.”

Willow laughs and darts towards the crystals, searching through them until she finds what they need. Bringing them back to the table, she scratches her head for a minute. “We have them both in bead form, so it’ll be nothing to put them on some kind of string to tie onto someone’s belt loop or key ring, or wherever they want.” 

“We can go to the hobby store and pick up something stronger, but I have sewing thread here.” Tara reaches down for her purse, digging around to pull out her small sewing kit she always keeps on hand. 

“Fishin’ line.” Faith comments softly, looking at her lover and darting a quick glance to Willow. Seeing both women looking back at her with confused looks, Faith smiles shyly. “Fishin’ line is strong and will be cheap, ya’ can go to any WalMart or sporting goods store and they’ll have it, plus it won’t cost next ta’ nothin’.”

Tara quirks an eyebrow at her lover. “Fishing line?”

Faith scratches her chin and smiles softly while nodding at her lover. “Yeah, saw it on some show I was flippin’ by a while back. They kept goin’ on and on about fishin’ line bein’ good for all kinds of things as they had different thicknesses and it was a lot stronger than most other stuff. I think they were usin’ it to hang shit from the ceiling or something with, since you can’t hardly see it, either.”

Willow watches the two women unobtrusively, having ended up in a heated discussion with Buffy after finding out about Faith and Tara being a couple when she’d first come back to Sunnydale. She’d been shocked and somewhat surprised at the staunch support Buffy had for the women, it causing her to take a step back and watch without making any comments or saying anything to anyone else, Buffy being adamant that the two women loved each other and were actually good for each other. That Faith treated Tara like an equal partner in their relationship and though the two women would argue and butt heads over different things, they actually worked through it with compromises or when a compromise wasn’t possible, one or the other would give in to the other’s wishes to see how it worked out, if not they’d try the other one’s idea. 

Willow remembers flinching with Buffy’s comments about the equal partners, knowing she’d never really treated Tara as an equal, but more as a junior partner in their relationship. Seeing Tara now and how… forceful and willing to speak up with her thoughts on a subject it really hits home how much she’d kept Tara from being her own person. Especially considering she’s going up against one of the strongest people in the world, remembering how Tara had almost seemed to cower around Buffy, and Faith has an even… more powerful presence along with her past history, and Tara obviously didn’t have a problem going up against the woman. 

“Damn it, Faith! Enough flirting, get in here and take over with the children.” Buffy grumbles rubbing a hand over the back of her neck, glaring at the smirking slayer. 

“Givin’ ya’ a headache, B?” Faith snorts as she gets a loud growl from the blonde slayer. Turning back to Tara, she leans down and brushes a quick kiss over her lips. “I better go take over in the back before B spontaneously combusts or somethin’.”

“I love you.” Tara winks at Faith and strokes a finger gently down her lover’s cheek before Faith leans back and starts to stride towards the back room.

“Do they need ta’ tell you about the news, or did ya’ hear?” Faith grins and smacks Buffy on the back at the huge grin crossing the blonde’s face. “Guess ya’ heard. Get ya’ something to drink, B.”

Buffy rolls her eyes, before grinning at Willow and Tara. “Do you mind doing up four or five of them, to try out? If they work, we’ll make a bunch to have ready for everyone else and extras for whomever else might show up.”

“We’re on it, sweetie.” Tara waves her hand to the beads, grinning crookedly at the blonde slayer before she turns her attention back to the items. 

“I’ll run down to the sporting goods shop and pick up some fishing line.” Willow offers as she grabs her purse.

“Thanks, Wills.” Buffy calls out after the quickly departing redhead. Striding into the office, Buffy grabs a couple bottles of water and comes out to sit beside Tara. “How has she been?”

Tara shrugs and she looks at the now empty doorway. “She just sends us looks occasionally, but not anything bad, kind of more confused and curious. Almost as if she’s trying to figure out how the hell we ended up together, not believing it type thing.” Tara grins crookedly at Buffy. “Probably more like trying to figure out what Faith has that she doesn’t…” Tara starts laughing as Faith yells ‘YOU’ from the back room.

“And of course a certain slayer isn’t above making it abundantly clear that she has you…” Buffy pokes at a couple serious love bites on Tara’s neck. 

Tara blushes and looks down at the table. “She’d have worse ones if it wasn’t for the whole slayer healing thing.” Tara admits softly. “And yes, I know you can hear me and if you haven’t figured out what we’re talking about it’s the love bites.” Tara smirks as she hears the laughter coming from the back room. “Damn woman, if I didn’t love her so much I’d probably kick her ass clear across town.”

“She may enjoy it.” Buffy smirks at the thought. “Of course, only if you kissed it and made it better afterwards.”

“Like she needs you egging her on.” Tara smacks Buffy gently on the leg. “How are you, sweetie? Willow hasn’t been pestering you about me and Faith, has she?”

“Not after the first few days. I think she was shocked when I went off on her.” Buffy admits, relaxing back in the chair and sipping on her drink, staring at the table contemplatively. “She’s still in love with you, Tara. You probably know that as well as I do. I think she’s slowly coming to terms with the fact that she isn’t going to be able to take you away from Faith, but I wouldn’t put it past her to be hoping that you two break up so she can step in.”

“Not happening, Buffy.” Tara plays with the beads. “I’m not in love with her anymore. A part of me will probably always love her, but it’s more as a friend, I can never see myself as her lover again. I’m not the same person I was before when we were together.”

“That’s something else that she’s noticed, and probably where part of her confusion is coming from.” Buffy smiles at the thought. “She isn’t used to you having a big set of brass ones and it’s throwing her.” Buffy jumps up laughing loudly as she runs into the back room with that comment, loving to tease the witch especially after Faith had stopped at the adult store to pick up a couple toys while they were out on patrol one night, having been shocked at the harness and dildos the slayer had purchased. Let alone the shock when she’d found out that Tara was acquainted and very… well versed in using the items.

“Damn slayer.” Tara growls, knowing her face is about as red as it’ll get. “Faith, you’re going to pay for this, just to let you know.” Tara comments as she shakes her head, knowing her lover is trying not to laugh her ass off. Not knowing what has made the two slayers become closer ever since the whole Drusilla incident, but having to admit she enjoys their combined teasing, and their relaxed attitudes towards each other. 

Sighing quietly, she gathers the beads into different groups and looks at the spell to gather the ingredients needed for it. Smiling at the thought that this should work to help them know that it’s The First and not Buffy, or someone else. Having honestly been somewhat wigged when Spike had shown up in front of her taunting her about what she’d done to ‘him’. Buffy getting more of the whole story of exactly what was done that night from the apparition, having questioned Tara softly if what The First had said was true, or if he was making it up.

Faith’s stony face and silence was an answer to the blonde slayer’s question when Buffy had dared to look at Faith. 

The First had actually approached Faith just a few days beforehand, when just the two of them had been out on patrol. When her lover had been approached by ‘Angel’, and him telling her about how he was the one waiting in the wings to kill her witch-y lover if Spike had been able to beat and turn Tara, going into details about how he would use her first and how painful he would make it, Faith had been beside herself until she’d calmed down and finally started talking to her a couple hours later, having refused to talk to Tara for the rest of the patrol and went on a major tear through the demon community to work out the majority of her anger and frustrations. 

That was probably the only time she was honestly afraid of Faith, until Faith had sent her a sad, hurt, worried look when she’d looked at her lover, knowing Faith had seen the fear in her eyes. At that moment she’d realized that no matter how angry Faith became, she’d never, ever turn it on her or physically hurt her. The brief glimpse of the differing emotions in the brown eyes that had looked back at her something she’ll never forget.

Feeling the urge to see her lover, still feeling guilty for her previous fear and how she’d hurt Faith, though Faith had later softly whispered how she could understand her fear and didn’t blame her for it. But Tara blamed herself. Faith had never, not once ever raised a hand to her or even intimated at hurting her physically or emotionally. Standing up she strides to the door to the back room, pushing it open just a crack and watches Faith as she works with one of the potentials, smiling at the sight of her lover growling at the girl and grabbing the too large sword from the young girl, tossing it in the corner before putting a smaller short sword in her hands. 

Chuckling softly as she watches Faith snatch up a metal pipe that is about three feet long and tap the sword ordering the potential to attack her with everything in her, the scared, wide-eyed look on the young girl’s face obvious. As Faith starts to snarl and prod at the girl, Tara bites back the smile wanting to cross her face, knowing her lover is trying to get the girl to fight. Fear at this stage of the game is more dangerous than anything else. Faith is definitely good at having the girls fight back instead of cower in fear. She seemed to almost innately know what buttons to push to get responses out of everyone.

Watching as the girl finally attacks wildly her lover quickly disarming the girl and whispers softly to her for a few minutes before handing her the sword back and making her try again, this time the young girl fighting with control and strongly instead of fighting recklessly. Watching Faith counter each swing, thrust and slice, Tara nibbles her bottom lip at the beauty of the flowing movements. Shaking her head after a few minutes, realizing if she doesn’t stop staring at Faith, she very well could end up embarrassing everyone by attacking the dark-haired slayer. Stepping back and letting the swinging door close behind her, she turns around and sighs heavily. “Damn.” Tara murmurs quietly, her body sensitive and aching with desire just from watching Faith for a few minutes. Trying to distract herself, she starts to search through the books, hoping that maybe something will come to their attention that they can use to help defeat The First.

***

Buffy plays with the two beads, rolling them around her fingers. “Do we want to split up into two different groups and take a little stroll around town, see if he makes an appearance?” 

“I’m up for it. Now the thing is, are we wantin’ him to know that we know it’s him?” Faith questions curiously as she tucks the beads in her pocket before leaning back against the wall as she watches Tara hand the other charms to the potentials. 

“It’s still daylight, and Willow and I aren’t exactly helpless. We could split up into four different groups one potential apiece.” Tara offers, seeing the frown appearing on Faith’s face. “We also have the cell phones.” Tara tilts her head and watches Faith intently.

Faith growls softly, not liking to split up from her lover. Tara having taken over running the shop while demon girl and boy toy went off on their honeymoon. The two deciding if they were going to do it, it was better to do it now before things really started getting nasty. Buffy had finally been able to get a hold of her father and shipped Dawn to him, away from the Hellmouth amidst much arguing and stubbornness from the teen. “You know my thoughts on that idea.” 

Tara drops her chin down to her chest and sighs heavily. “I was just thinking he’ll be more likely to manifest if there is only one or two of us together. That’s when he seems to show up.” 

Faith crosses her arms over her chest and stares stubbornly at Tara. 

“He’ll show. He’s made it a habit of trying to push his luck with all of us and usually in three to four day increments in between. Last time he showed up was two days ago, so he’ll be showing here soon.” Buffy looks at everyone in their group staring for extra moments at Faith and Tara respectively. “No going out looking for him, we’ll do things like we normally do. Knowing it works a day or two earlier isn’t that big a deal.” Running a hand through her hair, she sighs quietly. “Now, since school is starting up in a couple weeks we have to decide what we’re going to do. I know Tara is planning on finishing her last year of college and just found out she has a job at the high school as a T/A. The big question is whether or not you girls are going to school. In a way I want to play the ‘big sister’ card and say school is important, another way I’m thinking I really don’t want you split up where I can’t keep an eye on you.” 

Faith watches Buffy pace back and forth for a few moments before she looks at Tara. Relaxing, she uncrosses her arms and holds a hand out to her lover. As Tara quickly closes the distance between them, she pulls her into her body, wrapping her arms around Tara’s waist as her lover snuggles against her chest and buries her face in her neck. “You’ve already talked me into not playin’ shadow as you go to your classes and your teachin’ assignments, but you ain’t goin’ out around town with just a baby slayer. Ain’t happenin’. I’m plannin’ on walking back and forth to school and meetin’ ya’ for lunch once you go back to school. I ain’t willin’ to give in on those conditions. Not right now with all this shit goin’ on.”

Tara sighs quietly against Faith’s neck and presses a soft kiss against the flesh. “You’re stubborn, but I love you and know you’re just worried about me. Just remember when all this is over with you’re not going to get by with this so easily.”

“When this is all over with, I won’t want to protect ya’ 24/7, either… well I will, but I won’t be so fuckin’ anal about it.” Faith allows a small smirk to cross her face as she hears the low chuckle coming from her lover. 

Buffy rolls her eyes as she half listens to the softly whispered conversation between Faith and Tara even as she talks to the potentials, the girls deciding it would be for the best to probably stay together and not worry about school. Feeling more protected together and close to Buffy. Turning around to look at Faith and Tara, Buffy sighs, knowing they probably aren’t going to like her next suggestion. “Faith, Tara… I need you to think seriously about moving into the house.”

Tara giggles at the loud growl rumbling up from Faith’s chest before it finally escapes her lips. 

“Ain’t happenin’. You fuck with our alone time enough as is, I ain’t fuckin’ gonna be in the same house with ya’.” Faith narrows her gaze on Buffy. “Plus there’s you, Red and the four baby slayers. Last time I checked ya’ only had three bedrooms. So, unless somethin’ happens, we’re stayin’ where we are.”

Buffy groans and bangs her head on the table, ignoring the quiet giggles coming from the potentials, and the quick flare of hurt she had seen crossing Willow’s face with Faith’s words, mentally rolling her eyes at Willow’s stubborn hanging on to Tara instead of deciding to move on. Anyone with half a brain can see how much the two women cared for each other, and obviously enjoyed their sex lives. “I’ll shelve it for now, but it will be brought up again.” Buffy warns as she glares at her sister slayer.

“When we need to, I’m all for it, B. I just don’t see it bein’ at that point yet.” Faith offers, her eyes on Buffy, letting her see how serious she is.

“Fair enough.” Buffy sighs and relaxes back into a chair. “Willow, you never did say whether or not you were planning on picking up college this year again or waiting.”

“I think under the circumstances it might be best for me to put it off for a year. I already need to make up for a semester from last year, and I haven’t finished filling out the paperwork. All the good classes are probably already filled for this year, anyway.” Willow shrugs at the thought. “Maybe when this is completely taken care of, maybe I can transfer to Oxford, Yale or Princeton. My parents still want me to go to an ‘Ivy League’ college.” 

Buffy nods sadly at Willow, knowing the real thoughts behind Willow thinking about going to another college is Tara and Faith being a couple, more than anything else. “Well, I guess that’s decided as much as we can right now.”

“Good. Order pizzas and me and Tare can go pick ‘em up. I’m hungry.” Faith nods her head to Justine, one of the potentials. “Make sure you get at least six of the extra-extra larges.”

“And two of them carnivores.” Tara pipes up, chuckling as she feels Faith gently smack her on the butt.

“And one of ‘em one of those Alfredo spinach things, those are pretty good.” Faith laughs softly as Tara looks up at her with twinkling blue eyes. 

“Pepperoni.” Willow pipes up, darting a quick grin at Buffy as her friend agrees.

“Most definitely.” Buffy laughs. “Who wants to go on a soda run with me to pick up some two liters?” Her eyes darting to the front door as the bell rings, frowning as a tall, young woman comes in, a cut on a prominent cheekbone that had obviously been wiped at recently starting to fill with blood again. 

“Hope I got the right place.” Sasha huskily questions, looking at the group of women. “One of you would not happen to be a Buffy Summers, would you?” 

Buffy jumps up as the woman wavers, almost as if she’s about to fall down, the sudden paling of the olive colored skin making her dart quickly towards the woman. 

Faith quickly hurries to help as Tara moves towards the office for the first aid kit. “Don’t pick her up, B. She’s too tall, even with your strength she’d probably be awkward for ya’.” Faith hurriedly grabs one side of the woman as Buffy keeps her from sinking to the floor, the two women working in tandem to carry the now unconscious woman into the back room.

“Shoot.” Willow hurries to the phone as it starts to ring, picking it up and listening after she says hello. “Wouldn’t by chance be a woman around eighteen or nineteen almost six foot with raven black hair and ice blue eyes, would it?” Willow’s eyes widen as she listens to Giles on the other end of the phone, her mouth starting to open and shut in shock at what’s being said.

Tara stalls for a moment looking at Willow as she steps out of the office with the first aid kit in her hand before continuing behind Faith and Buffy as the two slayers carry the other woman into the back as her lover calls to her.

***


	24. Chapter 24

“Strip her.” Buffy orders, having only seen the cut on the woman’s cheekbone, having cleaned it and used butterfly’s to close it. “There has to be a reason she passed out, and this isn’t it.”

Tara reaches for the bottom of the t-shirt as Faith gently lifts the woman’s upper body.

Buffy inhales sharply at the bruised and battered upper body of the dark-haired woman, gently touching to press against the ribs as she tries to see how badly they’re busted. “Shit! There could be internal damage. We better get her to the hospital.”

“Nooo…” Sasha grasps the hand that’s gently resting against her side, not knowing whose it is as she comes to. 

Willow shoves open the door, stalling for a moment at the battered woman’s ribs and chest. “You’re not going to believe this, but she’s a partially activated slayer. The Council knew of it and never told anyone. Her name’s Sasha Ashkavana. Fluent in five different languages, and stubborn as hell according to the Council. Her Watcher was killed in Russia two months ago, and the Council thought she met the same fate until just now when one of their detection spells picked up on her again when she made it here.”

“How the hell is she a partially activated slayer?” Faith growls angrily as she carefully settles behind the woman, propping her up with her body as Buffy and Tara work together to check her ribs before they start to tape them tightly. 

Willow fidgets and glances at Buffy with a worried look. “It seems she was partially activated roughly fifteen months ago. Her powers have been growing stronger as time goes by, but she hasn’t come into her full slayer status yet.”

“Shit, B.” Faith mumbles looking at Buffy. 

“I thought the slayer line would be through Faith now.” Buffy whispers, shaking her head at the thought. “Though it obviously isn’t completely through me, not if she didn’t get activated fully. And how the hell can she only be partially activated?” Buffy darts a glare at Faith as the dark-haired slayer snorts. “Yeah, I know. Pete and repeat. Shut the fuck up, Faith.”

Tara sighs at the two slayers as she finishes taping Sasha’s ribs, looking up into ice blue eyes staring somewhat hazily at her. Reaching up to cup the newest slayer’s chin, she stares into her eyes for a minute. “You need to rest and heal. Can you tell whether or not there’s any internal damage? If there is, we really should get you to the hospital.”

“Bruised, busted ribs, things hurt but not anything that they could fix.” Sasha pants out quietly. “Bringers, ten of them, at the bus station.”

“Fuck me. They ain’t been here before, that we know of.” Faith gently maneuvers the tall woman down onto the mats. “Plans changin’, B. We need to go on an eyeless bastard hunt.”

“Before you two take off, we need to get food and feed everyone, plus if someone can go to one of our places and pick up some pain pills for Sasha, I would appreciate it.” Tara turns and looks at Willow. “Can you get some ice out of the freezer and throw it in a couple Ziploc bags for me to ice down her ribs?” Tara smiles in thanks as Willow nods and darts back out of the room.

Willow almost slams the door into the potentials that had gathered outside the door as she runs through it. “Make yourselves useful, get the ice together and lock the front door. Don’t forget to turn the sign to Closed. One of you call and order the pizzas to be delivered here and keep an eye out for the delivery person.” Willow orders before spinning back around and heading back into the back room. 

“Shh. Relax.” Tara orders softly as Sasha starts to push up. “I’m Tara, this is Buffy and the woman behind you is Faith. I’m assuming we have the name right and it is Sasha?” Tara half questions, smiling softly as the woman nods.

“Fucked up. They got the drop on me, got complacent. Only got three of them.” Sasha closes her eyes and breathes in shallow breaths to not bother her ribs too much. 

Buffy sighs quietly. “You stayed true to the first law of being a slayer, Sasha.”

Sasha drags her eyes open and looks in confusion at Buffy. When Faith chuckles behind her, she shifts her eyes to look above her to mischievous brown eyes looking down at her.

“Stay the fuck alive.” Faith tells her simply, before turning to look at her lover. “I can run to our place and be back in about fifteen minutes if I stop to pick up some drinks at the store on the way back.”

“Go home and come straight back here. We’ll go in a small group to get some sodas.” Tara offers softly. “Be careful and take a short sword with you, I don’t care if it is daylight. If there’re Bringers out there, I want you to have something more than your knife.”

Faith shifts around and presses a firm kiss to Tara’s lips. “I was actually plannin’ on it. Thanks, babe.”

“Ten minutes, Faith. If you take longer than that, I’m coming after you.” Tara warns her lover. 

“Ten minutes, and I’ll be back here waitin’ for my kiss.” Faith smirks as she grabs the short sword she’d been trying to get Lisa to use properly. Chuckling as Tara puckers her lips before winking at her. Darting out the door, she strides through the shop and unlocks the door. “Lock it back behind me!” Faith orders before she takes off at a quick run, planning on making it to their apartment and back with plenty of time left over so Tara won’t worry for too long, knowing her lover will be worrying until she’s back in her eyesight.

***

“You know, if God exists, he’s got a pretty fucked up sense of humor.” Faith tosses her duffel bag onto the bed after setting down Tara’s bag, her eyes glaring at the small double bed in Dawn’s old room. 

“Be thankful she has the double bed. She used to have a twin.” Tara sighs quietly. “If I wasn’t so freaked at the thought of using…” Tara trails off as Faith gently presses a finger against her lips.

“I understand, babe. Don’t worry about it. B was willin’ ta give up her room, but since she’s lettin’ the wounded Russky use it until she’s healed, I thought there was no sense in makin’ her re-locate.” Faith pulls open a dresser drawer and quickly works on unpacking their clothes. 

Tara sighs quietly at Faith’s insistence on calling Sasha a ‘Russky’. Nothing she’s said to her lover over the last two days has made her stop. “I’m going downstairs and start throwing together the lunchmeat sandwiches for everyone until we can make a run to the store tomorrow. I know you and Buffy are planning on going out on a Bringer hunt tonight, but I’m going to say this now. You two stay together no matter what. If I find out you split up, I’m going to kick both your asses, and you, my lovely slayer, will not be getting or giving any physical pleasure for a minimum of two weeks.” Tara warns seriously before striding out of the room.

Faith blinks at the empty doorway in shock. “She didn’t just threaten to cut me off?” Faith rubs a hand over her tense neck. “Fuck me.” Growling softly as she goes back to unpacking their bags, she glances up a few minutes later to see a smirking Buffy standing in the doorway. “Shut the fuck up, B.”

“I guess that means we’ll be sticking together tonight, instead of searching separately like we’d originally planned.” Buffy chuckles wickedly at the snarl she gets in response from the other slayer. 

“How’s the baby slayer?” Faith questions hoping to sidetrack the other slayer.

“Being stubborn and pigheaded. I have to fight her to get her to take the pain pills and to keep her in the bed.” Buffy rolls her eyes at the thought of the tall woman. 

“Maybe you’re not offerin’ her the right incentive, B.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows at the slayer, snorting at the widening of Buffy’s eyes and the deep blush coming up on her face. “Wellll… we do know you like ‘em tall, B.”

“You are one sick woman, Faith. Going to tell Tara about you.” Buffy smacks Faith on the shoulder as she steps into the room. “Poor woman is busted up, been running for her life making her way here for the last few months and has probably been conscious a total of ten hours in the last forty-eight, and here you are telling me to make a move on her.”

“Works for me.” Faith shrugs and chuckles as she folds up her duffle bag before working on carefully placing Tara’s clothes in the drawers beside hers. 

“And you know as well as I do, that I’ve never been with a woman before.” Buffy points out softly, handing Faith Tara’s clothes, as the two slayers work in tandem.

“And I also know you’re more than willin’ to open your horizons to women, B.” Faith replies as equally soft. “Why possibly short-change yourself if you’re willin’ to look elsewhere? You can’t keep your life on hold, ya’ know. Your track record ain’t been the best with guys, so maybe ya’ should think seriously about tryin’ the home team.”

“Jesus, Faith. You make it sound so simple.” Buffy whispers, rubbing a hand roughly over her eyebrow. “I don’t know the new slayer, and I damn well won’t be thinking about something like this right now with everything else that’s going on.”

“That’s true, you don’t know her.” Faith agrees seriously. “But, damn it, B! You gotta keep your eyes and heart open for shit. Don’t keep puttin’ it off because of bad decisions in the past, or because of whatever big bad is on the home front. You know as well as I do, there’s always another big bad, or problem, or whatever that comes up. I didn’t plan on comin’ here after them releasin’ me from jail and fallin’ in love with Tara. I planned on comin’ here, fightin’ and tryin’ to make amends for the shit I did. But that damn witch crawled into my heart pretty much as soon as I looked into warm blue eyes. As long as you and Red have been friends, I honestly woulda thought that you two mighta hooked up at one time.”

Buffy squeaks at the thought. “Damn it, Faith!! She’s like a sister to me, literally! That… that would be…” Buffy shivers uncontrollably at the thought.

“I remember ya’ having a very similar reaction to me mentioning you and Tare.” Faith points out, her voice barely discernable to the two women. 

Buffy blushes darkly at that comment. “But I didn’t think of her that way. I didn’t even realize I liked her until all that shit happened with Spike and Drusilla.” Buffy hisses softly. “And I refuse to think of her as more than a friend, because I know there’s no way we’ll ever be more than that. But there is no way I’ll ever think of Willow that way. It would be like thinking of Xander in a sexual way, it is SOOOO not going to happen.”

Faith shrugs and smirks at the slayer. “I know, B. I like ta yank your chain. But I was serious about keepin’ your eyes open. No tellin’ who might show up to steal your heart away. And I don’t want ya’ to talk yourself outta it because of the person’s sex. Do what’s right for you, B. Now, I’m gonna go down and help my better half throw together some sandwiches.”

Buffy nods as she silently thinks about the slayer’s words, wondering if she can trust herself to get to know someone again, to allow someone in her heart with everything that’s happened to her in the past. Sighing quietly as it occurs to her that Faith knows what she’s talking about, because the slayer had been shit on since she was a small child, and was finally willing to open herself again. Now Faith’s never been happier than she is at that moment. Even if Faith hadn’t literally told her that, she’d know just by the way Faith acts now compared to before. “Damn pain.” Buffy grumbles quietly before trotting out of the room and down the stairs to get some food for Sasha, knowing it’s about time for the pain pills she’d made the woman take to wear off.

***

“Well, you definitely have the bottomless pit of a slayer.” Buffy comments as Sasha works on her third sub sandwich, chuckling as Sasha smirks at her between bites.

“I notice that when I am hurt, if I eat well and sleep, I heal a lot faster.” Sasha searches Buffy’s eyes, seeing the silent agreement there in hazel depths. “I am sorry for being a… burden on you.”

“You’re no burden, Sasha. So get that thought out of your head. You’re damn lucky to be alive and when you’re well, I’d love to hear how you made it from Russia… I mean the former Soviet Union.” Buffy growls softly at her words, not knowing what to call it.

“It is okay, Buffy. I am actually from Russia, a state within the former Soviet Union. Most people have that misconception that Russia was the actual country, but it wasn’t.” Sasha explains softly, smiling at the slayer. “And even the Rogue Slayer will not upset me with her calling me a Russky. It does not bother me, but she better be prepared for my own brand of humor.” Sasha warns.

Buffy has to laugh quietly at the glimmer of mischief in the ice blue eyes looking back at her. “Good, someone needs to be able to put her in her place. More often than not she has a tendency to win against me.”

“I thought the blonde witch, Tara, has a tendency to win with her from the comments I have overheard.” Sasha waves her hand around for a moment as she sorts her thoughts, some English words still throw her, though she speaks English fluently but the different meanings always make her double-check herself. “They are lovers, da?”

Buffy snorts softly. “Yes, they’re lovers. And that’s why Tara can win with Faith more than anyone else. Tara has certain things she can threaten Faith with if she becomes too stubborn. Things that I can’t, because it just won’t have the same desired effect.”

Sasha chuckles softly, gently pressing her hand against her ribs as they ache. “That is a good thing. I believe Tara would be more than a little upset. I have a feeling she would be one to not piss off, da?” 

“Tara most of the time is a sweetheart. But if you piss her off, you’ll definitely know. She doesn’t back down from much of anything anymore.” Buffy tilts her head as she hears a couple of people coming up the stairs, feeling the normal low level tingle of Faith coming closer, so figuring the other person is Tara, she chuckles and winks at Sasha. “I also know that Tara can put a hurting like you wouldn’t believe on demons, especially ones that hurt people she considers friends or family.”

“Buffy!” Tara hisses as she stops in the doorway, ignoring her sniggering lover who’s standing behind her. “Stop telling tales out of school. Faith’s gathering her gear…” Tara hesitates and quirks an eyebrow as she glares at her lover over her shoulder, smirking as Faith’s eyes widen and she darts into their room before looking back at Buffy. “For going out looking for Bringers with you. So I would suggest you might want to get ready. I’ll sit with Sasha and maybe fix her a couple more sandwiches if she’d like some?” Tara offers, grinning crookedly at the quietly laughing black-haired woman. 

“You best go, before blonde witch sets your ass on fire.” Sasha nudges Buffy with her knee, laughing louder as Buffy jumps up from where she’d been sitting on the edge of the bed while they talked and hurries to her closet door pulling out weapons. Turning her gaze back to Tara, she nods her head. “I can eat another sandwich or two, if you do not mind?” 

“We have soda, water, juice, milk, coffee and tea to drink. Anything in particular you want?” Tara looks at the empty glass of milk on the nightstand along with the couple empty bottles of water in the trash, knowing Buffy drinks both, so not knowing which Sasha was drinking.

“No vodka? Preferably Ruski Standard?” Sasha fights the laughter wanting to explode at the exasperated look coming from Tara even as she hears a loud snort of laughter coming from the other bedroom. 

“Number one, you’re not old enough to drink. Number two, is that something they even import over here?” Tara questions curiously.

“Probably not. And in Russia there is no age limit. Silly America and your drinking age limit.” Sasha sighs as she shifts in the bed. “Tea with milk and sugar?”

“That I can get for you. And I don’t want anyone… and I mean ANYONE picking up vodka from the store while they’re out tonight.” Tara glares at Buffy then growls playfully at her lover, knowing Faith would probably be the one more likely to pick up the liquor as she heads back down the stairs.

Faith waits until she hears Tara start down the stairs before darting across the hall to Buffy’s room and smirks. “She said tonight. When you’re better, I’d be willin’ ta bet she’ll let us pick you up some. But I ain’t never seen that… Russky Standard?”

Sasha snorts softly as Faith puts the different pronunciation on Ruski. “Ruski Standard. Russian vodka, and nyet. I do not believe they export it to the United States. Grey Goose, even Absolut will be fine. No Smirnoff. Cheap and disgusting.”

“Check, no nasty cheap Smirnoff.” Faith makes the mental note, smirking. “Behave for my woman while we’re gone. Not only will she freeze your ass to where ya’ can’t move, when you can move, I’ll kick your ass for causin’ her problems. You’re warned.” Faith narrows her eyes on the newest slayer. 

“She has two slayers already shaking in their boots, might as well make it three.” Sasha frowns as she looks down the bed at her covered feet. “When I am wearing boots.”

Buffy giggles and Faith shakes her head at the newest addition to the group.

“I like her, B. She obviously likes to fuckin’ piss off the Council and she seems almost as stubborn as me. Plus she has a sense of humor. I think we should make sure she sticks around for a while.” Faith winks and tilts her head towards the door as she heads out.

Sasha frowns as with those words Faith darts out of the room. Turning her gaze back on Buffy, she quirks an eyebrow at the softly smiling slayer. “What did I do?”

“You were just accepted into the family of misfits. Be good, rest and eat. Tara can get you caught up on what’s been happening for the last couple months, or just gossip with you, if you want while we’re gone on patrol. Willow or some of the potentials might drop in later to see how you’re doing. Willow more than anyone else. The potentials seem to like to gather together to gossip about us mean slayers, and technically you’re one of us though you haven’t been here.” Buffy explains quickly. “I’ll be up to check on you when we get back. Take your pills, don’t be stubborn.” Buffy warns softly before quickly striding out of the room, smirking at the soft growl she hears coming from the tall slayer. 

Sasha carefully pushes herself further up and rearranges the pillows behind her for more support as she thinks about this strange group of women, her Watcher having actually been in awe of Buffy Summers and her group of friends. Buffy having been an active slayer for over seven years, four years longer than the longest lived slayer ever before her. Mikhael, against the wishes of the Council, had told her everything he knew about Buffy Summers, her entourage and even the rogue slayer, Faith. Glancing up as she sees movement in the doorway, she chuckles as Tara carries in a tray.

“Well, I hope you don’t mind if I join you while you eat.” Tara carefully sets the tray across Sasha’s lap, making sure the legs set properly before pouring two cups of tea, squeezing a dollop of honey in hers before setting it on the nightstand. 

“Please.” Sasha chuckles at the three sandwiches, cut up vegetables and the large slice of brownie. Putting two spoons of sugar in the empty teacup along with a splash of milk, she pours some of the tea over it as she watches Tara pull the chair over by the bed. “Planning on me eating a lot more?”

“I know how much Buffy and Faith can put away.” Tara shrugs and grins crookedly as she settles in the chair and picks up her tea. “My rotten lover said that I’m allowed to talk about anything you wish while she’s gone, so feel privileged.” Tara grins mischievously at the black-haired slayer. 

“I may have to ask you something that would be… embarrassing to her, just to make her squirm.” Sasha has to return the grin pointed at her from the blonde witch. 

“She doesn’t embarrass easily, but maybe there’s something we can think up.” Tara agrees easily and leans back in the chair. “Eat. We can talk while you put away the food. Is there anything you would like to talk about?”

“I know basics.” Sasha shrugs and picks up one of the sandwiches looking at it for a few moments before looking back up into warm blue eyes. “Cold facts that do not necessarily give you a clear view of the people they are about. Maybe you can tell me a little more about this group. Since I know the least about Faith…” Sasha hints, watching curiously as a smile comes across Tara’s face followed by irritation and love. 

“I know the story of when she originally came to Sunnydale, but I wasn’t here. So, I’ll leave that for Buffy or Faith to tell you. I’ll tell you about the first time I met Faith.” Tara chuckles softly, knowing that her lover still gets somewhat upset about how she had treated her that first meeting. “Willow and I were actually somewhat dating. I hadn’t met any of her friends yet, and we had gone to The Bronze, a local nightclub for teenagers and young adults. It was obvious when Buffy was there that Willow was surprised. The only thing is, it wasn’t Buffy. It was Faith in Buffy’s body…”

***


	25. Chapter 25

“Shit.” Buffy exhales as she jumps back too slow from the Bringer’s blade, it cutting her across the stomach. 

“DUCK!” Faith yells as she launches herself into the air to knock down the Bringer, quickly twisting his head and breaking his neck as Buffy pops up from where she’d hit the ground to bury her sword in another Bringer. 

“Did they fucking multiply?” Buffy wipes off her blade as she looks around at the thirteen or fourteen Bringers lying around the remnants of her old high school. 

“Not sure, but felt like they did.” Faith finally stands, brushing herself off as she closes the distance between her and Buffy. “How bad are ya’?” Wishing that they would think to bring a flashlight with them, though slayer sight is good, the darkness of the night and the dark clothes with the blood doesn’t make it easy to decipher how badly she’s hurt.

Buffy winces as she reaches up to pull the shirt away from her wound, bending over slightly to look. “Probably going to need stitches, but don’t think anything major was hit.”

“Let’s get back to the house. We’ll draw straws for who gets to cause ya’ more pain when we get there.” Faith snorts at the growls she gets from Buffy. “If Russky said she ran into ten Bringers and got three of ‘em, and we knocked out another…” Faith hesitates and counts the Bringers. “Thirteen, that means they’re either fuckin’ gatherin’ here or he’s stepping up making ‘em. We gotta make sure the house is protected. They ain’t like vamps, they can just barrel their way in.” Faith’s eyes widen as she makes the comment, it sinking in fully after she says it.

“FUCK!” Buffy takes off running, Faith easily keeping pace with her. 

“I don’t think they’ll have that many of ‘em here, but they mighta been gathering for an attack.” Faith tries to calm her own racing heart down with Buffy’s obvious frantic running pace.

“Better pray they haven’t gathered in force. If they have, the house is pretty much defenseless.” Buffy pants as she forces more air into her lungs as she pushes her legs to move faster.

“B, Tare can take care of herself.” Faith tells the other slayer as she picks up her pace to stay even with Buffy. 

“Do you want to take that chance? And there’s everyone else in the house to worry about!” Buffy growls softly as she ignores the pain from her stomach wound and the stickiness of the blood soaking her shirt and jeans.

***

“TARA!!!” Willow screams from the living room, quickly sending a blast of magic at the Bringer that had just crashed through the front window, sending him flying back out.

Tara hears the loud crash right before Willow screams her name, hurriedly standing up, the chair falling over backwards she darts out of the room.

Sasha grits her teeth as she pushes out of the bed, she and the blonde witch had actually talked for the last four hours. Learning about the group, how Tara and Willow had been a couple for two years, and how recently Tara and Faith had come to be together. Stumbling over to the closet, she yanks out a couple weapons before gritting her teeth and pushing the pain to the back of her mind as she hears the crashes coming from downstairs with yelling and screaming. 

Running down the stairs, she stares at the room in shambles, one of the potentials lying on the floor with blood slowly pooling around her. Snarling angrily, her eyes dart towards Tara and Willow who are chanting as they hold hands and an invisible force pushes eight or so Bringers slowly out of the house as the two witches advance. Yelling uncontrollably, she attacks the two Bringers that are on this side of the invisible blockade heading for the two witches, she quickly stabs one while slashing at the other with her stronger arm. Swallowing as she notices the head falling from the one she’d swung at, she turns her gaze back on the one she has impaled on her sword. Not knowing if she can get through whatever the witches have she takes a chance and drops the one sword and grabs the other Bringer with both hands, slinging the Bringer out the window with everything inside her smiling as he goes flying through with no problem before she glances back at the three potentials who are huddling in the corner. “CHECK ON HER!!” Sasha screams at them and points at the potential lying motionless on the floor as she snags the other sword before turning around and quickly running towards the door, opening it and darting out, the two short swords in her hands coming into motion.

***

“Faith, go… you’re faster…” Buffy pants as the two slayers turn the corner the sound of a fight and movement around her house a dead giveaway that something’s happening. 

Faith looks from the house to Buffy and back, torn as she’s worried about Tara and the rest of the group, but also knowing that leaving Buffy coming by herself to finish the distance to the house could be an extremely stupid move. “If somethin’ happened to you, they’d never forgive me.”

“And if Tara’s being hurt right now, you’ll never forgive yourself! FUCKING GO!” Buffy screams, digging deeper for more energy as she watches Faith finally growl deeply and take off like a shot down the sidewalk. Silently praying that no one’s hurt, or at least seriously hurt Buffy concentrates on following as quickly as she can, feeling lightheaded from the blood loss, but too stubborn to let it get in her way.

***

Tara doesn’t know what’s happening, one minute she’s flying down the stairs a Bringer slashing at Lisa as she tries to get away from him and the next minute she and Willow are chanting, having pushed the majority of the Bringers out of the house while protecting the other potentials. Now Tara looks at Willow as they release their hold on each other as the sounds of battle outside the house become less frantic. Breathing a sigh of relief as she notices Faith seems to be okay even as her lover angrily slashes at whatever Bringer she can get close to, Tara spins around and moves towards Lisa as Willow comes back from the kitchen with the first aid kit.

“Is she…?” Tara whispers as she kneels by Justine, the potential pressing against the wound to stop the bleeding.

“She’s alive… barely.” Justine fights to keep from throwing up, the tackiness of the blood on her hands making her ill. 

Tara places her fingers against Lisa’s neck, closing her eyes as she tries to calm her own pounding heartbeat so she can make sure Lisa’s still alive. After a few minutes, she sighs in relief as she finds the thready pulse. “Call 911.” She orders Willow softly as she pulls bandages from the first aid kit and quickly presses them against the wound as Justine moves her hands. Tara spares a quick glance to Mandy and Tracy, sighing heavily at the two young potentials huddle together in the corner of the room. “Justine, can you please see how they’re doing outside?” Tara begs softly as she carefully uses her free hand to make sure there aren’t any other wounds on Lisa that need to be looked at while keeping the pressure against the cut with her right hand.

“I wonder how we’re going to explain this to the police.” Willow whispers as she settles across from Lisa and gently brushes the young girl’s hair from her pale face. 

“Some gang breaking into the house. It’s to the point that they’ll ask a few questions and that’ll be it.” Tara admits quietly.

“Looks like the Bringers are dead. Faith’s grabbing Sasha and helping her in while Buffy seems to be hurt but under her own power.” Justine watches as Faith helps Sasha in the house.

“B’s got a good slice that’s gonna need to be cleaned and stitched.” Faith looks intently at Tara, her eyes searching for any wounds on her lover. 

“Will she need a hospital? We’ve already called 911.” Tara whispers, doing her own inventory of her disheveled and bruised lover, happy when she doesn’t see anything really wrong with her.

“Staying down here.” Sasha hisses softly to the dark-haired slayer when she starts to head them towards the stairs, ignoring the grunt coming from her.

“B?” Faith questions as she settles Sasha gently in the chair with a quiet growl. 

“No hospital.” Buffy frowns at the sight of Lisa and the amount of blood. “SHIT!” Buffy yells, slamming the door behind her. 

Tara frowns heavily as she sees the blood coating Buffy’s shirt and jeans even as the slayer seems to hunch over slightly, obviously in pain. “Honey, take care of Buffy.” Tara tilts her head as she hears the sirens approaching. “Willow can you get the door?”

“Of course.” Willow darts up and runs to the door.

Faith searches Tara’s eyes for a few minutes and nods her head. “Come on, B. Upstairs, shower to get the blood off of ya’ so I can see how bad you are.”

“I should…” Buffy starts only to stop when Tara, Faith, Willow and even Sasha turn and glare at her. “My fucking house and everyone’s telling me what to do.”

“You guys have to stay here. It ain’t safe to go to the hospital, and we’re a little depleted with fighters.” Faith looks at Tara, then darts a glance at Willow. “Call the Council and tell ‘em what happened, they’ll probably take care of the hospital end of things. Go shower now, B. I’ll be up in a few.” Turning her gaze on Sasha, she sighs heavily. “You ain’t gonna fuckin’ heal by doin’ that shit, but thank you. Things probably coulda been worse.” She looks down at the dead, headless Bringer, before looking up in thanks at the slayer. Reaching down she grabs the body and tosses it over her shoulder before quickly throwing it out the front door with the other dead Bringers before coming back in looking around until she finally finds his head. “Too bad it ain’t Halloween. We’d be set.” Faith grumbles as she flips the head out the front window. Sighing heavily she heads up the stairs with one more soft glance at her lover.

Tara smiles softly at Faith as she nods at her and trots up the stairs as the police and emergency people start coming in, taking over for her with Lisa while the policemen start asking questions, sighing heavily knowing it’s going to be a long night.

***

Sweeping the glass onto the dustpan Faith is holding, Tara sighs quietly as they work on cleaning and straightening the living room. 

“I’ll get the shop-vac and vacuum everythin’ good. We’ll probably still find glass for a while, but…” Faith shrugs as she stands, seeing the worn out look on her lover’s face. Dumping the glass into the trashcan, she sets the dustpan down and steps over to Tara. “Come here, babe.” Faith whispers, wrapping her arms around Tara and holding her tenderly as Tara whimpers. 

“They’re just kids, Faith. What kind of sick world do we live in where mere children have to defend the world? Fight the demons and evil without a choice? Have family that abuses and hurts them? When is it going to end?” Tara finally breaks down, crying into her lover’s neck, clenching tightly to the back of her shirt as she holds onto her desperately. 

“Oh, babe.” Faith whispers softly, holding her lover tightly as Tara’s body is racked with sobs. Pressing her lips tightly to her head, Faith closes her eyes and gently rocks Tara back and forth. As the sobs slow in intensity long moments later, Faith rubs her cheek against Tara’s head. “Sometimes goin’ through all the shit, pain and heartache makes you really appreciate when the good happens. You don’t take it for granted and maybe it teaches us to live life to the fullest. There are probably people in this world that don’t know the happiness we’ve known for just days their whole lives. And one of the reasons is, is because when we see it, we know it and we enjoy it to the fullest.”

Tara rubs her cheek against Faith’s shoulder as she thinks about what her lover’s saying, Faith having a very serious point. “You actually had to explain it decently instead of doing your usual ‘you gotta wade through a lotta shit before gettin’ to the good stuff, babe.’?” Tara snorts softly at the loud growl she gets from Faith. 

“Why is it that I love ya’ again?” Faith relaxes and smiles softly at the laughter coming from her lover. 

Leaning back to look into warm brown eyes, Tara cups Faith’s face with her hands and brushes her lips tenderly over her lover’s. “You do like to surprise me occasionally, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Faith whispers, capturing Tara’s bottom lip between hers and suckles gently. “Why don’t you wake up sleepin’ beauty and see if you can’t drag her ass up the stairs while I vacuum.” Faith finally suggests, her eyes darting to the lightly snoring Russian in the chair. “B’s crashed in the bed upstairs, so you might hafta shove her aside before tossin’ this one in beside her.”

“I won’t be tossing her anywhere.” Tara looks at her lover like she’s crazy before her eyes dart back to the tall Russian. “Buffy I can maneuver, but if this one doesn’t move under her own steam, you’ll have to help. Plus, what will Buffy say when she wakes up beside her?”

Faith snorts quietly and shrugs. “Who cares? Maybe she’ll decide to see how the other side lives for a while.”

“Faith!” Tara hisses, smacking her lover on the shoulder. “Like Buffy is interested in women.” Tara shakes her head disbelievingly at her lover as she steps over towards the black haired slayer.

“You might be surprised.” Faith comments softly under her breath as she heads out of the living room towards the garage to get the shop-vac. 

“Wake up, Sasha. You’ll stiffen up if you continue to sleep in the chair.” Tara gently shakes Sasha’s shoulder, smiling gently at the slayer that had slept through Faith hammering the piece of plywood over the busted window, Willow having urged the potentials up the stairs to sleep with her in her room after helping to hold the plywood in place. 

“What?” Sasha blinks as she jerks awake, groaning as her ribs protest. “Where is everyone?” She finally looks around the empty room, noticing that it had been picked up. 

“Asleep in their beds or crashed on the floor upstairs. You’re going to have a bedmate tonight, hope you don’t mind.” Tara grins crookedly at the slayer, finally laughing softly at the confused look crossing her face as she stares at her.

“Faith will kick my ass if we sleep together.” Sasha frowns, not understanding. 

Laughing at the comment, Tara shakes her head and helps her to stand. “She wouldn’t leave it at kicking your ass, she’d probably tear you apart with her bare hands. But no, we aren’t sharing a bed, Buffy’s in the bed already crashed. Between the blood loss and Faith slipping a handful of pain pills into her drink she’s out like a light.”

“Then I will sleep down here. Let her have her bed, she is hurt.” Sasha stops at the stairs, working on shifting around when she’s stopped by Tara growling at her. 

“You’re almost six feet tall, your ribs are busted and that couch would make you stiffen to the point of being in unbelievable pain come tomorrow. Buffy’s bed is big enough for two people, and if she bitches, she can bitch at me. So no arguing with the Wiccan.” Tara helps Sasha keep her balance as they work their way slowly up the stairs, smiling at the soft growl coming from the slayer, silently wondering if it’s something all slayers do. Of course, she’s noticed that she’s started growling back more and more recently. 

“Do you know if she is a…” Sasha scratches her head as they take a break at the landing. When she sees Tara looking at her questioningly, she shrugs and tries. “Hugger?”

“Cuddler? Snuggler?” Tara grins crookedly as Sasha furrows her brows but nods. “I honestly don’t know Buffy’s sleeping habits. Would it bother you if she is?”

“Nyet. I just do not want to wake up in more pieces than I go to sleep in.” Sasha curls her lip up in a teasing smile as Tara rolls her eyes at her. “I can make it from here, thank you.” 

“You’re going to fit in real well around here.” Tara grumbles, narrowing her eyes on the woman before chuckling as Sasha grins wickedly at her before she carefully steps up the last couple steps and makes her way down the hallway. “Damn slayers. I think they’re all stubborn and wicked.” Tara turns around and trots down the stairs, glaring at Faith as her lover chuckles as she finally flips on the shop-vac. “Especially you.” Tara glares at Faith before winking at her and heading to the kitchen to call the hospital to see how Lisa is doing, the last they’d heard she was in critical but stable condition. 

***


	26. Chapter 26

“Visit Angel in LA, Xander. Stay there away from the hell that is going on here. It’s become a zoo the last couple weeks, ever since the Bringers have started showing up in force, and there’s some new vampire that’s the mother of all vampires to kill. Most of the town is bugging out, and honestly the rate it’s going I have a feeling everything will be taken care of by Christmas.” Buffy paces back and forth, frowning. “No! I don’t want to chance you and Anya being hurt! I know about Anya, Xander.” Buffy hisses quietly into the phone as she strides away from the rest of the group and around the front of the house. “She’s worried about what’s happening here and she told me she’s pregnant. I’m not going to have something happen to either one of you because of my calling. So stay away and stay safe. If I could pack up everyone here and send them off, I would! Lisa was just released from the hospital, and Giles is supposed to be flying in from England sometime in the next week to help.” Buffy hesitates for a moment before continuing softly. “There’s another slayer here also, Xander. She arrived a couple weeks ago and isn’t at full power yet, but she’s getting stronger and faster every day.” Buffy sighs as she listens to Xander going off about it for a few minutes before he finally calms down. “When Glory was here, Xander. I guess it was enough to partially activate her but not fully. It’s kind of like she’s expanding her powers as she works with me and Faith. I don’t understand it and I don’t want to try and understand it. It just is. Please, this once, do as I ask, Xan. Please protect you, your wife and your unborn child. I love you, too.” Buffy smiles as she disconnects the phone, sighing heavily as she steps down the concrete steps and sits down. 

Listening to the sounds coming from around the house smiling as she hears Faith yelling at the potentials that ‘she’d be surprised if they could kill a flea with those puny hits’, Buffy tilts her head as she catches movement out of the corner of her eye she watches as Sasha hesitates for a moment before finally striding towards her around the corner of the house. 

“Are you okay?” Sasha stops a few feet from the small slayer, searching hazel eyes. 

“I will be.” Buffy shrugs and smiles at the woman as she stands, brushing her jeans off. “Did you need something, Sasha?”

“Tara wishes to go to the Magic Box and pick up some more supplies for spells she is trying. Rogue will not let her go unless one of us is with her. I would like to go. I have been constrained here for the last weeks healing and would like to stretch my legs.” Sasha explains with a few hesitations over a couple words. 

Buffy chuckles, knowing Sasha is trying to learn some of the ‘slang’ that they use but it’s still causing the Russian some problems. “Faith said it was okay for you to go with her?” As Sasha grins and nods her head, Buffy laughs. “I won’t argue, then. Let Tara know she gets you as a babysitter today. Make sure you take at least a sword and a couple knives. It’s daylight, but Bringers don’t need the dark to move around, and vampires can be in the shadows, so be on your toes.” 

“Yes, mom!” Sasha stands at attention and snaps off a quick salute at Buffy before heading up the steps to enter the house, laughing at the look she receives from the small slayer.

“I’m not your mother, you damn Russian! Kids today, no respect for their elders.” Buffy growls as she heads towards the back yard.

“Elder by two years, ma petite. And I know you are not my mother, but you get angry with me when I say things like that. I cannot resist.” Sasha calls out softly as she enters the house smiling at the squeak she hears coming from the blonde slayer. 

“Your ‘ma petite’?” Buffy spins around to look at the empty porch in shock. “When did I become ‘her’ little anything?” Buffy whispers softly. Having to admit that the tall woman actually fit in quite well with their group, even taking Faith’s ribbing her with ‘proper’ English, height and being a ‘Russky’. Sasha having taken it all in stride and even giving back as good as she got. Having to admit, as she has gotten to know the woman better over the last few weeks, she is attracted to her. Hell, who wouldn’t be? She’s just an inch shy of six feet tall, long black hair that falls down to her shoulder blades, ice blue eyes that turn a steel gray when she’s upset… “Fuck.” Buffy groans as she gets sidetracked thinking about the woman again, stomping towards the back yard to take her frustrations out with some hand to hand combat with Faith, though she’d rather get her frustrations out in a totally different way and with the other slayer. But the confusion about her feelings for the woman and the fact that Sasha hasn’t flirted with her that she could tell tying her hands somewhat. 

Faith quirks an eyebrow as Buffy comes storming into the back yard, this not being the first time the other slayer has looked for physical combat in the last week to fight whatever demons she’s dealing with. “Okay, children. Sit your asses down against the fence over there and watch what we do. Remember… we’ll be pullin’ our punches to a certain degree and probably slowin’ things down a bit so you can see. Vampires and other demons will be movin’ even faster. So keep that in mind while watchin’ us!”

Tara sticks her head out the door just as Faith finishes her little speech. Sighing quietly as she looks at her lover before her eyes land on Buffy. Groaning at the look of frustration on Buffy’s face, she shakes her head. “I want to pick up some groceries while we’re out, so don’t get worried.” Tara holds up the large backpack and grins crookedly at Faith as her lover winks at her. “And don’t hurt each other too bad this time, please.”

“We’ll try not to, babe.” Faith jogs over and sneaks in a quick, hard kiss. “She’s becomin’ like a fuckin’ balloon that’s been filled with too much air. She’s either gonna’ explode or someone is gonna need to let the air outta her.” Faith whispers extremely softly in her lover’s ear. “You know as well as I do, who’s causin’ it. Can ya’ maybe talk about things?”

Tara drops her chin down to her chest before finally looking back up into worried brown eyes. “I’ll talk. Though I don’t think this is something we should get in the middle of, Faith.”

“I know, babe. But even if it’s just a friendly little fuck between ‘em, that would probably help.” Faith tilts her head to where Buffy’s slamming her unprotected fists into the four foot thick board she’d buried three feet in the ground a few days ago, wincing as she hears the meaty ‘thwack’ when Buffy’s fists land.

“Go, before she hurts herself.” Tara orders, nodding her acceptance of playing ‘go between’. “I love you, Faith.”

“Love you, too, babe.” Faith grins at Tara before spinning around and trotting towards Buffy.

Tara groans and goes through the kitchen, grabbing up the list of items she needs to pick up at the Magic Box, along with the things she thinks might help in the future. Chuckling as Sasha comes pounding down the stairs with two scabbards criss-crossed across her chest with the swords across her back and different weapons tucked around her. “Great, if you had a sawed off shotgun, I would think we’re in the movie Mad Max.”

Sasha frowns and looks questioningly at Tara. “I am not familiar with that movie.”

“We’ll pick it up and the sequels. It’ll be good for a laugh.” Tara shakes her head at the woman. “I’m just glad that it seems like the majority of the people here in Sunnydale have decided to leave.”

“I would not have the weapons on me like this, if the town was still filled. But Rogue and Petite say that most normal people are gone, except for a few… stragglers?” Sasha hesitates over the word and tilts her head as they step out of the house and start to walk down the front walkway. 

“That’s right. And while we’re out, I want to pack this thing full of meat for the pigs back at the house.” Tara points to the empty backpack she has slung over her shoulder. 

“Food is a good thing. Makes us strong and powerful.” Sasha sticks out her arm and curls it so her muscle pops out, poking it with her other finger. “See! Much bigger and stronger than it was just two weeks ago!” As Tara giggles, Sasha holds back the grin wanting to cross her face. Having to admit that she likes the blonde witch that usually is calm and quiet doing what needed to be done, but would come out like a lion whenever something happens. “If we got more weights for me to lift, I could work on my pec’s.” Sasha shifts so she’s walking backwards in front of Tara and mugs for the witch, doing a ‘muscleman’s’ pose for her, flexing her ‘pec’ muscles, which make her breasts flex.

“Stop it!” Tara busts out laughing this time, seeing the gleam of devilment in the Russian’s eyes. Smacking her on the shoulder she shakes her head. “Are you normal for most Russians, Sasha? I hate to say it, but in our country Russians are usually portrayed as very serious without a sense of humor.”

Sasha tilts her head and thinks about it. “I do not really know. I mean, yes, there were people that I knew that like to joke like me. And there are other people that are very serious. Maybe it is just a mix like I have found there to be here in the United States?”

“That would make sense.” Tara admits, nodding her head in agreement. “Do you mind if I ask you a few personal questions?” Tara hesitantly questions, darting a quick look at the tall woman who nods her head at her. “I’m assuming since you’ve never said anything or given us any strange looks, that you don’t have a problem with me and Faith being a couple.”

“Nyet. You are light to her darkness. She needs you to balance her. Without the light, she would be lost.” Sasha shrugs at the shocked look Tara sends her way. “Do you not see it? You bring light to the Rogue Slayer’s world. You show and teach her how to love. That is a precious thing, da?”

“I… I never thought of it that way.” Tara whispers shocked. Blinking as she thinks about the Russian’s words. 

“Love is good, even if it is but a fleeting moment in time, Tara Maclay. And you love with your whole self. Faith is a very lucky woman, and Willow was very stupid and foolish to have lost that love. It will take many years for her to come to terms with what she has done. It is starting to… sink in, but it will still take time.” Sasha tucks her hands in her jean pockets. 

“Are you clairvoyant, Sasha?” Tara looks seriously at the tall woman, seeing the confusion coming across Sasha’s face Tara smiles softly at her. “Are you able to see or have a sense for seeing things in the future? A sixth sense?”

“Nyet. I see what is in here.” Sasha taps herself on the chest above her heart. “Mikhael taught me to see past the…” She waves a hand around her face as she thinks of the words. “Outer casing?”

“That’ll work.” Tara chuckles as Sasha grins at her. “That’s a good thing, to be able to see a person’s true self.”

“Da, it is. It can also be a curse, Tara.” Sasha admits sadly. “To see that someone wants something, but is afraid of it at the same time… makes things difficult.”

Tara purses her lips as she looks at the woman as they continue towards the Magic Box. Taking a chance, she says one word softly. “Buffy?”

Sasha darts a quick look at Tara before slowly nodding her head. “One minute I feel like she wants to reach out to me, the next it is like she is scared of me. I am confused. I like her. Hell, my Watcher told me stories about her while I was training and learning my duties as a slayer. He said one of her greatest gifts was not herself, but the people that surrounded her. I did not understand until I came here and learned the group here. You help to… center her. You keep her fighting because you show her what it is to love and have family and friends. Ultimately, she is but a young woman that fights because she wants to protect her family.” 

“I’m going to tell you this in strictest confidences, Sasha. So please think before you act or don’t act on what I’m about to tell you.” Tara stops at the front door to the Magic Box, digging her keys out to unlock the door. 

“I will.” Sasha promises, pressing her hand over her heart in all honesty to the blonde witch while watching a sad smile cross Tara’s face. 

“I know you’re somewhat aware of Buffy’s life as a slayer. But I’m not sure how much you know about her personal life.” Tara locks the door behind them as she drops the backpack by the door. “She dated when she was younger, but her first serious relationship was with Angel.”

“The great Angelus that lost his soul when they made love. I am aware of the story.” Sasha frowns heavily at the thought.

“Yes, but whether or not you are aware… Buffy was a virgin and it was her seventeenth birthday when it happened.” Tara explains softly, watching the shock and surprise come across Sasha’s face. “Yeah, pretty shitty. Anyway, that was her first relationship. It took her over a year before she decided to try again with this asshole named Parker.” Tara growls herself as she remembers Willow telling her about Parker when they were together. Pulling her list out of her pocket, she gather’s the items they need while explaining about him then Riley. Hesitating for a few minutes after explaining the soldier, she looks up at the ceiling debating with her self before deciding if Buffy hates her, she can hate her. “When Willow brought Buffy back four months after her dying for the second time, she was disconnected from everyone. She had been in heaven and ripped from being warm, safe and content, finally getting her just rewards to being brought back here to earth and the Hellmouth that was being burned by a demon biker gang doing their best to destroy the whole town.”

Sasha frowns even heavier, hearing a tone of pain and possibly a note of anger rising in the witch’s tones. 

“She didn’t feel anything. She went out on patrols, because she was supposed to. She took care of Dawn, because she was supposed to. She acted like everything was fine and okay, even though she was dead inside. She didn’t love, she didn’t hate… she was just going through the motions.” Tara unconsciously reaches up to wipe the tears from her face that were falling. “None of us knew… or none of us chose to see what she was going through. None of her friends, at least. But Spike saw.” Tara whispers, her eyes dropping to the floor. Knowing that Sasha will know who the vampire is as he’d been mentioned and talked about previously, plus whatever her Watcher might have told her about the vampire.

Sasha unconsciously bristles at the witch’s words, her eyes narrowing on Tara. “Tara, if you do not wish…”

“No. I need to finish this. I just pray that Buffy will forgive me one day for telling you, because this should be something she should explain.” Tara takes a deep cleansing breath as she raises her eyes to make contact with pale blue eyes. “He saw that she was disconnected, that she didn’t care. So he decided to work on bringing her into his world, his darkness. She told me once that was the only time she felt, was when they fought and…” Tara clenches her jaw before plunging forward. “And had sex. He brought her hatred and anger at being brought back from heaven to the surface and used her. And because he said she came back wrong because he could hit her, she believed him and thought she didn’t deserve any better. To this day, I don’t know why he didn’t try to turn her. He could have, very easily. The only thing that I can think of is that if he had, Willow would have probably flayed him alive before leaving him staked to the ground to meet the sunrise.” 

Sasha grinds her teeth at the thought of the small woman she’s come to know being someone that didn’t care and being barely alive. The spark she sees glittering in the hazel eyes being gone something she has a hard time imagining, but from Tara’s looks and words, she knows that it had been. 

Tara continues and explains how Buffy had come to her to research the spell Willow had used to bring her back, and the subsequent discussion, how Buffy had broken down in her lap admitting everything that had happened between the slayer and Spike. Taking a few minutes to get her head around what she’s about ready to tell Sasha, she tucks all the ingredients into a bag and sighs heavily as she motions Sasha that they needed to leave the Magic Box. 

Sasha bends over to scoop up the backpack as she steps out of the Magic Box as she looks around, waiting for Tara to lock the store back up. “Did you kill the bastard?”

Tara jerks her head around to look at the woman, seeing the anger practically jumping from the blue eyes. “Not right then, which I wish I had. It was a little while later after he tried to rape…” Tara spits the word out, her own eyes reacting to her anger. “Her after she’d been hurt fighting some other vampires earlier that night. She was able to fight him off, but not without suffering some bruising and shaking her up badly. I had taken her sister out and we were late getting back. I put Dawn to bed when I felt the pain coming from Buffy. I helped her get cleaned up, used some muscle relaxing salves on her back from her earlier run-in with a headstone and helped her to fall asleep.”

“Then you went and killed the bastard.” Sasha clenches her hands around the handles of the knives she has tucked away.

“I didn’t just kill him, Sasha. The peroxided bastard was begging me to end his undead life by the time I was finished with him. And I can’t tell you the hell I caught from both Buffy and Faith later on when they found out I had removed his chip before fighting him.” Tara rolls her eyes as she hears a loud growl coming from Sasha. “NOT YOU TOO!” Tara smacks the slayer on the shoulder. “I have heard enough from everyone else about what I did, I’m not taking it from you, too!”

“Dumb, foolish witch!” Sasha huffs as she glares at Tara for a few minutes to let her know that she isn’t happy about what she did, even if she didn’t know her then. Slowly the anger is replaced by a small smile that slowly grows bigger. “This is why you have us slayer’s quaking in our boots! You wipe out a master vampire with no problem. Us puny slayers are of no consequence to you.”

“Shut up, Sasha.” Tara growls playfully at the woman before chuckling. “Anyway, that has been the whole sordid love life of Buffy. Add all that together with the fact that she’s never been attracted… Well, Faith said she was attracted to another female but wouldn’t tell me who it was, and Buffy obviously never acted on that attraction before… Anyway! She’s never been with a woman before it makes her gun shy and afraid. Her love life has been shit and add onto that fact that she’s finding herself attracted to you…”

“I will not lose my soul.” Sasha points out softly. “I am not a vampire, either. I am a soldier of a sort, just like she is. I know that it is a full-time job, not something that we can hang up our stakes at five o’clock and go home.”

Tara chuckles softly at hearing her words come back to her from the tall Russian when she was describing the way Riley looked at Buffy’s being the slayer. 

“I like her. How can I not? She is like a little munchkin that I would like to gather up and protect. I do not know if I love her, but I am attracted to her. Would that be enough for her? To know that I do find her attractive and would like to know her better in whatever way she is willing to be known?” Sasha hesitantly questions, her eyebrows furrowed in thought as they make their way to the grocery store, keeping her eyes moving and her senses open to what’s happening around her while thinking and talking with Tara.

“I honestly can’t answer that, Sasha. But I know someone that can.” Tara smiles softly at the tall Russian as Sasha looks at her and slowly nods. 

“She is attracted to me, da?” Sasha wants to re-confirm what she knows in her heart is true.

“Yes, I’m pretty darn sure she’s attracted to you, Sasha.” Tara grins crookedly as she thinks about the way Buffy had been acting lately, before a remembered conversation with Buffy floats into her mind, making her laugh loudly. Seeing the confusion on Sasha’s face at her sudden burst of laughter, Tara waves her hand around as it takes her a few minutes to get control. 

“You are not losing your mind, are you?” Sasha frowns in worry at the witch, not understanding her sudden outburst.

“Been there, done that, don’t plan on doing it again.” Tara finally pants out between chuckles. “I dare you… I absolutely, positively dare you to grab Buffy and toss her onto the bed, literally pouncing on top of her and tell her that you were told this is the best way to get what the both of you want… at least that’s what you were told by a very good friend. Then I want you to kiss her until she can’t think straight.”

Sasha stops and stares in shock at the blonde, reaching out to gently grasp her arm, sighing in relief that she was solid. 

Tara giggles at the slayer’s actions. “Though the First has been conspicuously absent, I’m not him, Sasha. Trust me on this, you’ll either both get what you want, or Buffy will be coming after me and kicking my ass. She won’t blame you, I promise. Of course you might want to keep track of where her arms and legs are when you do that, just to make sure she doesn’t strike out automatically at being manhandled.” Tara warns seriously.

“I thought that maybe you were already tired of me, and was wanting another slayer to be called in my place.” Sasha sighs in relief, realizing that’s not the case, before her eyes start to gleam with mischief as she thinks about what the witch had said. “She gave you similar advice, da?”

“A little cruder than what I said to you, but yes, pretty much.” Tara laughs as the gleam becomes brighter. “It was while Faith and I were dancing around each other when she came here from jail.”

“We will see what happens.” Sasha agrees, grinning from ear to ear at the thought. “Let us get food, then get back to the house before they send out search parties for us.” Sasha urges Tara into the grocery store after yanking the door open, the lock breaking easily under her slayer strength. 

Tara’s eyes widen, not putting it past Faith or Buffy either one to make everyone come and look for them. Frowning as Sasha grabs a cart.

“We can take more food in this, da? Who is to stop us from taking it to the house? We can bring it back in a couple days when we need to come here again.” Sasha shrugs as Tara laughs.

“You’re pretty smart for a slayer, Sasha.” Tara jibes playfully as she grabs another cart. “We’ll put foodstuffs in that one, and I’ll throw soaps, shampoos, toilet paper and that type of stuff in this one. Let’s do some shopping.”

Sasha lets out a quiet yell as the two women run, pushing the carts ahead of them as they jockey for position in the aisles beside each other as they start working on filling up the carts.

***


	27. Chapter 27

“Damn it.” Faith tosses the useless cell phone onto the coffee table, growling loudly then smirking as the potentials that had been clamoring to watch a movie dart her a scared look and disappear up the stairs to congregate in the master bedroom.

Buffy chuckles as she comes in, tossing a Gatorade at Faith before plopping down on the couch beside the slayer. “Scare them off?”

“Yeah. Damn cell phones aren’t fuckin’ workin’ no more. Actually kinda surprised we still got power.” Faith admits, knowing that the town technically is a ghost town at this point. 

“So no contacting Tara to ask her to get you your sweet tooth fix?” Buffy smirks at the slayer as she smacks her hard on the leg.

“I figured while she was there, she could look and see if they had any of those peanut butter crème wafers.” Faith shrugs at the admittance. “It’s her damn fault I’m addicted to the things.”

“She might pick some up.” Buffy leans back and closes her eyes as she rests her head on the back of the couch as she relaxes. 

“Doubt it, she was just plannin’ on packin’ as much meat as she could in the backpack.” Faith runs a hand through her hair as she leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees and playing with the half drank bottle of Gatorade. “Why ain’t ya’ jumped on the Russky, B?” Faith finally bluntly asks, tilting her head to look behind her at the blonde slayer.

“Shit, Faith!” Buffy jerks forward as her eyes glare at the other slayer. 

“Oh, fuck that shit, B. You’re attracted to her, and you got that cute little Barbie-doll thing goin’ for ya’, so she’s probably interested in ya’. It ain’t gotta be your next great big love or nothin’, but would it be so wrong to find some happiness together? And get rid of some of that fuckin’ tension ya’ got buildin’ up in ya’?” Faith glares back at Buffy. “Don’t think I ain’t noticed the last week that you’ve been goin’ about fuckin’ nuts! I ain’t blind, and I know ya’ better than some of these other kids. I remember what you were like with the whole sexual frustration thing when Fang came back from Hell. So don’t try to fuckin’ hide it.” 

“Faith, I am not discussing this with you.” Buffy growls angrily at the slayer as she stands and paces back and forth in the living room. 

“Fine. Discuss it with Russky.” Faith shakes her head and relaxes back into the couch as she watches Buffy pace. “What’s the worse that’ll happen, B? She tell ya’ she ain’t interested? Fuck! Go for it, B. Don’t dissect it to death and don’t compare it to every other fuckin’ relationship you’ve had. You’re attracted to her, act on it.” Faith finally stands and strides out the front door. Having the urge to take the other slayer and shake her until she gets that damn stick out of her ass.

Buffy glares at the door Faith had disappeared out of. “It isn’t that simple, Faith.” Buffy rolls her eyes as she hears Faith growling something along the lines of ‘it’s what ya’ make it’. 

***

Faith strides back and forth in front of the house wondering, not for the first time, why she quit smoking while she was in jail, the urge to chain-smoke about four packs of cigarettes working its way through her. Stopping as she hears the clang of metal and laughter, she spins around and looks down the sidewalk, before turning her gaze to the road. “Fuck me.” Faith starts to laugh at the sight coming towards her. “B! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OUT HERE!!”

Buffy trots out of the house, hearing the laughter in the slayer’s voice, so not worried that they’re under attack, but confused nonetheless. Stopping beside Faith, she tilts her head and groans quietly. “What are they doing?”

“Looks like they did some serious shoppin’, is what it looks like.” Faith chortles at the sight of Tara obviously standing on the bottom rung of one of the carts, holding on while laughing her ass off as Sasha runs at a pretty good clip, pulling the carts behind her, the carts roped together some how to keep them from going everywhere, or maybe her lover’s expending a bit of magical energy to keep them from making an escape. As they draw closer, Faith chuckles at the sight of a couple long bars tied around the outsides and between the carts to keep them uniform while the rope keeps everything tied tightly together so they don’t come loose.

Sasha starts slowing down as she pants between her laughter, unhooking her jerry-rigged pulling vest and turning around to slow the carts down as Faith and Buffy come jogging over to them. “We picked up a few extra items at the store.”

“Whose idea was this?” Buffy laughs at the sight even as they work together to pull the carts up by the front steps.

“Don’t look at me.” Tara raises her hands and shakes her head. “I was just thinking about stocking up on hamburger meat and hot dogs, and the like. That one over there grabbed a cart and said we might as well push the cart back here. From there it kind of snowballed.” 

Faith chuckles at the six carts filled with just about everything imaginable food and necessity wise, even a large cooler is strapped to the front of the carts. “I assume whatever we can’t fit in the fridge is gonna find a home in the cooler?” 

“Actually, I was thinking if we cooked up a lot of food, we could put it in the cooler with a couple bags of ice, using it up first as people get hungry.” Tara shrugs at the thought. “We wiped the store out of all the hamburger meat and patties they had. We have one cart filled with nothing but bread products.”

“And we stocked up on peanut butter thingys…” Sasha trails off as she digs through one of the carts and pulls the peanut butter wafers out, snorting as Faith snatches it out of her hand and tears into it. “Yes, Tara mentioned you have an… unhealthy obsession with these things. I admit they are quite good.” Sasha pulls out a half eaten container of them and starts to eat it, smirking as Faith growls at her. Offering the bag to Buffy, Sasha laughs as Buffy sticks her tongue out at Faith and accepts the food from her. 

“You’re being all greedy, at least Sasha doesn’t mind sharing.” Buffy pops a piece in her mouth and chews before working on untying the cooler, glad they only put ice in it as Faith grabs the other end and they finish untying it and setting it on the porch. “We can take this around back, drag the grill out and start cooking hamburgers later.”

Tara jogs up the steps and opens the door, propping the screen door open. “Everyone down here and help us carry the groceries and items in the house!!”

Faith smirks at her lover yelling at the rest of the group, knowing Willow is hiding in the basement away from everyone else as she does research, since her bedroom had more or less been taken over by the potentials. 

“You’re a bad influence on her.” Buffy points at Faith before grabbing as many bags as she can to carry in the house.

“Yeah, right. I remember her yellin’ at you and chasing you with a knife or somethin’ when I first came here for dinner.” Faith points out grabbing a bunch of bags and following the blonde slayer. 

“Cobbler! Hey, did you…” Buffy grins hugely as Tara rolls her eyes at her but nods. “YES!!”

“And she has nerve to talk about my fuckin’ sweet tooth.” Faith grumbles, setting the items down on the counters. As Tara sets a couple bags down besides hers, she wraps her arms around her lover’s waist. “Let us carry this shit in, you and Russky picked everything up. If ya’ wanna put away the cold stuff, the rest of us can work on putting everythin’ else up while you two chill in the livin’ room or somethin’.” 

“Only if I get a kiss first.” Tara grins crookedly as Faith’s eyes light up, the two women ignoring the sniggers and groans coming from the rest of the group as they work their way in and out of the kitchen. 

“All ya’ want.” Faith captures Tara’s lips in a slow, tender, exploring kiss, moaning as Tara nips softly on the tip of her tongue as she slowly retracts it to end the kiss. “Get outta here before I drag your ass to somewhere quiet.” Faith growls softly in Tara’s ear, letting her hands trail down Tara’s back to cup and squeeze her ass.

Tara hesitates, and grins wickedly at Faith when she growls loudly at her, winking and finally leaving the room chuckling.

“Damn woman.” Faith takes a deep breath and shakes her head. Starting to look quickly through the bags, she sorts the canned goods, staples, munchies, cold items and starts to put away the cold items.

Buffy brings in the last of the bags and shoos the couple potentials out. “Go play in the street or something.” Buffy orders after almost tripping over one of them, growling at the youngster. 

Faith snorts. “It ain’t got the same threat behind it without people driving up and down the road, B.” 

“Maybe not, but they get the idea.” Buffy settles on the floor as Faith starts handing her bags with canned goods in them. “They stopped at the video store and picked up a bunch of DVD’s also. Tara was muttering something about Sasha being deprived by not seeing them.”

“Oh, God. Who knows what the witch picked up.” Faith groans loudly as she starts putting away items in the upper cabinets, sniggering quietly as they are full to almost overflowing. 

“Well, I know Mel Gibson has to be in at least two of them, because Tara and Sasha were discussing the ‘hotness’ factor of a younger Mel Gibson compared to an older version and she had two movies in her hand while she was talking about it.” Buffy grins at the loud growl that escapes Faith’s throat. “Then she admitted that she wasn’t a very good person to ask, since she was more into the women than she is guys…” Waiting until Faith nods and relaxes, Buffy finally continues a few moments later. “But then she said if she wanted to discuss Angelina Jolie, Jennifer Garner, Alyssa Milano, Salma Hayek…” Buffy falls against the cabinets and laughs uncontrollably as Faith yells Tara’s name and takes off running towards the living room. “Sucker.” Buffy snorts, reaching up to grab one of the packages of the peanut butter crème wafers Faith had been protecting to probably hide, and opens them to munch on while listening to the conversation happening in the living room.

***

“We gonna take the kiddies out in full force tonight? We got Tara and Willow’s magic along with three slayers to protect the babies.” Faith questions as she flips the burgers as Buffy sets down another huge platter with hamburger patties that Tara and a couple other girls are throwing together to be grilled. 

“I think it would be best to stay together as much as possible just in case. I would have argued about Tara and Sasha going out by themselves today, but Tara can take care of herself to a certain degree and with Sasha being a slayer…” Buffy shrugs as she watches Faith start piling the hamburgers onto a clean platter before putting more on the grill. 

“Yeah, and I had a promise from Tare that if it looked like anything bad was gonna happen, she and Russky were gonna hightail it back here as quick as possible.” Faith admits, chuckling as Buffy darts her a grin. 

“I figured you had some kind of promise from Tara.” Buffy watches as Justine comes over to grab the platter of hamburgers. 

“Tara wants to know if you two want everything but the kitchen sink on your burgers?” Justine chuckles softly as both slayers nod eagerly. “I’ll be back in a few minutes with a few to tide you over while you’re cooking.” 

“Smart kid.” Faith chuckles as the teenager darts back into the house. “Were we ever that young, B?”

“I sometimes wonder, Faith.” Buffy admits sadly. “Sometimes I forget that I’m twenty-one years old.”

“Damn, I keep forgettin’. What are we gonna do about Tare’s birthday?” Faith frowns, her lover’s birthday literally only days away. “She said not to worry about it, that after all this shit is over and done with that maybe I could take her away for a long weekend or somethin’, but…”

“We can’t do that.” Buffy shakes her head, remembering last year, Tara’s birthday having come right after her and Willow broke up and the Wiccan, as far as she knew, had celebrated it by herself, of course she herself was pretty out of it at the time just being brought back. “She didn’t have a party or anything last year because of everything. We can’t do it two years in a row to her.”

“She’s gonna notice if I disappear to find somethin’ for her.” Faith mutters as she thinks to herself. 

“Unless you and maybe Sasha decide to run around town to pick up some items that we need here. Maybe some air beds and other items?” Buffy offers, quirking an eyebrow questioningly at Faith.

A slow smile crosses Faith’s face as she flips the burgers. “That’ll work. Thanks B. Me and the Russky can go out tomorrow morning while you get ta play bitch to the kiddies.”

“Oh, joy.” Buffy rolls her eyes before the two slayers chuckle. 

***

Buffy sits with her legs dangling off the roof outside her window as she watches the quiet street, not able to sleep. Hearing the front door open downstairs, she frowns, wondering who was sneaking out, squeaking uncontrollably as a hand reaches up to grasp her foot and tugs on it, the large hand giving away who it is.

“What are you doing awake? You need to sleep, Buffy.” Sasha comments before moving her hand to the edge of the small section of roof that overhangs the porch and pulls herself up to sit beside the slayer. “I am on watch tonight.” The three slayers taking turns staying up during the night, then sleeping part of the next day. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” Buffy admits, leaning back on her hands as she relaxes from the initial surprise and shock of the Russian’s hand grabbing her foot. 

“I don’t see how anyone can with those two.” Sasha smirks and tilts her head towards the other window that leads to the bedroom Tara and Faith are in, the moans and stifled cries making the two women laugh. 

“They are a little loud at times. Though they do honestly try to keep the noise down.” Buffy admits, chuckling as they hear another cut off cry. 

“Willow has taken to wearing…” Sasha frowns as she forgets the English word. Pointing to her ears she looks hopefully at Buffy. 

“Ear plugs?” Buffy questions, laughing quietly as Sasha nods.   
Sighing as she thinks about Willow, Buffy pulls her legs up and wraps her arms around them as she rests her chin on her knees. “I think she’s slowly getting used to Tara and Faith being a couple, but getting used to it and listening to them is two different things.”

Sasha crosses her legs and relaxes back as she watches Buffy become quiet and continues to look contemplatively out at the night. Alternating watching the blonde slayer and looking out at the night, Sasha enjoys the peace and quiet of the town, a small smile crossing her lips as an hour or so later she hears whispered I love you’s coming from the witch’s and rogue slayer’s room.

“Did you leave anyone back in Russia, Sasha?” Buffy asks a little while later, shifting slightly and laying her cheek on her knees as she looks at the slayer. 

“Do you mean a boyfriend or girlfriend?” Sasha tilts her head at the slayer, smiling softly as Buffy barely nods her head. “No. I did not think it would be fair to the other person to be with me. It is not like I could go out on a date like a regular person.” 

Buffy sighs and closes her eyes. “Hiding who you are from the general public and trying to have a normal life is almost impossible as a slayer.” Buffy admits, slowly opening her eyes and smiling sadly at the tall Russian. “Finding someone that you can be yourself with and that doesn’t have a problem with your calling is extremely hard. Even just to date and enjoy being with, let alone have an actual relationship with.”

“For you, you have a little bigger group to choose from.” Sasha grins as Buffy frowns at her in confusion. “You have the redhead…” Sasha chuckles at the rolled nose, dark blush and hard shake of the head she gets from Buffy. “The potentials…” When the slayer shivers uncontrollably and glares at her in disgust, Sasha shifts slightly and leans closer as if to tell her a secret, fighting the chuckle that wants to escape as Buffy also moves closer, knowing that the slayer is unaware of her movements. “Or…” Sasha whispers the single word before closing the short distance between them and brushes her lips softly over Buffy’s, smiling as she leans back and the slayer’s eyes are closed and her mouth is slightly open in surprise. “Me.”

Buffy’s eyes slowly open and she blinks in surprise at the slayer, looking into blue eyes watching her intently. Her hand already pressing against her lips at the remembered softness of the brief kiss, wishing it had been longer. 

“I was told to throw you on the bed and kiss you… silly, I believe is the word, then tell you…” Sasha frowns as she tries to remember the exact words that Tara told her to say.

“I’m going to kill me a certain witch.” Buffy growls, blushing darkly as she wonders if Tara told Sasha exactly what she’d told the blonde to do with Faith. 

“It was not bad… She said that this is the only way to get what we both want, I believe.” Sasha looks curiously at the dark blush on the slayer’s face then really begins to wonder as Buffy sighs in relief. 

“Okay, no killing the witch.” Buffy groans and rubs a hand over her forehead. 

“And hopefully no killing me.” Sasha relaxes as Buffy smiles at her and shakes her head. “That is good, because of this…” Sasha quickly sneaks in and presses her lips more firmly against Buffy’s, groaning softly as a small hand creeps around her neck and grasps it to hold her tightly against Buffy even as the slayer’s lips open beneath hers. 

Buffy whimpers softly as Sasha takes her up on her offer and invades her mouth, a fleeting, irrational thought of wishing Russia had invaded sooner going through her mind as she shifts for a tighter mouth to mouth fit as she battles softly against Sasha’s tongue, the kiss becoming more heated. 

Sasha groans as she somehow finds herself flat on her back and Buffy’s body pressing heavily into hers even as the petite slayer starts to kiss, lick and nibble her way down her throat. “Ma Petite…” Sasha whimpers as Buffy suckles at her pulse point. Running her hands over Buffy’s back, she slowly brings one hand around to gently brush a thumb over Buffy’s cheek when the slayer finally just buries her face in her neck, the hot breath coming rapidly from Buffy’s parted lips.

“Sorry.” Buffy finally whispers as she realizes she’s literally lying on top of the tall slayer before gently easing off the woman. Taking a deep breath to try and get control of her breathing, she runs her fingers gently over the prominent cheekbones of the Russian.

“Do not be sorry, Buffy. Do not ever be sorry.” Sasha’s lips curl up in answer to the smile Buffy gives her. 

“I wasn’t sorry for the kiss, more for the making myself at home on top of you.” Buffy blushes lightly.

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Sasha laughs softly as Buffy groans and shakes her head. “I take it from your earlier response, that Tara did not tell me quite the truth with what you originally told her to do?”

“She gave you the watered down, clean version of what I said.” Buffy admits, pursing her lips in embarrassment. 

“Did you tell her to fuck Faith silly?” Sasha dies laughing as Buffy blushes darkly and shifts to bury her face against her shoulder. “I will take that to be a yes.” Wrapping her arms around the slayer she carefully maneuvers and shifts to a sitting position with Buffy curled up against her. Becoming serious, Sasha gently rubs her chin over the top of Buffy’s head as the slayer actually relaxes against her. “I like you, Buffy Summers. I am attracted to you, also. I cannot declare undying love for you, but I do promise not to hurt you. We do not know what tomorrow will bring, but life is too short for me not to tell you this.”

Buffy shifts slightly to rest her cheek against a strong shoulder as she lets her fingers play over the collar of Sasha’s shirt, the honesty of the Russian slayer’s words calming her. “Thank you for being honest. It doesn’t bother you?”

“What bother me?” Sasha carefully tilts Buffy’s chin up to look into worried hazel eyes. “That you are considering me as someone that you wish to become intimate with? No, it does not bother me, Buffy. I feel honored, and hope that I do not disappoint.” 

“I’ve never…” Buffy starts, only to be stopped by Sasha pressing her lips tenderly to hers. 

“It is not something that worries me, ma petite.” Sasha chuckles at the disgruntled look crossing Buffy’s face.

“Let me guess, Tara.” Buffy growls softly as Sasha grins at her. “Just how much talking did you two do today… Never mind, I don’t think I want to know.” Buffy waves off the tall woman as she starts to open her mouth. “I’ll have a talk with her tomorrow.”

Sasha rubs her hand soothingly over the slayer’s back. “Climb back into your room, ma petite. Try and get some sleep, I will do a small patrol around the house then sit on the front porch and think about you sleeping and dreaming of what wicked things you would like me to do to you.” Sasha brushes her lips against Buffy’s forehead before patting the slayer gently.

Buffy sighs softly as she watches Sasha shift and drop down to the ground. Sliding down to the edge of the overhang, she smiles as Sasha looks up at her and winks as she grabs the two short swords she had taken a liking to and starts to whistle softly as she strides around the house. Chuckling softly at the thought of what kind of wicked things the tall woman can do to her, having a feeling she’ll probably end up rocking her world and if nothing else it’ll be a rewarding sexual experience and hopefully get rid of some of this pent up tension that she’s been feeling. 

Climbing in her window she leaves it cracked for the cool breeze as she strips before sliding in the bed, slowly falling asleep with a smile on her face.

***


	28. Chapter 28

Sasha turns to look at who is tapping her on the shoulder, smiling softly as Buffy grins at her. Slowly unwrapping the bindings around her hands, she turns completely around.

“Go lie down in my bed and get some sleep, Sasha. You played sentry last night and need to get some rest.” Buffy orders quietly. 

Sasha starts to reach out to caress Buffy’s cheek, before dropping her hand a few inches shy of her destination and nodding. “Da.” 

Buffy swallows as she watches Sasha stride towards the house, wondering if the reason the tall slayer didn’t continue on with what was obviously going to be a caress was because of everyone else being outside, or the more likely option that she didn’t know if she, Buffy, was willing to be public about whatever is happening between them. “Sasha.” Buffy whispers softly, knowing the only people that would be able to hear her would be Sasha and Faith. Watching as Sasha stops in her tracks but doesn’t turn around Buffy takes a deep breath and questions in an equally soft voice. “Did you stop because you were afraid of what everyone else would think or out of some sense of chivalry for me?”

Sasha debates with herself for a minute before simply answering with the truth, not knowing if this attraction they have for each other is to be public knowledge or not. “You.” 

“Next time?” Buffy watches as Sasha’s head nods as she waits for her to continue. “Don’t stop.” Buffy feels her lips quirking up as Sasha spins around so quickly that she almost loses her balance. Ignoring the low chuckle coming from Faith, Buffy’s eyes widen as the tall slayer strides towards her.

Sasha stops to where there’s just an inch between their bodies as she looks down into wide hazel eyes. Having finished pulling off the wraps on the way to the house, Sasha lifts her hand to gently cup Buffy’s cheek. “You will be…” Sasha growls softly before continuing with what she hopes is the right words. “Calling the shots in this relationship, ma petite.”

Tara frowns as she hears Faith chuckle, before turning to follow her lover’s gaze, her eyes widening as Buffy grasps Sasha’s t-shirt and tugs on it to pull the Russian down, kissing her firmly. “Well, huh.”

“Told ya’.” Faith smirks, chuckling wickedly. “And if I’m right… that ain’t the first kiss they shared.” 

“Well, it is a known fact Buffy likes tall people.” Tara giggles as Buffy flips her off before the blonde slayer buries that hand in black strands, obviously deepening the kiss between her and Sasha. “Definitely not the first kiss.” 

“Kinda makes ya’ want to sneak up to the bedroom for a little afternoon fun, don’t it?” Faith wiggles her eyebrows at Tara, laughing as Tara blushes and darts a look at the potentials that are all staring in stunned shock at Buffy and Sasha. “Where’s Willow?” Tara questions worriedly, knowing the redhead had been out there a few minutes ago.

“She disappeared into the house right after B and Russky started kissin’.” Faith admits.

“Should I…” Tara looks questioningly at her lover, her eyes darting towards the house before sighing quietly as she looks back into warm brown eyes. 

“I’m leavin’ it up to you, babe. I trust ya’. Even though I ain’t to the point of trustin’ Red yet when it comes to you.” Faith cups Tara’s neck and looks into warm blue eyes, smiling at the sight of the love showing just for her. “Make sure she’s okay.” Faith whispers against Tara’s lips as she kisses her lover tenderly. 

“I love you.” Tara whispers after the loving kiss before she hurries away into the house.

***

Knocking softly on Willow’s half closed bedroom door, Tara finally pokes her head around as she hears more of a grunt than anything as an invitation to come in. 

Willow stares out the window, looking at Buffy and the tall Russian talking in the corner away from the rest of the group, the two women standing right against each other. The shock and hurt she’d felt when she realized that everyone around her was hooking up with someone, even Buffy with the other slayer, is almost a tangible presence. Shaking her head at the incongruity of the thought of Buffy and another woman together, she sighs and leans her forehead against the glass when she hears the quiet knock, though she knows the knock her eyes confirm that Tara’s not outside with everyone else. Grunting softly at the realization, Willow sighs heavily. 

“Are you okay?” Tara hesitantly questions, noticing the stooped shoulders of the redhead as she steps into the room, but stays by the door not wanting to crowd Willow.

“Did you see that coming?” Willow whispers, her eyes drawn once more to Buffy and Sasha, watching her best friend as she plays with the edge of the tall slayer’s shirt as she smiles up at the woman, the fact that Buffy likes the woman obvious. And if the soft touch of the Russian tucking some loose hair behind Buffy’s ear is an indication, she likes her, also.

Tara looks down at the floor shaking her head more to herself, since Willow isn’t looking at her. “Not really. Faith did and mentioned it to me, actually asking me to talk with Sasha.”

“Faith saw that Sasha liked Buffy?” Willow does turn this time and looks at Tara in shock.

“Ummm. Not exactly. Faith saw that Buffy liked Sasha and wanted me to make sure that Sasha was open to a possible relationship with Buffy.” Tara shifts slightly at the admittance, though she keeps eye contact with Willow, refusing to back down. Not willing to tell Willow exactly what the conversation entailed, not knowing how she would react to the fact that the two women may very well just be physically attracted to each other and were obviously working on that attraction.

“So, since Faith asked you to talk to Sasha, you did.” Willow almost sneers as she angrily turns back to the window.

“Yes, I did. She asks me to do a lot of things. Sometimes I do them, sometimes I don’t. Sometimes we argue about things and butt heads almost ending in screaming matches. But we talk to each other about whatever it is and work through them together. We have a partnership. It isn’t perfect then again what relationship is? You’re going to have to get it through that thick head of yours that I’m in love with Faith. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re being angry and upset is about. It isn’t about Buffy and Sasha possibly having a relationship. It’s about me and Faith.” Tara glares at Willow as the redhead snaps around to stare at her in defiance as she starts to talk to her heatedly. “I’m not coming back to you Willow. Our life together ended over a year ago when you decided magic was more important than we were. When talking about our problems and working them out like normal people was too much work and was much easier to fix with a spell. Don’t you blame me, Faith, Buffy, Sasha or anyone else for your fuck up, Willow! Place the blame where it belongs.” Tara watches as the redhead pales and the shock crosses her face.

Willow unconsciously steps back, pressing her back against the wall at Tara’s angry diatribe, and her ex-lover using the word fuck. She can count on one hand the number of times Tara’s used that word in the whole time she’s known her. Swallowing hard as it really hits home that she was the one that screwed up, enough with blaming everyone else, or the magic. Ultimately the blame needed to be laid right at her doorstep. Closing her eyes and rubbing a hand over her forehead, Willow nods. “I did screw up.” Willow finally whispers, dropping her hand and opening her eyes to look at Tara. “But I can’t just turn off the way I feel for you, Tara. I still love you.” Willow admits, looking into blue eyes that watch her without any emotion showing, that more than anything striking an arrow through her heart. Tara one of the few people that usually doesn’t hide her emotions.

“You need to let go, Willow.” Tara finally comments after a few minutes of staring at the redhead. “We are not going to happen, and the sooner you let go of me and the past, the sooner you can move on with your life. I don’t know where your life is leading you, but mine is with Faith.” Tara tilts her head as she feels the nervousness coming from someone that was coming up the stairs. “Buffy obviously likes Sasha, and she can probably use a friend to talk to about her feelings, since liking women is obviously new to her. I’ve always liked women, so I really don’t know what would make it easier on her. Faith… Well, Faith is Faith.” Tara can’t help but grin crookedly at the thought of her lover. “Her brand of help isn’t something that would probably be actually helpful. You might want to offer your ear as a friend.” 

Willow slowly nods her head in agreement, knowing it isn’t going to be easy for her to let Tara go. But knowing ultimately she doesn’t have much of a choice. “I’ll talk with Buffy in a little while.” Willow whispers as she watches Tara smile softly at her before the blonde slips back out of the room. Turning slowly back around, she looks down at the back yard where Buffy and Faith are working with the potentials. Wondering if she can ever let go of Tara completely and open herself to someone new. The love they had was something she thought was meant to be forever, but in her own ignorance and stupidity she’d ruined that love. Sighing quietly and resting her head again on the window she stares unseeingly out at the day as she replays how she’d started doing things wrong almost from the beginning with Tara.

***

Sasha hesitates as she hears the heated discussion between Tara and Willow. Hearing the blonde go off on the redhead making a small smile appear on her lips even as she slowly starts to feel nervous at hearing the different comments, not feeling right overhearing what is a personal conversation. A huge smile crosses her face as Tara states that Buffy obviously likes her, making Sasha’s heart pound excitedly, even if she already knows that fact, but hearing Tara state it so easily makes it settle a little more inside her. She chuckles as she can almost hear the smile in the blonde witch’s voice as she mentions Faith, silently agreeing with Tara that Faith probably wouldn’t be much help in this particular instance. Eyes widening as Tara finally makes her way down the stairs. Starting to open her mouth to apologize, she slowly closes it at the soft smile and shake of the head she gets from Tara. 

“I figured it was you on the stairs. Just time to air out the dirty laundry a little more to hopefully get the majority of the stench gone.” Tara smiles sadly at the tall slayer as she pats her on the shoulder. “Go lie down and get some rest, Sasha. I’ll wake you up later when we get ready to each lunch.”

“Thank you, Tara.” Sasha gently wraps the witch in her arms and hugs her. “You make a very wonderful friend.” 

Tara chuckles and returns the hug. “Wonderful friend, but a bitch as an enemy. Remember that, and treat Buffy well. You know what her love life’s been like, so…”

“She is driving this relationship.” Sasha admits as she eases back to smile shyly at the witch. “I want her to have control and to be comfortable with whatever we do. I will not push for anything. She has to willingly give.”

“Buffy’s lucky to have you.” Tara gently pats Sasha on the cheek before chuckling and finishing going down the stairs. “Now go get some rest, while I go outside to softly make comments under my breath to irritate and embarrass a couple slayers.”

“Ah, the wicked witch is here, I see.” Sasha chuckles as she jogs up the stairs. “Remind me to be on my best behavior around you.”

“That takes all the fun out of it!” Tara laughs as she heads towards the back door, silently admitting that Sasha would be a good match for Buffy. Someone that’s strong in their own right but wouldn’t try to be overprotective, bossy and a know it all. The slayer needing a partner and equal more than someone that wants to put her up on a pedestal to allow her to wither away. 

Opening the back door, she steps down onto the small patio, smiling softly as Faith gruffly tells Lisa to sit down and rest, that she was still healing and shouldn’t overdo it. Though the potential may not realize it that was Faith’s way of letting her know she’s worried about her and cares. When Faith turns to look at her with warm brown eyes, Tara winks at her lover and mouths ‘I love you’. Grinning crookedly as Faith mouths the words back to her before turning back to the other three potentials.

Sitting down on the steps Tara watches as Faith and Buffy work with Justine, Tracy and Mandy. After the Bringers’ attack, the two slayer’s had started working almost eight hours a day with the potentials to get them proficient with different weapons. As Buffy works with Justine, Faith has Tracy and Mandy practicing with the wood swords, leaving them with a couple suggestions before trotting towards her. 

“Are you okay, babe?” Faith drops down to her haunches in front of Tara and searches her eyes, not wanting to admit that she and Buffy had heard pretty much everything that was said between her and Willow. Not knowing if her lover had realized the window was open a couple inches.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you? Your stubbornness, your attitude, even the way you get pissed at me over things that happened before you and I were a couple?!” Tara reaches up and cups her lover’s face between her hands and leans forward to kiss her lovingly. “Other than a few things that are more works in progress helping you through your past, I do NOT want you to change, Faith. I like my stubborn, hard-headed love.” 

“Good thing. I don’t think I’d be able to get rid of that.” Faith moves to sit beside Tara, gently picking her lover up and settling her sideways on her lap as she wraps her arms around her waist and nibbles gently on her neck. “One day, ya’ll be able to throw me down on the bed and ravish me like ya’ want to. I promise ya’. No tensin’ up and no fear.” Faith nips on Tara’s ear before flicking her tongue teasingly over it. “I thought maybe tonight I’d let ya’ try that other thing you were wantin’ to do. After all, that mouth of yours oughta be considered a lethal weapon of the orgasmic variety, and if you’re wantin’ to be adventurous, I ain’t gonna complain.”

Tara shivers and closes her eyes at the slayer’s low, rough, sexy voice practically rumbling in her ear, sending streaks of desire through her whole body. “M-me be adventurous?” Tara groans deeply, wiggling uncomfortably as her body heats up uncontrollably, knowing her panties and jeans are probably both already soaked with desire. “What about what you did to me last night?”

“I was just testin’ the waters to see how pleasurable it might be.” Faith snorts softly at the glare she gets from her lover. “I figured if you enjoyed it, there would be a good chance I’d enjoy it.”

“And you’re actually willing to let me do the same things to you tonight?” Tara stretches her neck giving her lover more to work with as Faith nuzzles and growls her way softly up the flesh. 

“I’m willin’ to let ya’ try. See how I like it and how it goes…” Faith hugs Tara tightly to her, smirking as Buffy sends her a dirty look. “We better not get detailed, B’s already givin’ us dirty looks.”

“B can just go upstairs and wake up that tall, black-haired slayer that she’s been panting after and find out for herself what kind of adventures they can get up to.” Tara snorts softly as she shifts and buries her face against Faith’s neck as her lover laughs at her comments. 

“What, you ain’t willin’ to give her a few pointers?” Faith keeps her eyes on Buffy, grinning ear to ear at the glares she and Tara are receiving from the blonde slayer.

“Sure, take your vitamins, Buffy. Trying to keep up with a slayer can be downright exhausting.” Tara starts to laugh at the soft growl she gets from Faith. “But more rewarding than you can ever imagine.”

“Nice save.” Faith smacks Tara gently on the leg. “I should go play with the kiddies for a little while.”

“And I should probably start working on something for lunch.” Tara smiles softly as Faith brushes her lips over her temple and hugs her before lifting her to set her on her feet. 

“Burritos?” Faith questions hopefully, knowing Tara had picked up the ingredients for the items.

“We’ll see.” Tara grins crookedly as she steps up the stairs, running her hand through Faith’s hair before stepping into the house, chuckling softly at the soft groan she gets in response. 

***


	29. Chapter 29

Buffy gently shuts the door behind her, carrying the tray piled with burritos, Spanish rice, some refried beans’ concoction and a couple glasses filled with ice with a two-liter of soda under her arm. Carefully setting the tray down on the nightstand, Buffy sets the two-liter on the floor and smiles at the sight of Sasha sprawled face down on the bed, tank top and shorts the only items the woman is wearing, the strength of the slayer obvious even as she’s relaxed and asleep. Taking time to actually take in the slayer’s body, Buffy starts at her feet and the high arches, smiling as she slowly trails over the muscular calves of the soft looking skin and the thick, muscular thighs to the taut, round butt. Fighting the groan wanting to escape her, she slowly works her way up over the narrow waist and the broad shoulders, the definition of the muscles of the woman’s body a testament to her work ethic and slayer status. 

Sasha smiles and waits to see if Buffy will say anything, having woken as soon as the slayer stepped into the room. After ten minutes of silence, she hoarsely questions Buffy. “Is it okay if I roll over now, or do you want to continue to… appraise?”

Buffy jumps slightly even as her face flushes with embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were awake. I, uh, brought food.” 

Sasha snorts softly. “I thank you, the food smells wonderful. However, may I turn over?”

“Damn it, Sasha.” Buffy growls and smacks the slayer gently on the shoulder at the laughter coming from the woman. Squeaking in surprise as she finds herself quickly pulled down on top of Sasha after the slayer had flipped over onto her back. Pressing her body firmly into the tall slayer’s, Buffy’s unaware of her entangling her shorter legs with Sasha’s as she looks into the grinning Russian’s face. “You got me, now what are you going to do with me?”

“Do not tempt me, ma petite. The food would be extremely cold by the time I would finish just a couple things I would like to do with you.” Sasha smirks as a dark blush comes up on Buffy’s face as she gently grasps the slayer’s waist, her thumbs stroking softly over Buffy’s stomach.

“Are you easily tempted?” Buffy finally questions hoarsely, trying to ignore the blush she knows is still visible on her face as she shifts slightly to run her fingers softly over one prominent cheekbone. 

“You are tempting.” Sasha whispers, closing her eyes as Buffy’s fingers trail softly over her eyebrow and down her nose, whimpering as soft lips caress over hers. 

Buffy growls softly as she hears the whimper coming from Sasha, pressing more firmly against Sasha’s lips, flicking her tongue over the full bottom lip until Sasha opens to her. Growling louder, she dives in to tangle heatedly against Sasha’s tongue even as she presses her body firmly against the tall slayer’s starting a slow rock of her center against Sasha’s hip. 

Working her thumbs under Buffy’s top, Sasha strokes tenderly over the warm, firm flesh of Buffy’s abdomen even as she shifts slightly to give Buffy better contact against her body, groaning as with her shifting, Buffy’s thigh presses more firmly against her own body.

“Yesss…” Buffy growls, breaking off the kiss as she presses her forehead against Sasha’s and rocks more forcefully against the body under hers. Panting lightly, Buffy swallows at the heaviness and desire working through her body. Feeling Sasha’s hands shift upwards, her thumbs stroking over her ribs, Buffy drags her eyes open to look down into blue eyes almost aflame with the desire obviously working its way through the Russian.

“May I touch, ma petite?” Sasha hoarsely whispers, her thumbs brushing against the bottom edge of Buffy’s bra, but not moving any further without the senior slayer’s approval. 

“Please.” Buffy begs softly, pressing her body upwards, groaning and arching as she presses harder against Sasha.

Sasha quickly pushes the slayer’s top up, groaning as Buffy quickly finishes ripping it over her head. Starting to slide her hands to the edge of the exercise bra, Sasha half-closes her eyes as Buffy’s hands beat her to the fabric and it gets pulled up and off, baring the slayer’s pert breasts to her gaze. “Ma petite…” Sasha whimpers, pushing up to capture one nipple between her lips to suckle tenderly on the flesh.

Buffy tilts her head back, moaning loudly as she rocks harder and faster against the black haired slayer as she can feel her body coiling as the orgasm starts to work it’s way through her. Reaching up with both hands to hold Sasha against her breast, Buffy jerks, crying out softly with the release.

Sasha wraps her arms firmly around Buffy, holding her tightly while continuing to suckle and flick the hard nipple with her tongue, allowing the blonde slayer to ride out her orgasm. As Buffy’s body slows the rocking motion and her hands aren’t holding her so tightly against her, Sasha kisses her way slowly over to the other breast to trail her tongue around the crinkled areola. Grinning at the low growl she gets after a few long minutes of teasing the flesh without coming into contact with the hardened little nub. Pursing her lips, she blows a slow steady stream of cool air over the wet flesh.

“Damn it, Sasha.” Buffy growls at the teasing slayer, digging her fingers gently into the muscular shoulders.

“Our food is growing cold…” Sasha reminds Buffy laughing out loud at the mumbled response she gets.

“Fuck the food.” Buffy mumbles, pressing the slayer’s mouth against her breast. 

“I do not think those particular items would be good for that.” Sasha nips gently at the flesh in front of her before capturing as much of the slayer’s breast into her mouth as she can.

“You’re being too literal… aaaahhhh….” Buffy moans loudly at the delicious feeling of her breast being engulfed by a warm wet mouth and a talented tongue, teasing, flicking and stroking over her sensitized nipple. “Oh, God… I think I’m gonna…” Buffy jumps as Sasha bites down just enough to send a streak of pleasurable pain from her nipple straight to her clit, causing her to tip over the edge again.

Panting softly, Sasha drops back down to the bed, Buffy following her down and burying her face in her neck. Stroking her hands up and down the strong back, Sasha closes her eyes and enjoys the feel of the warm, soft skin under her hands. 

As Buffy finally calms down, she presses a soft kiss against the flesh under her lips, smiling at the low chuckle she gets from Sasha. Nuzzling in against the warm flesh, Buffy sighs contentedly. “I wasn’t expecting things to move along quite this quickly.” Buffy admits. 

“Technically I only made it to…” Sasha frowns, trying to remember what it’s called. “Second base?” Sasha questions curiously, as she strokes her thumbs over the sides of Buffy’s breasts.

Buffy buries her face against Sasha’s neck firmly, feeling her cheeks heat up. Because technically, Sasha’s right. The Russian slayer had only made it to second base with her, even if she did climax twice. “Oh, shit… Sasha you didn’t…”

“Shhh.” Sasha presses a finger against Buffy’s lips as with her words, she’d jerked back to look down at her in shock and worry. Moving her finger, she gently cups Buffy’s cheek and urges her down for a tender kiss. “No rush, ma petite. We only go as far and as fast as you are ready for.”

“But…” Buffy starts only to find full lips pressing against hers effectively stifling her next comment. 

“We should eat, or the Terror will become angry with us.” Sasha whispers softly against Buffy’s lips, smiling at the snort coming from the other slayer. 

“Terror?” Buffy finally shifts to ease onto her side, her hand unconsciously caressing over Sasha’s stomach from where her top had ridden up slightly with their movements.

“Yes. I believe that is a good name for the blonde witch. She can strike terror into the hearts of her victims… and friends alike.” Sasha smirks at the quiet laughter coming from Buffy.

“I can’t wait to see what she does when you call her that to her face.” Buffy brushes her cheek against Sasha’s shoulder. 

Sasha gently clasps Buffy’s hand in hers, stopping the movement as it had been gradually making its way closer and closer to her apex. “The food will probably need to be warmed up. And I should make an appearance at this afternoon’s session.” 

Buffy sighs quietly but nods her head in agreement, not even aware of where her hand had been headed. “I should get redressed.” Buffy glances down at her bare chest, a slow smirk crossing her lips as she notices the slight swelling of her breasts to go along with the tenderness from the attention they had received, knowing that it won’t last. 

Sasha watches as Buffy finally shifts out of the bed and looks around for her discarded bra and top, finally finding them and putting them on. Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, Sasha smiles at the satisfied smile on Buffy’s lips, wondering if she’s even aware of it. 

“Can we talk tonight?” Buffy finally makes eye contact with the smiling Russian, her breath catching for a moment in her chest at the sight of the beautiful woman. When Sasha nods even as she stands and stretches, Buffy licks her lips at the sight before her. Shaking her head at the visceral reaction, she grabs the tray. “Can you get the soda?”

“Of course.” Sasha quickly reaches the door and opens it for Buffy. “I will be down in a few minutes.”

“I’ll start reheating the food.” Buffy smiles softly even as she blushes before she darts out of the room. 

***

“What are you smirking at?” Tara questions curiously as she looks at her lover, sitting down beside her with another plate filled with food and hands it to her.

Faith’s eyes dart to the ceiling above them before she laughs and leans in to Tara. “Someone’s gettin’ a little busy upstairs. Got a feelin’ that the foods not bein’ eaten, if ya’ get my drift.”

Tara smacks Faith on the leg at the softly whispered words. “Stop listening in.”

“Can’t help it. Though from what I can gather…” Faith starts, only to grunt as her lover shoves a huge section of burrito in her mouth.

“I don’t want to know about anyone else’s sex life, Faith. I have all I can handle keeping up with ours.” Tara warns, her eyes narrowed on her lover.

Faith grins around the mouthful of food as she sees the spark of amusement in her lover’s eyes. Chewing and swallowing, she nibbles on Tara’s neck. “I thought you liked our sex life.”

“I love you, I definitely enjoy our sex life and…” Tara groans as Faith starts to suckle softly at her pulse point. “Goddess, you know just how to touch me.”

“You make it easy.” Faith whispers, nipping gently at the flesh after setting down the plate, smiling as Tara pushes closer to her. 

“How so?” Tara exhales softly as Faith presses a soft kiss to her flesh as she leans back into the couch. Snuggling against her lover’s side as Faith wraps her arms around her and hugs her against her.

“Your body reacts with everythin’ I do. Your whimpers, groans, sighs, inhale softly, inhale sharply, you move closer or further away…” Faith runs her fingers through the soft silken strands. “And then you also tell me at certain times when you need something more. An extra soft touch or even the occasional nibbling that you want to be harder.”

“You do the same thing.” Tara points out pressing her lips to Faith’s upper chest as she rubs her cheek over the firm flesh.

“Uh, huh. You made me promise ta’ tell ya’ if I needed somethin’. And I do. I think it works well for us.” Faith hugs Tara firmly, having to admit that it has helped her to talk and open up more. Though ultimately she knows she’s still a far way from being completely open and relaxed about things. But being with Tara helps, as the witch doesn’t push or force her to open up… and she always backs off and gives her time to calm down if she does something that makes her remember something from the past when they’re having sex.

“I think it does, too.” Tara murmurs, wiggling her hand under her lover’s top to stroke over the warm flesh. “Have I told you how proud I am of you?”

Faith snorts softly. “Proud of me? How do ya’ figure?”

“You’ve changed so much, Faith.” Tara shifts so she can look at Faith, but still be able to keep as much physical contact as possible. “Think about how you hardly ever flinch away from my touch now. How often you reach out for affection.”

“Yeah, ya’ mean how often I reach out ta’ get into your pants.” Faith snorts reaching out for Tara’s jeans, plucking at the button and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

“Behave, the children are in the dining room.” Tara winks at Faith and grins crookedly at her lover. “And you know what I’m talking about. Like earlier when you were worried about me, you reached out to soothe me. Just curling up here on the couch to watch television together, cooking in the kitchen how often do you reach out and stroke a finger down my cheek, neck, arm…” Tara points out softly. Leaning in closely, Tara more breathes into Faith’s ear than says the words. “How you eagerly look forward to me settling between your muscular thighs to nuzzle, kiss…” Tara laughs into her lover’s mouth as Faith turns her head to kiss her hungrily. 

“Careful or I’ll be carryin’ your ass upstairs.” Faith growls after the kiss, looking into twinkling blue eyes. 

“Nooners seem to be a common occurrence around here.” Tara smirks and looks up at the stairs as Buffy stops, her eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights, a blush working its way up her face.

Faith snorts and buries her face in Tara’s neck, hugging her firmly. 

“I, um, am just, um, needing to reheat lunch…” Buffy trots down the stairs and disappears towards the kitchen quickly, trying to ignore the snorts coming from Faith and the knowing smirk crossing Tara’s face. “Damn it! Second base is all!!” Buffy tosses over her shoulder, groaning at the laughter following her.

“Does she expect us to believe that? I mean, did she even look in the mirror before she came down?” Tara grins crookedly at she looks back at her lover. “She’s got a glow thing going on.”

“She does.” Faith agrees, chuckling. “I guess I should eat the rest of the food, before it needs to be heated up, too.”

“Probably does need to be re-heated.” Tara admits, looking at the plate.

“Nah. It’s good.” Faith shifts Tara to sit more on the couch instead of half on her. Reaching forward, she grabs the plate and scoops up some rice and beans. “It’s good, babe.” 

Tara smiles softly and leans in to press a tender kiss to Faith’s cheek. 

“Next.” Faith tilts her chin towards the stairs to where Sasha is coming down with the glasses and soda in her hands, wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

Sasha hesitates at the sight of the two women watching her curiously. Shrugging her shoulders, she sends them a quick smile before hurrying towards the kitchen. 

“Huh.” Faith mumbles around the bite of burrito she’s eating. Swallowing, she tilts her head. “Maybe it was only second base?”

“Hmm.” Tara hums noncommittally as she looks towards the archway that leads into the dining room and ultimately the kitchen. 

“You think it was more?” Faith questions curiously.

“No. I think that’s pretty much as far as it went, but what else are we usually doing when we’re on second base?” Tara turns to grin at her lover.

Faith unconsciously licks her lips as she thinks about their bodies half undressed before they make it to the bed, half the time pressing Tara against the wall as they rock against each other until they took the edge off the sharp pains of desire until they could finish stripping to get to the more serious fun. 

Tara chuckles as Faith’s eyes darken, the desire obvious as Faith thinks about what they usually are doing. “Get the movie to stop playing in your head and eat your food.” Tara smacks Faith gently on the thigh before standing.

“HEY!” Faith frowns as Tara moves away from her and stands. “Where you goin’?”

“To get some more to drink. Plus I figure if I leave you alone for a little while you might actually eat your dinner, instead of thinking about making me dinner.” Tara giggles at the narrowed eyes and the growl coming from Faith. 

“More like dessert.” Faith grumbles as she watches Tara trot towards the kitchen, a slow grin crossing her face at the thought. 

***


	30. Chapter 30

Willow looks up from her meal she’d been poking at as Buffy goes by, having only caught part of what was said in the living room. A few moments later Sasha strides by, deciding that now may not be the best time to talk with Buffy, she ignores the potentials as they giggle and talk about the ‘love’ lives of the slayers. 

Knowing that the girls don’t know the full story of everything that happened, Willow doesn’t feel like enlightening them to the fact that Tara and she used to be girlfriends for two years before she’d royally screwed things up. Now everyone seems to be finding happiness, except her. Anya and Xander are married, Tara is with… Willow shakes her head and takes a deep breath. Tara’s with Faith, even Buffy seems to be hooking up with, surprisingly enough, a woman… and a slayer at that. 

Setting her fork down, she stares unseeingly at her half eaten plate of food and sighs quietly. ‘Sooner or later you’re going to have to grow up, Willow.’ Willow mentally talks to herself, sighing again. 

***

Sasha grunts softly, because as soon as she hits the kitchen she has a small blonde slayer wrapped around her, kissing her hungrily. Groaning deeply, she hurriedly sets the glasses down before letting the two-liter drop to the floor and wrapping her arms tightly around Buffy.

Buffy growls deeply as she threads her hands through Sasha’s hair, not able to stop herself from practically attacking the tall slayer when she stepped into the kitchen. The deep ball of desire in her gut that had just loosened a little with what had happened earlier in her bedroom quickly flamed to inferno level at the sight of the slayer wearing the tight t-shirt and shorts.

“Ficken…” Sasha pants heavily as Buffy finally releases her mouth, shaking her head as she tries to figure out exactly what happened. 

“What… does… that… mean?” Buffy pants out the question as she nips sharply on the slayer’s ear lobe.

“Fuck.” Sasha answers after a few moments of trying to remember exactly what she said.

“What language?” Buffy grins at the loud groan she gets from Sasha with her question.

“German.” Sasha shifts and presses Buffy against the wall, smirking as the slayer growls and grinds her center against her stomach. “I grew up speaking Russian and German, when my brain does not work completely, I’ll inter-mingle the two languages.” 

“Ficken…?” Buffy half questions, half whimpers as she presses her body more firmly against Sasha’s.

“Daaa…” Sasha squeezes the slayer’s ass firmly in her hands before growling and burying her face in Buffy’s neck as she hears the giggles coming from the entrance to the kitchen. “Whoever it is, I am willing to kill them at a single word.” Sasha warns her voice deep with want.

“That might piss Faith off, and trust me she’s hell on wheels when she gets going.” Tara fights the giggles wanting to escape after finally getting them under control. “I thought you were letting Buffy dictate this thing between you two?” Tara points towards the two slayers, watching the dark blush come up on Buffy’s face when she realizes the position she’s in. 

“Sneak attack.” Sasha growls, squeezing Buffy’s ass firmly again before moving her hands to the slayer’s legs that are still locked around her waist. “Buffy, ma petite, please.” Sasha whispers, as Buffy doesn’t seem ready to release her hold around her. 

“Don’t want to.” Buffy shakes her head, burying her face in black silky hair.

Tara smirks at the tall Russian trying to get Buffy to release the grip she has around her. As she hears the soft growl coming from Sasha, she decides it might be the smart thing to leave the two women alone and quickly heads back towards the living room.

“I will do something you may regret.” Sasha warns, growling softly as all she gets in response is a quiet grunt. “Last warning.” Sasha tries again and when Buffy’s legs just tighten around her waist, Sasha smirks and slides her fingers a short distance and presses directly against where the slayer’s clit is.

“SHIT!” Buffy jerks uncontrollably, slamming her head back against the wall as with the direct hard pressure against her clit, she climaxes instantly. “Damn it, Sasha!” Buffy growls a few minutes later after she stops shivering from the delightful tingles working through her body with the release. 

Sasha snorts and finally unwraps Buffy’s legs from around her and sets her down on the ground, holding her steady as she wavers for a few seconds on unsteady legs. “Maybe now you will be more aware of the consequences of your actions.” Sasha growls softly in Buffy’s ear. “But next time, clothes will not be part of the equation. So you best take care where you decide to jump on me.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Buffy squeezes Sasha’s waist that she had unconsciously been holding onto. Moving one hand from Sasha’s waist, she moves it slowly upwards, trailing over the firm, and sensitive body of the tall slayer. Her eyes glued on her own hand as she moves it between Sasha’s breasts, inhaling softly at the feel of the breasts on either side of her hand and the pounding of the strong heartbeat. 

Sasha flinches lightly at the feel of the strong, small hand caressing up her chest, her body reacting as her nipples contract and ache to be touched. Trying her hardest to put aside her own desires Sasha closes her eyes, concentrating on anything but the hand that has stopped and is just pressing lightly against her chest. 

Buffy bites her bottom lip roughly as she watches Sasha’s nipples harden into prominent flesh poking insistently against her t-shirt. As the slightly labored breathing finally sinks into her conscience, Buffy glances up. The strained and tense facial features of the Russian slayer’s face, along with the heavy musky smell coming from her, making Buffy extremely aware of how turned on Sasha is at this moment. “Open your eyes.” Buffy orders softly, her hand twitching with the desire to touch the prominent peaks under Sasha’s shirt, but holding off until she can see her eyes.

Sasha growls softly before finally dragging her eyelids up to look down into hazel eyes watching her intently. 

Buffy feels her knees weaken at the look of lust and want burning brightly in the blue eyes almost turned violet with desire. The flush of desire on Sasha’s face making her even more beautiful. Not censoring her comment, Buffy whispers softly. “God, you’re beautiful.” Wrapping her free hand around Sasha’s neck, she pulls the tall slayer down for a slow, expressive kiss as her hand slowly reaches over to cup the fullness of the slayer’s breast. Thankful for Sasha’s arms around her waist as she feels her knees buckle at the feel of the warm flesh nestling perfectly in her hand and the hard nipple poking insistently against her palm.

Sasha groans deeply into the slayer’s mouth as she feels the small hand cupping her breast and the palm starting to rub gently against her. Shifting, Sasha leans her back against the wall, pulling Buffy more firmly against her body as she starts to nip and suckle at the small slayer’s lips and tongue as Buffy starts to pluck insistently at her nipple. 

Buffy pants heavily as Sasha grasps her bottom lip between her lips and sucks hungrily. Pinching the prominent nipple firmly between her thumb and forefinger, Buffy attacks the tall slayer’s neck at the same time Sasha groans loudly after releasing her lip. 

“Buffy, bitte!” Sasha buries her face against Buffy’s shoulder, pressing hard against the hand torturing her nipple. Hearing the questioning grunt against her neck, Sasha groans. “Please, stop, Buffy. If not, we will become very… intimate very quickly.”

Buffy growls at Sasha’s words before finally stopping her twisting and pinching of the slayer’s nipple to caress her hand over the flesh. “I don’t think that would be a bad thing.” Buffy sighs as she rests her face against Sasha’s upper chest and stops her hand’s movement to just cup the warm flesh in her hand. Never realizing how wonderful it would feel to touch another breast, to feel the nipple hard and sensitive under her fingertips. Starting to understand a little better most men’s infatuation with breasts. 

Sasha breathes in deeply, trying to get control of her desire, thankful that Buffy had stopped torturing her, though the warm hand continuing to cup her breast was distracting in and of itself. 

“Food… we came down here to reheat the food and eat.” Buffy mumbles, slowly dropping her hand from the tall slayer’s breast to squeeze her waist before stepping back, her legs somewhat shaky from the ball of desire pounding between them. 

“Food…” Sasha nods, relaxing against the wall and closing her eyes taking in deep, calming breaths of oxygen, growling softy at the knowing chuckle coming from Buffy.

“We really need to talk about this.” Buffy admits, putting the food in the microwave and pressing a couple buttons to reheat the food while watching Sasha who nods silently but doesn’t open her eyes or say anything. “You’re really okay for this just to be…” Buffy trails off blushing lightly.

Sasha slowly opens her eyes and takes in the blushing slayer. “Buffy, we are slayers. If we live for two years, we are good. You could retire. You have died twice fighting against evil, and yet you continue. You are the longest lived slayer ever, and very, very beautiful. Inside and outside. I am obviously attracted to you.” Sasha hesitates as she looks at the slayer, a soft smile on her lips. “To have you desire me… I will take all that you are willing to offer, ma petite. If it is a day, a week, a month…” Sasha trails off and shrugs knowing the likelihood of it being longer than a month with what is going on at this moment is pushing it, she smiles sadly at Buffy.

“You barely know me.” Buffy whispers, searching pale blue eyes.

“I know you, Buffy.” Sasha looks intently into hazel eyes. “I know you very well, but I want to get to know you even better.”

“There’re things I’ve done…” Buffy starts, shaking her head as her eyes become sad as she looks at the tall slayer, silently wondering what she’ll think of her when she tells her about Spike. The woman probably already knowing about Angel, that’s pretty much a given, but the whole Spike debacle isn’t something that the Watcher’s books will have information on. At least, she silently hopes they don’t.

“Nothing that would change my mind.” Sasha offers simply.

“You can’t say that… not without knowing exactly what I’ve done.” Buffy turns back to the microwave and pulls out the plate, sliding it onto the island and staring down at the food. “I can’t hardly stomach what I’ve done, Sasha.” Buffy whispers, before slowly raising her head when a gentle finger urges her to look up. 

“Everyone makes mistakes, ma petite. Sometimes we do not know better, and turn left instead of right.” Sasha smiles softly before gently brushing a feather soft kiss across Buffy’s lips. “I will not change my mind. Trust me.”

Buffy sighs and rests her forehead against Sasha’s chin. “Trust isn’t something I give easily, Sasha. I’ve been so damn secretive about shit my whole life. Being called as a slayer started the ball rolling and it just kind of snowballed from there.”

“Our jobs make it so we have to be secretive. I understand, Buffy. I do.” Sasha sighs as she gently pulls Buffy against her, hugging the small slayer to her, smiling at the feel of strong arms wrapping around her waist and holding her tightly. Pressing a soft kiss to Buffy’s forehead, Sasha shifts and lets Buffy tuck her head under her chin as she rests it on top of the slayer’s head. 

“Will you keep me company for a little while tonight while I keep watch?” Buffy finally questions, her eyes closed as she soaks up the warmth and comfort being offered her by the tall woman.

“Of course.” Sasha reaches up to gently stroke over the back of the slayer’s head, letting her fingers run through the soft strands. “We should probably eat, or the Terror will think I do not like her food.”

Buffy snorts softly. “Tara being a terror seems so totally out of character, but she definitely can be hell on wheels when she gets going.”

“I would like to see that some day. All I have known is what I have been told or overheard.” Sasha admits, grinning as Buffy shifts back and smiles up at her. 

“And most of it was probably from Tara herself. Just a little hint… she downplays what she’s done a LOT, so if she tells you… say she broke somebody’s finger, it was probably more like she broke two arms and a leg.” Buffy uses that as an example, smiling up at Sasha until she sees the blue eyes widen and the woman become serious. “What’s wrong?”

Sasha shakes her head as she frowns slightly. Remembering Tara saying that Spike had ended up begging her to end his undead life, silently wondering how far and how badly Tara had actually hurt him before killing him. 

“Sasha.” Buffy growls softly and turns the woman to make her look at her. “What’s wrong?” 

Sasha sighs. “It is something I do not wish to mention yet, because I do not wish you to be mad at Tara.”

“I very rarely get mad at Tara. When she takes stupid chances with her life, is usually when I get mad.” Buffy admits, shaking her head at the thought of the witch. “What did she do, and I’m assuming she’s worried about whatever she did pissing me off, too?”

“Ummm…” Sasha shifts uncomfortably and looks into curious hazel eyes. “She kind of explained about your personal life in more detail than what I already knew from my Watcher.”

Buffy furrows her brows and looks at the tall slayer in confusion, before shaking her head. “TARA! Come in here, please!” Buffy calls loudly, smirking as she hears the quiet ‘Oh shit’ coming from the living room. 

Sasha swallows and looks guiltily towards the doorway as Tara with Faith right on her heels make their way into the kitchen. “Tara, I did not mean…” 

“Whatever it is its okay, Sasha.” Tara waves the tall slayer off, smiling at the woman. 

“She’s afraid of telling me whatever it is you two talked about, so I figured I’d cut out the middle man and just ask you. You’ve always been up front and answered whatever questions are asked of you without a lot of bullshit, sooo… give.” Buffy quirks an eyebrow at Tara and watches as Tara blushes lightly and looks away. 

“I told her more details about Angel and what happened back when he turned into Angelus.” Tara starts, looking up at Buffy, seeing her nod her head and smile at her. “I told her about Parker and Riley…” Tara nibbles on her bottom lip as Buffy just looks at her but doesn’t say anything, silently telling her with a look to go on. Sighing heavily, Tara straightens her back and stares at her friend. “I also explained about Spike.”

Buffy blinks in surprise, not having expected that. Staring intently at Tara for a few minutes, she dares a quick glance at Sasha who’s looking embarrassed before turning back to look at Tara, noticing the guilty and sad look on her face. “All of it?” Buffy finally questions softly, searching blue eyes seeing the answer in their depths. “Well… Why?”

“Honestly?” Tara whispers, and at Buffy’s nod, she sighs heavily. “I wanted to make sure she was worthy of your affections. And if she couldn’t accept what happened…” Tara shrugs and looks down at the ground, unconsciously leaning back against Faith as her lover wraps her arms around her waist and closes the short distance between them. 

Buffy sighs and rubs her forehead. “You do realize I’m almost twenty-two years old and having people running interference for my love life is a little… odd?”

“B, it’s my fault.” Faith speaks up, hugging Tara tightly as she feels her lover about to say something. “I asked her to feel out Russky there. So if ya’ wanna get mad or be upset with someone, it should be me.”

“I’m not mad.” Buffy shakes her head and smiles softly at the slayer stepping in for Tara, the guilty look on Tara’s face letting her know that she took it further than what Faith had asked her to. “Did you explain everything?” Buffy steps up and reaches out to gently rub Tara’s shoulder. “The…” Buffy widens her eyes slightly, hoping Tara will know what she’s asking.

“The attempted rape?” Tara questions softly to make sure that she’s understanding what Buffy’s asking. At the slayer’s nod, she slowly nods her head. “Basics, yes.”

“And did she get more of the story of what you did to him?” Buffy questions curiously, her eyes narrowing on Tara. Still never having gotten any details out of the witch as to exactly what she’d done to the vampire, though The First having enlightened both her and Faith as he pretended to be Spike. 

“No, not really.” Tara grins crookedly and relaxes as Buffy growls and rolls her eyes at her, knowing she’s forgiven. 

“I hope you two gave her a good…” Sasha growls softly as she thinks of the proper words. “Ass chewing?”

“That’s perfect.” Buffy lets Sasha know, chuckling as the slayer grins at her. “And no. I didn’t because right after I found out what she did, we ended up in a warehouse fighting something like twenty-five vampires and then Tara was almost dinner for Drusilla.” Buffy watches as Tara’s hand unconsciously goes to her neck where there’s a pale scar. “After everything that happened, I figured it wasn’t worth beating her up too badly about it. Plus, I figured Faith put her two cents worth in, also.”

“I did.” Faith tightens her grip on Tara, burying her face against her lover’s neck as she thinks about how close she’d come to losing the witch to the crazy vampire. 

“In all honesty, I think Drusilla was planning on turning me, not just making me dinner.” Tara admits, her forehead wrinkling in thought as she strokes Faith’s arms soothingly. “She made the comment that it had been a while since she’d had a female playmate or something along those lines.”

“Fuck me.” Faith exhales the words softly, her eyes darting to Buffy. “I wouldn’t have been able to take Tare out, B. If she was ever turned, I don’t think…” Faith shakes her head seeing the knowledge in Buffy’s eyes that she probably would have a hell of a time doing it, too. 

“You would do what you have to.” Tara murmurs, rubbing Faith’s tense arms firmly while staring into hazel eyes. “Both of you would do what you would have had to. If not, you know the first people I would have come after would be you two. And though I’ve never heard of a slayer being turned, if it’s possible, that’s probably what I would have done.”

“Even undead ya’ woulda wanted me with ya’?” Faith smirks at the soft growl coming from Tara. 

“Always.” Tara finally admits, smiling softly before winking at Buffy. “You can kick my ass later for telling, Buffy. But I just wanted to make sure there wouldn’t be any problems and…”

“That I would not drop you at finding out about you being with the…” Sasha furrows her brows as she tries to remember what Tara called him. “Peroxided bastard??”

Faith snorts and buries her face in her lover’s neck. “I’m a bad influence, ain’t I?”

“Maybe.” Tara chuckles and threads her fingers with Faith’s. “You two need to eat.” Tara winks and pushes backwards against Faith, chuckling softly as her lover growls playfully and picks her up to stride out of the kitchen.

Buffy smiles softly as the two women make their way out of the kitchen.

“They care for you very much.” Sasha comments softly. 

“I’m lucky to have them.” Buffy admits, chuckling. “Even if they do like to irritate and aggravate me. Faith also has a way of surprising me and making me own up to my own feelings.”

“They are good friends. To have people care about you and watch out for you is a good thing.”

“Yes, it is.” Buffy gently pats Sasha on the shoulder and pushes the plate towards her. “Let’s eat before Tara comes back and kicks our butts.”

Gently cupping Buffy’s cheek, Sasha watches as the slayer tilts her head up to look at her questioningly. “You are not mad at her, are you?” Smiling as Buffy shakes her head, Sasha relaxes. “That is a good thing.” 

Buffy moans softly as Sasha brushes her lips gently against hers in one of the most tender, gentlest kisses she’s ever known. As Sasha steps back, Buffy slowly opens her eyes and looks into warm blue eyes of the softly smiling Russian. Realizing she’s going to have to be careful around the tall woman, because there’s a good chance that she could fall in love with her. And that wasn’t something she could allow herself at this time, and it definitely wasn’t something that they had agreed on. “We should eat.” Buffy takes a deep breath and turns towards the food, aware of the curious look that had come into the Russian’s eyes.

“Yes, we should eat.” Sasha finally agrees as she watches Buffy place the food back in the microwave again, sighing quietly.

***


	31. Chapter 31

“You’re doin’ good, Russky.” Faith holds out her hand and helps the tall slayer up off the ground.

“Then why am I on my ass most often with you?” Sasha grumbles good-naturedly. 

“Because she’s jealous of your height, so she figures if you’re on the ground…” Tara speaks up, smirking as Faith glares at her. Shrugging, Tara looks back down at the magic book she was searching through for anything that might help them in their fight against The First.

“Now, children…” Faith turns and looks at the four potentials and rests her hands on her hips after growling softly at Tara, her lover ignoring her. “What did I just show you?”

“That you can kick Sasha’s ass.” Mandy speaks up, smirking.

Sasha groans and shakes her head. “Yes, she showed you that. But we are both slayers. I am taller and bigger than her, so I should have been able to kick her ass. I had more training growing up with a Watcher teaching me from when I was small. She did not. By all rights, I should have been the one standing over her.” Sasha hesitantly tells the group as she mentally translates a few words into English, hoping she’s saying everything properly.

“Sasha, your English is fine. The few odd words here and there aren’t that big of a deal, so you don’t have to think on it so hard.” Tara comments softly as she looks up at the slayer, smiling. 

“I hate not talking properly.” Sasha admits, looking at the witch.

Faith snorts. “Listen ta’ me sometime, Russky. You talk a hell of a lot better’n I do!” Faith bangs her shoulder against the woman before turning her gaze back on the potentials who are seated on the edge of where she and Sasha had been sparring. “Size don’t mean shit. If ya’ know where ta’ hit someone, ya’ can bring them down quickly. If you can’t beat them one on one, ya’ knock ‘em down and get the fuck outta dodge. Our first rule is ta’ stay alive. Now, Tracy pair up with Justine, I want ya’ to practice blocks and strikes takin’ turns. Go slow and don’t actually make body contact. B’ll have my ass if ya’ get hurt. Lisa and Mandy, come over here with us.”

Sasha unconsciously turns her gaze towards the house, knowing Buffy and Willow are inside talking. The redhead having softly questioned Buffy an hour ago if they could talk before the two had disappeared inside. Shaking her head, she turns back to Faith and Lisa, Faith planning on stepping through different defenses with Lisa to help the youngest potential as she helps Mandy with her offensive attack.

***

“Damn it, Buffy! Tell me what happened? I overheard part of the conversation earlier while all of you were in the kitchen and I’d like to know what the hell happened while I was in England.” Willow exasperatedly waves her hands around as she stares at her best friend.

Buffy runs a hand through her hair as she stares out the front screen door. “You’ve had to deal with a lot since coming back from England, Willow. Do you really think you want or can deal with everything else?”

“Christ, Buffy! At one time we were best friends, now I feel like I barely know you.” Willow glares at Buffy’s back.

Buffy snorts softly. “Well, welcome to the club, Will. Imagine my shock and surprise when I found out exactly what you had done to Tara. The person I considered my best friend since Sophomore year would never have done the shit you did.”

Willow’s head jerks almost as if she’d received a physical slap. “And yet you haven’t asked my side of the story.”

“Do I need to?” Buffy turns to look at Willow, her eyes cold. “Can you explain why you raped Tara’s mind? Not once but twice? Did you do it more than those two times, Willow? Did you play around with anyone else’s mind? The whole forget spell that everyone was under, who was it actually meant for?”

“I can’t believe you don’t trust me!” Willow hisses after a few moments of shocked silence after Buffy finishes throwing the questions at her. 

“Willow, I love you like a sister. We’ve been friends for seven years, but I have to tell you, I really don’t know you. So you try to explain to me why you stole Tara’s memories from her. Why you mentally raped your girlfriend… your everything. Isn’t that what you called her? Because honestly, I had to argue, beg and plead with Tara to explain why you two broke up and even then she really didn’t want to tell me. But her explanation was that as far as she knew, the first time you two must have argued over magic usage and you did the forget spell. The second time that backfired and everyone lost their memories was you trying to erase my memories of being brought back from heaven and the argument you’d had the night before about the fact Tara knew about your previous forget spell. So, correct me if any of that is wrong.” Buffy rattles off lowly and hotly, her anger at a slow burn.

Willow unconsciously steps back from the anger she hears in Buffy’s low voice. “I… you… you wouldn’t understand.” Willow shakes her head, her eyes wide as Buffy steps towards her. 

“Make me understand Willow. Explain to me why you had to do the spells on her, why you tried to do the spell on both of us.” Buffy stares at Willow, the redhead’s eyes dropping as she refuses to look at her and stares at the floor instead without saying anything for long minutes. “You can’t can you, Willow?” Buffy shakes her head as Willow glances up at her without saying a word. “Did you learn anything while you were in England? Do you not see what you did as wrong? How if you had just been willing to originally work through things and get help that right now you and Tara would still be together?” Buffy sighs as she sees Willow literally flinch hard at that comment. “Maybe you do realize that. I honestly didn’t expect this conversation to go this way, Willow.” Buffy admits softly, turning to walk back towards the door, leaning against the frame as she looks outside. “Then again, I wasn’t expecting you to practically attack me as soon as we were alone, either.”

Willow exhales softly, knowing the slayer is right. She didn’t even give Buffy a chance before she’d lit into her, honestly feeling like a third wheel around the house as Buffy seemed to seek out Faith and Tara most often to talk to, the easy camaraderie between the three women hurting and making her jealous. 

“What do you want to know, Willow?” Buffy finally questions, feeling a bone deep tiredness in her soul. 

“Everything, anything…” Willow whispers, looking sadly at her friend. “I’m sorry, Buffy. I just feel… useless. Like I’m not really needed and I’m just an extra appendage. Things have changed so much in the time I’ve been gone.”

“A lot of things have changed, Willow. A lot.” Buffy finally turns and moves over to the chair, waving Willow to the couch. “I guess I’ll work on giving you the Reader’s Digest version.” Buffy sighs and tilts her head back on the chair and stares up at the ceiling, knowing she probably won’t be able to look at Willow for this conversation. “I want you to try and keep from asking questions or commenting, Willow. This is going to be hard enough to get through without being interrupted every few minutes, okay?”

Willow frowns at Buffy’s sad tones, before nodding realizing that the slayer can’t see her, she finally speaks up. “I’ll try not to.”

“I guess that’ll do.” Buffy has to smile sadly at the answer before slowly starting her tale. “It actually started before I died… the second time. I’d been feeling more and more disconnected. Lost and useless.” Buffy rubs a hand over her forehead. “Then when I was brought back from Heaven, the disconnected feeling and lack of caring was a hundred times worse. All I really wanted was to be back in Heaven, to where I was warm and at peace. I couldn’t bring myself to admit to you guys where I had been until that whole fiasco with Sweet. Anyway, Spike had been sniffing around, I think in some roundabout way he knew that I had been in Heaven…” 

Willow listens as Buffy slowly works through her relationship with Spike, fighting on interrupting the slayer a hundred times but forcing herself to continue to listen. When Buffy admits to her going to Tara and asking the witch to look at the spell that had been used to bring her back, thinking that something was seriously wrong with her, and the subsequent breaking down on her lap after finding out that she was okay, Willow bites her lip hard enough to draw blood as tears come to her eyes. 

Buffy stops for a moment, her eyes blinking. “Not long after you left for England, I was out patrolling. Tara had come by to get Dawn and they went out for a late movie. I’d gotten banged up, being thrown into a headstone. I came home to an empty house and all I wanted was to take a hot relaxing bath to try and loosen my aching back.” Buffy’s hands clench uncontrollably as she pictures it all again. Her with her robe on checking the temperature of the water as Spike comes in trying to force himself on her, shoving her down, forcing her legs apart… Shivering uncontrollably, Buffy whispers. “Spike came into the house and up to the bathroom… he tried to show me he loved me.” Buffy spits out the word loved before shaking her head. “Basically he tried to rape me until I was finally able to fight him off. He ended up leaving and not long after that Tara and Dawn came home.”

Willow feels the anger rising like a deadly cobra inside her at Buffy’s words. The thought of the vampire touching Buffy was bad enough, but hearing how he tried to force himself on her best friend was making her see red. 

“Tara made Dawn go to bed then came to me in the bathroom. She helped me bathe and get cleaned up before settling me in the bed and working some kind of ointments into my back to help with the soreness and aching. She stayed with me until I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and she had a breakfast bake thing in the refrigerator for me, but she was gone.” Buffy rubs a shaking hand over her eyes. “I literally didn’t know until the day Tara was attacked by Drusilla what happened.” Buffy finally makes eye contact with Willow. “The reason Drusilla was in town was Tara. She was pissed and looking for vengeance. It seems Tara went after Spike that night and literally took him apart in pieces… Through the rest of that night and the whole day afterwards she did unimaginable things to him… for me. Because of what he attempted to do.”

Willow rears back against the couch, blinking hard in surprise and shock at the thought of Tara being violent and that angry to go after someone… well something. “She wouldn’t have…”

Buffy stares at Willow and slowly nods. “She wouldn’t tell either me or Faith exactly what she did. But The First let us into some of what she did. It seems he thought that it would cause problems or something. Not that Faith and I weren’t both royally pissed at Tara taking unnecessary chances with her life, but…” Buffy shakes her head and rubs a hand over her forehead. 

“But he had the chip…” Willow starts before hazel eyes look up at her.

“No, he didn’t. That was the first thing she did. She removed his chip and gave him a chance. Before she went after him, she called Angel. Just in case she didn’t come out of it alive, she had Angel’s promise that he would come to Sunnydale and dust her if she didn’t call him.” Buffy whispers softly. “Even now, I don’t think Angel ever really questioned her about what she wanted him to do. Or why, but he promised her he would come here if he was needed.”

“Goddess.” Willow brushes a hand over her eyes at the thought of Tara going up against the master vampire. Though obviously having come out of the fight alive it just seemed like such a non-Tara thing to do. 

Buffy trails her fingers over her sweat pants and blinks. “Tara helped me through everything. She was here for me, talked with me and just let me… be me.” Buffy admits smiling softly at the thought. “And occasionally when I needed a good swift kick in the ass, she provided me with that, also.” 

“And I would have probably done just the opposite.” Willow finally sinks back against the couch and stares at Buffy. “I would have either ignored it like I had been doing, hoping you would get better on your own, or I would have been accusatory and a bitch about what happened between you and Spike.”

Buffy slowly nods. “That’s what I thought you would have probably done. Faith was released from jail and asked to come here to help out with The First. Though we didn’t know who the big bad was going to be at the time. She was on her best behavior, helping out and doing patrols…” Buffy smiles at the remembrance of how Faith had been so off kilter to begin with, and how the dark-haired slayer was actually expecting the worse. 

“And falling for Tara.” Willow comments, bitterness obvious in her tones.

“Yes, falling in love with Tara. As Tara was falling in love with her.” Buffy stares at Willow. “I flat out told Faith that if Tara was just another fuck, to leave her the hell alone. That Tara isn’t that type of person. When she loves someone, she loves them completely and she doesn’t sleep around. They fought their immediate attraction for each other for over a month, Willow. Even Dawn could see how attracted they were to each other.” Seeing the hurt flash across Willow’s face, Buffy sighs quietly. “No one did this to hurt you, Willow. It just happened. And you need to let it go. Those two women love each other and no matter how much you wish it was otherwise, they’re not going to give each other up.”

Willow swallows and looks away, nodding her head in silent agreement. “They’re just so easy with each other. The way they can just reach out and touch or kiss…” Remembering all the times Tara had reached out for a touch and how she’d been the one to limit their interactions in front of other people, feeling embarrassed and like they were being watched. But other than the giggling potentials’ comments, and the indulgent smiles that she’s caught coming from both Buffy and Sasha at the way Faith and Tara acted, she doesn’t see any censorship whatsoever about their relationship. Sighing softly, Willow finally looks back at Buffy. “What about you and Sasha?”

Hearing just the note of curiosity now in Willow’s voice, though there is a deep pain in the green eyes, knowing it’ll take a long time, if ever, for Willow to get over losing Tara, Buffy smiles softly. “I like her. I’m attracted to her, and the feelings are mutual. I’m not saying I’m going to fall in love with her or vice-versa, but I want to see where this leads. If I have a day, I have a day. If it’s a month, it’s a month. I was told recently that sometimes you just have to take life as it comes and enjoy what’s being offered without looking for anything more. I’ve never done that before and I think… No, I know, that I want to take what Sasha’s offering me, Willow. I hope you understand and don’t think badly of me, but…” Buffy shrugs, honestly at a loss as to what else to say. 

“I understand. And no, I don’t think badly of you, Buffy. She seems to be a very nice young woman.” Willow smiles sadly as she watches the soft smile cross Buffy’s face.

“She is. She also has a slayer’s stubbornness.” Buffy chuckles softly at the thought before becoming serious. “Things aren’t going to be all better with a blink of an eye, Willow. But I think we’re on more even footing this go around. And hopefully, given time, we’ll work back to a strong friendship again. I don’t want you to get jealous of my talking with Faith and Tara. They’ve kind of been here for me over the past months. And believe it or not, Faith’s a lot smarter than she likes to let on.” Buffy shakes her head at the thought of the dark-haired slayer. “I should probably go outside and help with training.”

“And I should work on some more research… Buffy?” Willow says the slayer’s name questioningly as Buffy stands and was halfway towards the kitchen. Watching her friend stop and turn to look back at her. Willow smiles sadly. “I wish I’d been here to help you through everything. But maybe it was best that I wasn’t. Tara is a very nurturing, non-judgmental, loving woman and she honestly was probably the best person that you could have gone to.” 

Buffy watches as Willow turns to hurry up the stairs, sighing quietly. “None of us will ever know exactly what might have happened if you’d stayed here instead of going to England, but we can’t change the past, and I believe that this may have been for the best.” Buffy turns and makes her way to the back door, smiling at the sight of Sasha behind one of the younger potentials and her hands on top of Mandy’s as she shows her how to hold and swing the blade properly. 

“I’ll take whatever time we have together, Sasha.” Buffy whispers softly as she watches the slayer step back and let Mandy and Lisa make contact with the swords as they practice their offensive and defensive movements. When blue eyes lift almost as if she knew she was watching her, Buffy smiles and steps out the back door with no reservations, willing to let things go as they may.

***


	32. Chapter 32

Sasha steps outside the front door and moves down to sit on the steps in the late evening, darkness coming on quickly as it does at this time of the year. Looking up and down the quiet neighborhood, she and Faith having come back to the house a little over an hour ago just in time for dinner. Chuckling at the narrow-eyed gaze she and the rogue slayer had received from Tara when neither one would answer her question as to where they’d disappeared to. Sasha laughs softly knowing that Faith will probably end up with her ass chewed out for disappearing without telling Tara where she’d gone. Hearing the door open, Sasha glances over her shoulder and smiles softly as Buffy steps out.

“Care for company?” Buffy asks before settling down beside the tall slayer at the smile she receives in response to her question. Scooping up a spoonful of the cobbler and ice cream, Buffy chews it contemplatively as she watches Sasha while listening to the potentials arguing over what movie to watch while Tara’s upstairs trying to grill Faith on where she’d disappeared to. “What did you guys get?”

“More like what did we not get!” Sasha grins and leans back on her hands, stretching her feet down the steps and looks over at Buffy. “We picked up one of those tanks to fill balloons with, balloons, streamers, cake, and other assorted party items. We left the supplies across the street on the enclosed porch.” Sasha tilts her chin towards the house she’s talking about. 

“She was a little bit irritated when she realized the two of you had disappeared without Faith telling her exactly where she was going.” Buffy finishes her cobbler and ice cream, licking her lips as she sets the bowl off to the side. “An irritated Tara isn’t fun to be around. I’m just happy she didn’t get royally pissed.”

Sasha smiles at the thought. “One day, I would wish to see her pissed. Just to know what it is like. She is usually so soft spoken and kind, though I see the fire in her eyes when she is angry or Willow does something to set her off. When the Rogue Slayer irritates her, it is more like a… an indulgent aggravation that crosses her face.”

“That’s because she knows Faith’s usually doing it to get a rise out of her, rather than actually screwing up.” Buffy shifts and moves closer to the taller slayer, keeping eye contact with Sasha. A small smile playing across the tall slayer’s lips as she watches her maneuver closer making Buffy chuckle softly.

Sasha slowly raises an eyebrow at the small slayer as Buffy shifts until she’s straddling her hips, her butt lightly settling onto her thighs. Her eyes closing as she inhales sharply as strong, small hands caress slowly up her abdomen to come to a stop cupping her breasts, thumbs trailing teasingly over her hard nipples.

“God, you’re so sensitive.” Buffy whispers hoarsely, her eyes on the woman’s chest, the nipples hardening instantly while poking insistently against the t-shirt. Continuing to tease the hard flesh with her thumbs, she watches Sasha’s chest start to rise and fall faster with her breathing. The smell of arousal becoming stronger by the minute, Buffy inhales deeply of the delicious scent. 

“Ma petite…” Sasha whimpers as Buffy starts to pinch and twist her nipples insistently. Pushing upwards, Sasha captures Buffy’s lips, tongue eagerly looking for entrance, dancing with Buffy’s tongue when it’s granted.

Groaning and arching as warm hands caress strongly over her back, thumbs working their way from the side to caress against the starting swell of her breasts, Buffy breaks off the kiss, panting heavily as she drags her eyes open to look into heated blue eyes. Watching in confusion as the desire-filled blue eyes quickly become cold and gray, it takes a moment to realize that Sasha isn’t looking at her anymore but directly over her shoulder. Closing her eyes as she hears the voice, Buffy counts to ten before easing away from Sasha.

“We need to talk.” Angel’s eyes narrow on the two women as he strides up to the bottom of the steps.

Buffy eyes The First, finally having confirmation that the be-spelled beads work, the light red haze floating around him the giveaway. “What are you doing here, Angel? I thought you had your own problems that you were dealing with in LA.” Buffy gently squeezes Sasha’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go into the house? I’ll be in later.”

Sasha silently stands and brushes off the back of her jeans, her eyes on The First obviously impersonating Buffy’s first lover. “If you need me…”

“I will.” Buffy pats her arm as Sasha spins around and strides quickly into the house leaving her alone with The First. Everyone having agreed that it might be beneficial to act like they don’t know its The First unless he actually let’s himself be found out, or they physically try to reach for him. “What do you want?” Buffy steps down watching as The First backs away to keep distance between them, fighting the smile that wants to cross her face. 

“We researched all the archives at Wolfram and Hart, there’s no way to defeat The First. If there was, we would have found it.” The First tucks his hands in his pockets as he stares at Buffy. “I still love you, Buffy. Don’t die in this useless fight. Come back with me to Los Angeles and let him do whatever it is he’s wanting to.”

“You had to come here to tell me this? You couldn’t have used the phone?” Buffy purses her lips as she looks at The First, having to admit he does a damn good job of looking like Angel. Of course, when he impersonated her it had Tara and Faith fooled. 

“The phones are down.” The First gives Buffy a disgruntled look. Finally lifting his eyes towards the house, he crosses his arms and gives his best broody/hurt look at the slayer. “What’s going on with you and the young woman, Buffy? Couldn’t get over me so you decided to go to women for a change?”

Buffy snorts and quirks an eyebrow at Angel. “Have a problem with it, Angel? After all, Spike told me all about his Grandsire and how much of a bastard he was. Angelus likes playing with the boys but not Angel?” Buffy smirks as she sees The First’s façade shimmer for a second as he obviously loses control. Turning her back quickly so he doesn’t see her smirk she paces back and forth, before turning a glare on ‘Angel’. “Am I supposed to just wait around for you to get over the whole being dead thing, Angel? We’ve been over with for four years, I’ve moved on. Last I heard you were fighting your attraction to Cordelia.”

“I don’t love her. I love you.” The First tries to backtrack, wondering if he might have blown it when he almost lost control, though the hazel eyes looking at him seem sincere enough with the sad look.

“We’re finished, Angel. She may not be my next big love, but I like her, she likes me and we’re exploring the whole like angle.” Rocking back and forth on her feet she looks at The First for a few moments, watching the calculating look briefly go through his eyes as he tries to figure out what to do or say to irritate her. 

“Is she a potential, Buffy? I mean, how old is she?” The First tries to push a little to see what he can shake loose.

“Does it really matter? She’s old enough, Angel. She’s of legal, consenting age, and you know as well as I do the people we have here in the house.” Buffy looks over her shoulder as she hears the door open somewhat surprised to see Tara stepping out of the house. Maybe having expected Faith, but not Tara. 

“Hi, Angel.” Tara nods her head towards The First before looking back at Buffy. “Sweetie, I just wanted to tell you, Sue’s in a bit of a snit.” Tara vaguely stresses the name Sue, just in case The First knows the name Sasha and that the woman was a slayer. “I think she’s jealous and possibly even hurt about…” Tara looks obviously over at The First, watching as a smile crosses his face before the brooding look drops back in place. 

“I’ll be back in, in a few minutes.” Buffy nods, having caught the change of expression out of the corner of her eye. Watching Tara step back into the house with a quick smile at her, Buffy isn’t surprised when The First starts speaking again as soon as Tara disappears inside.

“What kind of girlfriend is she, Buffy? I mean, if she’s already jealous of me just showing up here, isn’t that a clue that she’s going to just get in the way?” The First looks at the house before turning back to Buffy. “You were never one to deal with jealousy and the whole clingy-ness well.” 

Buffy shrugs and narrows her eyes on The First. “She’s… okay.” Buffy tries to sound uncertain, knowing that he’s just trying to sew disharmony in the ranks but not falling for it. 

“I better head back to LA.” The First looks sadly at Buffy. “Remember, I love you.”

Buffy just nods her head and turns around dejectedly and slowly makes her way up the steps, shifting her head just enough to look behind her as ‘Angel’ strides away. “Fucking idiot. Doesn’t have a clue.” Buffy chuckles softly as she steps in the door, a huge grin crossing her face. “They work! Is there some way of getting the information to one of the Coven’s to let everyone else know?”

“Already on it.” Willow waves a spell book around as she and Tara try to find something to make the phone work magically for a few minutes. 

“You okay, B?” Faith questions, just to make sure though Buffy seems fine. Actually Buffy seems extremely, almost giddily, happy.

“Hell, yes! The mojo beads here work on detecting that it’s The First. And he’s just trying to make me not trust… Sue?” Buffy quirks an eyebrow questioningly at Tara then Sasha. 

“My idea.” Tara admits, waving a hand around as she continues to look at the book she’s researching in. “Sasha was actually hurt pretty badly when the Bringers attacked her and her Watcher in Russia. As far as he’s probably aware, she died. That’s one of the reasons it took her so long to get here. Plus the fact I’m not real positive he’s aware of her status of slayer-hood, but I didn’t want to chance it since that’s probably the main reason she lived through the attack. Her slayer healing was one of the first things that seemed to activate completely when she was triggered.”

Buffy blinks in surprise, not having known that. Turning her gaze on Sasha, she watches the tall Russian smile almost shyly at her. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We have not talked a lot, Buffy. Me and Terror discussed you to begin with when we were together, then while we were shopping and on the way back, she wanted to learn about me and how I made it here.” Sasha shrugs as she smiles at the slayer. “It is not a big deal.”

“Yes it is.” Buffy frowns heavily, realizing that she just knows basics about the tall slayer, but not any real details about her life before coming to Sunnydale. “We need to get back to the talking bit.” Buffy grumbles, before looking up at the deep laughter coming from the tall slayer. Seeing the merriment dancing in the blue eyes, Buffy realizes that every time they ‘needed to talk’ she ended up practically pouncing on the other woman. 

“I like the way you talk, ma petite. Would you like to finish the conversation you started earlier?” Sasha smiles sexily at the small blonde slayer. 

Faith snorts as she comes back through from the kitchen, having checked around back and the side of the house to make sure they didn’t have any unexpected company. “B, if ya’ want I’ll do lookout tonight. I got a feelin’ the witch-y contingent is gonna be on a serious research mission.” Faith smiles in understanding as Tara’s head jerks up to look at her guiltily. 

“I’m sorry, love. I’ll owe you.” Tara whispers very softly, knowing the only people that should be able to hear her are the slayers. 

Faith winks and nods her head in acceptance of the apology. “It happens, why don’t you…” Faith starts only to watch as the other two slayers tear up the stairs. Snorting at the sight of Buffy hot on Sasha’s heels, swearing she caught a glimpse of a hand heading somewhere naughty. Smirking at the thought, she turns back to look into amused blue eyes coming back to rest on her. Not able to resist, Faith strides over to Tara and brushes a firm kiss over her lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, honey.” Tara reaches up to tuck brown hair behind Faith’s ear, grinning crookedly up at her lover, she winks. “No teasing them from outside, Faith.”

“Shit!” Faith grumbles as she leans back, pouting at Tara. “How did ya’ know…” Trailing off at the knowing grin crossing Tara’s lips, she sighs heavily. “Damn witch.” Faith stomps over to the weapon’s chest and pulls out a large knife and a short sword before making her way towards the door. “Come out and visit me in a little while?” 

“I will.” Tara smiles lovingly at Faith as the slayer hesitates at the door before stepping out onto the front porch. Knowing her lover will keep to a slow walk around the house, listening and trying to feel anything that might try and attack.

Willow looks up unobtrusively glancing from Tara to Faith and back again as the two women talk, the conversation obviously taking place on more than just the surface level. Feeling a streak of jealousy and heartache shoot through her at the ease the two women interact with each other. What really hurts, though, is the absolutely loving look Tara gives Faith as the slayer hesitates by the front door looking at the witch before stepping out, never having been on the receiving end of that exact look. Shy, sweet, caring and loving looks, yes. But never the completely open and trusting look of love that Tara just gave to Faith… Willow drops her eyes to the floor before closing them in pain as she finally remembers that she did used to receive that look. When she and Tara were first together, but over time the completely open trusting look gave way to hurt, worry and a degree of wariness. Sighing as a deep sadness works through her at the realization that she has really and truly lost Tara for good finally works through her, Willow turns back to the book she’s searching through, fighting the tears that want to come to her eyes. Quickly excusing herself, she picks up the book and strides towards the dining room.

Tara’s eyebrows furrow as she looks back at Willow after Faith steps out, seeing the tears about ready to fall from the redhead’s green eyes and the obvious look of resignation on Willow’s face, a streak of sadness going through her at the realization that Willow finally understands that she isn’t coming back to her. “Sorry, Willow.” Tara whispers before turning back to the book after a quick glance at the potentials quickly looking back at the television. Smirking at the sight, she continues her researching.

***


	33. Chapter 33

Buffy chuckles quietly as she chases Sasha up the stairs, her hand uncontrollably reaching out to caress teasingly up the slayer’s inner thigh, feeling Sasha jump in surprise. Smirking at the low, rumbling growl working its way through Sasha’s chest, Buffy smacks her on the butt. “Get your ass in gear. We have some serious ‘talking’ to do.”

“Talking?” Sasha chuckles as she turns into Buffy’s room, grunting in surprise as the door slams shut and she’s tackled onto the bed.

“Talking.” Buffy wiggles her hands under the tall slayer’s top, pushing it upwards. When Sasha pushes herself up on her arms, Buffy straddles the woman’s ass. Buffy finally shoves the top the rest of the way up the woman’s body, letting her hands trail back down the strong back, strong and muscular but definitely all woman. 

Keeping her body propped up with one arm, Sasha finishes yanking the top over her head and free arm before swapping and pulling the top the rest of the way off before lying back down on the bed, not surprised to feel Buffy’s strong hands caressing slowly over her back, almost as if she’s learning the feel of her body. 

“Your skin’s so soft, and yet the muscles and sinew underneath is like steel.” Buffy whispers, her eyes and fingers trailing pale, barely there scars interspersed over the woman’s body. Knowing them for what they are, wounds received in the middle of battle, her own body has its fair share of the same type scars, barely noticeable unless you look for them. 

Sasha groans as Buffy’s fingers dig firmly into her shoulders before dragging their way down the length of her back. “Your skin is soft, also, ma petite. Your strength is hidden just under the surface not unlike mine.”

Buffy allows a small smile to cross her face as she kneads her way around the broad shoulders, caressing her hands down to the slayer’s waist, her thumbs caressing over the matching dimples just above the slayer’s butt cheeks. Quickly reaching up, Buffy tears off her own shirt before leaning forward and slowly dragging her breasts down the warm back below her, closing her eyes at the delicious feeling. For one of the few times in her life, she’s leading in a physical encounter and she plans on enjoying it to the fullest. 

Sasha groans and buries her face in the pillow as Buffy teases her. The feel of the woman’s breasts trailing down her back tantalizing in and of themselves, but when she feels a warm, wet tongue following the length of her spine, it makes her grind her body into the bed as the desire ratchets up to an exquisite painful throb. 

Exhaling softly as she reaches the edge of Sasha’s jeans, Buffy brushes her cheek over one muscular butt cheek, growling softly at the flinching muscles along with the smell of heavy musk of the woman’s arousal. Skipping downwards, Buffy unties Sasha’s tennis shoes and slides them off, with the socks quickly following. Kicking her own shoes off, and reaching down to yank the socks off, Buffy returns to Sasha’s body. Trailing her fingers over the high arches of the slayer’s feet, Buffy grins as she hears a quiet giggle escape Sasha even as her feet jerk slightly. The sound so alien to the tall slayer, that Buffy has to hear it again and trails a fingernail lightly over the same spot. 

“Buffy!” Sasha squeals quietly, yanking her foot away from the slayer’s playful teasing. Quickly turning over, she glares at the small slayer when she notices the playful grin on Buffy’s face. 

“Someone’s ticklish.” Buffy works her way up Sasha’s body, her eyes slowly traversing the broad shoulders down to the firm, uplifted breasts that she already knows nestles perfectly in her hands. The playful grin turns into a slow sensuous smile as she notices the slayer’s brown nipples hardening perceptibly under her gaze. 

Sasha groans and arches as Buffy’s hands glide up her abdomen towards her breasts, no hesitation this time in the slayer as they cup and gently squeeze her flesh. “Ma petite…” Sasha inhales sharply as Buffy’s fingers start to pinch and twist her nipples, her eyes closing involuntarily. 

Scooting her way upwards, Buffy settles her body on Sasha’s abdomen while continuing to torment the slayer’s breasts and nipples. Feeling Sasha’s hands fluttering lightly over her knees almost as if she’s waiting for something, Buffy doesn’t think about it for a few minutes as she leans down, capturing the full lips in a heated, deeply exploratory kiss. 

Sasha groans deeply as she presses up into the kiss, wrapping her tongue around Buffy’s as the slayer turns from deep and exploratory to a heated battle of wills. Clenching the comforter in her hands as she fights the desire to caress and touch the slayer, having promised not to push Buffy, but the slayer making it awfully damn hard to wait for permission. 

Nipping on Sasha’s lips as she pulls away, finally breaking the kiss, Buffy pants heavily as she continues to caress the woman’s breasts. It takes a few moments for it to sink into her haze-filled brain that the black-haired slayer isn’t touching her, before begging softly. “Touch me, Sasha. You don’t have to ask permission, or wait for me to tell you, you can.” Buffy finally drags her eyes open to look into passionate blue eyes. Feeling the strong hands finally caress over her sides and upwards to knead her breasts. 

“Can I have permission to taste, also?” Sasha questions hoarsely, her accent thicker as she starts to kiss and nibble her way across Buffy’s jaw, her fingers plucking at the slayer’s nipples, a smile crossing her face at the low groan she gets from Buffy in response. 

“Any-anything.” Buffy pants heavily, her body slowly rocking against Sasha’s abdomen, whimpering as the Russian licks and starts to suckle on the tender flesh just behind her ear. 

“Do what you want, ma petite.” Sasha whispers hotly into the slayer’s ear, wanting the woman to be comfortable about exploring her body. “Touch, kiss, nibble, whatever you want to do.” Sasha presses up into the slayer’s body as she feels the dampness on her stomach as Buffy grinds firmly against her. Dropping her hands to the slayer’s sweatpants, she tugs on them. “You may wish to get rid of the rest of the items in the way first, though.”

Buffy nods her agreement as she swings her leg over Sasha to lie besides the slayer, pushing down and wiggling her way out of her sweats while Sasha rolls out of the bed and shoves her jeans and panties down off her body. Buffy’s eyes catch on the strip of black curls at the slayer’s apex. 

Sasha exhales softly at the sight of the naked slayer, the firm lightly tanned body, the small, pert breasts and the absolutely smooth apex. 

Buffy darts a look upwards when she hears the soft exhale coming from the tall slayer, her eyes drooping half shut at the hungry look crossing Sasha’s face as she looks at her. The desire obvious in the blue eyes and the flushed body. Wanting to touch, stroke and taste the slayer, Buffy rolls over and up onto her knees in front of Sasha in a smooth move and wraps her arms around the woman’s neck, placing wet kisses slowly up the arching neck. “I want to explore, but… God I don’t think I’m patient enough for that right now.” Buffy admits hoarsely, her aching body begging for release. 

“Tell me what you want.” Sasha tilts her head down and nips on Buffy’s ear. “Whatever you want, ma petite. Just tell me.” 

Buffy pushes her body against Sasha’s. “I want to feel you against me.” Buffy whispers, squeaking slightly in surprise as Sasha picks her up in her arms before the slayer lays down in the bed with her above her. 

Sasha spreads her legs to let Buffy’s body slip between them, watching the surprise and slight confusion in Buffy’s hazel eyes. Slowly trailing her hands over the blonde’s body, Sasha unconsciously closes her eyes at the feel of the soft, smooth skin before her fingers dip into the dampness between the slayer’s folds. Feeling her heartbeat and desire both pick up, she slowly gathers the moisture and slides her finger over the slayer’s swollen clit growling softly as it hardens even more even as Buffy presses into her touch with a loud whimper. 

“Hey!” Buffy shifts up and growls loudly as Sasha’s finger stops touching her.

“Patience, ma petite.” Sasha drags her eyes open to look into hazel eyes, smiling at the look of disgruntlement on Buffy’s face. Separating her own lips, Sasha strokes quickly and firmly over herself before pulling the hood of flesh completely away from her own distended clit. “Lower your hips, Buffy.” Sasha orders hoarsely, holding her body ready with her thumb even as with her fingers she guides Buffy down to her while carefully pulling the hood back from Buffy’s clit until she can pull her hand out from between them. Reaching up, Sasha cups Buffy’s face and lifts her head to press a firm kiss against her lips. “Rock back and forth, grind down into me… basically do what feels good.” Sasha explains, letting her hips lift and rub gently back and forth so their clits slide against each other.

It takes Buffy a moment to realize what Sasha’s maneuvering is for, but when she feels her clit rubbing against the black-haired slayer’s, Buffy growls deeply after Sasha’s explanation, kissing her hard as she presses her lower body against Sasha’s and starts a fast, hard rocking motion, her body already pulsing uncontrollably with desire and needing the release.

Sasha groans loudly as Buffy’s teeth capture her bottom lip, biting firmly, but not hard enough to break the skin, the pleasurable pain enough to make her jerk up into the slayer’s hard thrusting as she climaxes, feeling an answering dampness coming from Buffy along with a quiet cry as Buffy releases her lip.

Resting her head against Sasha’s chin, Buffy pants heavily, her mind swimming with the delightful feelings flowing through her. “I never even thought about that being possible.” Buffy finally admits after getting control of her breathing, her body still rocking softly against Sasha’s.

Sasha chuckles softly. “I do not think you have thought much about having sex with a woman, ma petite.”

“I’ve had my moments.” Buffy admits quietly, shifting to nuzzle gently on Sasha’s neck. “Though I tried to keep the thoughts from getting too detailed since it just seemed wrong somehow. Not that I was always successful.” Buffy slowly works her way further down Sasha’s body, now that the initial serious urge of lust was taken care of. 

“Having sex with a woman seemed wrong?” Sasha frowns, confused.

“No.” Buffy growls, nipping on the starting swell of Sasha’s breast as she works her way across the small breast, capturing the large, hard nipple between her lips and suckling strongly, while groaning happily, before releasing the flesh. “Thinking about having sex with the person I was thinking about.” Buffy explains as she nips her way over to the other breast, leaving little red marks in her wake.

Sasha grunts loudly as sharp teeth gain purchase on her nipple and pull upwards before releasing the flesh to bathe the swollen flesh with a warm, wet tongue. Having to admit to herself that Buffy definitely seems to be at home with the female body, and if she didn’t know better, she would think she may have been with women before. “Are you going to tell me who this woman is?”

Buffy slowly works her way downwards, nuzzling against the tall slayer’s abdomen as she hesitates, her eyes slowly looking upwards into hazy, yet curious, blue eyes. “Do you really want to know?” Buffy blinks at the soft smile and nod she gets in response to her question. Sighing heavily she drops her face and rubs it against the slayer’s flinching stomach, not believing that they’re in the middle of having sex and they’re talking about the fact she’s entertained some rather naughty thoughts about Tara. 

“If you do not wish to tell me, you do not have to.” Sasha whispers, gently stroking her hand over Buffy’s head.

“It’s not like you don’t know pretty much everything else about me.” Buffy slowly works her way back up the tall slayer’s body, pressing gentle kisses on each nipple before settling her body on top of Sasha’s and looks into understanding blue eyes. Stroking her fingers gently over Sasha’s sharp cheekbones, Buffy presses a quick kiss to her lips, smiling at the feel of the slayer’s large hands stroking tenderly up and down her back. “Tara.” Buffy finally admits quietly.

Sasha blinks and shakes her head. “Terror? But…” Sasha unconsciously stops her hands’ movements as she remembers the conversation with the blonde witch. Something about the rogue slayer knew who Buffy was attracted to. 

“What’s wrong? Is it that odd?” Buffy frowns as she looks into confused blue eyes looking up at her.

“Rogue slayer knows that you are attracted to Terror?” Sasha questions disbelievingly. 

“How did you…” Buffy shakes her head as she searches blue eyes. 

“Tara. When we went shopping, she said Faith had told her that she knew that you were attracted to a woman and who the woman is, but would not tell Tara who the woman is.” Sasha explains softly. “And the dark slayer did not rip you apart?”

Buffy lets a half-strangled laugh escape her throat as she shakes her head and buries her face in Sasha’s neck as she shifts slightly on the woman. Slowly she explains the whole discussion she and Faith had after the Drusilla fiasco and Faith’s surprising acceptance, and even more shocking asking of her to take care of Tara if anything should happen to Faith.

“Tara is good for Faith. Better even than either woman probably realize.” Sasha hugs Buffy to her as she thinks about the slayer’s words. “I know I have said before that they are good friends, but they are family and loved ones. You are all blessed to have each other.” Sasha reaches around to lift Buffy’s head and places a tender kiss on her lips. 

“Occasionally the PTB do something right.” Buffy breathes the words over Sasha’s lips. “Is it okay if we don’t talk about anyone else for a while?” 

“Oh, yes. That is more than okay.” Sasha smiles as she strokes her thumb over Buffy’s cheek. “If you do not wish, we do not have to speak at all.”

“We’ll see how it goes.” Buffy slowly grins and presses another kiss to Sasha’s lips, deepening it slowly as she wonders how long it would take to kiss every square inch of the slayer’s body, hoping that sometime in the future she has the time and ability to do it.

***


	34. Chapter 34

“Get it taken care of, babe?” Faith questions softly as she looks at her lover as Tara steps out on the porch.

“Yes. We came across a relatively simple spell of sending a note and sent it to the Coven in Devon to let them know, along with the spell. We figure it might come in handy if they need to reach us.” Tara steps out, sighing quietly as she looks around. 

“It’s been kinda quiet.” Faith runs her fingers through Tara’s hair as her lover steps up to hug her. 

“You haven’t been picking on Buffy and Sasha, have you?” Tara grins at the low chuckle she gets from Faith.

“Nah. I’ll save that for the next time. I figger give ‘em this first time together without any shit from me.” Faith presses her lips to Tara’s forehead as she closes her eyes. 

“Do you think we should all go on a sweep of Sunnydale? I hate just sitting here and waiting for the other shoe to drop.” Tara admits quietly as she thinks about the fact that’s exactly what they’re doing, sitting back and pretty much waiting for The First to make his move.

“The kids ain’t the strongest.” Faith whispers, slowly dropping her hand to knead Tara’s back. 

“But we have three slayers, Faith. And two strong witches, along with the four potentials. Surely between the five of us, we can help protect the potentials.” Tara shifts and buries her face in Faith’s neck. “The more of the minions floating around that can be taken out before the whole big battle, the better off we’ll be.”

“I ain’t arguin’, babe.” Faith hugs Tara tightly. “We’ll see what B has to say tomorrow. Tonight, I’m gonna be a good slayer and keep an eye out for evil goin’s on, while sneaking kisses with you for a while until I kick your ass upstairs and to bed.”

“Maybe I’ll want to stay up with you all night?” Tara presses her lips to Faith’s neck, smiling at the soft groan she gets in response.

“Babe, I ain’t gonna let ya’ stay up all night with me. I want ya’ all nice and comfy in bed when I crawl in beside ya’ in the morning, because I wanna wake you up in interestin’ and perverted ways.” Faith smirks as Tara jerks into her body and let’s out a low, long whimper.

“I thought it was my turn to get to experiment on you.” Tara huskily whispers as she nibbles her way up Faith’s neck, wanting to attack the slayer in all kinds of ways as she’d made some decidedly decadent thoughts cross her mind, but knowing she can’t since her lover is in charge of sentry duty for the night.

“Trust me, you’ll get ta’ experiment.” Faith growls and arches her neck as Tara bites gently while growling. 

“We’re going to have to buy a new mattress for Dawn when we’re finished.” Tara admits, the thought of the teenager sleeping on it after some of the things her and Faith has already done making her a bit off. 

“Figured as much.” Faith snorts, wondering, not for the first time, how her lover’s mind works. “You wanna walk around the area with me?” 

“You know I do.” Tara hugs Faith tightly before releasing her lover, smiling as they slowly make their way around the Summers’ residence before expanding their circle to the houses on either side to make sure there isn’t anything amiss, the two women walking in a comfortable silence.

***

“Is everyone positive this is what you want to do?” Buffy questions, looking at the potentials, already knowing what Willow, Tara, Faith and Sasha think, but they can protect themselves, the potentials are the ones that can ultimately be harmed the easiest.

Justine steps up, for some reason the other potentials had nominated her as their leader and the one to speak for them all. “We discussed it and believe it’s better to be doing something than sitting on our asses waiting to be picked off. We’d rather go down fighting.”

Buffy takes a deep breath and nods. “Gather up your weapons of choice, along with extra stakes and knives.” 

Sasha frowns as Buffy strides out of the house, having caught the quick look of sadness crossing the small slayer’s face. Quickly reaching down for the two short swords she’s pretty much kept with her from day one, along with tucking a couple stakes away and an extra knife, she hurries after the petite blonde. “Buffy?” 

Buffy sighs as she hears her name with the soft accent coming from the Russian slayer. “They’re so eager to die, and they haven’t even lived yet.”

“They are not eager to die, they want to feel useful, and do what they have been trained to do.” Sasha cautiously steps up behind Buffy, the slayer having argued with everyone about taking this chance and not knowing how Buffy will handle her touching her, because she was one of the supporters in them going out looking to demolish some of The First’s supporters. 

Buffy releases a tense breath as she feels Sasha’s hand cautiously come to rest on her shoulder. “I’m not mad at you, Sasha, if that’s what you’re worried about. I just hate to see girls that are barely teenagers possibly end up dead.”

“You cannot protect everyone, ma petite. We are all responsible for ourselves, nyet?” Sasha shifts fully behind Buffy and wraps her arms around the slayer, gently pulling her back against her body, happy when Buffy relaxes against her. 

“They’re children, they’re here and I’m supposed to protect them… this has a good chance of possibly getting them killed.” Buffy hisses softly, rubbing a hand over her eyes as she fights the tears wanting to gather, refusing to let them fall. 

“They would probably already be dead, if not for you. And you are not the only slayer, ma petite. There are three of us now, two witches and the four potentials. We will protect each other.” Sasha hugs Buffy tightly and presses a firm kiss to the back of her head. “Have faith, little one.”

Buffy has to chuckle. “That’s Tara’s job.” 

Sasha grins at the joke. “You are rotten, my lover. Now, we need to go kick some ass so that we might be able to see what else your wicked mind can come up with.”

Buffy turns and smiles into Sasha’s blue eyes, before she leans up and presses her lips firmly to Sasha’s. “I need to get my weapons.”

“I got ‘em, B.” Faith finally steps out of the house, having held up the rest of the group until she saw how Buffy was going to react. Handing the weapons to the smaller slayer, Faith looks at the group. “One slayer in front, one behind and one on one side of the potentials the two witches on the other side.” Faith looks curiously at Buffy. “Wanna take the lead?”

“Bringers don’t show up as demons, we believe because they were former humans turned into demons by The First. But we were able to come up with a different spell that we think will lead us to where they are if we can capture one of them to place it on.” Willow offers, glancing at Tara briefly as the two of them had spent an hour on modifying one of the spells to hopefully work to locate more bringers.

“Does he need to be alive?” Buffy questions curiously and as Willow and Tara both shake their head, she grunts quietly. “Good, let’s go, I’ll lead for now, Faith bring up the rear.” Buffy squeezes Sasha’s upper arm as she walks by her new lover. “Everyone keep their eyes and ears open, be prepared for anything.”

Tara leans into Faith for an extra moment, soaking up her lover’s strength before she steps away with a quick smile into loving brown eyes. 

“You heard the boss, get your scrawny asses moving.” Faith orders loudly, bringing up the rear, winking as Tara grins at her. 

***

Buffy paces back and forth chewing lightly on her bottom lip in consideration, occasionally looking over at Giles as the Watcher finally showed up the day before in Sunnydale. “I want to put it to a vote. We’ve already gone out on three forays through town, killed multiple Bringers, Uber Vamps and a few straggling demons. We have no way right now of actually defeating The First. We can continue going out on a daily or even every other day basis searching for demons to take out, or we can try and find whatever it is that we overheard Caleb talking about before we disrupted his little session with the Bringers today.”

“Can we trust ‘im to not have known we were there and be settin’ up a trap?” Faith questions curiously, slowly looking around the room. “I mean, I’m all willin’ to go looking for this thing that’ll supposedly help in the fight, but how can it help us if the bastard ain’t got a fuckin’ body to kill?”

“It could be magical.” Tara finally speaks up, the meeting having been going on for over an hour, having listened to everyone’s comments and now they’re starting to re-hash everything that’s already been said. “The way Caleb sounded, it’s something that’s keyed into the slayer, and say it’s the proverbial ‘Sword in the Stone’, like in Camelot… who’s to say if it’s wielded by a slayer that it can’t take out The First?” Tara finally offers, shifting slightly as everyone’s eyes are on her. 

Sasha quirks an eyebrow at that thought, rubbing her chin in contemplation as she tries to remember something her Watcher had previously told her. Turning her gaze on Giles, she sees a frown crossing his face, as if he’s trying to remember something, also. “Giles, there is something I remember about my Watcher mentioning an… Axe or something with magical properties that was lost eons ago. But he thought it was a myth.” Sasha turns her gaze to quirk her lip up at Tara. “Not unlike Excalibur.”

“And, of course, it’s just gonna happen to be here on the Hellmouth.” Faith rolls her eyes, her tone’s sarcastic.

“The Hellmouth seems to have items gravitate towards it.” Giles points out unnecessarily. “And if what was overheard, Caleb knows for a fact it is here and where it’s at. That means The First knows and they’re probably protecting it to the best of their ability.”

“It has to be below where the Bringers were gathered.” Buffy starts to pace again, frowning heavily as she thinks. “We don’t have enough power for a frontal assault on their stronghold, if that’s where it is. We either need to find another way in, or continue to chip away at them day after day until we can break through their defenses.”

“How about we get more power?” Faith questions, her eyebrow quirked. Seeing the confused looks coming her way, she shrugs. “Bringers are easy ta’ fuckin’ kill. We got an empty town with Pawnshops with a shit load of guns and ammo. Load up with shotguns and shells and blast our way through.”

“Bloody hell.” Giles leans back in the chair, nodding his head. “That’s actually a brilliant idea. We don’t need to get personal with the Bringers, we can kill them from a distance without anyone getting hurt. That’s the majority of The First’s defense, except for Caleb and the Uber Vamps, though I don’t know how many more of those he can make.”

“There’s no more in town right now.” Willow speaks up, having kept up with checking and casting the spells to make sure. “You figure we only came across three of them…”

“Only three?” Buffy rolls her eyes as she looks at Sasha and Faith both of who grunt and glare at Willow.

“Sorry!” Willow apologizes, remembering how it had taken all three of the slayers fighting in concert with each other against each vampire separately until they were able to kill it, thankful they didn’t come upon all three together. “Anyway, there were three and so far he hasn’t been able to get another one. Not that we want anymore of those showing up.” 

“Goddess, no. We can all do without anymore of those.” Tara comments softly, unconsciously shifting closer to Faith. The slayer had taken a nasty cut from one of the Uber Vamp’s long nails that took a little longer than normal to heal. 

Faith wraps her arm around Tara’s waist and hugs her to her. “All of us go, or just a couple of us go and grab what we need and haul ass back here?”

“I volunteer.” Sasha stands quickly already reaching for her weapons, all of the group having gotten into the habit of having them within reaching distance. 

Buffy starts to open her mouth, before slamming it shut, seeing the understanding look coming from Sasha, the other slayer seeming to know what she’s going to say before she says it. Looking towards Faith and Tara, she sighs quietly. “A witch definitely should go as magical back-up, along with a second slayer playing pack mule, leaving one slayer to fight anything off that might physically come after the group.”

Tara and Faith look at each other and nod. 

Faith stands up, grasping Tara’s hand. “We’ll go with Russky. Red and Tweed can be your backup here along with the baby wannabes.”

“Just one question, does anyone know enough about guns to get the right ammunition for them?” Justine speaks up quietly, looking at the group, seeing them looking at each other. “I grew up on a ranch, and we shot everything from Berettas, .22’s, rifles and shotguns. I know my way around them and can make sure we get the proper ammunition to go with the guns we pick up.” 

“She should go, also. I can shoot a gun, but I wouldn’t consider myself proficient about firearms.” Giles looks at Buffy, seeing her waver on the thought of sending Justine out, knowing better than to butt heads with the slayer again. Buffy had ripped into him not long after he got there when he’d made a few disparaging remarks about how they were handling things, then when Sasha and everyone else had taken him aside and gave him what-for, he’d learned they were all behind the slayer a hundred percent and weren’t about to budge. Of course by the time he figured out that not only were Faith and Tara a couple, but it looked like Buffy and the new Russian slayer, Sasha were… seeing each other, he’d known better than to say anything. 

“We’ll protect her, B.” Faith offers quietly as she gathers her weapons, tucking them away even as Tara grabs a couple spare weapons and puts them in different pockets of her cargo pants. 

“Take my car, there’s no sense in it sitting there not being used.” Giles stands and digs the keys out of his pocket, holding them out as he looks at the women. 

“Damn, been a while since I drove a car. As a matter of fact, I think the last time was when I hotwired that Buick in Boston…” Faith snorts as she grabs the keys and strides out of the house, ignoring the stuttered comments coming from Giles as the rest of the merry band going on a gun grabbing spree follow her out of the house. 

Sasha laughs softly before grabbing the keys out of Faith’s hand. “I will drive. I do not trust you, if it has been that long. At least I have a license.”

“Oh, great. Don’t all you foreign people drive on the wrong side of the road?” Faith growls playfully at the taller slayer. 

“Bite me, Rogue Slayer.” Sasha growls back at the dark-haired slayer.

“Where?” Faith grins, before yelping as she feels a strong pinch on her ass.

“Get in the car, before you get into more trouble than you are already in.” Tara orders loudly, waving Faith into the back seat before climbing in beside her to let Justine sit up front with Sasha. “Damn slayers, can’t take them anywhere.”

“Ya’ love me, and you know it.” Faith snags Tara and pulls her into her lap, nuzzling into her neck as Sasha and Justine climb in the vehicle. 

“I do, for some strange, unexplainable reason.” Tara starts to giggle as Faith nips playfully up her neck, Justine starting to laugh as she looks back at them and Sasha just grunts, shaking her head as she starts the rental car and pulls away from the house. 

“You are oversexed, Rogue.” Sasha comments as she drives quickly through town, remembering where there are three pawn shops in Sunnydale, heading for the closest one first. 

“Uh, uh. There is no such thing as being oversexed. Though I have found out that there is such a thing as being tired from being sexed…” Faith smirks as Tara whimpers and buries her face in her neck. “Didn’t think that was possible until recently, ya’ know?”

Sasha can’t help the burst of laughter coming from her at Faith’s comment before reaching up and adjusting the rearview mirror to look back at Faith and Tara. “You will pay for that, Faith. Terror will make sure you never become tired again if you keep that up.”

“Nah, she won’t. She’ll threaten to cut me off, but unless I do somethin’ real bad, I think it’s just a threat.” Faith hugs Tara tightly to her, brushing a kiss over Tara’s temple before whispering for her lover’s ears only. “I love ya’, babe. We’ll beat this thing and then figure out what we wanna do afterwards. Like after a month of nothing but eating, sleeping and having mad passionate lovemaking.”

“I’m holding you to that, Slayer.” Tara murmurs, lifting her head and pressing a kiss firmly to her lover’s lips before shifting from Faith’s lap as Sasha pulls the vehicle in front of the first pawnshop. “Shopping trip, ladies. Let’s see what we can get that can help us out.”

“Goody, goody. I like ta’ shop for fun stuff.” Faith smirks as she climbs out of the vehicle behind Tara, her eyes already darting to look inside the shop.

“Goddess help us.” Tara murmurs under her breath before she checks the door, quickly murmuring the unlock spell she’d memorized, following her lover into the store with Justine and Sasha bringing up the rear. “Justine, start seeing what they have ammunition wise that will work with whatever guns they have and we’ll go from there, I guess.”

“On it.” Justine steps behind the counter and starts looking for where the ammunition is kept while the rest of the group sorts through the rest of the store for other weapons that they can use.

***


	35. Chapter 35

“Ma petite, you need to rest.” Sasha leans on her elbow and looks at Buffy pacing back and forth across the floor. She had taken the first watch, with Buffy taking the second, now Faith was outside keeping an eye out while they were supposed to be sleeping. She was able to get a few hours sleep in while Buffy was on sentry duty, but since the slayer had come in, she hadn’t been able to get back to sleep because of her mumbling and pacing.

“I should go downstairs so you can rest.” Buffy shakes her head at her own inconsideration as she steps towards the door, sighing quietly as Sasha quickly intercepts her.

“No, ma petite. Come to bed, if you will allow me, I will help you burn off your excess energy.” Sasha offers softly, the two women sleeping together for almost a week now. “We will go in first thing tomorrow, and you need to get at least a couple hours of sleep.” 

Buffy looks up into worried blue eyes. “Are we crazy? Should we just pack up and let him have the Hellmouth?”

“Nyet. No! We will win. We will get this… weapon and destroy him. Good triumphs over evil.” Sasha cups Buffy’s face in between her hands and leans down to kiss her softly, groaning as Buffy increases the pressure until they’re battling hard against each other, realizing she should have known that soft and gentle isn’t something Buffy’s wanting or needing right now. “Come to bed, ma petite, bitte?” 

Buffy nods and let’s Sasha strip her of her clothes before the tall slayer takes off her own tank top and shorts. Climbing into the bed, Buffy has to smile at the sight of the beautiful slayer, loving the high, small firm breasts and the strong, long body of the slayer. “I want you inside me, Sasha. And I want to be inside you.” 

Sasha climbs into the bed, quickly stretching out above Buffy as she leans down, just before her lips touch Buffy’s, she whispers softly. “Then that is what you shall have, for as long as you want it.” 

Buffy buries her left hand in Sasha’s hair as they battle for dominance, the kiss being all teeth, tongues and lips, no gentleness involved. Growling deeply as Sasha’s thigh slips between her legs and rocks hard against her, Buffy drags her other hand down the slayer’s back until she digs her fingers into the flexing ass cheek of the tall Russian as they rock and grind hard against each other even as their teeth nip sharply on lips and tongues.

As the first tremors of release work through their bodies, both women reach for each other, slipping fingers into each other’s depths, knowing what the other needs without having to speak as they work inside each other’s bodies, stroking faster and harder bringing each other to climax after climax even as the desire seems to burn brighter and hotter between them.

Buffy, unaware of how she came to be above the other slayer, just knowing somehow in their machinations and battle for dominance she’d come out on top this time, works a fourth finger inside the slayer, her eyes keeping contact with feverish blue eyes looking back into hers, knowing that her own eyes probably look the same as she rocks fast and hard into the hand pounding into her even as she works at the same pace Sasha is. 

Sasha pants heavily as she feels the orgasm coalescing hot and heavy in her lower abdomen. Reaching up to cup Buffy behind the head, she growls deeply. “Now, ma petite… now!” 

Buffy crashes her lips down onto Sasha’s as she pushes upwards with her fingertips, partially curling her fingers, jumping uncontrollably as Sasha does the same for her, the climax literally pouring from her as she feels the wet warmth splashing out around her own hand as they climax together.

Breathing heavily into the blonde slayer’s mouth, Sasha gently eases her hand out from between their bodies and wraps the sweat soaked slayer in her arms, urging Buffy to lay on top of her, feeling the slight shaking of Buffy’s body, before she finally collapses on her. Pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Sasha closes her eyes as she slowly gets control of her breathing even as Buffy finally relaxes and sighs quietly. “Sleep now?”

Buffy closes her eyes and a small smile crosses her lips at the hopeful tone in Sasha’s voice, coming to care for the slayer deeply, though afraid to admit it. “Yes. Thank you, Sasha.” Chuckling softly at the snort coming from the Russian, Buffy rubs her cheek over her shoulder before maneuvering a little further down, resting her head on Sasha’s breast as the taller slayer flips the sheet over them, falling asleep even as Sasha whispers something she doesn’t understand.

“’Night, ma petite. Ich liebe dich.” Sasha whispers, pressing another kiss to the slayer’s forehead, closing her eyes as a sad smile crosses her lips.

****

“No, let him go.” Buffy hisses softly as Faith starts to jump up and follow Caleb, The First’s right hand man striding away with about ten Bringers flanking him. 

“B…” Faith growls, wanting to take the bastard out once and for all.

“We’re here for the weapon. After we have it, we’ll go from there.” Buffy waits until Caleb and his group are out of sight, before motioning to the group. “Everyone with the shotguns, shoot the bad guys and not us.”

As Giles, Justine and surprisingly enough, Lisa ease up to the entrance, the remaining potentials surrounded by the two witches and the slayers enter the building, spreading out immediately.

Buffy silently prays as they fan out of the building, watching Lisa intently, the youngest potential offering to take one of the shotguns so they’d have another shooter that was familiar with weapons. Having been somewhat appeased as she’d seemed to know what she was doing when she loaded it and chambered the first round, but still worried that the gun that was almost as tall as she was would end up knocking her on her ass. 

“Trust her, Buffy.” Tara murmurs, having followed to the right, keeping to the wall and preparing their magical defense, if it’s needed. 

“How do you know what I’m thinking?” Buffy grumbles softly.

“It’s written all over your face.” Tara smiles softly at the grunt she gets in response, watching as Buffy shifts forward as they slowly make their way through the building. Catching Faith darting a glance at her, she smiles at her lover before looking at the rest of the group as they all quietly sneak through the building. When Giles, Justine and Lisa hesitate at the stairs leading down to the basement of the building, she makes her way forward. 

“It’s dark, we can’t see but halfway down the stairs.” Giles admits softly, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible.

“I can take care of that.” Willow steps up. “I can do the big ball of light and send it quickly down into the room, so everyone might want to stand back away from the opening until it’s down there and illuminating the room.”

“Everyone back up.” Buffy orders, glancing towards Sasha and Faith who were both standing guard behind everyone else, but their backs to them to make sure nobody sneaks up behind them, smiling at the thought of how the two slayers automatically do what needs to be done without much extra talking. “You make sure you’re out of the way, too.” Buffy narrows her eyes on Willow as the redhead nods even as she starts the spell.

Faith shifts closer to the door, glancing out from the shadows, making sure nobody’s coming up on them, as she listens to anything that might be said behind her. 

“That’s it, go.” Willow whispers, watching as Giles quickly steps up and clambers down the steps quickly, the need for quietness at an end since the light would give them away. 

“Go, go!” Buffy orders, as she hears the shotgun blasts going off. “And for God’s sake, don’t shoot Giles!”

Justine and Lisa quickly follow the Watcher down the stairs, the two women fanning out beside the Watcher who had stopped a couple yards from the stairs, five Bringers already dead around him as he chambers another round and pulls the trigger, the two girls following suit quickly. 

Buffy unconsciously steps up behind the small potential, Lisa, as the recoil from the shotgun pushes her back but a Bringer hits the floor dead. 

“I’m okay.” Lisa chambers another round, kicking out the used one as she points and pulls the trigger again. “Recoil’s a bitch, though.”

“The damn thing’s bigger than you are.” Buffy watches another Bringer drop, keeping a hand as support on the girl’s back as she looks around, her ears echoing with the shotgun blasts going off. “Faith, everything okay up there?”

“Yeah, nothin’ comin’ this way.” Faith yells back from the entrance to the building, keeping her eyes open. 

Giles steps back, letting the two girls continue to shoot the Bringers that are advancing, thankfully there seems to only be a few left. Quickly reloading the shotgun, he glances around, looking for anything out of the ordinary, frowning at the sight of the huge caskets of wine spread out around the room, but not seeing any door or opening.

“Check them, make sure they’re dead.” Buffy orders as the last Bringer drops. “Keep your eyes open, but look for anything out of the ordinary. There has to be something down here, they didn’t all just appear out of nowhere.” 

The group spreads out, Sasha waving off the potentials that she’ll check each Bringer. Working her way through them, the couple that are still breathing, she quickly breaks their neck, finishing them off as she piles them over into the corner out of the way. 

“Would it be better if one of us were upstairs keeping an eye out, instead of Faith?” Justine looks over at Buffy as they search the area, pointing to the shotgun she has slung over her shoulder. “I know it probably won’t do any good against Caleb, but it will do well against anymore Bringers, and probably quite a few demons if need be.”

“Are you volunteering?” Buffy sighs as Justine nods. “Keep an eye out and at the first sign of ANYTHING, yell for us, understood? We’ll leave someone else in here when we come across the hidden opening to act as a go between.”

“Gotcha.” Justine trots away and up the stairs quickly. 

“Buffy! Over here.” Tara calls out, seeing a slight irregularity in the stone, but not able to move it on her own. 

Buffy runs a finger around the slightly off kilter stone, experimentally pushing and pulling lightly, feeling it finally give as she pulls. “Got it, move back.”

“Mr. Giles, get over here.” Tara orders, wanting the Watcher there in case there’re more Bringers behind the false wall.

Sasha finishes with the last Bringer and steps up to the group, pulling her swords to be prepared, just in case as Lisa and Giles both come up to the door, pointing their guns at the ground ready to be pulled up at a moment’s notice. 

Buffy catches the cold blue eyes, sighing quietly at the thought of what the youngest slayer has already seen and has to do now. When the cold blue slowly turns warm as they look at her, Buffy briefly smiles in response. The realization that though Sasha has seen and done things that most people couldn’t imagine, she is still human and by the sadness flashing through blue eyes, she isn’t untouched by what she’s done. 

“It appears to be clear.” Giles throws over his shoulder before stepping down the stairs into the cave like area, looking around the candlelit area, eyes opening wide as he sees the weapon imbedded in stone. “Tara, I think you are a lot closer to the truth than you thought you were.” 

“Excuse me?” Tara frowns as she starts to follow Giles down the stairs before Faith growls softly at her and steps in front of her. “Go then.” Tara smirks as Faith narrows her eyes on her. 

“Gotta watch you every minute or ya’ll walk right into something.” Faith carefully steps down the stone stairs into the cavern, intently searching the area with her eyes and body even as Giles works his way around from the other side of the room before they come to a stop by the stone altar with the Scythe imbedded in it. “It seems ta’ be clear, come on down.”

“Go ahead.” Giles nods towards the Scythe as he sees Faith waver as she reaches for the weapon. “I’m going to act as go between for Justine to let you know if anything happens.” Giles finally offers as he heads back towards the stairs.

Tucking away the weapons, she glances up as the majority of everyone else hurries into the room unconsciously looking at Tara as her lover steps up to the stone. “Feel anything weird about it, babe?”

Tara slowly shakes her head. “Not bad weird.” Tara admits softly. “But something different. Go ahead and try.” Tara kneels down by the stone, slowly running her hands around it. Looking up as she hears Faith grunt then a sharp expletive escapes her lips. 

“Shit!” Faith snarls after pulling with everything in her to try and dislodge the weapon. “Ain’t budging. Next.” She steps back and looks from Buffy to Sasha.

Buffy looks at Sasha and shrugs before stepping up to the stone not having any better luck than Faith did before allowing the taller slayer in to take her turn.

“Well, maybe it isn’t the slayer’s weapon after all.” Buffy crosses her arms over her chest as she glares at the weapon. “Excalibur it isn’t. At least not to us three.”

“Maybe together?” Willow shrugs looking at the slayers before turning back to the stone, as she kneels beside Tara, seeing what the other witch was uncovering. Trying to help decipher what is etched into the stone.

“Won’t hurt.” Faith grasps one of the handles while Buffy grabs the other, the slayers taking turns trying to pull the Scythe from the stone in tandem as they work on it in teams of two as the Scythe has two handles. 

“FUCK! It ain’t moving, no matter how we pair up or grip the damn thing.” Faith growls loudly, kicking the stone before grunting quietly at her now aching foot.

Tara looks up, contemplating the weapon for a moment as she looks at Buffy. “Maybe that’s it. You three need to pull it out together instead of in pairs?”

“But it ain’t got three places for us to grip it.” Faith points out, looking at the odd weapon stuck in the stone.

“Maybe.” Buffy circles it. “One handle above the actual blade.”

Sasha steps up and points at the grip under the stake looking part. “That is another grip.”

“Exactly, it’s only got two, and we all three tried it alternating out, so what now?” Faith growls angrily.

“I don’t know but you better do something. Justine just said they’re coming back.” Giles hisses, as he looks back into the room. 

“Get her down here with us.” Buffy orders. “You, Justine, Lisa be the first line of defense and blast anyone that comes through that opening. We’ll keep trying to get this out and go from there.”

Willow looks at Tara. “Can you figure out what this means?” 

Tara shifts around and wiggles her way between the slayers and kneels on the ground beside the redhead. “I’m not sure.” Tara pulls her top away from her and rubs the dirt away from the engraving, leaning in with the flashlight to illuminate it better. “I think… See not with your eyes, but with your sight?” 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Faith growls from behind her lover. 

“Hell, we all know Tara can see auras but she doesn’t use her eyes.” Buffy looks exasperatedly as Faith, snorting at the growl she gets in response. “Can you see an aura on an inanimate object?” Buffy turns and looks at Tara, ignoring Giles who is mumbling incoherently at the doorway.

“I’ve never tried.” Tara admits, standing up as she looks at the Scythe. Taking a deep, calming breath, she centers herself and focuses in on the weapon.

Faith steps up and gently rests her hand on Tara’s back in silent support as the other two slayers unconsciously shift around her in a semi-circle of support. 

Tara arches uncontrollably as the power and mystical strength of the three women seem to coalesce around her, her mind’s eye seeing what they can’t. “Faith, grasp the actual stake end. Buffy, grasp the handle to what you think is the stake, and Sasha, grasp the handle above the axe head.”

All the people in the small cavern unconsciously snap their heads around to look at Tara, her voice coming out with a heavy accent, a couple of the people unconsciously stepping back as they see a wavering entity surrounding Tara, a golden glow emanating from the witch.

Swallowing hard, the three slayers look at each other and nod, stepping up and grasping the weapon, looking back at Tara as the witch whispers something in some strange language, the golden glow and entity surrounding and speaking through her, seeming to seep into the weapon as they pull it out of the stone, it separating into three distinct weapons, metamorphosing as they step back.

“They’re coming!” Giles steps back hurriedly, silently praying that this doesn’t become a massacre because there’s nowhere for them to go in the closed off cavern, and having previously used up over half of their ammunition just making it down to the cavern.

“Get behind something and stay protected, and for God’s sake, don’t shoot each other!” Buffy orders, as she looks at the weapon in her hand, if her eyes aren’t deceiving her it almost looks scalpel sharp along both edges, the blade having to be almost four feet long.

Willow tugs on Tara’s sleeve, the two witches crouching down behind the rock the weapon had been imbedded in as the three slayers step out into the middle of the cavern waiting. She looks around the edge nearest her as Tara leans around the other edge, watching as Faith looks at the long wooden staff with very sharp, pointed ends, unconsciously weighing the balance in her hands, before her eyes turn to Sasha who is holding what used to be the axe head and now seems to have enlarged to three times the size it was before as the slayer easily spins it around in her hands as she does some kind of complicated move with it that makes it look like a shiny blur. 

“Don’t think, just be.” Tara intones softly, a hint of the accent still left in her words. Watching with glowing blue eyes as the three slayers step up as The First appears in front of them even as Caleb leads what’s left of the Bringers into the cavern. “Take out the Bringers, my children. Leave Caleb and The First for the slayers to demolish.”

“Slayers? You don’t have three slayers to…” The First unconsciously looks towards the rock that had held the weapon of his destruction before turning back to the three women he’s just now noticing are spinning three unique weapons around in front, beside and behind them as they encircle him, the power of the slayer line engulfing him and holding him captive with their maneuvers. “This can’t be happening!! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!” He screams at the top of his lungs as he feels the weight pressing in on him from every direction.

“The slayers are and always will be. You shall never be on this plane or any other again. Die a million deaths, to only die a million more. Time has no meaning, as I will always be here to help the righteous triumph over evil.” Tara stands, a light gold shimmer around her as her body is hijacked once more by the Goddess of Slayers, the true power behind the slayer line. “Now, my daughters!” She calls to her three slayers, the time to bring The First Evil to an end once and for all, having been waiting for this moment since the beginning of time, despairing of her line ever being split. 

As shotguns blast, taking out the Bringers coming into the cavern, everyone can’t say how it happened, as a flash of warm golden light appears in the cavern, followed by a dying scream as Caleb crumples, his life being forfeit as it was tied to The First’s. 

“What the bloody hell?” Giles turns and looks over to the three slayers, staring at the statue that has replaced The First. 

All three slayers now look down at their weapons in their hands, honestly at a loss as to what had happened. One moment they were trying to pull the weapon from the stone the next the fight is over. 

Buffy shakes her head and looks around at all the dumbfounded and lost expressions of everyone around them. “Does anyone have any idea what just happened?”

“Not really.” Sasha admits, looking at the sharp axe head in her hands. 

“Don’t look at me, I’m about as fuckin’ lost as everybody else is.” Faith leans on her weapon as she looks towards Tara, searching the witch’s eyes, silently asking her if she knows what happened.

“I can guess, but I don’t know how correct it’ll be.” Tara shrugs, smiling softly at her lover. 

“The Goddess actually took out The First, but she needed three slayers to spread her power between them without killing them to do it.” Willow pipes up finally, having turned back to the stone as there was nothing left for her to do, the fight basically over before it even began. “If I’m deciphering these symbols right, each weapon is keyed into the slayer it was meant for and though what happened doesn’t take all demons from the world, it does help cleanse the Hellmouth and the rest of the world so they can’t make anymore.” 

“No more making new demons?” Buffy blinks and hurries around to kneel beside Willow, though not knowing what she’s looking at. 

“If I’m reading it right.” Willow looks up at Tara and then Giles as they step closer. “We need someone to come here that can read this properly, Giles. If vampires and the like can’t make new vampires, that’ll make our lives so much easier.” 

As the whole group starts talking excitedly, Giles whips off his glasses and rubs his eyes before finally yelling and interrupting their impromptu partying. “We don’t know for a fact, that this is what it says. Don’t assume anything right now, until we can decipher it properly.” Ignoring the groans and the girls grumbling about his pessimistic attitude, he looks down at the hieroglyphics and symbols, able to make out a few of them here and there, but other ones he’s at a loss as to what they mean. “I’ll contact the Council and the Coven after taking rubbings of everything on the stone. I’ll drive to Los Angeles and use Angel’s hotel to fax everything from.”

“Fine. Come on, ladies. I think it’s time ta’ party, but don’t become complacent. Just because we took out The First, don’t mean some of his boys ain’t still around here, got it?” Faith orders, nodding towards Justine and Lisa for them to lead the way out. 

“We’ll come back tomorrow for your rubbings, we need to get the paper and charcoal to do it properly.” Willow stands, brushing her jeans off as she sighs, looking at the group, most of the group excited and charged with adrenalin though a few are obviously worried and waiting to see if the other shoe is going to drop. 

Sasha hesitantly steps up to Buffy, sighing in relief as the slayer smiles at her and steps into her personal space after setting the weapon down and wrapping her arms around her neck. “I feel like I am at a loss?”

Buffy snorts and rubs her face against Sasha’s chest. “Being hijacked by more powerful beings has a tendency to make you feel insignificant and useless. Happened before when my friends invoked the Spirit of the First Slayer. I didn’t really have control of my body then, either though I was more aware of what was happening at the time unlike this time.”

“Come on, you two. We gotta get back ta the house. Don’t wanna take no chances.” Faith gruffly comments as she wraps her arm around Tara’s waist. “Ya’ okay, babe?”

“Tired. I really, really don’t like these other beings using me to talk through.” Tara grumbles, rubbing a hand over her eyes.

“Happen often, does it?” Faith smirks at her lover as Tara growls at her.

“Second time it’s happened since being here on the Hellmouth. Last time I was the voice for The First Slayer when she decided she wanted to be bitchy to Buffy.” Tara waves a hand toward Buffy, watching as Buffy snatches her head around quick to look at her. 

“I didn’t know you were actually aware of The First Slayer using you. It was like all a dream state thing. I thought she just used your likeness or something.” Buffy looks curiously at Tara.

“Oh, no. She actually used me, though it was in a dreamscape type arena, using our subconscious.” Tara grins crookedly at the surprise on Buffy’s face.

“Come on, ya’ guys can yack all ya’ want when we get home. Right now, Tare is tired and almost everybody else has already headed out.” Faith urges the group out. “Come on, Red. Ya’ can check out those things tomorrow when we come back.”

“Okay, okay.” Willow sighs as she stands as she makes her way out to the stairs, really wishing she could decipher more of the writings on the stone. A quick smile crossing her lips as she realizes if what she deciphered was correct, eventually there may be an end to the demons on Earth, and that is no small feat.

***


	36. Chapter 36

“Shhh, babe. Go back to sleep.” Faith whispers as she climbs in the bed, having taken first watch, the slayers deciding to go ahead and split the watches up for a few more nights, everyone planning on going back tomorrow to the cavern so Giles could copy the information from the stone. Tara having been more drained than she’d admitted and curled up asleep on her on the couch before she’d carried the witch up the stairs and put her to bed.

“Want you.” Tara looks sleepily at Faith, feeling the tension in her lover’s body knowing what she’s like after a busy slay night and not willing for her to go to sleep strung tighter than a bow string. 

“You’re tired.” Faith argues softly, gently running her fingers through Tara’s hair, seeing the tiredness but also the stubbornness looking back at her from Tara’s blue depths. 

“And you’re ready to burst.” Tara reaches out to Faith, her hand stroking firmly down the slayer’s stomach to cup Faith’s mound, feeling the dampness already gathered there. 

Faith groans loudly, her hips arching uncontrollably as Tara’s fingers slip between her folds and stroke unerringly over her aching clit. “Babe…” Faith whimpers.

“Climb up here, slayer.” Tara rolls onto her back from where she had been lying on her side, shifting down in the bed. Seeing the somewhat confused brown eyes looking at her, the desire and lust making Faith’s high functioning capabilities leave completely, Tara tugs on her lover’s waist. “Climb above me and straddle my head.” 

Faith shakes her head in the negative even as she maneuvers and swings her leg over Tara’s head, closing her eyes as Tara’s hands grasp her hips and pull her down onto her lover’s waiting mouth, whimpering and rocking as Tara’s tongue glides over her body, flicking gently at first over her aching clit. Grasping the headboard to steady herself as Tara’s lips wrap around her and she starts to suck strongly, Faith calls out Tara’s name loudly as she climaxes almost instantly with the strong suction.

Tara pants heavily at the quickness Faith climaxed, though she’s honestly not surprised, getting to know her lover and the different signs she gives off, having to as Faith would keep things inside instead of letting them out. Slowly sliding two fingers within Faith’s center, Tara slowly drags her tongue over Faith’s clit, flicking it strongly with the tip as she starts to stroke in and out of her lover gradually building up the power of her thrusts. Alternating quick flicks with long strokes of her tongue over Faith’s quivering clitoris as she feels the next orgasm working its way through her lover’s body, licking strongly and quickly over the flinching muscle as she buries her fingers deep inside Faith as her lover’s strong muscles clench convulsively around her as another flood of liquid eases from Faith.

“Tare…” Faith jumps convulsively as she feels her lover’s tongue ever so softly flutter over her rosebud, her lover testing the waters as she’d never had the chance to experiment with everything that had happened after getting the go ahead from her. 

Tara blows a cool breath of air over Faith’s sphincter muscle, before placing soft kisses around her lover’s butt as she slowly shifts out from under Faith, keeping her fingers buried in her center as she maneuvers behind her lover and starts to stroke in and out of her again while pressing gently against her back, wrapping her free arm around Faith’s waist and hugging her. “I’ll never do anything you don’t want, or that scares you, love.” Tara whispers hoarsely into Faith’s ear, nuzzling gently on the lobe as she inhales deeply of her lover’s scent. 

“It…” Faith groans as Tara’s arm slips down and her hand caresses lovingly over her mound, occasionally a finger gliding over her clit even as Tara keeps up the stroking of her fingers from behind. “It felt good.” Faith finally admits, leaning her forehead against the wall, her body jumping uncontrollably as Tara’s fingers turn inside her and curl, hitting her sweet spot. 

Tara relaxes and brushes her lips over Faith’s shaking shoulders as her lover draws closer and closer to a larger orgasm, the sweat covered slayer emitting a low, continuous growl that’s almost impossible to hear. Gathering some of the escaping liquid onto her thumb, Tara slowly circles Faith’s sphincter muscle, alternately pressing gently against the muscle and just stroking it softly deciding this will be enough for her lover this time, wanting Faith to be completely comfortable with their foray’s into anal play. Tara having enjoyed it more than she thought possible when Faith had lovingly and gently played over her body. “I love you, Faith. I love your stubbornness, your pigheadedness, and everything about you, my beautiful slayer. Being loved by you has made me happier than I’ve ever been in my life, and I wouldn’t change a single moment of it.” Tara whispers.

Faith cries out louder than she meant too as she climaxes, the release continuing for long moments as her body quivers and shakes as her lover’s words imbed themselves for eternity in her heart and mind. Collapsing fully against the wall, Faith just groans quietly, feeling completely limp as Tara gently lowers her hand so her fingers slip from inside her.

Tara presses one more firm kiss to Faith’s neck as she gently maneuvers her half comatose lover down under the covers, lying down and pulling the unresisting slayer over onto her. Slowly stroking her hands up and down Faith’s sweaty back as the slayer burrows in closer against her even as she slowly falls asleep. Closing her eyes, it doesn’t take Tara long before she follows her lover into the land of dreams, feeling happy and content.

***

“Mr. Giles?” Tara calls out softly to the Watcher as she, Willow and Giles compare the symbols and hieroglyphics with the books they’d grabbed from the Magic Box. When she has his attention, she smiles quickly. “I don’t think we’ll need to send these to be deciphered.” Standing up, she moves to the large dry erase board Faith had appropriated from the art store in town along with a bunch of pens to use on it. Quickly copying down certain items onto the board, Tara puts the word and/or words that it could mean beside it. “The majority of the symbols and hieroglyphics we’ve already deciphered. We just need to get what they actually are meant to say, not the literal translation.” Pointing to certain hieroglyphics after looking at her notepad again, she smiles. “A lot of the glyphs and symbols are repeated throughout, so it shouldn’t be hard.”

Giles nods his head in agreement as he stands up with his notepad that he’d transferred the glyphs onto to work with after checking the rubbings. Standing up, he hurriedly writes down what’s on his pad in a neat row with the corresponding word or words beneath. Silently working on what he has until he feels that he has the best words in place with a line drawn through the words that didn’t make much sense, stepping back to look at the end product carefully. 

“The three, the one that was, the one that is, and the one that shouldn’t be, shall bring the downfall of The First and bring light to the world.” Giles taps his chin in consideration. “Light, meaning the end of the evil and darkness from demons?”

“I believe so.” Willow pipes up, hurrying up to the board with what she’d been working on. Quickly scribbling her items onto the board with the corresponding words, having already been working on it and discarding the ones she didn’t think worked, stepping back smiling. 

“To one day end the overcast darkness on the world.” Willow looks at what she’s written. “From what I can gather, The First was actually feeding the demons with his power through all the Hellmouths. Not unlike what he was doing with Caleb, just not to the same degree. As long as he kept feeding them, they could turn more demons or release demons through the Hellmouth. Now that he’s gone, his shadow over the world is gone and in turn all the demons eventually will be phased out by the slayers.”

Buffy listens to the group as they talk, a slow smile crossing her face at the thought. “So, basically what you guys are telling us, is that all we have to worry about is the demons already here, there won’t be anymore newly risen vampires, right? It was like all of a sudden the evil daddy became sterile and can’t have anymore babies?”

Faith smirks at Buffy’s phrasing, chuckling at the glare she gets from Giles. “She coulda said he got it lopped off and ain’t gonna be able to get it up no more instead, Tweed!!”

“I have a question.” Sasha speaks up hesitantly, looking at the group. “The Hellmouth, will it still emanate vibes to attract demons, or will it no longer be a draw to them? You said it would cleanse the Hellmouth.”

“I think I was a little off with my word of cleanse in that respect.” Willow winces, as she remembers what she’d said in the cavern. “The Hellmouth is still here and probably will still attract demons, but not to the degree it was before. This will always be more of a hot spot, since it was an active Hellmouth, but now without The First Evil feeding it it’ll be in like a stasis state.” 

“And there is something else to take into consideration.” Giles speaks up as he looks at the board for another moment before turning back to the slayers. “All demons draw… or drew power from the Hellmouth to a certain degree. They shouldn’t be near as strong as they were before and over time will even become weaker. Without the Hellmouth being active it’s only a matter of time before they start losing their powers and strength.”

“So, what? Does this mean the demons will just set up shop wherever the fuck they are? I mean, if they ain’t feeling the urge ta come here to the Hellmouth no more, what’s gonna happen? Are we gonna go out on the road lookin’ for ‘em?” Faith blinks at the thought, her eyes unconsciously going to Tara, watching as her lover quirks an eyebrow in thought. 

“I dare say that might end up being what needs to happen.” Giles admits quietly. “I’ll have to get with the Council and see what they think is the best course of action, but personally if the demons aren’t as strong, the potentials that have training along with Watchers being there would have a very good chance of taking out a lot of the demons themselves.”

“Write up a note, Giles, we’ll send it to the Council… Heck we can even copy all this information down onto a couple sheets and send it with it, if you want.” Willow admits, rolling her eyes as she thinks about the Watcher talking about going to LA to use a fax machine, all of them forgetting in the interim about how they could magically send the information where they needed it to go.

“Bloody hell!” Giles groans as it hits him, nodding his head excitedly, he gathers the information up from the two witches and settles in his chair with a large book on his lap and quickly starts working transcribing everything onto another notepad.

Faith stands and walks towards Tara, grasping her lover’s hand, she gently tugs, silently urging her to follow her.

Tara unresistingly follows Faith out of the house and down the street as the dark-haired slayer seems lost in thought, giving her lover a chance to get whatever’s going through her mind straight before saying anything. 

“Can I ask ya’ somethin’?” Faith finally questions, stopping to turn and look at Tara.

“You can ask me anything, Faith.” Tara reaches up to cup her lover’s face seeing the hesitancy and worry in warm brown eyes. 

“Do ya’ wanna stay here in Sunnydale, or would you like to maybe see the country?” Faith’s voice is hoarse and low as she silently waits for Tara’s answer. 

Tara tilts her head as she considers her lover, seeing the slightly hopeful look in brown eyes that Faith’s trying to keep hidden. “I consider Sunnydale my home.” Tara starts softly, seeing the hope slowly flicker in Faith’s eyes. “And I wouldn’t want to leave it forever, but I wouldn’t mind seeing the country, or even Canada and Mexico along with a few other countries eventually. But I do think I would want to come back to visit here as this group has become my family over the years.” Tara smiles softly as the light flickers back brightly in Faith’s eyes and a slow, happy smile crosses Faith’s face. 

“Would ya’ mind living in hotel and motel rooms for an indeterminable amount of time? Probably living off take out and shit as we play roving good guys and deal with demons wherever we go?” Faith hurriedly questions, searching her lover’s blue eyes, really wanting a chance to see the country. Things she didn’t think she’d ever get the chance to see, like the Grand Canyon, Times Square, even Disney Land if given the time. 

“As long as I’m with you, I’ll be happy to live out of a cardboard box, Faith.” Tara admits seriously, cupping her lover’s face and gently stroking her thumbs by the slayer’s full lips. “And if everything goes the way I think it will, The Council will be more than happy to fund us on our travels. As for the take-out and fast food, we’ll discuss it. Some places have kitchenettes, and we can look for those instead of always just a plain hotel or motel room, that way we can eat properly most of the time.”

“Thank you.” Faith whispers, her tones heartfelt as she leans in and kisses Tara lovingly, her heart light and happy at the thought of Tara willing to follow her around the country… hell even the world. “Shit, what about school?”

“I’ve earned enough credits to graduate from college, I was just wanting to take a few more courses that would help with my teaching career, so it isn’t that big a deal.” Tara explains softly. “When we settle down again, I can always take extra classes in the evenings while teaching during the day.”

“I love you, Tare. I never woulda thought someone would be willing to put their own dreams and stuff on hold for what I wanted, but…” Faith feels the tears come to her eyes at the realization that this woman has already given her so much.

“Shhh. I want what you want. I want you to be happy. Plus, it isn’t like I won’t enjoy seeing the sights and different parts of the world, also, you know!” Tara grins crookedly at her lover, trying to get Faith to lighten up. “I have a feeling it’s going to happen quickly, once Mr. Giles gets the ball rolling. I want to wait and tell Willow later.” Tara admits softly, her eyes dropping. “I don’t think she’ll be happy about this, and want to keep the interaction down to a minimum.”

Faith pulls Tara tightly against her. “I’ll talk to Tweed and tell him to keep it quiet. I’ll also pull B aside and let her know what’s up, she deserves to know.”

Tara nods, not arguing the fact as she buries her face in her lover’s neck, sighing in contentment at the comfort being offered to her from her lover. Willow having gotten better as the time went by, but knowing in her heart that Willow still believes that if she waits long enough and is there, Faith will screw up and she’ll come running back to the redhead. And that couldn’t be further from the truth. No matter what happens, she would never be willing to put herself in that position again, even though a part of her still loves Willow, she isn’t in love with the redhead any longer. 

***

Buffy smiles as Sasha’s arms wrap around her, pulling her tighter to her body as she slowly wakens, the time of them being together slowly coming to an end as she feels the cloud of Sasha flying back with Giles looming closer and closer. Wanting to ask the slayer to stay with her, but knowing she can’t. Even Faith and Tara are planning on leaving and being demon hunters out on the road for who knows how long, though both women had promised they would definitely keep in touch and eventually planned on coming back to Sunnydale. 

Sasha rubs her face against the back of Buffy’s head, sighing in contentment of the small slayer’s body pressing back against her. “The Council called last night with confirmation of our flight.” Sasha finally whispers, clenching her jaw as she feels Buffy stiffen before finally relaxing again. 

“When?” Buffy asks simply, not wanting to know the answer, wishing she could live in denial but short of all demons spontaneously combusting, she knows she has no right to beg the slayer to stay with her. Not that Sasha would, since they had more or less come together out of convenience and a physical attraction to each other. Knowing in her heart that she’s fallen in love with the slayer but not anything she can really do about it. 

“Saturday afternoon out of LAX.” Sasha sighs quietly at the thought that in three days she’ll be in Los Angeles and boarding a plane to go halfway around the world away from the one person she wants to stay beside forever. 

Buffy’s eyes close, realizing Sasha is leaving out the day after Faith and Tara plan on starting their journey. Lifting one of the slayer’s large hands, she gently places a kiss in the heart of her palm and tucks the hand against her upper chest even as a lone tear escapes her eye and trails down the side of her face to get lost in her hair. 

Hugging the small slayer tightly against her, Sasha answers the unspoken plea to just hold Buffy without saying anything else. Knowing her lover doesn’t want to speak anymore about leaving and just wants to enjoy what time they have left together.

***


	37. Chapter 37

“B, keep an eye on the place for us? We’ll be back, don’t know when, but we figured we’d take off and work our way around the country just seeing the sights and taking out demons. Tare’s already got a pile of shit to use to help us find ‘em.” Faith hands an extra set of keys to Buffy. “I got all the bills automatically comin’ outta my account, so you ain’t gotta worry about anything like that.”

“Are you sure you two want to do this?” Buffy unconsciously looks out the window of the Espresso Pump and looks at the bright red Jetta already packed with Tara and Faith’s stuff, the two women planning on heading out after Tara finishes talking with Willow, having not told the redhead what they were planning on doing. Though they had let her know in advance when they started making the arrangements, having contacted the Watcher’s Council to get an idea of where a lot of the hot spots were for demon activity to make sure they hit them while going from town to town and double-checking to make sure there aren’t any other demons around.

“Go, B. I know you wanna have this last full day and night with the Russky before she heads back across the ocean.” Faith gruffly comments, looking down knowing that the slayer was ambivalent about the Russian leaving, on top of their leaving.

“Take care of each other. Give Tara a hug for me, okay?” Buffy finally smiles sadly at the dark-haired slayer, surprised when Faith hugs her tightly. 

“I will, B. Ya’ take care of yourself, and we’ll call frequently. Ya’ got our cell number, right?” Faith releases Buffy as they move closer to the exit of the shop, her eyes unconsciously going to Tara seeing the tension in her lover’s body. 

“Yeah, I got it. I want you to check in at least once a week.” Buffy sighs before shaking her head. “I’m no good with goodbyes. Just love each other and take care of each other.”

Faith blinks as Buffy quickly disappears out the door with those words, sighing softly at the sight of the slayer jogging down the street away from them. Turning around as she hears the exasperation in her lover’s voice, almost being bowled over by Willow striding by her and out the door, the anger almost a physical entity coming from the witch.

Tara smiles apologetically at her lover as she hurries after Willow, not surprised when Faith follows closely behind her as she steps out of the coffee shop. Tara frowns heavily as she watches her hurt and angry ex-lover stride away. Her chin dropping to her chest as her mind trips back to roughly a year earlier and the things that had happened that culminated in this moment. Smiling softly as she feels the strong, warm body of her lover brush gently against her back and two strong arms wrap around her middle to comfort her.

“Everything’ll be okay, Tare. She came to more or less become okay with us being a couple she’ll get over being pissed at us for leavin’.” Faith presses her lips to the back of Tara’s head, smiling as she feels Tara slowly relax back into her.

“I know. It’s just in the last year so many things have changed in her life that she barely recuperates from one when she gets slammed with another.” Tara admits, slowly turning in Faith’s arms, reaching up to thread her fingers gently through her lover’s wavy locks. 

“Babe, she ain’t the only one. We’ve all been through some shit in the last few years that no one else would believe. We’re taking something of a mini-vacation while doing our demon hunt gig on the Council’s dime. And it ain’t like we won’t be back, I figure we’ll do this for six months to a year and make our way back here to give B a break so she can do something she wants to do.” Faith rests her forehead against Tara’s, smiling at the sight of her lover’s crooked grin. 

“Do you think those two will ever come to their senses?” Tara questions softly, thinking about Buffy and Sasha and how the two women were so obviously in love with each other, but both of them being too stubborn to admit it to the other. 

“I hope so. They deserve to be as happy as we are.” Faith shifts and brushes her lips over Tara’s forehead. “Come on, babe. Let’s head outta this town and head down south, gotta couple places in California we need to hit before we make our way eastward.”

“I love you, Faith.” Tara hugs Faith tightly.

“I love you, too, Tare.” Faith whispers hoarsely, closing her eyes and soaking up the warmth and love coming from her lover, promising them both silently that she’ll never do anything to jeopardize that love for however long they both live.

***

Buffy leans against Sasha as the tall slayer stands beside her at the luggage check-in, the slayer ready to fly back to Europe and work on that continent to help with the fight against what demons are left. 

Anya and Xander are waiting a short-distance away, planning on giving her a ride back to Sunnydale as Giles returns his rental car and plans on flying back with the youngest slayer. Sighing quietly at the thought of how she’d come to care so much for the tall slayer in such a short time. The two of them had talked about everything under the sun, past loves, heartaches and everything else… everything but their feelings for each other. 

“I want you to be careful, Sasha. Don’t take any unnecessary chances with your life, understand?” Buffy nibbles on her bottom lip after the slayer had checked her luggage and stepped aside, waiting at the entrance gate, where no one else can follow, waiting for the Watcher to meet up with her. 

“I will, ma petite. I do not wish for you to become angry with me.” Sasha smiles sadly down at the slayer, seeing the worry and caring in hazel eyes looking back at her. Not caring of the people around them, Sasha cups Buffy’s cheeks in her hands and leans down to brush her lips lovingly over the smaller woman’s. 

Buffy whimpers as the soft lips caress hers already missing the slayer even as she’s kissing her, reaching up behind Sasha’s neck, she steps into the taller woman’s body, pressing against her firmly as she deepens the kiss, wanting the flavor of the slayer to stay with her for as long as possible. 

Sasha growls as she plunders Buffy’s mouth, pulling her up hard against her body, the feel of the slayer’s body against hers imbedding itself in her brain, having lost her heart to the woman but knowing that she doesn’t have a chance for anything more with the small slayer, and happy for the time they’d had together.

“Holy, Frijoles.” Xander blinks in shock and surprise at Buffy and the newest slayer in a serious full-bodied lip-lock, having thought in his wildest imagination that there might be something between the two women as they had practically stayed glued to each other, but not really thinking seriously about it.

Anya smiles slowly at the sight of Buffy and Sasha, the way the two slayers feel for each other obvious in their desperation. Slowly the smile drops from her face as she remembers why they’re here. Not looking forward to spending hours in the car with an angry slayer in the back seat.

Giles sighs quietly as he checks in his one bag and steps up to the two slayers as they finally break the kiss, but not their embrace. “Sasha, we really need to check in and get to our gate.”

Buffy growls softly at Giles, but doesn’t take her eyes off Sasha. “Take care of yourself, Sasha.”

“I will, ma petite.” Sasha brushes Buffy’s lips once more before releasing her and stepping back, swallowing as Anya and Xander step up behind the slayer in silent support. 

“Sasha…” Giles looks at the time, knowing they’re going to be pushing it to make it through the check-in and screening procedure then to their gate. 

“I know.” Sasha takes a deep breath and slowly backs her way towards the line. “Ich liebe dich, ma petite.” Sasha smiles softly as she finally turns and strides away, refusing to look back, knowing that the tears will fall if she looks at the sad face of the woman she’s fallen in love with.

Anya’s mouth drops open with the slayer’s words as Sasha and Giles work their way quickly to the proper line, slowly being engulfed by the large groups of people flying out of LAX. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Buffy hoarsely whispers, the tears hovering in her eyes, ready to drop and not willing for all these strangers to see her heart breaking. 

Anya nods to Xander as they follow Buffy out of the airport and to the vehicle. As they make their way slowly back to Sunnydale, Anya finally can’t be quiet any longer and turns around to look at Buffy who’s staring unseeingly out the vehicle’s window. “Why didn’t you tell her you loved her back? I mean, it’s obvious you do, right?”

Buffy snatches her head to stare at Anya. “What do you mean tell her I loved her back?”

“She told you she loved you before she left.” Anya states exasperatedly. Seeing the confusion crossing Buffy’s face along with the anger slowly replacing the confusion, she hurriedly explains. “Ich liebe dich means I love you in German, Buffy.”

Buffy jerks and clenches her jaw as she searches Anya’s eyes for the truth, seeing nothing but openness and honesty in the ex-demon’s eyes. “I didn’t know that’s what it meant.” Buffy finally whispers, dropping her eyes down to her hands clenched tightly into fists on her lap, silently wondering if she had told Sasha that she cared for her and was in love with her if it might have made a difference to the slayer staying with her instead of going halfway around the world. “She couldn’t have stayed anyway, she’s needed overseas.” Buffy whispers to herself, her head slowly turning as she leans her forehead against the glass, tears slowly and silently streaming from her eyes as she refuses to say anything else on the way home.

***


	38. Epilogue (10 Months Later)

Sasha slowly stops and looks to the east as she wipes a thin trail of blood from her cheek, watching the sun rise. Having found the last hiding spot of the group of vampires she’d been hunting for a couple weeks. Finally relaxing as she thinks about finally getting out of Tirana, Albania and moving on, having spent time in more countries than she can name since leaving Sunnydale and the blonde slayer, tilting her head back as she closes her eyes as she thinks about the petite blonde, the hesitant smile, the determination and heated look in hazel eyes as they filled with desire. A soft smile crossing her lips at the remembrances, Sasha finally heads towards the small hotel she’s been staying in for the last two weeks while she cleansed the city of demons. 

Sliding the key home into the lock and twisting, she slowly stiffens and blinks at a voice from the past, that she’s heard in her dreams and knows she’ll never forget, whispers softly in her ear. 

“If I was a demon, you would be dinner.” Buffy whispers softly, her body just a hair’s breadth away from Sasha’s, having rented the room across from the slayer and waited for her to come back. Thankful for the help of the Watcher’s Council in making it possible for her to be here. 

“I am dreaming, because that is the only time I hear your voice with such clarity.” Sasha pushes open her door, not daring to believe that Buffy is actually behind her. 

Buffy hesitates at the Russian’s words, the longing so obvious in her tones it makes her stop in her tracks before she steps in the room before Sasha has a chance to shut the door and lock her out. “Can a dream touch you like this?” Buffy settles her hands on the broad shoulders, slowly trailing down the slayer’s strong back, kneading and caressing alternately. 

“Sometimes…” Sasha whimpers, arching as small, strong hands stroke around from her back to front and pull her back into Buffy’s smaller stature. 

“Sometimes?” Buffy questions curiously, wiggling her hands beneath Sasha’s shirt and stroking over the warm abdomen as she presses kisses along the shoulders and neck of the taller slayer.

“Yes, sometimes, when they are teasing me with what I can never have.” Sasha closes her eyes, refusing to believe that Buffy is here, and in her room with her. 

“Sasha?” Buffy whispers the slayer’s name like a question, finally urging the tall woman around, smiling sadly at the refusal of the slayer to open her eyes. “I know this is almost a year late, but I love you, too. I would have said it ten months ago, but I didn’t know what Ich liebe dich meant until halfway back to Sunnydale.” Buffy cups the slayer’s cheek as Sasha’s eyes finally open, the pain and heartache so visible it makes her own heart hurt before the love pushes the other emotions aside, as there’s no room but it in her Russian. 

“Ich liebe dich, I love you, too, ma petite.” Sasha swallows, finally reaching around and lifting Buffy in her arms as she hugs her tightly. “You are real.”

“Yes, I am real, and I am here… with you if you want me to be.” Buffy answers softly, feeling the tears from Sasha hitting and soaking her neck from where the slayer has her face buried against her. 

“Forever, my love. I want you with me forever.” Sasha hugs Buffy tighter against her, knowing she’ll never willingly walk away from the woman again, it had almost killed her the first time and she knows it will if she does it again.

Buffy laughs softly at the slayer’s words, hugging her lover tightly. “Forever, Sasha, my crazy Russian Slayer. Forever.” Deciding they have time to talk about the happenings with the rest of the group, how Faith and Tara had finally made it back to Sunnydale and offered to take over watching it to let Buffy do whatever her heart desired while Willow had gone to LA to help them with a big bad and deciding to stay, having fallen for a Physicist the group had saved from another world. Even the twin boys Xander and Anya had, smiling softly at the thought of the two babies that looked so much like Xander. 

“Will you stay with me?” Sasha whispers hoarsely, finally setting Buffy down on her feet and stepping back while holding the small woman loosely in her arms, searching hazel eyes, almost afraid to believe that this is for real. 

“Try to keep me away.” Buffy finally pulls the slayer down into a long overdue, heartfelt kiss, the two women melting against each other as they’re finally where they want to be.

***

The End


End file.
